Siege of Hearts
by D4rK Sid3
Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn
1. Born Again

**A/N:** I couldn't resist the pull from this show and this particular pairing caught my attention, regardless if its incest. I am catching a break from my other stories to write something fresh and what a better way than this one? This fic will have several jumps of memories from date to another, so I will place precisely where the event took place to not confuse the readers thus I have decided to regress the possible time of the show a few years, I think late 90's definitely fits more with the actual show rather than mid 2000's. Bit of warning though, DO NOT let the beginning overwhelm you, the fic wont be a war fic. I welcome criticism and correction so feel free to say whatever you want to say through a review or send me a PM. The content of this story is a well-deserved M with Lynn x Lincoln pairing (Loudcest), without spoiling anything, let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and I do not make any money writing this fic.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

 **A Siege of Hearts**

Chapter 1

Born Again.

2nd Marine Division.

Second Tank Battalion, "Iron Horse", 'Company A "Anvil", 1st platoon 'Sword'.

Second Battle of Fallujah, November 2004.

Mid-day.

A square green reticle with two perpendicular lines zoomed on a tall twenty five stories building, five klicks or, 2.8 miles away from their position as informed by the reticle range finder. The once magnificent Al Habbaniyah Hotel used to be a luxurious hotel with international sponsors. A red rose in the desert, with beautiful white marble walls, Corinthian wood columns, fine hand carved granite floors, with luxurious rooms of all types to meet your fancy and a wonder of craftsmanship and architecture to withstand the heat of the Middle East and sand storms. Now it was a warfare torn hulk of concrete and steel, chunks of the multiple levels missing and dusty smoke poured heavily from it. The hotel was situated at the North side of the city and the Marine infantry platoons, the Army, the Brits and the recent liberated Iraqi's, who's armies had formed under free reign; fought tooth and nail just to go around Fallujah clearing path for the tank battalion and now, overlooking the massive street below them were four tanks at a standstill.

Their massive 65 tons of pure carnage were dressed for the occasions in tan camouflage for the theater of war. They were sitting on top of a sand dune just passes of Fallujah; sounds of battle all around them echoing like war drums. A young man at the gunner's seat sighed, observing the structure and slowly rotating the M1A1 Abrams tank turret with the joystick at his station, observing movement through the thermal sight along the floors and scratching at a spot behind his woodland camouflage body armor, but no relief came other than psychological. A man just behind him, suspended by the higher tank commander chair, looked down on his crew, a radio blaring on his tank helmet comms. The stench of death endured, along with the fragrant smell of cordite, stale air and the funk of four men trapped inside a steel beast for over twelve hours, but they managed; the constant hours of training and deployments overseas for more training had made their noses to completely ignore the smell and at the same time to ignore the roasting heat inside the tank. If it was hot outside, inside the tank it would be hotter without any air conditioner to compensate for it.

Arizona wouldn't even reach Iraq's knees over the heat.

"Command says we will attack shortly. It's almost go time gents" The tank commander informed his crew and the tanks under his command. "Swabble" He called at his left.

A tall and heavily muscled African American man looked right to his commander, his eyes scrunching in seriousness. "Aye Gunny"

"I want those shells loaded up perfectly, three seconds" He looked through his TC camera magnified at the target before speaking again. "Ramirez, drive swiftly, no hesitation, give me aggressiveness"

"You got it!"

Finally he turned to the young man below him at his feet "Loud"

The young gunner swerved his head as far as his tanker helmet, armored restricted torso and uncomfortable chair allowed him too, his chipped front teeth and murky blue eyes stared upwards, his face stained with war soot and sweat.

"I want precision and carnage. Whatever you find on these streets its dead. This whole street all the way to target area it's declared hostile. School kids, kittens, men and women, whatever the fuck we encounter here, we kill. You know the R-O-E, nobody should be here. You know our duty. No mercy"

The young man had never killed anyone, with this his first time in deployed for combat. He never expected the day where his tank battalion would deploy from Camp Lejeune, North Carolina all the way to Iraq and he never expected to be here in the first place, in the middle of a war zone. Given his happy urban upbringing, his gloomy memory still remembered that carefree child with platinum hair living inside a household with ten sisters, four pets and his parents, constantly meeting life as family and enjoying life at the fullest with his family like any child should. His melancholy of the events that led to his own destruction before everything went up to flames, tearing his family apart and what caused it made him stare at his tank commander, looking down at him; with a shake of his head, he got back into business. After three months of boot camp, extinguishing him and rebuild him to suit the needs of the Corp and an entire year training across countries like Germany, Sweden and Norway, the irate youth conflict's against the world kept going and in his mind, waking him up with a jolt of power; all the pain, misery, loneliness and memories that kept his mind raw and exposed even after all these years tore at his muscles, separated from bone and sinew, boiling with rage in an exhilarating moment that smashed through the dam of his spirit, spilling with no control.

"Aye Gunny!" He led on simply, squeezing and relieving pressure repeatedly in his gunner station, his fingers playing with the coaxial 'bravo' trigger.

Master Gunnery Sergeant Phillips "Snowman" Dunkar, 'sword' platoon leader of a four tank platoon was a character just like him. A man rigged for military compliancy with over 22 years of military experience; he had been everywhere and had seen everything. He was THE MAN with a plan, often the plan of getting his Marines to get through everything while at the same time, serving his orders to a high degree of efficiency with an ice cold demeanor. Yet off duty, he was a very laid back individual with a heavy allure to wander lust, adrenaline rush, racing, sports mixed with a highly competitive streak of video games. He was also a literature, comics and a history buff fanatic just like him. It was due his way his experience and his caring about the wellbeing of others in his battalion that he fit in his role so well, like if it was meant for him. It was not easy for an individual for his first baptism of fire. Most began with a single shootout on the distance. It was entirely the reason why Lincoln at the age of 19 years old felt so secure with him around regardless if they were about to assault a massive building through a heavily armored street. The mile and a half o' death stretched up before him, riding a 65 ton heavily armored behemoth, giving his trust entirely to Dunkar, the high command and the Marines, his brothers that were around him, thinking about the same thing that was going through his head. He felt readier than ever to defend his brothers, to whatever they could throw at them.

Lincoln turned sharply to Swabble at his upper left. "Give me HEAT"

"HEAT coming up!"

The man slammed his palm behind him, opening the loader's work area, exposing the 42 rounds of ordnance. He took the 40 inch round on his muscled arms like crawling a baby, a 60 pounds baby and swiftly turned his torso, placing the road on the loading bay. Using his fist, fingers tugged to avoid dismemberment of his digits, he pushed the round into the chamber, the steel bay closing with a solid clank of steel. Sitting down again, he pressed a lever to the left of the bay.

"UP!"

"We got word from Command that some remnants of the Republican Guard are between the insurgents we'll encounter today, even though it has been a year since they were disbanded. There is a lot of heavy ordnance, is perhaps at that building, also serving as an IED factory. We're Oscar Miking that building through the street with our other three tanks in our platoon. 1st Marines, 8th Battalion, 3rd platoon have our backs and it's attached to us for the operation; infantry is clearing back corners, RPG nests and other pockets to give us clear room to engage through the hot zone, but at this rate we don't have the luxury of time to completely clear the area, we need to get this shit done. In twenty seconds we're moving through that street and fire on that hotel at 1 klick of it, gentleman…prepare to pop your cherries" The tank commander said through the radio, briefing his crew and the other three tanks on his command; his entire platoon was an army by itself with enough firepower to conquer a small city. The sheer combined of rounds were 168 main 120mm rounds, 3600 rounds of 12.7x99mm (fifty cal) and approximately 41600 rounds of 7.62 Nato. The platoon that he commanded was enough to forbid any irrational thoughts lingering in his mind, other than the enemy was completely fucked when they light em up.

The Marines muscles flexed, up and down, the rigors of combat filling their veins with adrenaline and in mental preparation of the charge across the insurgent infested streets of Fallujah.

Corporal Lincoln Loud exhaled, his fingers dancing on the red T handle that served at the trigger of the main gun, blinking and magnifying on the building at 8 power magnification as he tapped the secondary button of his joystick that controlled the coaxial machine gun next to the main gun, liquid fire cursing through his veins, his eyes peeled off completely dedicated to the target in front of him, without blinking.

"Ramirez, gun it. Drivers, forward, forward. Full throttle. Platoon with me, maintain dispersion. Over."

"Solid copy 3-1, moving" Answered a tank commander under his command.

A clank of steel powered the powerful jet turbine engine whirling with power and propelling the armor on the road leaving a heavy vapor trail coming off the armored steel coil that protected the engine, their tracks crushing everything in its path unopposed. As the Marine infantry saw them moving out, they charged at the opposite street providing parallel security at their flanks and an eye on the field for them. Dunkar heard the voice of one of the infantry squads about possible enemy contact at the side of the road by a stretch of dirt and palm trees where a compact community housing with a small plaza in the middle, perhaps wide enough to store five tons of ammo and several mortars. Thanking the squad leader, he marked the spot in the map screens attached to his TC station, quickly drumming his fingers on his uncomfortable chair.

The tank platoon started its advance down the dune in an inverted V formation through the wide and desolated road, with Lincoln's tank at the head. The ride turned out to be smooth for the first half a mile that they traversed through the deserted and war torn streets, yet through their comms they could hear the sound of battle and heavy automatic fire power disrupting their advance; anti air batteries still remained deeply through the center of the city and no matter how much ordnance the Air Force threw their way, the insurgents had a way to cover and shield them so well that nothing short of plain view could spot them. It didn't help that their cities were nothing short of a city fortress. With the environment, the sand storms, heavy winds and the swelling heat, all their buildings were constructed with steel reinforced concrete to withstand the elements but turning every structure into a possible enemy stronghold.

Thanks to their thermals, the dust and black plumes of smoke across the streets did not deter their view and that's when the battle truly began. The aforementioned complex up ahead immediately opened fire at the advancing column, peppering their armor with useless small arms fire; hearing the tiny pings on their armor, the inside crew was not even worried as multiple RPG's, HEAT (High Explosive, Anti-tank) rocket propelled grenades impacting their armor from the front. The tank shook but continued on undaunted, the armor so strong that an RPG impact could be whipped down with some hot soapy water, elbow grease and a wet rag. Lincoln immediately zeroed the 120mm main gun at the second story of a house without waiting for an order, catching the edge of figures hiding behind the windows and the flashes of red and orange illuminating them. He had fired many times during Armor training in Kentucky but never against a live target, nevertheless, the enemy that was currently trying to kill them was a reflection of the Rifleman's creed, something he learned from the very first day in boot camp…I must shoot straighter than my enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will…

The baptism of fire began.

"ALL UNITS. ENGAGE! RIGHT FLANK! FIRE! FIRE! HEAT!"

The red T handle veered left, a colossal tremor banged through the tank, the recoil still shaking the tank as the round sailed at a speed of 5000 feet per second, the feed tray expulsing with a flash of smoke an empty needle cap casing impacting against the tray shield and into the steel basket below. As the red flaming speck flew through the air towards its intended target, Lincoln wondered, where everything went so horribly wrong to find himself here; sailing from a happy home that he ruined, no path and a non-plausible future, torn asunder from what he felt was right and still does regardless. Through the consequences of his fallout, he damned it all to hell, selfishly taking her down with him through a path not meant for them.

Moving through the air, the flaming red speck guided itself through an open window, like a soccer ball into a goal post shot by a grinning brunette with a red and white jersey…

His mind flashed where it all began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seven years ago.

Royal Woods, Michigan

July, 1997.

Summer vacation, 7pm

In the Loud household something was happening that quiets the warfare that was the house with all the individual family members and their brash everyday noise giving honor to their family name. Yet today, something special was happening that quieted the usual ruckus of the house, to the relief of Mr. Grouse, the ever grumpy but kind neighbor of the family. And that special moment was just happening in their living room. The lights had been turned off with the curtained windows opened, the pale moon light reflected a mass gathering of people around a table, the soft red and orange glow illuminated their faces; smiles were directed to a single individual with platinum hair that sat in the middle of the table, staring at a chocolate and vanilla cake with a number 12 alight blue candle on top.

A gathering of happy celebration, something that only occurred once a year and you would never get back.

Time.

Sixteen years old Luna Loud, the musical prodigy fingers danced on the cords producing the pleasant take of 'happy birthday'. A large smile was on her face before she started singing, filling the household with joy.

"Oh happy birthday, happy birthday!

Oooooh Happy Birthday, dear Lincoln

Happy Birthday to you"

The referred boy blushed crimson as his family and friends gathered closer, eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Just a day, just another year.

But in our eyes you are the best.

We´re gonna love you, gonna love you above the rest.

Oh, Oh...Lincoln…

May good times always smile on you.

May happiness always come your way.

We´re here to love you.

We´re here to celebrate your day.

We wish the best of what the best can be.

All the best"

Lincoln's smile widened a little more, a heartfelt happiness spreading through his body, elated beyond belief.

"We wish for you that all your dreams come true

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to you.

Happy Birthday just for you.

Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday.

The years may come and the years may go.

But that won´t change what we already know.

You´re such a great brother. And in our hearts your love will grow. Grow... "

Her fingers immediately picked up speed for the finale, an arpeggio building beyond the capability of an acoustic guitar making the smile slip from everyone's faces replaced by an odd look. Luna was so into the song, closing her eyes that she never notices her public's utter confusion.

"Count on us when you're feeling down.

In times of trouble we will hold your hand.

You're such a great brother. And we will love you until the end.

End, end...

We wish the best of what the best can be.

All the best. We wish for you that all your dreams come true.

Oh Happy birthday to youuuuu! YEAH!"

She ended the song with a shredding slap of her palm, euphoria flooding through her veins, dropping to her knees, punching the air with the devil horns.

A deep silence reigned in the living room. The expected applauses that fueled her passion never came, opening one eye she scanned her 'crowd', flames illuminating the room and met with estranged expressions on their faces. A short bark directed her attention before Charles, the small white terrier of the family got on her lap and started licking her face. Her mood flattened immediately.

"Well at least I know my number one fan is always cheering for me" She stood up letting the happy dog back on the ground, who continued running in circles around her boots.

Their father had a more than usual confused expression.

"How do you get a guitar player to turn down? Put a sheet music in front of her"

Luan immediately cracked laughing with her dad, soon the rest of the family laughed with them. Luna huffed blushing but then chuckled at her slip up; she always got excited with playing music, it was hard to not escalade her passion.

The boy with the platinum hair stood up to hug his embarrassed sister.

"It was a beautiful song, all the way to the end, you rock it hard!" Luna hugged him back laughing. "Glad you like it dude"

"Yeah just don't the _ROCK_ through the window. Get it?" The jokester added.

Everyone groaned at Luan's joke.

"Take it home Lincoln!" Lynn raspy voice screamed with a grin. "Make a wish already!"

A pair of lips sucked air before blowing it on the cake up front, the candle extinguishing immediately. There was a chorus of applause in the Loud household, friends and family surrounding a laughing Lincoln, conjuring to celebrate an event that only happens once a year. As the smoke dispersed from the candles, his family, Clyde and Bobby congratulated him; Lynn in true Lynn fashion, her hand 'slipped' and gave him a strong push towards the table, almost slamming his face on the chocolate and vanilla cake if he hadn't paused his descent with his palms against the wood surface; grunting he turned around angrily, but his glare immediately softened at her amused expression, then to indignation as she proceeded to give him a rough noodgie grinning and falsely trying to dip his face into the cake over and over again.

"Honey stop!" Rita Loud, the family matriarch laughed at her daughter antics, quickly trying to contain a happily bouncing Lily blowing saliva bubbles, not understanding the occasion but sharing the happy atmosphere. The twins, never to pass the moment to mess with their favorite brother tried to imitate the sporty girl behavior only to be held back by Lori as she waved Lynn away with a grimace; the eldest of the Louds winked at Lincoln as he grinned but then laughed as she gave him her own noodgie, although far more lovingly.

The round of applause did nothing to stop an euphoria that tried to swallow him whole. Not only because he was just a mere year from becoming a teenager, but now because he had more company to share it with. Clyde was there like always, glued by the hip to him; he was like his brother in more ways than one. And while they disagreed and fought sometimes due his tendency to have a 'lunatic moments', it was due his years of friendship that he had managed to stay afloat through thick and thin.

It was such a shame that Ronnie Ann couldn't come to his birthday party. Due her falling grades, the family had opted instead to enroll her in summer courses to strengthen her knowledge before going back to school once the summer ended.

Ronnie Ann, the girl he had dated briefly was still one of his best friends and owner of one of his best memories in his short life. The very first girl that liked him as much as he liked her, even though both had a rocky beginning, it elated into something more meaningful. But it wasn't meant to be. Just before the year ended, the Santiagos family moved to Portland to support Bobby's uncle business and it was at least five hours by car from Royal Woods. The separation hurt him more than when his family decided to kick him out for the silly notion that he was "bad luck" last year and the wound still felt raw, but they remained as dear good friends parting in good terms from their relationship, talking through a new thing that was a sensation in the nation called AIM and with a little bit of help from his extremely smart sister Lisa, they had set up a web camera. It wasn't the state of the art, but it didn't have to be. As long as he saw her face, everything would be good with the world.

But for him, it was not a good bye, it was a see you later. Their relationship was perhaps short, but he treasured it all together along with the memory of their first kiss, followed by some more and who knows? There was always the future. Their mutual separation was another nail into his childhood coffin, slowly he felt approaching adulthood through maturing, yet deep inside his motions were completely exaggerated, just at the tender age of 12 summers.

With passing time, his life was changing, riding the new high of change and he felt he was prepared for whatever the destiny's hand dealt but not entirely for what Lori said to him and her family a month before his birthday.

She would be the very first to leave the nest. Regardless if her younger siblings first celebrated her departure would end the bossy and nagging fame that was brought upon herself; it only took a sniff from Lori to make almost all of them to break down in tears. The twins had clutched her legs threatening to never let go unless she stayed and only a crying Luna and a sad Luan had pry them off to no veil, they had her pretty good. After half an hour of crying, they stayed asleep between her arms. That very same day, they had a family dinner with his mom's neighborhood famous lasagna to talk about her future. She had tact of experience when it came to managing and regardless of what her family members thought about her, she found that she loved management, administration and business. Due her extremely good GPA, the Michigan State University had accepted her with a scholarship to their parent's relief and pride.

For years his parents had saved money from their pay checks exactly for their extended family, that it was still a growing pool would give the next person in line an opportunity when it came their turn. Leni was next in line and everyone knew in what direction her fancy was, at 17 years old, in just less than a year, her turn would come and hopefully with her career, her clothes designed by her would be in every famous celebrity wardrobe and in every single fashion show.

His oldest sister Lori and Bobby stayed together only because the Central Michigan University accepted her and Bobby was a mere half an hour drive from where he lived in Portland. Finally his odd job mean streak ended when he started working for his uncle and he could finally buy a beat up Honda Civic that was so-so reliable. Lincoln couldn't help but to admire that the changes of Bobby's life were met dead on. He forced himself to learn about mechanics and giving his extended family where he was, he absorbed everything like a sponge and learned what he had to do for repairs rather than take it to a mechanic half assing a job and charging high rates for things that might not even fix it. The car might not be the most perfect car in the world, but it was his first and now it was easily fixable if something broke down by his own hands.

Lincoln only wished he had the conviction to do the same thing. He was a boy in growth surrounded by his friends and family, it was only natural to feel sad at the prospect of their sisters leaving the house hold and making it...less loud.

In a highly ironic turn of events, a voice would be extinguished from the house hold and while it didn't meant that she wouldn't be there anymore, the house would be very different without their older sister, regardless of her attitude; she was one of the gears that held the entire family together. Thanks to her, there was order and her advice had helped everyone than once to get out of a sticky situation and she still did it to this day.

Of course she would keep in touch and visit whenever possible, but still...Lincoln and the others couldn't help but to feel devastated and saddened by her departure.

Lynn Sr and Rita were perhaps the most affected ones. His parents, bless their hearts, loved all their children above anything else in their life. To see them go was like a blow to their faces that welled their eyes with tears, yet this was life. It was exactly what life had to be, it had to go on. They couldn't stay together forever; they all had to take their own way when that time came.

With this realization, Lincoln felt a pang of hurt in his chest. The next sibling in line turn would come and the same pain would be in the hearts of everyone so for now, he was grateful that he was still a preteen, holding unto his childhood for a little longer.

Life was good, and it got better with presents. On the kid's table, bundled on a pile were his. One by one, his family and friends took their respective present and lined up on the table where Lincoln sat.

The first one was his dad holding a medium sized box with a single red and white wrap. He accepted immediately tearing on it. The boy gasped with a WOW of excitement, the Play Station box trembled in his hands, setting it aside he hugged his dad.

"I love it!" With an huge grin he patted his shoulders. "You're the best dad"

"Glad you like it, I was sure to buy some games, they are inside the box" Coming closer to his son, he tilted his palm across his ear. "I bought you some…unquestionable violent games that your mother wouldn't approve, it will be our secret"

The platinum haired boy smirked as his dad stepped away, Lincoln showed the box to his friend Clyde.

"Dude, everyone wants one of those. I'll bring mine and we can link it, got the accessories to do it" His friend grinned imagining the sweet gaming sessions in the summer bumping his fist together with Lincoln. It was another advantage of sharing the same interests; with the promise of more fun in the middle of the summer. In his case, Clyde had a large flat envelope decorated with comic strips wrap, the boy accepted immediately admiring the colorful wrap with a smile tugged at his lips; carefully he opened the package digging inside and pulling it to his eyes which widened the size of dinner plates.

"Oh my god! Ace Savvy, world detective on 3d!" His mouth salivated while his hands shook in excitement. The special edition arc featured plastic printed pages in 3d format which included 3d glasses labeled 'detective eye' with all sort of goodies and clues that would be sure to keep him entertained perhaps through the whole month with the ten number special. He hugged his friend, happy tears coming off his eyes.

"You are a kind of soul Clyde" They snickered together bumping fists one more time. Lori took his pace and the African American child mouth curled struggling to say something to her but failing, he retired his arms akimbo and looking aside.

Brandishing a smile, Lori she offered a flat envelope decorated with cartoony cars. He accepted it without a word, Lori's hand still holding the envelope, just smiling tenderly at his older sister.

"I hope you enjoy this from me not so little brother anymore, from part of me and mom" Her eyes blinked tears and finally she released the hold on the package.

Lincoln opened it with care, careful to not tear the envelope, opening the seal and digging through its contents feeling a piece of paper within pulling it for everyone to see.

The green face of Benjamin Franklin met his surprised gaze.

"This...this is...WOW!"

"Woah buddy! That's a fortune" Clyde said clenching his teeth, barely able to hold the gaze of the exchange that was happening between the Loud siblings with certain envy. Slowly his crazy streak towards Lori had deteriorated a notch, though his attraction and the pull towards her was still there.

Lincoln laughed hugging his sister with excitement. "I cannot accept this though...you are moving out from home and you probably need the money more than I do"

She smiled warmly. "Nah, don't worry about it. I will be fine living abroad. Besides, Bobby has my hand in this as well" When he was mentioned, her boyfriend took her close to him by her shoulders.

He nodded vigorously. "We been together for three years...and we saved enough to get our own apartment and move in together!"

There was a chorus of Awwwwwww….

"Oh Boo-Boo-Bear" They hugged pecking their lips briefly. A vocal YUCK went through the room and the sound of something that sounded like an axe been sharpening to a fine edge. Ignoring his best friend clenching his teeth, Lincoln chuckled.

"I'm happy for you Lori"

The couple separated smiling briefly at Lincoln.

"Well enough, I am sure that you cannot wait for your next present in line!"

"As if" Lynn groaned. "Hurry this along! We all want cake!" A chorus of agreement rang through the room.

The boy grinned. "Bring on the presents!"

Next in line was Leni. "My brother is growing up into a fine gentleman" She brought with her a medium square package.

Her wrap immediately told her that it was hers alright. As the more artistically inclined of the family, she ALWAYS had a very interested ways to wrap presents. This time, she had taken a clear sheet of paper, shading different strokes with colored pencils so when they joined at the end of the wrap, it said his name perfectly with a cool realistic doodle of him right at the middle. His eyes betrayed his excitement at the quality of her work, truly impressed. He was more than careful to open the pieces of tape that held her wrap together and set it aside to pin it on his wall.

Looking at the gift, it was a book with a cutting board and ingredients. The title read, cooking for dummies.

"Like, I don't know if dummies it's a bad word or not. But in the couple of months you've been experimenting with the kitchen and this is gift towards me and the whole family, we do not want anyone dying of food poisoning, that's totes awesome" As she said this, her expression was so giddy as she was speaking about how nice the weather its outside or if she was holding a box of puppies.

Leni could be either the most dimwitted of all of the Loud siblings or sometimes the most sadistic one of them.

The white haired boy shook his head, amused or insulted, they didn't know which.

"Thanks Leni! Good present"

She did a quick dance, tugging at her sunglasses to not let them fall, hugging him around the shoulders. "I am so happy you like it!"

She retired and the next to take her place was the still heavily embarrassed musician, holding a large rectangular box wrapped in purple luminescent paper decorated with music signs.

"I know that as my brother, you always force yourself to please us in more than sibling could, seriously dude, you got the patience of a saint...and I kinda drag you since you were young enough to share my passion for music, but I think that you deserve this for all the Rocking years not only about music, but through the good and bad moments. You are my number one groupie" She gave him the box which he immediately accepted, tearing on the envelope.

The white box had a Yamaha brand symbol on the end, but his excitement grew with the picture of an acoustic guitar on the box.

"It took me a cut of my bucks playing gigs, but you earned it, dude"

Lincoln's hands shook. "Wow...I don't know what to say"

"Dont...just hit it up"

The platinum haired boy took no time in tearing into the box, pulling the leather hard cover digging for the guitar inside. It was a guitar carefully oiled and painted with a heavenly smell of wood. Admiring it for a few seconds, he pulled it from the case and immediately played a few notes for some of the few songs that she had written. Of all the Louds, just she and he had musical mastery and it showed. He stopped for a few seconds to slowly tune the guitar and played a few more notes before setting it aside and closed the case.

"I love it fellow rocker"

Luna threw a screech and together they did air guitars and devil horns laughing together earning a few chuckles between the group.

Next in line was Luan, giggling as she carried a small box handing it to Lincoln. He flipped it, shook it, looking for hidden switch that would throw a pie at his face or shock his hand and risking everything, he pointed the box at the ceiling and opened it squinting his eyes mentally preparing for the inevitable...but nothing happened.

"Hahahaha! I knoooow. I am so predictable, but no tricks come from this Loud...this time"

Seemingly approving of his carefulness, Luan excitedly motioned to peek inside.

It was a glass cube with his name on it and a slogan 'to the best of us', printed with soft fabric. He remembered a place that recently opened in the mall that has as their specialization to print designs, words or names inside different plastic shapes; he remarked excitedly about it when they discovered it and apparently Luan remembered his excitement.

"Thanks Luan! I like it!" They both hugged each other.

"Geez finally" Exclaimed Lynn with an indignant tone taking her place with a medium sized rectangular box; beyond appearances she felt excited at her turn. She hadn't bothered to wrap the white box in anything but she had taken a black sharpie and wrote WINNER on every surface she could get her messy hand writing on. The box was labeled with a sports themed design with the slogan, go big or go home dweeb. As he turned the box around, Lynn saw it with apprehension, his attention and opinion was all that mattered to her.

As the girl close enough to his age and regardless of her rough attitude towards him with the constant wet willies, roughhousing, tackles and screaming matches she didn't mean anything by it and he knew it, Lincoln and Lynn were the closest of the Loud siblings, almost inseparable and even though their expanding years drove them apart, with barely any similar ground to stand on, she treasured his company altogether. Lincoln was perhaps the most selfless boy…no, man that she knew. He always placed the needs of others before his, pleasing them, plastering his attention to them sacrificing his own free time, money and sometimes his blood if there was an accident then came back for more….and all of them took it for granted, the guilt ate at her. Even before he was born, she remembered caressing her mom's stomach when she was just two, just waiting for his baby brother to arrive to this world, hoping to be the very best of her sisters. His opinion mattered and meant the world to her.

She knew that she has little to not touch with femininity. She was loud as her last name, a hard ass smug athlete, a tomboy, roughhousing goddess, completely immature with lack of manners. Her stubborn personality mixed with a terribly short fuse and competitive to no end made her annoying to the vast majority of people she talked to, driving away what little friends she possessed away. She had the bad habit of turning EVERYTHING into a sport and she played to win her own games, but that was that, Lincoln took her as she came and NOBODY except for him accepted the whole package. She accepted who she was and perhaps would never change her spots, but Lincoln was perhaps the most important person in her whole life and to her, his happiness was better than any trophy she could win or any competition she could carry on single handily and that was the hardest challenge of her life, make him keep that smile.

Lynn sighed with anxiety, hoping to hurry him already and just dig for the prize.

He accepted the gift immediately smiling and for a few moments their gazes met accelerating her heart beat. Hazel met blue in a true fashion of comprehension, a look reserved between them convening emotions and understandment between them. A smile hung on his lips as he looked away, remembering all their good times over the years and if he had looked back, he would've seen the warm smile on her face without any ill or mischievous intentions pumping her heart in an euphoria only felt when she was rushing to make the winning score in a game. She attributed it to her nervousness of his opinion and the shadow of odd and confusing feelings that had been born since last year were crushed, mauled and thrown in the valley at the back of her mind. Lincoln looked at her once more and opened the box, digging through the contents of it, feeling around it, he felt a hollow metallic surface. Curious, he took a hold of it and pulled it out to the open. It was a silver trophy that was stained with the passage of time. The right handle had been pinned with screws as the cast had been broken in the past, but his attention was caught on the faded plate in the front of it.

Lynn Loud Jr

1992

1st place

The sport in which she won had been polished away; instead it said 'Best sister to her brother, Linc'

He remembered that day. He was 7 years old in 1992 and the school of Royal Woods Soccer team was playing, The Red Eagles vs Royal Maltese's, another high school district at the other side of town and the last one in the tournament between schools in the city. As long as he could remember, Lynn was always dragging him to play sports with her. From catching a football with his bloody nose to sometimes being her personal goalie post leaving the imprint on the ball welled on his skin. That day was murky with a storm brewing in the distance with several parents complaining to their respective coach about rescheduling the game for clearer weather. She started screaming at the top of her lungs that she came here to win and no puny storm would hold her back and if they left, they would leave as cowards. Whatever effect it had on the crowd, they stayed, marveled at the sporty spirit that she possessed. They won the tournament that day with her scoring three out of four goals versus zero from the other team. Her entire family was rooting for her but most of all, he was screaming like a madman for his sister as she dashed through the field swerving from player to player, a grin always on her face, mighty kick sending the ball soaring into the net.

Lincoln had always been impressed at her tenacity to never surrender, if she was giving 110% something always push her that made her give 200%. After all, she was one hell of an athlete combined with a mean streak of energy; she could go all day long.

The judge gave her that trophy as well as the medal for the best player of the season. The crowd came lifting her between hands, high, high in the air as they cheered her name.

"Lynn! Lynn! Lynn!" They chanted.

The expression on her face is something that will be forever remain in his memory and to this day, no matter how many times they discussed, fought around the house wrestling, all the red pelts, the punches on the shoulder, the name calling, the noogies, the Dutch ovens and the constant drag around to be her punching bag, it was all worth it, through thick and thin, he was her brother and that beautiful smile would forever lighten up his day. For all her rough around and tough persona, Lynn was a big softie and a sensitive person on the inside…just like Ronnie Ann. The last thought made him shiver at the comparison, especially since she was his sister, you shouldn't compare your own sister with a girl you dated. There would be time to feel confused later.

"It was my very first trophy in a sport. I was just nine years old when I earned it. My first time rushing through the field in a competition getting my team to win the tournament, the euphoria of the people that filled with joy and strength"

He smiled with nostalgia. "And the medal for the best player in the season"

Lynn was extremely happy that her younger brother remembered and he accepted the trophy happily as her heart did cart wheels in her chest as he crawled it to his chest as if was the most fragile thing in the household.

Feeling stupidly giddy despite herself, Lynn Loud wasn't known to be compassionate among her peers, her hand took hold of the other handle and grinned pulling the trophy towards her. Lincoln still holding the other handle tugged it back to him starting a tug and pull game with his sister. Confused, he sent her a glare but then his eyes dilated as wide as plates. The savage expression on her face was the one she put every time she was rushing to make the big win, score the winning goal and take the trophy home.

"Don't get too comfortable with it; the day will come when I'll win it back…unless you can defend your trophy from me"

She heard her mom clearing her throat, non-too happy about her declaration but she ignored it knowingly, Lincoln was not a pushover and very deep inside, they were cut from the very same cloth. Her brother's expression twisted from shocked to a wide grin that immediately matched the very same one she was giving him, increasing her appreciation for him.

"Oh….you are on. I am going to make you eat those words but for now…" He slapped her hand away grinning nonchantly. "I'll take my trophy"

She hummed in indignation, turning around rapidly, her ponytail slapping him on the face. Grunting he sent a death glare on her way and she met it looking over her shoulder with a malicious grin in kind.

Lucy took her place with a sigh. Her expression was unreadable on her pale face but to the surprise of everyone, her ever present stoic frown started to slowly twist into something else, it was a hard battle but the feelings that conveyed this special gathering overpowering the cynical interpretation of the whole world at least for today. Her lips changed into a tiny smile, tugging at the corners of her lips. Her brother hummed in appreciation, expressing herself was perhaps the most difficult of traits for her but to his shook her pale hand lifted one of her bangs, exposing her magenta pupil, her odd and most embarrassing trait that would remain hidden through most of the day, it was just on this very special occasion where she would allow the people present to gaze on her shame.

"Sigh…dear brother. Heath these words that are about to fall upon thy. Away from my life outlook I walk away because you dear brother makes the sun to light up my day"

She cleared her throat pulling a piece of paper from her sleeve.

"Every morning as I wake up I think of you,  
as the hero that came into my life.  
More and more you appeared to me when I was in strife.  
Afraid I could not live without you in my life.  
I only prayed every day and every night.  
to have a brother like you by my side.  
When I was hurt so many times.  
you never let me down.  
therefore I am proud.  
to call you a true brother.  
Even though I know you're not supposed to care much

I know you do too plentiful  
Remembered you see.  
As my brother the person who saved my life.  
forever the memory will seem right"

Her voice had a musical tone to it as she receded her poem. Never had they ever seen the cynical Loud to articulate her poems with such joy in her expression. But as soon as it was over, her face lost its shine and the happy expression disappeared. Shaking her head, her bangs covered her expression one more time. She did a curtsy for the family receiving an abundant applause.

"Your talent gets better every year. I really liked it"

She flashed him a quick smile and if he had peeked behind her bangs he would've realized that she was blushing. Without any word, she walked back to the group.

The Twins were of course were on a predicament on the decision of what to get their favorite brother, Lana and Lola with the clash of personalities fought for hours about what Lincoln would love in his special day. After not been able to decide on a present individually they had the bright idea to combine their passions and personalities into one unique gift, bouncing their way to Lincoln, they gave him a small blue and pink box. They looked quite giddy when he opened it and fetched a teacup painted to look like a frog with careful written lettering "its froggy time". Lincoln was seriously touched at the gesture, he put his arms around the twins and hugged them; they eagerly seek the comfort of his warmth body giggling happily.

"I love it, thanks for the gift girls"

"Glad you like it, or I would make you do it" Lola did a cutesy twirl of her pink dress with a deathly glare. Lana immediately tried to imitate her sister tugging at the seams of her coveralls, getting ditzy with the sudden move dropping her red cap. A deep croak sounded from the inside and to the surprise of Lincoln, a green blur jumped from her headwear into the cup held in his hand. The frog looked at him doing a 180 with his head and in shock he almost dropped it, placing carefully on the table he threw the reptile a confused frown.

"Guess Hops felt ignored eh Lana?" Lincoln rolled his eyes.

The last but no least the smartest of the siblings, Lisa simply gave him a vial. Unsure what to do with this, he looked at her face confused. Flipping the vial, the liquid bubbled dangerously under pressure and afraid that something might go….kabloomy, the cluster of people feeling the electricity in the air backed away.

"Dear…we just fixed the floor last week" Rita sighed watching helplessly as her beautiful floor would be destroyed once more. It was true that due her brilliant intelligence, several government agencies had started offering the family jobs with high payout benefits, such funds would not be available for her for at least a decade and a half; but its primary role of those funds were to go for repairs.

The smart Loud pursed her lips. "Thisszh it's a powerful formula that I have been performingsh for quite a while. It will allow the user shhuper strength and speed for at leashht five hours. I know you like every male child likezz to recreate your super heroes adventure or what not. But I thought of giving it to you Lincoln" She licked her lips, her eyes studying his expression.

Slowly he accepted the vial. "Any side effects?"

This is where her expression turned sour immediately alerting Lincoln who quickly handed it back to her.

"I am that predictable?" She murmured to herself sighing at the end. "Well, the mizshhce that Lana caught for me quickly started exercising at alarming rates, tearing off theirsh enclosure before…dropping in a long and permanent nap" She held her hands to placate the scary expression that went through his face. "But…I am shure that a human heart can take it?"

"Jeez Louise don't you have I dunno, something more innocent like a death ray that blows Linc to a billion pieces braniac?" Lynn sarcastically said crossing her arms.

The genius quickly put the vial at her pocket with an angry grunt pulling another one. Squinting his eyes the white haired boy saw a piece of paper within it. Confused, he took the vial, pulling the cord and digging inside. Flipping the paper to the other side, his confusion grew at the message.

'Valid for one favor'

"….Uh…you lost me Lizz"

The short brown haired spectacle girl grinned smugly. "You mustsh know that even at the tender age of 5 I hold various PHD's. Various government agenchies have already offered me jobs within their ranks to sherve the world in need. It pays handsomely…and when I have my own research company in years from now, that paper givesh you a solid favor within my power to do as you wissh. Like all the comics that you want mailed to you or prank someone using the government and its assets. That, of course will take time but it will pay by itself when the time comessh"

"Right" Lincoln lifts an eyebrow entirely confused but pocketing the vial; she might had her quirks, as they say, the intention it's what counts and he was never going to reject them, whatever they were in need or comfort, he was always there for them. "Thanks Lisa"

"You are quite welcome Lincoln" Lisa smiles briefly walking back to the group.

The matriarch sighs in relief. "Well I guess that's everyone, it's time for the cake"

An angry gurgle resounds through her ears. Lily's small hands were extended to the birthday boy. Her eyes were scrunched in an angry manner, her tiny digits flexing towards him. Their mom sighed, Lynn especially rolled her eyes at having to spend more time standing there without any cake thanks to that poop factory.

"I guess she wants to gift you something too eh?" Rita cut the distance between the baby and her chuckling brother.

He took her between her arms, quickly she nestled her soft growing blonde locks on his face, giggling with happiness.

"Li-Li-Nghhh….poo poo" Horrified he quickly shoved her back to his mom.

"That's not a gift, it's a nightmare"

The baby giggled with amusement.

With a sigh, Lincoln slapped his hands together.

"Well, cake time"

With a chorus of agreements, the family, Bobby and Clyde sat down on the big table, his mom handing him the knife. As a tradition he had to make the first cut, steeling himself he brought the knife down swiftly cutting the layers all the way to the bottom. There was a white flash, looking away from the cake he smiled at the sight of his older sister Lori holding a polaroid camera, shaking the image that had been printed from within with a grin. Rita took over to slice the cake evenly, serving it with green gelatin sweetened with condensed milk.

Lincoln stared at the sight around the table. The happiness, the laughter and the smiles reminded him that he would grow up but he was glad he was still a child; it put into perspective why he would not care if he was still on the 'baby table' or the choirs that annoyed any child because it took time from their hard earned summer. In his short life he mused that he still had a lot to learn and experience, but as long as he was with his family and most trusted friends, he could face any obstacle. That is until due his distraction he felt his face dipping forward unto his cake. A deep harsh laughter made him sweep angrily to his left with pieces of chocolate stuck to his face and his hair made a green gelatin mess; his sporty sister clutching at her sides, bend over laughing hysterically.

"LYNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

 **A/N:** Before we continue on the next chapter hopefully released very soon…this is not a war fic regardless of what you just read, they are necessary scenes to build the panorama that I have for this story, some people do not like them and that is ok; it is a medium sized period, so expect more, however not all of it while Lincoln is in the service about war, the motives why Lincoln is THERE in the first place will be naturally be revealed yet it is not the focus of the story, the focus is naturally surrounding the pairing. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, but I will be glad to read any reviews or PMs that readers send me, eager to answer whatever questions you may have as long as they do not reveal what I have planned. Cheers everyone.

D4rK.


	2. Little Things

**A/N:** This chapter came faster than I anticipated, enjoy it…it gets kinda heavy at the end.

Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and I do not make any money writing this fic.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

 **A Siege of Hearts**

Chapter 2

Little Things.

The evening bleeds along between family and friends, telling stories of the past, exchanging jokes and laughing through the night. It's the middle of the summer so Lincoln is not in hurry and happily sits there basking in the presence of his family and friends. There is that delicious cake…which Lynn tried to feed it through his cheeks but after a while his annoyance drained into amusement at her antics, rather Luan was annoyed that she decided to make a titanic effort to hold any misbehaving away from Lincoln's birthday party yet Lynn didn't held back. After eating, Bobby brought with him a final surprise, given his South American origins; his mom had prepared a flan of soft yellow custard with caramel on top. The twins had gorged on it shaking from the sugar rush and even Leni who was quite careful on what she ate to maintain her figure ate a vast sample. Lynn naturally was like a war horse, with her untold pool of energy, her body burned everything that went down her stomach. Everyone loved the dessert and appreciated the young adult company all together and perhaps the best addition that ever happened to their family.

Clyde sadly was the very first to go, as cool as his parents were, they had him on a short leash and his curfew was strictly monitored by them. Lincoln would remember to pass more time with Howard and Harold to show his appreciation for Clyde's friendship and company over the years. He felt no ill intent to them and fully accepted them regardless if society at this time and age did not. He really like them, as strict as they were, both where incredible men in their own regard but sadly, sometimes he thought that some of their quirk behavior rubbed the wrong way with Clyde, especially with all his…allergies and over safety over the most minor things such as climbing a tree that for some odd reason the red haired man was always so terrified of everything that surrounded his son, but happily brushed it off when his husband spent time with him, regardless if there was a hot trail of magma behind him.

His older sister and Bobby had a long way to go back to Portland, at nine o clock, they left with a teary goodbye; the couple took off in Bobby's beat up Honda and rode away in the dark. It was past ten when their mother holding a sleepy Lily, decided to send the youngsters to bed, out of habit, they protested but their eyes were flickering to a close and the battle was won swiftly. His dad watched them go with a smirk, then turned to his son giving him a thumbs up. Curiously enough he approach him and whispered in his ear that THERE was ONE more present to him but it would be in the privacy of his room at early in the morning. Lincoln scrunched his eyebrows and said nothing, instead hugging his dad patting his back and with a final smile, his dad turned in as he worked on the upcoming day, Saturday.

Luan was the next to go; without a numerous crowd she felt that her audience had gone to bed and so did she. Soon it was just Luna, Lynn and Lincoln gathered on the table. The musician had whipped her own guitar from upstairs and the white haired boy with his new gift started to play with her.

Adding to the fun, Lynn made up disgusting songs about the nastiest things she could think, her voice cracking, singing nasally for extra fun and Luna could barely contain her fingers in the strings, instead shoving them against her stomach laughing and trying not to make too much noise. Lincoln wasn't fairing any better snorting with laughter.

It was past midnight when they felt the weight of sleepiness creeping in at the edge of their eyes. Their sisters helped him to load his presents upstairs, down the hallway and into his room, oddly he didn't know what to do with Lisa's present, so he just chugged it into his desk. Luna hugged him, wishing him once more a happy birthday and he was elated still by the song she wrote just for him. Soon after she left closing the door behind her, Lincoln and Lynn found themselves alone.

The boy looked at his sister, smiling tiredly and she smiled in return. There was so much that she wanted to tell him, so much to convene in the mere minutes they been standing on the floor but nothing came. Expressing herself had never been easy, she was a do-to-do girl and words seemed to evaporate from her head. Instead she did the thing that felt more adequate to show her affection.

She punched him on the arm and he hissed annoyingly rubbing the offensive spot, throwing her a look to which she smirked at.

"Two for flinching"

And as he prepared to bolt down to the other side of his small room, he felt the oddest sensation on his cheek. It was a soft wet and warm sensation that seemed to heat him head to toe sending electricity down his spine. He turned around completely confused at the sensation and she was just there in his personal space, having cut the distance to do it again with her lips puckered.

She kissed his cheek and smiled as his cheeks exploded with red, turning around rapidly so he wouldn't see how the very same sensation coursed through her body and for good measure, pushing him blindly to his bed with her stretched palm.

Lincoln still blushing heavily, about to demand an explanation when she looked over her shoulder. He could see the grin tugged at her lips missing the edge of her cheek where her blush continued spreading through her body awakening sensations that were supposed to stay unfamiliar to her and wondering why would she do that, after all annoying her brother to death was her way of showing her care for him but today, today had been special and for reasons she couldn't fathom her body betrayed her thoughts and moved on its own.

"Whatcha doing tomorrow?" She asked racking her brain why she was still being so PUSHY for his attention more than usual, after all, she didn't want to hint any strange attempts from her and especially her family WOULD never EVER find about this, she was still on disbelief still.

The white haired boy tilted his head.

"Uh, well, Clyde's dads and he invited me to the new carnival they opened down town for the season. But that's not until night time and I don't know, dad wants to give me something in the morning and then I guess, play with my new presents. Why?" He was again completely confused; usually by now after asking that question, she would AGAIN ask...no...DEMAND that he played a sport with her rather than spending on his own time enjoying his summer to the fullest and when he bluntly refused she would put on this puppy pout that made his heart to melt and immediately accept and drag him to the field of pain.

But that was not who he was and as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he something thought himself a masochist since no matter what his sisters needed, no matter how small, no matter if it was going to launch him to the stratosphere, he could never say no to them, especially Lynn.

Resigning himself for another dose of a bleeding nose, pelts and dirt all over his body he crossed his arms waiting for what she had to say.

"I was thinking if you wanted to check out the Wadhams Avoca trail. There's some badass train tracks and they say that sometimes, you can hear the ghosts of derailment that happened a century ago, howling into the wind"

He shuddered.

"You sure that's not more of a Lu's department?"

She snorted. "I thought you were Mr. Ghost Buster here but nah, Miss Morticia wouldn't be able to walk 13 miles of rugged terrain uphill with a bike or without one...so whatdaya say? Or you going chicken shit on me squirt?"

He snorted. "Squirt? Ooooh, tough cookie, 'sides, I'm taller than you stupid" And it was true, right now he towered an inch over her.

His challenge was immediately answered as she jammed a finger on his stomach.

"Yeah but you're tough as Bun-Bun sitting on the bed, plushy muscles"

He grunted murdering her with a look and slapping her finger off his chest.

"I'll show you who's weak and when you're puking your breakfasts off the trail, I will laugh my ass off"

She grinned. "That's if your ass ain't off the river with your clumsy cheeks waving goodbye"

They both glared each other with a look before laughing together smiling widely.

"Ok Lynn, I'll see if mom can let us take the bus to the trail after I see what dad wants"

The sporty girl smiled. "Sure, bring the camera, we'll have lotsa fun. Night Linc" She turned to leave sending another warm smile in his direction.

As she turned to leave, Lincoln was transfixed on her form...maybe she should wear looser clothes. For a moment he thought that her curves were delightfully swinging from side to side, enticing him to look down at her…but he crushed that feeling immediately blaming puberty for it, feeling disgusted with himself. With a sigh, he removed his clothes soon standing only on his red lucky briefs turning off the lights and getting comfortable on his bed.

With the promise of a good day ahead of him, sleep came easy for the white haired boy, a grin tugged at his lips, his mind lost itself in dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the night progressed further increasing its murky folds across the earth, the bright moon light awoke Lynn from her sleep, grunting at the colossal effort that it took her body just to turn to her left against her sheets to look at the clock of her nightstand between Lucy's bed and hers; her gaze flickered unfocused then squinting her eyes once more at the digits that seemed to elude her but at last she could read the clock, the red digits read that it was just past 3 in the morning, a sigh escaped her as she went still. She blinked slowly, stupidly staring at the wall where she usually bounced her ball; she turned, facing once more the darkened wall but sleep didn't come easily. She slept again and woke up ten minutes later, slapping her hand on her bed bouncing slightly; she swung her legs on the floor, her naked feet tapping the floor before she propelled forward slowly opening the door to her room. Stealing a last look to Lucy just to see if she woke up with the noise she was making but she slept through it…she really slept like a corpse. Swallowing a shudder that went through her body she closed the door making her way downstairs creeping around downstairs and sitting on the couch facing the TV but she did not turned on, instead her eyes danced on the hallway that led to the main door.

It was littered with family pictures from all ages. Memories came with each one of them making her hum in appreciation for a good life and good opportunities if you were willing to fight for them. She smiled at some of the images that Lincoln had saved from the computer crash some time ago, she still had a couple on physical that never bothered to give back to him, but it was her little secret that she kept the one where they shared a bath all those years ago…for now her gaze fell on one of the most recent acquisition of the wall of memories, it was a picture of Lori and Bobby that was taken last month in the parking lot of a pizzeria to celebrate her acceptance in her university; her mom had taken it when she saw them getting off the restaurant from their celebration date, consequently coming back from the photo store to rescan the physical pictures to a diskette. They looked embarrassed and so happy and now, she was gone with him.

Lynn knew why she was wide awake. When Lori went away she was rattled to a reality that she did not want to face. Everyone was growing up and just yesterday was her younger brother's birthday. She was 14 years old and the future terrified her. Sure, give her a football and tell her to make a mad dash through the 100 yarders against 7 foot professional players and she would do it and kick their asses. Sports were her way of life but what people did not know it was also to cover her short comings and her insecurity. When her turn would came, what would she do? Sports? An athlete career was certainly appealing but she knew her way around that kind of world, it was a dog eat cat world, competition and rivalry went another notch and the stakes were always placed against you. If she failed in that type of world, what could she do? She wasn't artistically inclined like Leni or musically talented like Luna and certainly not a comedian like Luan, even though her jokes sucked hard, she knew how to entertain and study the audience to her advantage. Lucy was perhaps too young to think about such things, the twins were another case and Lisa was destined for great things and worldwide recognition.

So what of Lynn Loud? What would she do? She hated the fact that despite her growing body was defined and cut with muscles yet she lacked any training exercising her thinking muscle, often requiring Lisa's help for tutoring and to stay active in the many sports club she belonged to. She crossed her long legs on the couch Indian style swallowing a lump of lead down her stomach, her fingers lazily stroking the soft texture of the couch thinking again what could she do but nothing came and now her mind was assaulted with a vision of her future working in a grease joint as a fast food worker, overweight and alone. She stomped her hands across her mouth and screamed in frustration.

In the field and in her house she was Mother Fucking Lynn Loud, but inside of her mind, she was a scared little kitten too proud to even discuss her fear of time itself with anybody…even him. To top all her worries, her feelings towards her little brother were slowly shifting into something strange beyond siblinghood since Lincoln, always the gentle soul he was, took her to a dance last fall since everyone was too scared of her or as they said…she was too intense to date. The boy…goddamn it, the MAN took it upon himself to sacrifice his Friday night and his precious free time to take her to the dance; despite being extremely embarrassed and teased endlessly by his peers and by the way he looked at her all dolled up courtesy of Leni and Lori did not help matters…she would never forget the expression of wonder that passed his face when he saw her with her hair done in a bun, dark red dress and polished black heels, in a barely audible voice he told her that she looked beautiful. At the dance she suddenly felt self-conscious for the first time in her life. But once she loosened up and lost her edge she started to have a wonderful time with him, talking and making fun of the other dancers and how nervous they were, making kissy faces at them and purposely imitating those who took a step and dared to try and kiss their date only ending in disaster when they couldn't take their teasing and their laughter. That night ended with a kiss on his cheek and a deliciously warm hug that made her recoil on the couch.

Lynn struggled to understand these emotions and found herself more confused than ever having no experience whatsoever in them other than a random crush here and there but this was something entirely different. It was deeper and so far gone that her whole life was flipped upside dow and she didn't like it one bit.

It hadn't been the only time that she sat down at the couch at these ungodly hours of the night, thinking, with the same questions in her mind and maybe tomorrow with Lincoln's she could reveal what had been bothering her, but never to reveal the whole truth, after all, girls had to possess some secrets and this was not meant to ever be heard by anybody; just thinking about it sent a glint of pain in her chest. The short tug of her lips quickly blossomed into a deep smile as her thoughts came back to him then back again to a frown, that was also a new oddity to her life which seemed to have been simple, her thoughts were slowly turning to him all day long and not even the pull of the soccer field and the breeze could top it off. She could not think of anything else than her dear younger brother, confused as she was she had noticed changes on him with the ripe of a new year. His voice was a little deeper, she sees his cheekbones and jawline are starting to emerge, his arms had gained some muscle mass, defining the skin sacks that used to be deflated arms and replaced with growing triceps and biceps, his stomach was more defined but his blue eyed had changed into something…warmer when she gazed at them.

A shiver went through her spine once more rattling her teeth; it was completely disgusting to ogle your brother, but to also peek at his growing body? Yet she felt proud because thanks to her seeking him out for some sporty goodness, he was finally seeing the results of messing around with him, the thought did not deter the feeling of disgust she felt at herself. She sighed eyeing the closed next to the main door. An unknown feeling of fear tugged at the very depths of her mind, rattling her to the core and with a deep realization she realized how serious this was to her. Another image of HIM came again, this time from the time he helped dad to move some things for storage at the shed, requiring some heavy lifting and he had taken his orange polo shirt off and then bend to pick up a box and saw his back muscles starting to shed beneath his skin and bulging, droplets of sweat running down the contour of his back and disappearing into his...

She shot out off the couch panting hard with uncertainty, her loins suddenly aflame. As much as she HATED to do this, a jog would immediately clear her head, falling into her old habits. Dashing towards the closet, she quickly took her gym back and rams the zipper home pulling her spare clothes. Pulling out her long top and throwing it aside she put on her jersey and thrusting her red shorts up, panting and aching to get a sweat going, she jammed her socks on, sliding some knee straps that had become part of her sports gear earlier this year; putting on her hair scrunchy she finished getting her black and white running shoes on. Tapping the floor for assurance that they were tight, she pulled a fanny pack with pepper spray, a medium sized folding knife and a plastic water bottle. She only put it on if she was going to jog in the middle of the night.

Taking a small breath she dropped to her knees doing twenty pushups in quick succession followed by cracking all the bones at her hips and snapping her neck sideways, with a satisfying pop she felt the familiar electricity building from her stomach and to the rest of her body as she did her usual pre-jog stretches, shaking with exhilaration and her energy seeping off her pores. Taking one last look at the house, she took her keys in her fanny pack and away she did go.

The pale moonlight was her only companion that crispy night but there was nothing better than to feel that breeze on her body as she picked up the pace down the street breathing nice and easy, blood pumping iron in her skin; the whole neighborhood was completely deserted and silent. She crossed to another street towards the Royal Woods Park and after a mile of steady running she reached it, immediately going faster on the 1.3 miles trail. A gush of wind met her at mid trail but it only served to pump more adrenaline into her body, grumbling she went faster doing the rest of the trail in less than 3 minutes and she went again, finishing the 1.3 miles in 6 minutes her internal clock informed her and again she went again through the track, her heart pumped harder, faster, stronger, her skin was crawling with cold sweat completely forgetting about everything, no thoughts about the future, no social problems at school, nor her grades and definitely not him.

Her inhibitions disappeared until it was just her, the track and the cold wind licking her skin. She didn't know how many laps she did but it took a while for her energy to leave her and burn off into the night sky. There was a feverish look in her eyes as she made another lap, her flesh and bone snapped within her muscles, arms tugged and unmoving and away she went again. A snarl was at her lips but she could not find peace. Her body was so accustomed to these rapid changes that it provided her with more energy than she ever could use. The signal to stop came from her very stomach, vomiting heavily at the side of the trail; she grunted wiping her hand angrily and spitting the remaining residues. She stopped to blow her nose and drink some water, gurgling and spitting before drinking the whole thing, refilling it and drinking some more.

She stopped in the middle of the track panting hard, puffs of smoke coming off her gasping mouth in the cold night, sweat running heavily from her body dripping to the cracked concrete below, yet still not quite winded. Breathing a big bulk of air she exhaled, relaxing her body and forcing her respiration to go down slowly, repeating the process until her unkempt breathing went down, her arms stretching in circular motions.

This was nothing.

She was more than used to this massive burn of her almost infinite energy and as her ragged breathing stabilized her mind centered on the plans for tomorrow with him. The invitation did not really meant anything special other than to spend time with him, honestly she wanted to enjoy the summer to the fullest and while she loved having all the time in the world to practice as many sports as she could, time was tight like a hangman noose. She wanted more time with her family and well, he was naturally included in that package. Blinking and passing a hand through her sweaty hair, Lynn breathed a sigh, as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to spend as much time as possible with them; the noisy twins, Lisa the smartass, the jokeless buffoon, the short haired rock star, Miss Darkness, the poop factory and the dimwitted but kindhearted blonde…yet the bliss of spending time with Lincoln was like a burning tire rolling down hill, going faster, leaving a hot trail in its wake until it reached ground with a hot splat. Her eyes widened as she felt secretion downstairs…and it wasn't sweat. Curious and looking around her, she slipped a trembling hand into her shorts, feelings her mound through the thin cotton panties. She groaned in a mixture of pain, shame and pleasure, burning at the pressure, pulsating and hot, as her fingers explored her neither regions unconsciously she thrusts into her own hand growling with a pleasured grunt.

Images assault her brain turning it into a hazy harem for her naughty thoughts. A silly smile drew on her face; her nipples were erect and sensitive poking against her training bra before she growled shaking her head and slapping at her own cheeks, withdrawing her hand now coated with her fluids. This was insanely ridiculous and maddening! Enraged, hot tears ran down her cheeks wiping them angrily with the back of her hand. She was Lynn Fucking Loud and she was not a weakling! These disgusting and revolting feelings were destroying her! Why she had like her dorky brother? Why did it have to be like this? Why did it have to be her own brother? She hated herself for feeling this way.

She hissed through clenched teeth, her tights pressing together in an effort to stop the flow of her honey between her legs. If only she had bothered to listen to reason and how her heart beat faster at the thoughts of HIM, she would have realized the world of hurt she was digging herself into. She was soaked through. Lynn took another look at the track and took a deep breath that cut like glass. Ignoring the wetness inside her panties she took off running again.

It would be another hour of hard blood pumping exercise before she could go back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blue eyes snapped open, groggily Lincoln moaned in his bed blinking the buggers off his eyes that got stuck during his slumber. Pressing his hand on his face and grunting, he stole a tired look at his alarm clock shaped like Bullwinkle the moose, indicating that it was past 4 in the morning. He thought he heard something downstairs. He cursed to be such a light though it bothered him enough to check it out…nah, perhaps later.

Sighing he tried to get again on the sleep wagon but his body refused to cooperate with him and dejected he tiredly propelled his body to the ground, sitting there for a few seconds sitting some discomfort on his undies, they felt tight. There was something poking at his stomach, something that had started not too long ago, he pressed his hands against the offending log, moving it aside for comfort. With a groan, he forces himself off the bed and onto his naked feet, his heavy eyelids finally lying completely awake.

The boy's hard on made his steps to feel strained and grunting he fixed his uncomfortable problem below again before making way to the hallway with his throat parched, not seeing anything in particular, he probably thought he heard something in his imagination while he slept. Blindly making his way downstairs grunting all the way down, he parched his thirst and was about to turn in when he spotted Lynn's gym bag plopped against the entrance…not only that, there were clothes strewn upon the floor. He was surprised at the mess by the home entrance, approaching the pile of clothes and discarded running shoes, he picked Lynn's sports bra, drenched in sweat, unexpectedly the pungent smell that coated her undergarment radiating from it drew him in, rather than feeling completely disgusted at her bra, something propelled him to take a deep whiff. He recoiled, almost gagging. He was almost knocked on his butt.

It was overwhelming.

It reeked with a combination of sweat and...something slightly sweet? It was a bizarre smell, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was, the smell was completely unexplained to the youngster; even more confusing was that his briefs felt even tighter. But then he came to the real world and realized he was holding her nasty bra and with a grimace he threw it on top of her gym bag. His disgust came back strongly forgetting about the smell completely and the odd sensations of his body. God she could be so revolting when it came to order in the household but not wanting his mom to find the mess in the morning and send a harsh discussion towards his sporty sister, he gathered her clothes into a neat pile next to her bag…including a pair of panties that were as drenched and musky as her training bra. His eyes dilated and trembled holding the garment between his fingers; there was big wet spot right in the center. They may have been dampened by Lynn's sweat but the aroma was beyond anything he had ever smelled in his young life, the scent came strongly from there. Yet shame exploded within himself to stop his explorations of her dirty laundry just as he had smelled her bra, burning a hole through his heart at how disgusting he was being. He blinked tears away ashamedly, confused why his body was reacting this way; guilt washing over him, swallowing a lump of iron down his throat, finally having enough, shoving her clothes into her gym bag.

This was a violation of her privacy and if anyone found out they would literally stomp him on the curve. He might be wise and sharp for his age yet he was still just a child trying to find himself and this was not how a brother was supposed to act, he was a lecherous pervert. Ignoring the stronger throb of flesh between his legs that made him blush, he reassured himself that he was going through changes and soon this would be a memory long forgotten, after all, it hadn't been the first time he has done the laundry, with ELEVEN females including his mom he was no stranger to female undergarments.

The white haired boy silent steps took him to the basement, carrying her dirty clothes with a shake of his head. Man, why is she such a pig? You would think that the only male he was a veteran of the mess that this was house and only through Lori and him, the house stayed spotless; now that she was gone, the responsibility felt fully on him. No toys littered the hallways, trash was set neatly and there were no dirty dishes left overnight. These dirty clothes were an abomination unto this world and he was not gonna let that stay unattended, these odd feelings could go screw themselves. Depositing the entire gym bag in the hamper he made his way upstairs to the first floor, groggy with sleep.

What he didn't know were the two pair of eyes observing him through the stair case railing. Lynn cursed that he was such a light sleeper, she was going to pick up her discarded clothes and shoes later but decided to keep her shorts for some modesty, running half naked at 5am was a no go. Curiously enough she had seen him walking downstairs and waited until he drank water before deciding to silently slip upstairs. Yet something made her stop and observe him, crouched low, her eyes glancing through the stair railing, peaking at her secret taboo crush gasping in shock. She swore to God that if she hadn't been crouched already she would have fallen to the floor in surprise. Lynn stood there, imagining that the throbs of her heart would be audible through the whole hallway, eyes dilated as Lincoln took an ample sniff of her sweat drenched sports bra. The boy was oblivious to her sister disbelieving stare, his fingers poking and observing the material before he moved to her drenched panties. Her breathing stopped for a moment, entranced to watch what his next action would be, her eyes widened, loins aflame once more, her fingers grip the railing tightly but then she's awaken from her lustful spell as he throws her panties away, grabbing her dirty clothes and depositing them into her gym bag.

Disbelief was cutting her like a guillotine. Her own little brother smelling her underwear, she didn't know if he was at THAT age already, but this lewd part of him brought more questions than answers. I bet he did this with all their underwear when nobody was looking and not just hers, thought Lynn. It made her feel somewhat disgusted but also intrigued. When he gathered her clothes he went downstairs to the basement snapping her off her mind. Her heart was still battering in her chest; she stayed there for a few minutes until the basement door opened.

She needed to get out of there.

Lynn made up her mind, going down the hallway, her feet touching a loose board on the floor that cowered at the pressure. Crunching her eyebrows, she quickly made her way to the restroom without turning on the lights and sat down at the edge of the bathtub, sighing in relief, thinking of these unsure emotions. She cannot help but to think of him again and what just transpired below her.

Her heart throbbed in her chest; suddenly her mind being assaulted with images of Lincoln and it wasn't about what he just did. She thought about his warm smile, his gentle touch, his big selfless heart and gentle nature, always being there for her and taking it in criticized stride. She thought about the times when he waited for her at the side of the school sports field, knowing full well that she occasionally pumped some sweat in her sport practice after classes after sitting on a desk for so long, walking in the dusk back home and stealing glimpses of him when he wasn't looking…Lincoln was so handsome, is this what being in love felt like, according to her sister Lori? She tried to stop thinking about him, knowing exactly where it would get her, splashing cold water on her sweaty hair and face.

But the images keep coming, she was rolling inside, getting hotter, warmer, her sweat kept rolling down her skin and soon she was rolling her thighs together just to stop fidgeting where she was sitting. She couldn't help it anymore, she needed some relief and she needed it now.

Facing the shower in case someone came in and couldn't witness her sin, she placed the small towel by the sink over her neck covering her budding breasts. She felt her fingers wandering across her stomach, goose bumps shaking her body, her toes digging on the tiled floor, her other hand under the towel, pinching and rolling her erect nipple. She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Fuck" She cursed, her whole body tingling.

Her fingers finally passed the elastic band of her shorts against the curve of her moist lips. Her hips buckled across her hand, snarling in pure bliss as she imagine that Lincoln was caressing her, exploring her body with curiosity, getting familiar with the shape of her soft curves and tasting her skin. Her index finger shook as it pressed against her entrance wanting nothing more but to be filled by him. Her palm curves her sex fully, spinning it around and around, just the right pressure to make the juice squirt against her trunks, cupping her other tit as her digit penetrated her lips. Her knees bend, hand stretched against the tile wall for support, biting her lips to quiet her moans, the tip of her finger circling the entrance of her folds, quivering in unadulterated pleasure, Lynn drove her finger down to her knuckle into her drenched muffin without hesitation, slapping her hand across her lips and screaming into it.

Lincoln downstairs making sure that everything is spotless finally takes his time to take her running shoes in the closet, and then he hears it.

A crunch of wood cuts through his drowsiness, peeling his eyes through the darkness his ears catches the sound again, it was coming from upstairs. Whatever he is feeling right now goes off the window at the possible break in of his family home, he feels himself deflate in his pants as he runs back to the kitchen, looking for anything, ANYTHING that he could encounter as a weapon against an assailant. Fantasies run into his brain about being a hero just like Ace Savvy yet the only mettle inspiring weapon that he could find was a wood spoon for stirring stew. It would have to do, arming himself with valor, the white haired boy went upstairs with firm intentions of putting a stop to the intruder and bring him to justice so another family like his could not suffer this treachery; yet at mid step in the middle of the stairs he stops.

That sweet aroma again...

It was stronger this time around and his little buddy downstairs awoke once more, twitching. Not now! The boy growled in pure annoyance at the lack of control in his body but he had a mission to complete, his family very lives counted on it! Continuing his trek upstairs the boy peeled his eyes through the empty hallway, anything to discover the burglar's possible location.

Silently the boy went to the second floor, his eyes and ears trying to pinpoint the location of the intruder... AHA! The door was currently ajar but definitely a sound was coming from it, that unpleasant but not unwelcome smell attracted him to it. He could hear someone walking on the tiles, moving around the floor and a wet sound? It sounded like schlick, schlick…curiously enough; even with these thin walls nobody was awake, guess that cake hit that sweet point. Still, it was insanely ridiculous that a two story house with over twelve people had to share a single restroom; well his parents had their own but it was strictly OFF limits. Ignoring his internal musing, he took a final moment to gather his courage, he put two fingers on the door and swung it open, clutching the wood stirrer like a dagger. The door silently hit the wall, his fingers feeling the wall for the light switch and with a flash, the restroom was illuminated.

He heard a pained grunt in front of him as he took sight. A shirtless Lynn was facing the bathtub with a towel around her neck, her hair was free and it was longer that he had seen it in weeks as she rarely let it loose. Her locks were wet reaching to mid back and droplets of water from it found themselves in the naked crevice of her back dripping down, his eyes betrayed him, disconnected entirely from his brain, entirely on awe at the beauty before him. Lincoln couldn't help but stare. Her milky skin was soft and glowing, flushed cheeks and widened soft brown eyes looking at him over her shoulder. Lynn is facing the shower and he can see the curvature of her soft but defined body. And even though she is only wearing her red shorts, he can see how the forked of her butt is marked against the material, the back of her creamy and defined legs are at an angle, he can see the curvature of her left breast and half hidden pink nipple under the towel. Her heart shaped butt halfway peeled, bulging under the strain of her shorts. But most of all he could see the little things, the freckles on her back and the clench of her butt cheeks, it was impossible not to follow their trail around her skin and he had a desire to run his fingers down the path on her warm looking body. It might have been a few seconds or hours, but his body refused to move, it was too enthralled by his sister to react. More water drips from her hair to her back, following those droplets down the curve of her back, disappearing in her half pulled red shorts and down her butt cheeks. His nose flared as the musk hit him full force, a musk he associated with his sister when she usually came home bathed in sweat, it was mixed with something else that was insanely alluring; he grunted dropping the stirrer, clattering uselessly against the restroom tile floor. The white haired boy covered his nose with his hands in an effort to keep his stomach from flipping upside down but instead his erection flipped uphill, slowly rising...there was a sweet fragrance permeating the air around him and strangely it came from her.

His heart beat harder, eyes widening and a warm feeling was spreading around his whole body, butterflies flying around his stomach, his hard on clenching painfully in his briefs waking him to the real world, cupping his manhood in agony, snarling with pain, he couldn't help his reaction of pure agony, grasping his penis with both hands, shame like no other shaking him to the core and feeling horrible at interrupting her shower.

Linc's grunts woke Lynn from her shock, quickly sending her into a mix of hot rage and embarrassment. She can't help but to stare disbelievingly as the object of her taboo crush staring at her, drinking the sight of her half naked body. Her own little brother stood on the doorway completely naked save for his victory briefs, completely tight with a raging bulge pressed against it. His face did a double take, locking eyes with her. For a moment both didn't say anything observing each other, she felt her eyes settling on his erect prick wanting escape from its cottony prison sending another hot wave of pleasure into her cunny. Whatever he is clutching in his hands drops to the floor and immediately wakes her up with rage overwhelming her, seeping into her pores. Shaking and enraged, she covered her breasts with the towel, her eyes clenching in a savage display of fury.

Her expression turns into an angry snarl and clenched teeth. She looks diabolical and furious.

Lynn is in too much shame and anger to scream.

"Get. Out" She mutters heatedly, covering her breasts with a forearm pressing the towel against them, pointing at the door and he almost obliges, his face red as a balloon and tears are born at the edge of his eyes. Lincoln chokes up on his words; he tries to mutter an apology but the only thing coming off his mouth are incoherent gurgles and unintelligible murmurs.

The door closes with a silent click as he finally leaves remembering to not slam the door on his way out. Muffled hurried footsteps disappear down the hallway.

"Shit" The sporty girl mutters, removing her hand from her shorts. She was almost discovered by her forbidden crush, the thought making her even wetter... Lynn sighed, dejected looking at the shower with regret. It wasn't supposed to be like this...she just wanted some relief goddamn it! Her body was like well-oiled machine, apply some pressure that it didn't know how to handle and the cogs started to break, relieving herself was the best way to gather her thoughts and coming from her high, then she could feel all that disgusting pity and self-loathing, maintaining a sense of normalcy until the need came again. It was absolutely maddening; another wave of repulsion hits her. She didn't want to introduce that perverted side of her to her little brother.

Then again…her hand returns downstairs, she needs relief and now.

The shower starts drowning her moans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in his room, Lincoln is sitting on his unmade bed looking at the ceiling of his room, unfocused, breathing hard through his nostrils. The experience had marked him in no way than anything like it, burning shame coursing through his veins. He was a disgusting peeping tom, she was just trying to take a shower probably after a morning jog and here he was getting all hot and bothered over accidentally walking on his sister as she undressed. His erection had been hurting for over ten minutes but he doesn't know what to do about it. Sleep was elusive; the only thing he could think of was Lynn. His own full blooded sibling image slipped back into his brain. Her soft skin, surprisingly thick curves that no matter how her muscles were defined, her womanly form captivated him and he wondered how much she had grown up from their bath almost a decade ago. He wanted to touch her, explore her and taste her. His hormones were raging, breath caught on his throat, his hands were shaking, fighting for control to move to his manhood and stroke it, knowing full well that Lynn is the only one he could think at a time like this.

Her soft brown hair pooling at her back, her noticeable ass in her red shorts, her well-defined and milky legs and the curvature of her budding breasts with that soft pink nipple, sweat going down her body. He tries to stop thinking about her, thinking of the most disgusting things but nothing seems to quiet his junk...most of all, that smell was maddening, his mind going in overload as he tried to remembers it, his penis quickly leaving a wet spot on his briefs. He groans in pain, both hands cupping at his manhood, demanding and crying for attention.

Lincoln groaned as another wave of agony hits him full force.

His self-control was almost gone, yet something made him stay still. When he was eye fucking her body, the most prominent memory that he could think of was of her hair down. She looked absolutely stunning, her locks looked so soft, reaching to her middle back and he wondered why she never let her hair loose around the house, probably it wasn't because the desire to run his fingers through it was a NEED. Her dove eyes were captivating and her lips looked so soft. He wondered how they would taste like. Lincoln's heart accelerated at full throttle, the butterflies in his stomach threatening to overwhelm him.

And that's when it came. All their good moments, memories tangled across the years. She knew that she wasn't really the type to voice emotions, instead preferring to show him, but she understood him like nobody else could and accepted him fully, just like he did with her. Curiously enough, now he remembered why she reminded him of Ronnie Anne. Lynn had been picking on him a lot, just like the South American had done at the start of their turbulent relationship. Does…that means..?

Probably it was just wishful thinking from his part.

Yet he understands the signals all too well. The butterflies, his heart jumping on his chest, images of Lynn dominating his mind and heart, accelerating his heartbeat.

He has a crush on Lynn, his sporty sister.

"Uh. Oh"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: To answer reviews, like I said earlier, the story will be cut into segments, jumping from memories and moving from segment to segment. This is a very ambitious project and I am planning a long arc for this story that will not stop at them getting together. I feel like I am revealing something I shouldn't but I want to share my vision for this story. Please review or PM and tell me what you think so far!

D4rK


	3. Porcupine

**A/N:** Third chapter is here! The next one should take less than that, enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and I do not make any money writing this fic.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

 **A Siege of Hearts**

Chapter 3

Porcupine.

The silver haired groggily opened his eyes, bending slightly to catch the time. He slept around two hours after the restroom incident. His feelings had gotten under control and with an iron will, he blandly refused to let his body get the best of him. A sudden pain downstairs caught his attention, immediately feeling his briefs soiled with a sticky substance.

Goddamn it. He creamed his underwear again.

It was a growing problem that Sex-Ed had made him aware of it. While the rest of the class snickered and made fun of the naked diagrams of both men and women, Lincoln had paid attention because it would help him. Once the start of this year came, his body had been thrown through the abysmal throbs of puberty. His dad had tried of course…but his awkward hand gestures, wild guttural expressions and stuttering words lost its meaning in its translation to English, to the point where he thought he was trying to summon Cthulhu. Lincoln might not yet fully understand, yet his body knew it all too well. He eyed wondered over every female around and that included his sisters; hair was now growing in places where he never thought he'll have any. Through the disgusting sexual desires that coursed through him, he also felt happy. His chest hair was growing, light fuzz under his lip and his wiry muscles had finally starting developing and were more defined, catching more than once the eyes of girls around him, though they knew he was a nerd and a dork.

The bad thing? He was crushing on the sportsgirl of the family, his sister Lynn, hard.

Lincoln sighed, completely emotionally drained and demoralized, trying to rationalize it through every angle possible, yet his feelings were highly confusing and unpredictable. He might as well start the day with a good cleansing and a big breakfast. The boy stopped on the bed as he heard thick footsteps, covering his shame with the bed comforter. Lincoln started to hyper ventilate. Over the years it has gotten easy to identify footsteps, given his family footwear and personalities. Those were his father's and he was coming in hard and fast. He mentally prepared himself for a massive beating, probably Lynn had told him about the incident yesterday and here he was on his death bed without escape. Lincoln took a deep breath, perhaps his last one as the door knob rotated and his dad walked through the open door carrying a thin and long white box. It wasn't going to be the belt...he brought with him a mace to bash his skull in.

Lynn Sr. Loud was surprised at the expression of pure horror drawn on his son sitting on bed, shaking with fear.

"Wow Linc, settle down son, not a good way to start a nice morning. Remember what I told you yesterday?" The man said holding the box and wiggling it between his flexed arm.

Lincoln's eyes widened...that's right! Another present. Unless he meant a partying present from the world of the living. He gulped at the thought but his dad expression was incredulous and mildly curious.

"Well here I am. I didn't want to give you this with your mother staring down at me like a hungry tiger and she would kill me if she saw me giving you this, as she hates them. But you are at that age now. My dad, the grand father you guys sadly couldn't meet gave me this when I was just a lad your age. He saw nothing but maturity and responsibility, just as you have demonstrated, you can be the man of this house, take care of your sisters and meeting problems dead on without an inch of hesitation for their wellbeing disregarding your own, I think it's time to let you have this"

He settled the white box on son's lap still covered by the comforter, giving him an encouraging smile.

"C'mon, open it"

Lincoln stole a last look to his father before he undid the lid on top. His eyes widened looking through at the contents of his box. Of all the possible things that he could have given him he would never expected the wood and metal that stared back at him. This wasn't an elaborate scare plan where he was been shown the instrument of his demise, right?

"Is this a bb gun?" His nervous smile widened.

"No, that is a Marlin 22. It is a rifle, your grandfather gave me this at your age, twenty five years ago and now I am giving it to you"

He didn't know anything about firearms other than the sticks of graphics that told him he was shooting an enemy in a video game with a gun. The medium sized rifle had a beautifully stained wood grain stock, the metal was blued, shiny and in immaculate condition. He finally gathered his courage and pulled out the rifle in his hands. The rifle was extremely light and it felt solid and extremely good on his hands. He couldn't help but let his fingers wander, squeezing the small magazine on the trigger guard, before his fingers approached the trigger for a squeeze.

Lynn Loud Sr. motioned for him not to do so.

"You never press that trigger until you are willing to hit what you are aiming for. A firearm must be ALWAYS be treated as if it was loaded. When I come back from work I'll teach you a couple of things. This will stay with me in our room, but know that it is yours and maybe we can go and shoot some rounds tomorrow. How's that?"

"Awesome, thanks dad!"

"Hush...keep your voice down, your mother probably is getting ready for work. I'll be our little secret alright champ?"

Lincoln put the firearm back in the box carefully, handing the box back to his dad. With an arm they hugged, finally making his way out his small room, closing the door after him.

The boy smile turned into a frown. He might as well face the music, he just wished not to encounter Lynn right now. He was more than ready to apologize for walking on her, but Lynn was a hothead and would pulverize him the moment he bumped with her, he was sure of it. A pity, Lincoln was looking forward to go to that trail too, damn it. It was sort of odd, but he had started to adventuring far more often, it was a shock that he was even doing it in the first place. A drench of embarrassment hit him again. The white haired boy threw the drenched briefs, grabbing some tissues to clean himself and dress fully. He made his way to the hallway, eyes stealing a look to Lucy's and Lynn's door. But there was no sound coming out of it. Passing it quickly he made his way downstairs.

The smell of bacon, eggs, French toast and freshly brewed coffee hit his face at full force, his stomach growling in appreciation of his mom's good cooking, approaching the kitchen in full gallop, his shoes immediately screeched to a halt.

Gulping, he slowly approached the table, just with one person sitting on it.

Lynn.

His sporty sister threw him a glimpse as she munched, half muttering a greeting and briefly looking at him before going back to her plate...that could have gone worse. They would have time to speak later on. She didn't murder him with an eyeful, but knowing her, she was probably making a strategy to destroy him later, the thought sending anxiety pumping through his blood...and they have a trip today; he willingly will go if she still wanted to.

Rita was at the stove, manning her battle station, food already pilling heavily on giant platter, the calm before the storm, it seems that his sister and him had the same idea to avoid the breakfast charge. As soon as she saw him approaching, the Matriarch blinked at his sudden presence.

"Morning ma"

Rita smiled at her son. "Who are you and what have you done with Lincoln? I've never seen you up so early in a Saturday morning, ever"

"I couldn't sleep very well" He sat down waiting for his fill looking at anything but his sister.

The brunette stole another look at him, noticing how stiff he was being, the way his hands shook under the table not even sparing a glimpse, a look at her. He was probably as shaken as she was but she couldn't avoid feeling a little hurt by his lack of attention, as was expected, the boy was still in shock, probably embarrassed and hurting on the inside. Lincoln probably still thought that he walked on her as she was preparing to take a shower; a very steamy shower...yet Lincoln's body knew exactly what was going on. She still remembered how his red victory briefs were tight, bulging at attention as she touched herself in the shower. A flash of pleasure went through her body that was completely crushed as soon as it came; this was not the time for that. Her mouth chewed loudly and faster, yet her mom didn't say anything, by now accustomed to her lack of table manners and resigned to them.

Lynn took a large sip of her coffee stealing another look at him. The boy could probably feel her gaze as he fidgeted and turned slightly to the wall opposite of her, eating slowly. It was time to get rid of this unnecessary tension in the air and get things back to normal, well, as normal as they could be.

"Hey mom"

Rita cocked her head. "Yes darling?"

"I was wondering if Lincoln and I could check a hiking trail close by, I asked him yesterday and he agreed. We can take the bus and get ride around, I heard its pretty cool over there"

The matriarch pondered on this for a moment looking at her son. She hated that he spend literally his time almost twenty four-seven inside the house playing video games and slacking the whole summer instead of doing something productive; she did find it a little suspicious that Lincoln agreed so easily and probably she had some dirt on him for him to accept so easily, earning a spot of chaos in their time perhaps later today, or maybe he was just growing up. Against her better judgment, she smiled.

"That's so sweet of you Lynn. I don't see why not. But I thought you had soccer practice at 2?"

The brunette shrugged. "Spending time with Lincoln is more important, sure the team can do without me today"

Rita smiled, completely touched "I'll call the coach, but I want you here before six not a minute later young lady, and take care of your brother. He can use the exercise, but don't abuse him too much" Her expression was stern, Lynn got the message immediately. Their mom in a show of appreciation gave them a 10 bill.

"For the bus and lunch, it's on me today"

Lincoln from his part who was still paralyzed on his chair now briefly addressed Lynn with a fleeing gaze. They could use the solitude to talk and he was relieved; for a moment he thought that she wouldn't like to see him again, not even in a picture. The sporty girl locked eyes with him nodding, a tiny small tugged at the corner of her lips. He suddenly felt thankful that she wasn't going to give him a cold shoulder for weeks at a time, avoiding him and sending a hateful look every time they were in the same room and perhaps she was finally growing and was starting to grasp some judgment; it was an accident…a sweet accident but an accident. Yet his feelings betrayed him, confused why he was so elated over spending some alone time with Lynn today, after all. Isn't a brother that is annoyed constantly by his older sister supposed to feel angry? Disgusted? Those butterflies in his stomach thought otherwise.

"Thanks ma" The boy hugged his mother with certain incredibility at his own logic, he was being imprudent with the whole situation.

Rita smiled reassuringly.

"I am glad you are doing something for a change, Lincoln, instead of getting stuck all day playing video games" She rolled her eyes. "The real world it's out there son, boys your age should be enjoying summer going out"

Lynn snorted. "He wouldn't know what's out there even if the walls of the house fell off" She teased. "I guess it's to MUA to show him the real world. Nothing like pumping some sweat and feeling the breeze to make you feel alive" She proclaimed driving her hand across her chest dramatically with a wide grin.

At some other times, he would be complaining and gnawing his teeth in fury for one of his stupid sisters, especially the one that picked on him the most, dragging him through a nasty trail with tourists or other families, sweating buckets and getting stung by insects and literally coming back home full of dirt; rather than enjoying some sweet alone time with his new Ace Savvy World Detective 3d or playing with his new console, that still remained boxed upstairs! But a part of him crushed those ideas, instead feeling strangely giddy at spending time with his older sister. _What are you doing to me Lynn?_ He thought confusedly, knowing too well his aberration for sports and the outdoors.

"It'll be fun I guess" Lincoln nodded looking at Lynn with certain faked annoyance.

Their mother giggled. "Thanks a lot Lynn. Well off to work I go, those teeth are not going to fix themselves. Though I wish they did" She said with a shake of her head, hugging her children and with a warm goodbye, she went to the garage and two minutes later she was on the road. The tension overwhelmed the kitchen once more. The only good thing that the rest of their siblings were lazy buns; no self-respecting youth would insult a weekend–on summer break, no less–like this and wake up bright and early. The smell would wake them eventually; she eyed her brother once more who had decided suddenly that the white top table cover more interesting than his sister, and she couldn't have that.

"Help me with the dishes would ya?" She grabbed her hips and gyrated them in the direction of the dirty dishes by the sink.

The boy was enthralled to follow them for a few seconds, staring at his sister fully captivated at her curvy form. Her white tank top hugged her body nicely; black shorts donned at her hips, her long and defined legs seemed to shine with a pearlescent glow to them, even though the sun was barely piercing the clouds. For a few seconds he was frozen in time before the mist in his mind dissipates, shaking his head he nods.

"Uh…yeah"

Rolling her eyes and interpreting his intense stare as the drowsiness of an early morning, knowing too well that waking up early was an enemy in his world; Lynn would not give him crap for that today. At least he was looking at her now.

Both children gathered whatever they had dirtied carrying it to the sink to be washed. For a few minutes they follow a pattern to clean, each one in their own mind. Lynn cleaned the plate and food residues with a soapy sponge, handing it to Linc, who swiped them clean and placed in the rack, then repeat, all in nerve breaking silence; occasionally he stole looks at his sister, engrossed in his mind about how he would approach the elephant in the room. Taking a deep breath he gathers his courage.

"Lynn...about what happene-"

"Save it" She looked at him sideways. "It was just an accident, I didn't close the door" Her words stabbed him in the heart at how cold and detached they sounded like completely opposing of her personality, dead and dull, just like Lucy. He shuddered internally feeling worse, his mind digging a hole in the floor.

The boy tried again. "But..."

Lynn sighed handing him the last plate. "We're wasting sun here. Gather your stuff, water, dry food and I'll meet ya on the door in twenty. Dont be later Linc or I'll stomp you through the floor" Letting her threat hanging in the air, she left without sparing another glance at him.

The white haired boy sighed feeling completely hurt. It was supposed to be a fun day but he blew it badly. It was true though, she did left the door open, but he left his fantasies run amok, though...that smell that permeated the air attracted him to it, whatever it was. Refusing to fall again into that confusing rut and swallowing what was left of his heart, the boy made his way upstairs to get dressed, clutching at his backpack. In less than ten minutes he was ready to go having packed energy bars, trail mix, plenty of water bottles and a plain red baseball cap. In complete Lynn fashion, she takes more time to get ready. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, there is a heavy set of footsteps sounding through the hallway before they slowdown, carefully, not recognizing them he gazes upwards towards the stairs.

The sight of her leaves him breathless.

His sister had shaded her usual look. He couldn't help but to wander about her new appearance. Her jersey had been replaced by a short sleeved tan outdoors shirt, cargo shorts that cut around mid-legs that marked against her defined legs and brown hiking boots donned at her feet with black wools socks peeking out of them. The sporty girl let her red and black lenses sunglasses to drop on her face before turning to address her brother.

"Ready?" She asks with a slight smile.

"Yeah" He let on simply, trying his hardest not to stare and make it weird.

She rolled her eyes. "Dont ya you wear anything else but orange?

"What are you talking about? You use the same sports gear every day. It's the first time I have seen you with anything else"

She huffed. "It's comfy and I can jump out and get a sweat going without changing"

Lincoln cringed. "You mean you use the same clothes after they are soaked in sweat?"

She grinned. "If the shoot fits..."

He made a face, stomach flipping in disgust, quickly reminded of yesterday's accident. Lincoln would never figure it out what made him sniff at her clothes. That moment of his mental collapse it's all she needs to start walking away.

"Last to get to the bus stop has to clean Cliff litter box" Called out Lynn, racing to the garage for her bike.

His lethargic attitude disappeared immediately running into the garage with the promised stinky threat.

Both children raced down the streets, the sun was still sheathed between the humming clouds in the horizon, orange lights peeking through the clouds, painting the morning with a lazy blue, a nice and cool breeze in the air. Royal Woods summer days were always somewhat refreshing, with the temperature never rising above 90 degrees. Today was a comfortable 73, the crisp summer air that smelled incredible. The activity in the small city was in full swing. It wasn't long before Lynn reached the bus stop, braking with a screech of tires, turning her bike at the last second scaring a pair of people waiting for the bus off the bench.

"Hey watch it kid" Protested one of the man in the stop to which Lynn shrugged without apology.

Lincoln arrived two minutes later completely winded and ready to drop huffing for air, stopping close to his sister. The brunette smirked.

"Tired so soon? Man you are weak. So tired and we haven't even began yet! Guess Cliffy gonna be happy today eh? Lana said he ate a fat assed squirrel, you might need a shovel for this bro"

The white haired boy groaned at his predicament.

"Just, gaaah, shut up"

"Make me ya pansy. Hurling my breakfast down the trail? You can barely keep yours in" She teased laughing at his misfortune.

The boy completely fed up with her teasing pushed her aside to sit on the bench.

"Stuff a sock in Lynn"

Her nostrils flared in anger at his rude gesture.

"You don't have to be such a spineless dick"

They haven't even put a foot on the bus and they were already bickering.

Lincoln growled at her. "Me? What's up with you? You didn't even accept my apology and you've been annoying me the whole way here and by that I mean the whole way. I thought that this was supposed to be fun"

"Fun? Fun for me maybe, you? Not so much. You rather spend your time in your room holed up reading those dumb comics in your stupid underwear instead of enjoying the summer like anyone should! I mean sure..." She grinned puffing her defined biceps. "You are pretty weak and you don't have these beauties but if you let me train you, you probably could sweep a girl off her feet not like I don't know who girl in her right mind would see in a dweeb like you anyway. Whatever Ronnie Dumb saw in you eludes me"

That was low even for her, his feelings were terribly hurt and it showed on his expression. He knew that when Lynn was extremely mad and holding a grudge, whoever was her target would be on an onslaught of pain for hours until either she dissipated her fury or until her heated balloon deflated, which would take hours.

A part of her was horrified at her own words and begged for her to stop. His pained expression was like twisting a dagger in her chest but she was still too angry, too embarrassed by her own feelings and she took it all on him. He didn't deserve her attention, why would she even like him, even with the suspicion that she might love him? He wasn't much to look at...Ok that wasn't true. He would love deliciously yummy with some more muscles on him, but that wasn't the reason why she was so smitten by him in the first place. Oh but this wasn't over, time to take it a notch, cornering Lincoln she hissed lowly, her jaw hurting too much from clenching it too hard.1

"You were fucking touching yourself you fucking freak. I saw you, what kind of a brother cups his dick while accidently walking on his sister naked?" She said leaving the part of him sniffing her underwear, knowing all too well that it would break him in half.

"I didn't mean to! I am...a boy, a growing boy. I...I wake up like this every day since last year, nobody tells me what's going on with me. It just happens and when I saw you, it hurt a lot down there...I...I couldn't help it. I am so sorry Lynn, but I am trying to make peace with it but you are picking on me and saying those hurtful things. What can I do to be even?"

Her heart melted cooling down her anger, she sighed, sitting back on the bench not looking at him, but the dirtier part of her was even…flattered that she could provoke sensations in his body just like that. She unconsciously licked her lips, her loins flaring and shaking in excitement. After their uncomfortable incident yesterday, her desire for Lincoln was only intensified further.

Lincoln took her apathy as a sign of being belittled and dismissed, like she didn't care at all, ignorant of the feelings that his sister was going through. His mood turned sour; he stood suddenly, turning his bike the opposite way.

"You know what? Screw you, you brute. I didn't come here so you could mock and hurt me. All I wanted was to apologize for..." He looked at the people around them. "...walking on you, that's all!"

Lynn gnashed her teeth fully displaying her fury, controlling her hidden desires.

"Fine, let's bury the hatchet. But this ain't over Loud. For starters if you want me to forgive you, you will do as I say today. You will stop to rest when I tell you to rest, you will also NOT complain that your fluffy feet or your back hurts like a little girl. We clear?"

The white haired boy stabbed her with a look of white and red hot anger that took her by surprise.

Lincoln was furious. Sure he did unquestionable things to his sisters clothing, walked on her by accident and might or not might like her more than a brother is supposed to like his sibling, but he wasn't going to stand there and take her abuse looking like a coward and he was going to demonstrate it today.

He flipped his bike, sitting on the bench with his arms crossed not looking at her.

"Crystal"

Impressed and looking at him with respect, Lynn sat at the other corner of the bench looking aside with an uncertain expression. The wait only got uncomfortable with the passage of time, both siblings still not even sparing a glimpse at each other, preferring to be left at their own devices. Divided once more, Lynn pondered if she should apologize, yet her prideful side overcame every single thought in her mind, choosing instead to keep sulking in silence, back straight and squared shoulders to not look weak against him.

The bus arrived a short time later, approaching at the bus stop. With a hiss of its brakes, the bus came to a halt and its passengers started come off and the others coming in. Both put their bikes on the slot in front of the bus and moved to board it. In a surprising move, Lincoln, as mad as he was popped his wallet and paid the driver two tickets for both of them, leaving the money that his mom gave him completely untouched. The move was appreciated but she was still angry. Who do he thought he was? The Pope? She could pay her own damn ticket.

Lincoln deciding to not stare at her ever angry visage, they sat in silence on the left row almost to the end of the vehicle, with Lynn facing the window. The bus started its traverse and both siblings still hadn't looked at each other. Soon the views and the sounds of the small city were replaced by lush greens and pine trees of the outskirts, the sun now coming off completely, illuminating the background with a pool of oranges, purples and bright green. Lynn's eyes lost its angry luster, looking at her brother from the corner of her eyes.

What was she doing? Sure, she was very mad and not really because of what Lincoln did with her clothes or him walking on her as she pleasured herself, she was mad because of her feelings for her brother. Not only it would never happen, but if he ever discovered a glimpse of how she really felt for him, she would be thrown in the loony bin. It was like driving with a walking stick. She felt so weak and useless and here she was like a sick loving puppy walking on eggshells around him...she felt so alone with these feelings and in her overall life.

Her wild and competitive attitude had driven whatever friends she possessed, now she only had team members who quickly learned to not get in her way. Polly Pain was perhaps the only one that decided to stick around; they both were similar and could handle their hardass personalities just fine. They both didn't care whatever they thought about them, if memory served her right, some girls tried to mess with Polly and ended up in the middle school nurse with too much fear to reveal what happened with them. Unfortunately, they could tolerate their presence and talk to relieve some stress, they were not really friends, they hung and talked but it never went beyond that.

She stole another look at her brother and opened her mouth before she closed it. She hated feeling weak, swallowing her pride for once in her life and with her resolve defined she tried again.

"Lincoln, listen...I-"

"We're here, c'mon Lynn" The boy started his way down the bus sparing a glimpse at his sister.

He knew what she was about to say but didn't let her do it. He wouldn't be able to bear the sight of his sister feeling like a weakling and apologize to him.

With her feelings hurt, the sporty girl sighed standing up. Oh, but it was not over, that ass would listen to her.

So much for the allegedly, considerate boy, right?

Lynn took both bikes one by one and passed it to Lincoln who wasted no time in placed them both on the ground and then tugging the sleeve of her sister to take a look.

The trail began by a farm that had a bus stop in an elevated position, going downhill and then uphill with medium sized mountains in the distance. Both sides of the bus stop were surrounded by lush trees and crops as far as the eye could see, peeking over the horizon painted on green. Both siblings drank at the sight of nature taking a deep whiff of the nature air; Lynn couldn't help but to look at her brother from head to toe. Despite her teasing, she did liked how orange looked on him, with his snow white hair and blue eyes, the color only highlighted how handsome he really was, she felt her heart taking flight in her chest.

"Well here we are dweeb, keep both feet and arms in the trail and don't hurl, it's bad for the environment" Lynn smirked mounting her bike pedaling slowly but swiftly into the hiking trail waiting on him to follow. The white haired boy was paralyzed at the sight of her, lapping at the sight. The orange haze of that morning outlined her butt perfectly, bouncing and dancing into the compressed shorts. He felt stirring at the sight. Hissing in shame as if he was being burn, his bike seat felt extremely uncomfortable when he sat down. He went after her if only for his eyes to avoid betraying his sister in such disgusting manners. Out of sight, out of mind right? Both siblings were next to each other, often looking around and not at each other, pedaling slowly. According to the map at the beginning, there was a lush forest that went on for four miles before the cream of the trail would come; the area was indeed quite ancient back to the period of settlers in the 19th century and a not used long train tracks wood bridge continued on for seven miles before ending in an abandoned station that had been turned into a museum by the locals. You could either take a short cut back to the bus station or you could follow your way up into the mountains, where a path had been cleared for those that wanted to camp there. It was quite a scenic sight.

They were surrounded by foliage and pine trees painting the dirt road they were riding on with a mix of orange, browns and greens. The birds sang without interruption and that sweet smell of pine trees and the summer air put them both at ease. Lynn felt exhilaration as the crisp air hit her, relaxing her wrathful spirit for once. This is what she enjoyed the most, the breeze, smells and company elated her to ride slower just for Lincoln who from his part was observing the path, other bicycle riders and people surrounding them. The summer vacation was in full swing, kids of all ages and adults, some with camping packs and cameras; Michigan wasn't really a tourist attraction per se, but sometimes, you could find international tourists that came from all over the world in a search of an outdoors thrill. The thought did brought a smile to her face. While not sharing the love of wander lusting like her younger sister Lana, she could see herself hiking around the world, discovering the wonders of nature, climbing mountains and go to any terrain at time of the year for that extra challenge. That was definitely in her bucket list of things to do.

If only she could have his company to share that dream.

She was surprised to find Lincoln had passed her slightly, was she that distracted by thinking about him once more? Or maybe she was distracted by how good those gray pants accentuated his cute butt. Growling at herself and not one to be beaten, she picked up the phase, passing the boy once more with a grin tucked at her lips.

Lincoln rolled her eyes at her competitiveness, apparently everything was a competition for her, yet he was amused by her antics, finding it...cute. Cringing on the inside, the boy sighed keeping his gaze away from her, for his own good.

But when she looked over her shoulder, those eyes full of mischief and happiness; he couldn't help himself but get lost into her soft brown eyes, completely enamored. That is until he felt his bike going downwards, slamming painfully on the ground with OOMPH, his ability to breath stolen for a few seconds. Apparently in his distraction, he hit a thick tree branch that rolled into the wheels, locking them into place. Caressing his head with pain, he saw from the corner of his vision hiking boots coming towards him.

"You clumsy dumbass, didn't you saw the tree branch?" Are you alright?" She admonished with a worried look on her expression, looking at him all over. He wasn't bleeding but a nasty brash glowed fresh on his temple. "C'mon let me see"

The white haired boy grunted as her fingers made contact. He felt warm all over and with her eyes full of concern, he forgot about the pain immediately. Snapping her hand to the side, with more force than he wanted to express, he stood to his feet.

"I'm fine Lynn" He gave her a plastic fake smile, shaking his white locks. "Let's go on"

Watching him mount his bike, Lynn growled, getting impatient with the way he had been treating her through the trip, he had recoiled as she burnt him with her hands. Yet, prideful again, she swallowed her fury, deciding to hear his wishes to appease any conflicts between them. The further they went, the further the tension between them augmented. It was like a wedge had torn the balance between their relationship and that didn't sit well with her; granted, what she wanted would never happen and perhaps getting over her attraction for him would be difficult, but that didn't mean that she wanted to strain their sibling dynamic. It was supposed to be a trip full of contentment for both of them yet at these moments; Lynn felt more tension growing in the air. Abruptly, the hiking trail lost her full interest. With more confusion pooling at the pit of her stomach, she took another look at her brother.

She knew who he was, knew what she liked about him, Lincoln was another story all together. Aside from video games and reading comics in his underwear and other nerdy things like that silly board game of playing to pretend while he bossed other players around, she didn't know what he really liked. Most of the time he accepted their requests with some hesitation from his part, eventually giving in to their whims out of the bottom of his sweet loving heart. That's why she really didn't know what else he liked. She understood that she being younger than him and perhaps his horizons hadn't broadened besides the usual for a boy of his age. Then again, neither had she ever done everything out of the ordinary, the need to do something different now sparked within her, starting right now.

What Lincoln didn't know was that she had been here before. In some rare moments of enjoyment out of sports, she enjoyed some time together hiking around their small city in Michigan. She knew that she bothered her family enough with her energetic personality, while they were lenient about her obsession; she thanked them not dragging them around, these were taken out of contempt, bleeding excessive energy or just when she needed to think or just not think and just do. Lynn had always hated sitting around, minutes after she would be feeling restless, just itching to do something. Lana would be a good candidate for future adventures, perhaps in a few years as she knew that she enjoyed the outdoors as much as she did and she wished that Lincoln enjoyed it as much as she did to have some stable ground between them to stand up.

Lynn was tired of hiding everything behind a tough a facade of a repetitive personality; she wasn't like her sister Lucy, who she remembered had a different hair color some years back, digging the ununderstood Goth child persona, hiding her expression behind a curtain of hair and her real feelings behind an attitude of lethargic cynicism and morbid melancholy. She was Lynn 'Mother Fuckin' Loud and she wasn't going to stop at nothing to fix this, whatever it might take. Eventually all this thinking and emotional roller coaster almost gave her a headache.

Both children stopped as they came off the mouth of the forest trail. Almost two centuries ago, settlers used this train bridge to pass the body of water lying down on the wooden planks they now stood on. There was a plate at the right side of the bridge that talked about the history of the place, yet neither paid attention to it. Glimpsing at the map, the bridge extended for five miles between the mass of water, swamplands and solid land; structures and ramps gave you access to other rugged terrain if you didn't want to follow the train bridge. The possibilities were endless and she was aching to get some blood pumping. Catching with her brother, she motioned for him to stop.

"This is a kiddie paddle. Wanna have real outdoors fun?" She raised one eyebrow in a challenge.

Lincoln gulped, suddenly being hit by a wave of self-conservation. He knew ALL about her type of fun. "What kind of fun?"

"See that ramp going under the bridge?"

He did. Flipping his bicycle stand he approached the railing and looked down. His eyes widened, a whole rugged track was just under the bridge, dry land interconnecting between self-made planks of wood, with pine trees adjacent to the road marked in bike tracks and footprints; that particular trail was desolated, without a single person on it. He looked at his sister incredulous about the pain he was about to submit because of her. Lincoln sighed in disbelief that he was about to partake in this bizarre trip just to soothe the tension between them. Or maybe she was rubbing on him too much; suddenly the trip was a little bit…more exciting? Lincoln didn't want to disappoint her; in a counter to his personality he mounted his bike and made way to it.

Lincoln grunted. "It's gonna require a LOOOOOOT of pedaling isn't it?"

The sporty girl smirked. "I told you, no whining if you want me to forgive you"

"Coming Lynn?" He smirked swallowing his fear.

Lynn smiled wide, her eyes glowing with excitement at this new found daring side of him.

"Just hold into your panties wimp, I'm gonna kick your ass"

Lincoln suddenly stayed still. "I fear all you have done is to awaken a giant can of whoop ass and fill it with a terrible resolve" He said imitating a Japanese accent. Both snorted with laughter immediately pedaling towards the concrete and wood ramp, slowly turning in a spiral towards the ground. A sign was at the bottom, there was at least 3 miles of terrain to cover that ended up in a loop ahead, before turning right, passing the river and continuing on further out until it reached a passage that would take them uphill close to the bus stop. Resigned to get himself destroyed and against his better judgment, he started cycling on the uneven ground, looking for drier parts of the road to traverse his bicycle on for stability. Lynn from her part was watching him in confusion. Was this a way for him to accept her apology? Taking on dares and possibly getting himself hurt? Lincoln was literally almost as clumsy as Leni but she found their sudden understandment to be soothing.

Unexpectedly the tension evaporated in the air.

All it took was pedaling and the sights that waited for them. While Lincoln looked for safe and even ground, Lynn didn't spare any mercy towards her bike, traversing through every mud puddle, every wet batch of mud, often splashing chunks of semi-hard and soft mud on her legs and bike as she cycled with confident energy, her nostrils flaring and absorbing the fragrance of nature, it was like the best drug in the world. She felt free to do whatever she wanted, to go where she wanted without nothing holding her back, the nature was out there, vitality pouring into her very soul, mud splashing as she went. Unfortunately in her sudden vision of her world, she forgot about Lincoln who had stayed looking at his sister once more. Steeling his nerves as a wave of butterfly hit him full force solidifying his desires for her, not being able to deny his attraction any longer; but what really attracted him to her? Besides her delicious figure, he felt attracted at her tenacity and her Amazonian strength, the way as she saw the world and parting those who didn't share her vision away with a kick to the face. Many have said that she always came out too strong, to win it, but for him that suited him just fine. He might be a disgusting pervert with incestuous thoughts and as strange as they were, he couldn't let them control him and destroying their dynamic; it would be hard to fake that everything was fine between them but eventually those feelings yanked at him to follow her through the same path, laughing as he unexpectedly caught to her.

The sporty girl grinned despite the competition; she always knew that they were cut from the same cloth. Lynn applied the brakes of her bicycle, staring ahead of her.

"Ready to give away that trophy?! If I cross that bridge before, I WIN!" She growled in excitement.

The white haired boy stopped pedaling and stopped next to her. "Nu-uh. Too easy"

"Yeah? What smokescreen you putting in here? The challenge is more than fitting" She hissed, crossing her arms and looking aside.

"Let's make this more interesting. If I win, I keep the trophy and you stop roughhousing me for one month"

Lynn rolled her eyes. Cut from the same cloth? Probably, but his side was tarnished with teddy bears and drawn hearts.

"Deal. SETREADYGOOOOOO!"

With a diabolical laugh she tore into the track with mud flying everywhere, cycling through the gushing air, pedaling as she was chased by the devil. Despite her strong leg muscles, Lincoln was hit by the epiphany that he WOULD HATE to disappoint her. Summoning all his strength Lincoln snarled pushing himself as hard as he could go without protest. He prayed that whoever was listening that he had to win this. Lincoln's chest heaved at how fast he was breathing, leg muscles bulging with strain, backpack bouncing on and off his back. Beyond a rise of land, the bridge came into view, the four planks interconnected by ropes was the only crossing of the 30ft of water that separated the mass of land towards the next. Both pushed to their limits, vicious grins tugged at their faces, Lincoln was the first to reach the slim bridge fighting against the unknown forces that were trying to make him look down and botch this challenge. If someone would have told him that he would been having a race against Lynn, sportsgirl extraordinary, he would have paint them as crazy; him and sports didn't mix well, even though he was somewhat decent; comics, video games and movies were his call. What was he even doing? What was she doing to him? Unfortunately for them, they ignored the physics of the self-made bridge. If Lisa would've been there, the sarcasm would be enough to topple both of them into the river. The planks didn't receive both of their rapid intrusion all too well, the vibration causing Lynn just behind Lincoln to tilt to her left side, losing precious speed as she started to fall.

Startled, she desperately tried to hoist herself back up by the back of her brother's backpack straps causing Lincoln to lose his grip off the handles of the bike.

There wasn't any time to do anything else but to scream.

Both hit the cold river water with a big splash. Gasping at if hit by a million bolts, both shivered standing to their feet in the murky water. Fortunately it was only waist deep through the chill in their bones made them move, taking their bikes by the handles and started the hellish march that was to drag their bicycles towards the river bank six feet away, grunting at the effort. Lincoln lifted his blue backpack tinted by the water and threw it to solid land before stepping on it himself. Lynn growled as her foot sank in a small pocket of sand, staggering to get her bearings she extended her hand to her brother.

"Lincoln!" She screamed wiggling her palm.

"Uh, gah, I *cough* got you" He took her hand and at the same time the tire of her bike and pulled, propelling her forward but the sand pocket didn't release her thick hiking boot yet weighted down by his wet clothes, he bended his knees driving himself forward pulling with his hand strained, yet stubbornly the sand refused to let go. Thinking quickly, the sporty girl threw her bicycle with all her strength, a war cry dissipating from her lips, the bicycle landing a few feet off the white haired boy. There was a loud suckling sound and abruptly he was flying screaming as Lynn came straight at him. The white haired boy grunted as he met the ground viciously and then grunted as he felt a wet weight slam on him.

Blue looked at brown intently for the second time of that day, a moment fleeing from their reality, where only them were the only inhabitants. Enthralled by her beauty, the silver haired boy just stared, trembling.

The only coherent thought that passed through Lincoln's head was…now what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Cliffhanger time! Sorry about the late update, I had to rewrite some new segments for the incoming chapters and it took a while to organize everything in the direction that I want this to go. Thanks a lot for your kind reviews, favorites and alerts. Almost 1500k views! WOOHOO! Stay tuned for the new update! And happy thanks giving!

-D4rK


	4. Innocence Lost

**A/N:** WOW! I'm surprised at the large number of views, favs and reviews I've gotten. Thanks a lot guys! On with the new chapter.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

 **A Siege of Hearts**

Chapter 4

Innocence Lost

Operation Iraqi Freedom

Fallujah, November 2004

First day of the battle.

The shell impacted on the ceiling of the mouse pulverizing the wall and imploding outwards, the explosive power made the enemy perched at that house to stop firing at them momentarily due the immense impact; there was a massive cloud of dust and smoke, out of it, came a headless and armless torso still attached to mangled legs that flew fifty feet, cartwheeling through the air and disappearing behind another house. Lincoln stared horrified at the deed he had just done; they said that you never forget your first kill but there was no time to dwell into it. Another RPG slammed on the front turret of his tank, bouncing harmlessly to the side.

"UP!" Came the voice of Swagger.

"Loud! Coax! Foot mobiles! 11 o' clock!" The TC ordered at him to fire at a dozen of insurgents that were making a break for it to cross the street to escape, their tank converting half the road they needed to cover to reach their designated attack zone. The infrared sight decreased to 3x, locking on its intended target, the turret swinging towards them, his fingers squeezed the joystick trigger peppering the street with precise automatic fire, the armor piercing incendiary ammunition turned them swiftly into mincemeat. An armed man had turned at the last second, avoiding the deadly descent of his comrades, stupidly firing his AK at them, an still smoking RPG slung over his shoulder; his small arm was a peashooter at best against the behemoth. When it clicked empty, perhaps through his drugged clouded mind he realized what he just did, throwing his AK in a sign of hasty surrender. He only got a 120mm HEAT round for his troubles, disappearing in a cloud of thick brown and pink smoke, the structure behind him imploding with brick and concrete bouncing off the street.

The heavy coppery impact of another needle hit the steel basket below with that delicious smell of cordite as the loader prepared another round for Lincoln to fire. The silver haired man bouncing his feet lethargically in his gunner station scanning for more targets. At the same time, the other three tanks in his platoon widened the formation opening fire as they went. They hadn't stopped moving, hard charging on the streets, the hotel in sight getting bigger by the passing second. It was like walking into an ants nest, everywhere he looked these men in terrorist garb came. Out of buildings, out of alleys, out of the sewers, up and down, the darkened buildings windows are lighting up with tracers and flashes of glowing red, yellow and orange; vapor trails of RPG rounds coming in every direction towards them, exploding harmlessly against the frontal armor or missing them miserably and detonating on the road. In its battle stupor, the young man can't do anything else but to angrily stare at the swarm of enemies trying to get rid of them. The white haired young man lost it, giving to a sensation that he was just experiencing for the very first time.

Blood Lust.

Lincoln was yelling cuss words as the death rattle of his coaxial echoed through the streets, his main gun signing a death warrant to everyone it was pointed at. He was scanning his sector and engaging at movement; some of the people didn't have any weapons on them but they ran away with people that did making them guilty by association in his eyes, these people didn't have any business whatsoever in the streets, they were also the enemy who came in all shape and sizes, pulverizing another small squad of four that were creeping along a building to their left at less than two hundred yards away. He held down the trigger nailing the last man to the wall and continued unloading on him, the body just being on its feet against a house wall by the sheer firepower that was tearing his body apart in pieces. He felt an impact on his helmet and angrily whirled over his shoulder. Dunkar was staring at him angrily having climbed down to kick the back of his helmet.

"Knock it the fuck off Loud, I want accurate fire, unfuck yourself and show me what the best gunner in our platoon can do"

The white haired man hissed and took an angry breather, relaxing on his seat.

"Yes sir"

As their platoon passed through an intersection that got obliterated as soon as they passed around it, out of the hulk of a burnt car exploded a massive IED (Improvised Explosive Device) that made their tank to tremble heavily lighting the further tank of their platoon on fire.

Master Gunnery Sergeant Dunkar stared horrified in disbelief at the fire coming off the turret of one of his tanks.

"3-4, sit-rep? Are you guys hit? You're on fire! Over!"

"It's our cargo, sir! We're fine. No chow or water for us till we're done here! Out!" Informed 3-4 tank commander.

Lincoln felt relieved at not having to experience the loss of his comrades in arms. This was far from over; other IED's exploded in hidden segments of the road with less firepower and not slowing their advance. Despite the relentless response of the enemy, their platoon broke through the weak enemy defenses, who only counted on the element of surprise. The rapid response of the 3rd Marine infantry platoon who had commanded a building adjacent to their route cleared off RPG's from the roof stops and other insurgents along the road, picking them off with accurate fire from their M16 rifles equipped with 4X ACOG optics; hours later, the news and other media agencies would accuse the Marine Corp of executing surrendering terrorists as they were encountering by the dozen with neat holes in their foreheads. All it took was one crap head calling some crap head reporter for Aljazeera News and telling them 'we shoot bad guys in the head to get the "bad press" going'. They sort of leave out the part about the horrible things the insurgents had done to their own countrymen or what they did abroad, back in the US. Bottom line, it happens and to Lincoln, it is a cost effective use of ball rounds The Marines were that good at shooting and with the aid of scopes, they were a walking plague of death.

At less than one mile from their sector, their platoon leader observed a section of it covered by a massive blockade of hulks of destroyed vehicles, blown up tanks and concrete chunks, in effect blocking the streets and adjacent ones towards the target area.

"Column stop, column stop"

The platoon was forced to hold their ground, lining up in formation. If Gunny Dunkar had a reason to stop, it was a very good one. _Sure, let's stop in the fucking kill zone._ Thought Lincoln squeezing his joystick on and off.

"Hull down" The TC ordered, the vehicles rotating their vehicles at 45 degree angle to increase their armored protection. Changing COMMS, he marked the blockade in his maps and updated them.

"This is Sword. Over"

"This is Overlord. Send it"

"We got a blockade in the road overhead. We are unable to reach target area unless we get some fast movers and engage their position; I marked their position on the grid squares map. How copy?"

"Sword, solid copy. Wait one"

The platoon was getting very restless. The enemy hadn't let up their fire and when you were the biggest target in the battle, you were going to be engaged with whatever they had. Mortars were raining around their tanks, heavy automatic fire converting on their standstill tanks; RPG's were impacting close by and getting accurate quite fast. The Marines attached to their flanks deployed rapidly around them, setting a perimeter and shooting at everything that moved while at the same time the tank platoon fired back at every twitch of movement but they kept coming. For every flash of orange and red that was extinguished, another would take its place shortly after.

"Sword, interrogative, can you lase the target?"

"Overlord, Yankee Echo Sierra. Over"

"Sword, solid copy. The boys of the Air Force are on standby for whatever you need gone; passing frequency to Zoomies. Overlord Out"

"Roger that, Sword out"

Dunkar quickly put a marker, after just getting into contact with the F18's pilots circling overhead, close air support was negated since the anti-air batteries remained active. It was a momentary target identification procedure, quickly linking COMMs with an Air Force controller and the smart JDAMS locked on target. A pair of 2000lb smart bombs were thrown from 10000 feet in the air.

"Standby for splash. This is gonna be a loud mother fucker" Dunkar grinned. Thirty seconds later a crescendo of explosions made the earth to shatter enough to annihilate an entire block off the face of the earth, sending hellfire, rocks and brimstone a mile high. The Marines were hollering and screaming for blood, cheering for the massive amount of explosives that literally blew the minds off the enemy. Nothing remained in that area, it was like an entire block was being demolished for a new super shopping mall. A massive plume of smoke covered the entire area, remains flying in every direction. Lincoln felt the colossal impact that the bombs generated, the shock wave bouncing on his tank seemed to shift it inches off the ground. He couldn't imagine how it would feel outside, or worse, on the path of destruction of the enormous bombs that just detonated.

"Precision guided whoop ass!" Swabble laughed with abandon at the destruction. He wasn't the only one cheering for the display of firepower. But in the TC opinion they were making his radio dirty.

"Fun is over. Platoon move half throttle, watch for foot mobiles and keep your sector clear. Out"

Ramirez quickly gunned the jet engine, crushing whatever remains under the tank threads. Sword moved swiftly through the broken remains of the city, strangely the enemy had gone completely silent in their sector. Overhead, the massive craters stood where a city block used to be. The tank platoon was forced to circle the ground zero. It wasn't until they got at the designed target area that the fire resumed heavily. The tanks assumed firing position and engaged the trenches hastily done by the enemy. At the same time, elements from the 1st Light Armored Reconnaissance Battalion arrived to support their cleansing operations, moving their Lav-25 light tanks; their 25mm guns slow firing but meaty thumping firing resounding through the city block they were currently in, destroying any reinforced enemy position while they left the heavy fighting to the main battle tanks. Lincoln finally got to the fire at all the pesky flashes that were coming on from the hotel. In a manner of one hour, over half their ordnance was completely gone but the enemy kept pouring out to the surrounding areas of the hotel. Dunkar redeployed his forces to instead cover the main roads leading to the hotel, cutting off the enemy reinforcements while other remnants of the British army were patched to his COMMs, moving in to secure their stronghold around the hotel.

Capturing in would be a waste of resources and man power and frankly, the high command didn't want to fight floor through floor rigged with booby traps and other firepower waiting at them; they saw the trap but they refused to spring it. An important clubs, king playing card was within that building but sadly whatever Intel would be destroyed; they couldn't risk walking into a death trap. Everyone redeployed half a mile from the target area and once more, the Air Force took care of the job.

"For seven days you have being a plague my life" Dunkar started, referring to the constant study of the city of Fallujah and that stupid hotel; studying constant hours and looking at his target from any direction safely in Kuwait. "Al Habbaniyah hotel" He continued, his crew almost hearing his grin. "But now, the end is near. And all these people, they'll learn to stop worshipping Allah, and instead worship the 2000 pound JDAM that is about to fuck up their whole world. You're going down"

And he got his wish; three JDAM's bombarded the hotel, blowing the buildings to its foundation, sending plumes of dusty smoke and remains all over the city with enough force to topple half a city block together with it. All over the city, the forces of the Coalition stayed tuned to watch the hotel crumble in a loud crescendo, secondary explosions from the stored terrorist's ammo dumps and unfinished IED's detonating abruptly. It was a sight to behold and the constant tremors and shock waves were somewhat pleasant in their tanks to the point where the platoon communicated if they should surf the 'wave'.

Lincoln stayed calm watching the destruction unfolding in his eyes. The Iraqi Forces had after all established roadblocks all over the city to ensure that nobody could enter, and to intercept insurgents attempting to flee the sickle of death. Not only that, but an Army armored battalion had cordoned the entire area; the Iraqi government had halted a full blown assault in the first battle to wrestle control from the Insurgency, fearing civilian deaths and reinforcing the Taliban stronghold in the city, using the destruction as a campaign war machine, the Marine command had been extremely mad but this time they got it right, convincing the populace to leave and to not come back; for once, the Coalition could use their combined arms, their full firepower without fear of causing large numbers of civilian casualties.

The city was completely encircled by them and the terrorists better make peace with their God, because he was not going to give them any quarter, not that the International law gave them any, with no place to hide in the Geneva Convention or Rules of War. With the target secured in pieces, it was a matter of time before the rest of the insurgent's witness of the destructive power of their combined arms and they would come out their strongholds and just surrender.

How wrong they were.

After a half an hour, an eerie silence reigned on their side, not even the anti-air batteries opened fire. He used the short rest to open the hatch of the loader's side, hanging half way, breathing the stinky air of death and destruction and it was such a delicious smell. It was better than the strenuous constant funk inside their tank. He rummaged through the cargo hold of their turret, quickly finding the blue cooler. Opening it, he could almost cry. After being awake for so many hours, adrenaline could only give you that much before you moved with mental motions and to be honest? He was almost shutting down, being more slept than awake, feeling like a puppet. For this mission, Dunkar had prepared his perfect combination of energy drinks.

The Death Raiser.

Wild Tiger, an Iraqi potent energy drink with a poorly drawn Tiger on the cover. It's been called liquid cocaine and Adderall in a can, supposedly a mix of black market spices that kicked like a mule and reeved your engine. Dunkar had combined that with Mexican Coca Cola that they had stored away and two pills of Ripped Fuel, an ephedra-based chew coffee crystals. Taking four containers, he went back inside, closing the hatch and gave them to the rest of the crew. They downed the contents in one go shaking as if they were having a combined seizure, feeling their muscles jittering within their skin before staying still. The tiredness of the moment passed immediately instead feeling as if they had been reborn or sleeping through a whole week immersing in the separation of body and mind. These were only used for emergencies only and this was one. The battle was still in full swing and the short break was perhaps the calm before the storm; meaning that the battle could lead on for another full day of fighting and without any sleep.

It came as a surprise to the Marines that they were re-engaged no more than ten minutes after the hotel disappeared from the face of the Earth. The insurgents, dusty and maimed as they were got the big guns out, an avalanche of small arms and mortar fire reigned upon them. The Insurgent commanders had taken command of every mosque they could find and used the loud speakers that were supposed to be used for religious purposes; instead they were re-used as a communication device, knowing far too well that the media would frown upon the Coalition forces firing into a religious building. They were smartly; many Insurgent commanders had made them their strongholds and base of operations.

Vehicles started to roll out to meet them head on. An old Iraqi BTR-80 with black flags just pulled to the main road that Lincoln's tank was covering, using a bridge embankment to pull in into the road. They screeched to a halt at half a mile from their tank, opening their rear doors and tilting their turret to them. The IFV opened up with its 14.5mm cannon, heavy automatic fire pounding at their armor uselessly, then firing a field modified Sagger anti-tank missile on top of the turret; the missile passed them mere feet from their position, impacting in a house further up.

"Swabble, AP!" Loud screamed sending the loader to curse loudly, switching the HEAT round, pilling it back into their ordnance and pulling a round that looked like a giant paper pin attached to a shell.

"UP!"

Lincoln locked into his target, aiming at the cockpit and fired. The round sailed through the air, breaking its internal shell into a giant needle that impacted the target like a battering ram, piercing through the lower hull, instantly liquefying the driver and taking wheels off, bursting the cockpit like a peanut shell. The IFV started smoking heavily sending the forces that had barely being able to dismount for cover.

"Swabble, HEAT"

The aforementioned did as asked without protesting. "UP!"

Aiming at the left side of the vehicle, Lincoln fired piercing the hull and igniting the fuel tanks that the Soviets had stupidly put on the inside doors when they designed that death trap, there was a reason when it was employed, why the Russians rode on top of it rather than inside. The BTR busted into flames, tilting on its side and sending its turret launching it 300 feet off the air, landing on top of a building, the rest of the wheels coming off like marbles. Horrified, the young gunner saw as mangled bodies fell around the antiquated machine, two men on fire ran mindlessly around their tank flailing their arms on the air, cooking off in the blazing sun, their tank burning next to them. Lincoln put one to rest with a quick burst of his coaxial, the other one disappeared in a pink mist and ragged clothing, their remote controlled Fifty cal machine gun had snarled with authority, sending a couple of rounds down range tearing the man apart.

And it wasn't the last vehicle. The insurgents came in waves of vehicles; everything that had wheels and could transport people was used. He rotated the turret to meet the new threats in disbelief as an ambulance whirled off to the street with its lights flashing, its back door opened and six armed men came out, guns blazing. These people were not only insane, they were also, very, very stupidly smart; the media would have a field day with Marine Corp armor engaging an ambulance, thought Lincoln.

"Gunny?" He asked in incredulity.

"Corporal, just light it the fuck up. We'll deal with the bad press later" The Master Gunnery Sergeant said with an air of finality. He did as he asked of him, the coaxial bursting with deadly activity, turning it into a giant cheese grater that disappeared in a flash of smoke and flames.

Other odd jobs joined the battle, from a trash truck to a tow truck that had been retrofitted with a 23mm anti air cannon, which made it an ideal target. Ammunition was already at half combat load, trusting his judgment, he made a call.

"Swabble, HE"

As the large man took off the round in the tube followed by a yelled 'UP!', Lincoln was currently aiming at the tow truck with the big guns as it came forward with no hesitation whatsoever, with its gun facing the back of it without a way to rotate to engage them. At the last second, the tow truck swirled in a perfect 90 degrees arc that would make a drifting racer proud. The two men on top lined up on them but Lincoln didn't even fear, retaliating first. The 120mm cannon roared and with it, the vehicle exploded into hundreds of molten pieces; that was what you got when you stored so much ammunition in a tow truck. The destruction of the column of vehicles blocked the interception and with it, the reinforcements of the enemy came to a crashing halt. For three hours, the ammunition on that truck cooked off, sending flashes of bullets across and around the street and nobody dared to make a slip. The battle had finally stayed silent. Occasionally, a patrol of enemies would round up from a corner or behind the remains of buildings, venturing to attack them only to be met with accurate automatic fire from Lincoln's coaxial machine gun, along with the other three tanks in his platoon.

The patrols didn't stop. For every enemy that he killed, his horror grew at himself, then it reached mild dismay, then it slowed down to shock, then to a dull discomfort, then angered frustration until it reached a stalemate of pure annoyance; apparently the insurgents had finally decided to stop rushing like Star Wars storm troopers against a superior and far more prepared enemy wasn't such a good idea after all. Occasionally, an insurgent or two retrieved some weapons and equipment off the fallen, strangely the bodies were left where they fell, nobody made a move to retrieve them. Dunkar quickly explained to him when he asked that they did it on purpose so any cameraman or news anchor would record the images of unarmed civilians falling on the streets as all the insurgents a mix of civilian and military garb, they gave off that 'innocent civilian' vibe all too well. Sometimes, even remaining civilians would do the deed, either because they were obligated to do so at gunpoint or because they wanted to as they hated them and saw them as 'the infidel invaders' who came to their country to blow shit up.

Sometimes kids would come and take things off the dead, weapons or food were taken immediately yet again the bodies were left. Hours passed, their tanks sitting idle, guarding that main street, scanning buildings for targets to engage. Most certainly they were being watched, yet nobody had infrared, night and thermal optics at their disposition other than them and the Coalition and now he was using them to stare to the street in disgust.

Stray dogs had come and were devouring the bodies, sometimes vultures would swoon to the ground stealing scraps, and some waiting perched on the destroyed city for their turn to have their fill. Those that had never been to war would be ignorant of what it was. There was no honor dying for a cause or killing the enemy in waves, in the end, it was just you devoured by stray dogs or rotting in the sun, infested with maggots. Disgusting as it was, he had to keep waiting for movement but it never came. Still horrified, Lincoln kept his sights on the target, ignoring the mutts feasting on the bodies. Dunkar had stayed silent as the hours went by, as light exited and darkness came, the city came alive once more with buzzing activity, this time by their own 155mm howitzers with firing missions, pounding suspected insurgent occupied buildings or strongholds being pulverized under the mighty firepower. Their TC asked permission to return to base, with plausible cause; they were low on ammo and fuel, nevertheless tired as hell, he was given a green light.

"Platoon, we're RTB, follow my lead, out" Dunkar spoke tiredly in the radio and with it, Lincoln sighed in what could be a possible night of bliss and relaxation. Their platoon waited for the Lav-25s to link with them and leave their sector secure, other Army elements finally started to reach them, relieving the Marines to get some hard earned rest, but they would only be the ones allowed to leave the city. Sword moved off the hostile zone to a secure zone, miles away from Fallujah, lining up their tanks inside a compound that used to be a car dealership, reinforced with Hesco blast walls and sand bags. Their tank, stopped next to the car wash of the dealership.

Engineers and motor T's received them as they opened their hatches inside the improvised motor within a mechanic shop, jokingly referred as Lousy FOB (forward operating base); the cold desert air met them as they dismounted, Lincoln carrying his plain Jane M4 carbine out. It felt amazing after being crammed in their war machine for almost three whole days, the smell of petrol and blood was an exquisite delicacy. Crews started a fire with c4 explosive blocks and ate like there's no tomorrow howling into the wind. Lincoln ate his crummy MRE alone, staring at the fire, peeled eyes at the cracking flames; he could almost hear the screams of the people he killed today. Suddenly he wasn't very hungry, he stood up and sat down next to his tank tracks, resting his head against the armored wheel and stared at the dark night crawling his rifle in his lap, illuminated briefly by tracer fire and the sound of detonations and flashes of light in the distance. He didn't know what to think or do, given his upbringing all the way until the day it came to a horrible halt, he was taught acceptance, inculcating values of respect of others ways of life, peace, and tolerance towards the ideas of others, even if they are diametrically opposed to ours, yet…what was he supposed to think? All he ever was went flying off the window the day he was kicked off the house for military school followed by his enlistment, he was infected by a fever called life, trying and failing to break with the past.

He remembered the words that Pop-Pop said to him once, before leaving for Camp Pendleton. _When you are out there in the middle of all, they will try to erase you, the most important thing to remember is, do not lose yourself out there. Do not forget who you are Lincoln._

Lincoln was trying to grasp the remnants of that boy he used to be but it was hard…he was barely gripping the surface of his subconscious, it was a maddening torture. He knew if he ever let go and fell into the abyss, there would be no going back, he was trying not to come undone. He grinned without any humor left in him, chipped front teeth glowing in the darkness. It was only the first day of combat and he was already set to fall apart. He dug through his vest pouches and drew a cigarette, a bad habit that he picked up in tank school, lighting it up with his Marine Corp engraved logo Zippo he took a slow and long drag, letting it fill his lungs before exhaling it, a long stream of smoke dissipating into the night, just thinking of the experience, the killing and the destruction he witnessed and partake in on his very first day of war. He thought about that man he sent flying with the 120 mike-mike to the moon.

Dunkar saw him sitting by himself, he approached Lincoln taking his tanker helmet as he went, sitting next to him, looking him over. The TC knew that look all too well.

"Are you alright son?

Lincoln barely glimpsed at him, before looking back at the turbulent and war torn skies.

"I don't know sir" The young man answered, offering his pack of smokes to Dunkar, who took one and quickly light it up.

His answer was expected; he had had this talk with the many men and women he had commanded over the twenty two years of his military career. Lincoln look was lost in the abysm, staring at it.

"I'm just…wondering what happened today. Just…my first day and I already lost count of how many people I killed today" He began looking into the fire. "Some of them didn't have weapons on them and I am pretty sure I killed…children, who were either mixed with the enemy or were shooting at us themselves. This is…this is fucked up"

"Aye, it is" Dunkar took a drag of his cigarette staring at the fire as well. "Let me tell you about my father Lincoln. He was in 'Nam and he was in the shit, guts deep. He did four tours in that goddamn forsaken jungle, from start to finish, coming again and again into that humid hell. He was a Green Beret, an officer that served with honor and distinction; he saw a lot of fucked up shit and had to do it himself just to survive. When my old man found out I was enlisting into active duty in the 80's, he pulled me aside and told me, if you ever stare at death or become death yourself, I want you to put everything that bothers you, everything that keeps you awake at night, every nightmare or bad memories that clog your head and linger, I want you to put that in a box and close it and deal with it later, preferably with the company of your loved ones"

Lincoln nodded at the sage advice. It sounded something like Pop-Pop would say.

"And did you ever open your box, Gunny?"

The TC smirked. "It has been a long twenty two years. I am forty years old now but my box has stayed closed ever since, gathering dust somewhere in my subconscious"

At that Lincoln's face broke into an easy going smile.

"You only have six hours tops before they fetch us again. Sleep the battle off, take a shower, eat and rest. 'Tis only the beginning of something big" Those were the last words that the TC had said before retiring to his own time.

Lincoln stretched and relaxed, cracking his bones as he went to his designed quarters, going to the showers that the blessed engineers had assembled from the old water pipes of the car wash. He placed his rifle against the wall, taking off his armor and tanker helmet, shedding his coveralls, nomex flight gloves and grimy boots and got into it, washing the war grime from his body, literally melting in relaxation and had to slap himself on the face not to sleep in its soothing waters. His tent was already next to the car wash, relieving himself on the back of it, washing his hands with some of his calmelbak water. Normally in the downtime he would have used time to talk to Swabble, his best friend in the platoon but now, as soon as his naked feet touched the sleeping bag, he almost felt right at home. He stayed there, lying in the dirt trying hard not to think about what he did and what he saw and why was he doing here in the first place. But he couldn't sleep well.

He concentrated long and hard about what he witnessed, every life he extinguished, every bomb that fell and the thoughts of what happened to the people that were perhaps innocently killed in those detonations, he pictured a box and shoved all of it into it and close it. His anxiety disappeared almost instantly. Yet there was one thing that he couldn't get rid of, after all, it had been six long years since his life was torn apart, six long years tore apart from her and his supposedly caring family, not that he would blame them, but he still raged on madly. In the military they taught him that thinking would get him killed or those around them and it was the truth, there would be time for that later, thanks to Master Gunnery Sergeant Dunkar, his body was finally shutting itself off, mind disconnected physically to his body, he closed his eyes and slept after being awake for over 36 hours.

As always, he dreamed of her and what happened in that faithful month in that summer of 1997.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hands grasping at his shoulders, their faces so close he could feel her minty breath on his lips, puffing, inhaling her scent and without realizing it, his blue eyes focused on her pink and soft lips and then went down. The wet material hugged his sister chest, abdomen and hips; no human could have avoided his reaction, hypnotized by her assets, yet something else elated him for his pulse to quicken to dangerous levels. The 'weight' shifted her body, from his legs tangled with hers in a precarious situation, crusted powder on her boot with river weed and a sludge of sand crusting on his pants. Lynn shook her head, too focused on freeing himself to realize their position, but it was awkward and uncomfortable being stuck like this. Looking to free herself, she squeezed his shoulders and pulled her leg free, but the movement was rushed and her knee fell against something soft, wiggling her free foot with her knee still down, she smiled at the boy, warmly.

"Woah, thanks Linc, I didn't knew it was gonna be this bad...Linc? Hey, what's the matter with you?" She asked, flipping her wet sunglasses to her forehead. His body had suddenly started quivering, breathing growing fainter and more ragged. Lynn started to get worried, thinking that he was getting a cold, she took a long look at his face contorted as in a deep amount of pain, she shifted her weight again to try to feel a fever on her brother heedlessly rubbing her knee against the soft material; Lincoln couldn't help but to grunt, bucking his hips unconsciously against the delicious pressure as in a stupor, half lidded eyes looking aside unfocused and pooling with something akin to...to...hunger.

The girl's gaze descended starting to notice an odd pressure that seemed to drag around her knee and expand rapidly, she felt around with her fingertips, looking at the object pressing against her earning another grunt from her younger brother.

Her knee was on his crotch, painfully erect and she was touching it with her hand.

Gasping in horror, the girl stood suddenly breathing hard enough to almost hyperventilate. Oh my God, Oh my God! Her knee, was in his...he had a hard on! What...wow, geeeeez, what the fuck Lincoln? Lincoln? I mean come-the-fucking on! She should have been more careful! Her thoughts jetted into her mind piling over the other.

Her gasps seemed to bring Lincoln back to the world of the living. Unsure how to explain to himself what the hell just happened to him, he did the only thing that came to mind, he freaked out. Lincoln pushed her off almost dropping her back to the river and hugged himself, tears welling in his eyes at his reaction, curling in a fetal position and waiting for his punishment, pants simmering down.

"I...I am sorry Lynn...I-I" What was he supposed to say? Sorry for ogling you and getting a woody because you accidentally rubbed your knee against my penis and then you touched it? He was a disgusting person and he was going to burn in hell. Why his body reacted like that? Why did he like her? Perhaps the feelings had always been there since she and Lucy had that fight, maybe that's why he felt so happy to take her to home coming last year; regardless his feelings would be the death of him, crying his eyes out the boy shivered in self-pity.

The sporty girl rubbed at the pain that had exploded on her rear and was about to give him an earful, still not understanding his reaction and how strange that made her feel. Yet his reaction melted her angry glare into pure unadulterated horror. Her own brother curling on the floor and hugging himself, crying his eyes out. Jesus, just what the hell was wrong with him? Unless...ah.

"Linc?" She approached cautiously to his shaking form, her voice so small that he could barely hear her. Lincoln acknowledged her, tears streaming down his cheeks, mucus running down his nose.

"Just get it over with! Punch me already. Call me a freak, that's what I am. I deserve it" His fist balled angrily, looking at her with defiance. Might as well face it head on.

Lynn expression couldn't be more horrified if she tried. Slowly, she approached her brother into a crawl until she was next to him, sitting on her calves. Her hand slowly came towards his face and the boy couldn't help but to lose his bravado, closing his eyes and waiting for that agony. Instead, he felt a warm caress on his tear stained cheeks. Slowly, he dared to open an eye and stared. Instead of facing her eyes crunched in murderous fury, her brown orbs reflected worry, care and warm.

"It was an accident Lincoln" She sighed. "I guess that you're being hard by puberty eh?" She slapped herself mentally at using the word 'hard', her brother was in enough emotional turmoil as it was. "Look Linc...it's fine"

"How can you say that? It's just accidents between us now" He stabbed her with a look of hurt that took her off guard and sent a dagger into her heart. "I am a disgusting freak. I shouldn't have reacted like that with my own sister! I'm a monster!"

At that she did slapped him hard. His face turned to the other side at the force of her blow, tears running down his cheeks anew. Lynn face inched closer to him, forcefully grabbing his face with her hands and holding him tight.

"Look at me!"

His eyes focused on her not daring to do anything to soar her wrath.

"Don't be a little bitch Lincoln. Where is the boy that was about to whoop my ass just now before my clumsy ass make us almost fall into the river? You, blagh!...you're my brother and I love you, I care about you a lot. You are the most important person in my life. I know I don't say it often, but I do, and I mean it. Now wake the fuck up or I'll smash some sense into you"

The white haired boy lips quivered, unsure of how to react, yet his breathing slowed down, chest heaving once more as a warm feeling spread through his body.

"Look..." She relaxed her hold on his face, her thumbs absently caressing his cheeks. "I forgive you, actually no, this was my fault. I shouldn't be the one saying that. You didn't do anything wrong. Yesterday I left the door open. You didn't do anything to deserve your stupid sister bitchiness today. I'm sorry. But I know that whatever happened today, you didn't mean any of it. I went nuts too when I was going through it too, ya know?"

"You mean, puberty?"

She rolled her eyes, a playful smirk at her lips. "I'm surprised you even remember that word from school. Most boys are just having hysterics in class about it. But you are different and attentive. I really like that about you"

Lynn sighed, suddenly lying down next to him. It didn't matter that he wasn't looking, probably still horrified and embarrassed about what just happened.

"But yeah. I went nuts too. I was ogling every single boy I could lay my eyes on. Especially my teammates, thoughts rushed and came, gross things you probably wouldn't even want to hear about. You know how some girls said that guys only think with their dangly dongs?"

Lincoln blushed heavily at her description of the male genitalia, but it was impossible not to know all the names for it. After all, boys talk all the time.

"Well, girls think too with their girl-junk too. I was thinking about how it would be to kiss and other stuff; I even thought about dad a few times and even Coach Pacowski"

"Lynn!" He cringed. "That's just gross"

She slapped his forehead with the tip of her finger. "I know, I just said I couldn't control myself. Weird urges, things I wouldn't do. I even once tried to peek at the boys in the shower room and I panicked. It was just too much...the urges are still there, but what happened to you was probably" She waved a hand around abstinently. "Your boy equipment just felt something rubbing against it and you took off without thinking" They both blushed at her play of words. "It...I, yeah. It just happened" She looked aside blushing horribly at opening so raw to her brother. What was odd was the feeling of…happiness? That was two in a row that he had a massive hard on from her. It left her feeling odd and tingly inside, not even disgusted in the slightest…she felt proud, but she wasn't going to expose her secret, he had no reason to be part of it.

A gust of wind blew making both of them shiver quickly remembering that they were drenched from head to toe and they could get a cold. Sighing, Lynn was first to stand up, looking at the bridge currently suspended above them; satisfied that nobody had a clear view of them she looked at the bushes on their left just at the edge of the bridge, nobody would see them, not even if they peeked below without risking falling. With a grunt, she took her bike and her backpack.

"We need to dry these clothes or I'll have to explain to mom why we both have to go to see a doctor. C'mon Linc, follow me" She took one of his hands and helped to his feet, confused why would she even imagine they could dry their clothes in the open, he followed wondering if she was serious. The teens took another look at the bridge, trekking off the path, dripping water as they went, occasionally looking at the bridge. The clearing by the river was heavily covered by the bushes and trees that surrounded them and that was just in fine in Lynn's was concerned for what she was about to do. Facing the river, there was a large boulder that gave them extra coverage from peeking eyes.

Lynn sighed as her brother planted his bike next to his sister's, on the boulder. Looking over her shoulder, she started unbuttoning her shirt.

The boy eyes widened as her shirt came undone

"L-Lynn, what are you doing?" His heart started drumming in his chest at the sight.

"What does it look like? She threw her wet shirt aside, her back at him, the angle instantly letting him see the bulge of her developing breasts through the sports bra she was wearing. Once more, his eyes focused on the little things, trekking his gaze down her naked back, drinking the sight of her. He felt a stir in his pants that was strengthened when her fingers moved to unbutton her shorts he finally looked away.

"Someone could see" He hissed.

"Don't be such a dweeb, _sister_. Just be a man, shut up and take off your clothes, or you're gonna catch a cold" They both blushed at how _demanding_ the tone was.

Sighing, Lincoln's fingers trembled as he took off his wet orange hoody, cringing at the wet slap that followed after throwing it in the ground. His comic book t-shirt hit the ground and finally Lynn was able to see his body torso in all his glory, almost salivating at the look of his developing muscles. She thought about Pop-Pop barrel chest and thick muscled back. Would her younger brother look like that when he was older? She was now fighting with herself to stop trying to be so lewd and forward, but that part of her went flying off the window the moment she opened her wet pants and started shimmying out of them with the bounce of her hips. Lincoln fought with himself to tear his eyes off the sight of her wet blue panties marking her ass cheeks and her bouncing heart shaped butt came to light. The stirring in his pants got thicker and bigger, blood flowing downstairs clogging his brain with euphoria. Shame once more coursed through him, but she was right. He was shivering, either out of lust or because the chill in the air was getting stronger.

Lynn's shorts hit the pile of clothing, followed by untying her hiking boots that leaked a stream of water as they came free with a slurp. She sighed sitting on the ground to take off her wet socks, wiggling her foot toes on the cold muddy ground. She looked at Linc who was struggling to take his pants off, she stared at how his back muscles rippled with the movements at the front of his pants until they came loose, her breath pitched in her throat wondering how delicious his ass was going to look like in those wet red briefs, she eagerly tilted forward, almost rubbing her thighs together as the flap of his pants came to view, he hooked his thumbs on them and yanked them down, her eyes peeled and…

…swimming trunks?

A deep disappointment ran through her, her eyes loosened the lust reflected on them, crossing her arms in annoyance that the plan to freely peak at her brother was derailed.

Lincoln turned around to face Lynn, she was sitting on the ground, arms crossed on her knees, chin tugged between them and she almost looked…disappointed? Uh…nuh uh. He was just imagining things he mused as he took off his pants all the way down and then his wet footwear.

The sportsgirl growled in annoyance, taking her clothes and walking to the boulder as he followed, his gaze being kept forward and didn't dare to go down, although the freckles on her back called for him to look, walking in slow and steady steps to not let his bulge to show. They flung their clothing at the back of the boulder, extending them to dry all over the face of the rocky surface. She confided that he wouldn't suspect anything as she sat down facing the river in the same position she was in. There was an odd tension in the air one more time, but it felt different somehow, almost intimate between them and they could feel the unease growing. Why was this so…awkward? Thought Lincoln, not even daring to steal a look at his sister.

For all the near naughtiness of the moment, Lynn felt self-apprehensive about being around him half naked, not trusting her own body reaction and reveal her secret. For a few passing minutes both teens stared at the river, occasionally looking at the flock of ducks that nested at the bed of the river, quaking around them without a care in the world, the sun now beginning to get hotter as the time passed.

Linc sat down next to her, oddly smiling at the whole situation to ease the tension.

"What's so funny?" Her chin rotated to face her grinning brother.

"This is a TRUE adventure; I can feel it in my pores"

Lynn growled flicking at his cow lick. "Shut up dingus" She stared angrily at him, yet a small grin was tugged at her lips. "So I didn't think"

"Lynn Loud Jr thinks? I am agasp" He teased.

Over the course of a year, Linc had started to show a more dominant and outspoken attitude rather than the soft spoken boy she grew up with, as an example she could think of what happened this morning, turning the tables on her and gaining her respect for standing up to himself. If this had happened last year, he would just slump his shoulders, defeated and with a kicked puppy expression, while adorable, it got enough on her nerves. Gladly she had been picking on him, pushing his boundaries, to tough him up so when the world pushed back, he would shove it back and perhaps these were the fruits of her labor staring right now at her with a shit eating grin, back straight and the challenging rise of an eyebrow.

But she was Lynn Loud and she wasn't a push over. Showing him whose boss, she pushed at him from his chest with enough force to made him fall three feet away from her; grinning back she lifted a finger.

"Don't provoke me Loud. I am in a good mood, let's keep it that way" She said not daring to look at his swimming trunks and muscles, knowing all too well that her thighs would be rubbing together faster than she could say the word ball.

From the ground, Linc scoffed. "If this is your good mood, I cannot wait to meet your happy side"

Both snorted with laughter, she extended her hand to him and he took it pulling towards him, immediately shoving her arm, crossing it to her left and with his other hand he tapped it effectively pushing her back on the ground playfully. It happened so fast that it took her a second to process that her brother had hit her with one of her signature lucha libre moves.

"Did…did you just used a reptile tail slap on me?" She asked at her grinning brother.

"Maybe I did…" He crossed his arms over his naked chest.

Lynn growled. "Since it was your birthday yesterday, you may have my mercy…but when we get home. I'm going to enjoy watching you scream like a girl" She said crossing her knees in front of her looking at the river.

The white haired boy started sweating bullets suddenly aware that he was being allured to be more dominant around her making him grunt mentally. He was acting up as if…as if he was trying to make her to like him back and that was insanely bad, combined with the visible erection he was getting around her that she TOUCHED; that toped it off with a douse of pushing the line of brother and sister and he was not going to go down that route. He was doing enough as it was pushing those uncomfortable moments on her and he was blessed that he was related to her, being so understanding and she was probably right, he did like her and while these feelings left him with a headache and a pounding confusion, one thing was certain though, it paid to be confused; it would allow him to figure this whole thing out.

Eventually both found a rhythm to relax and ease the tension observing the nature around them. While the wet ground felt kind of nasty, the breeze had turned warmer as the day passed getting rid of the chill in the air. Eventually Lincoln's eyes started to get heavy and without realizing it his body starting slumping to his left, right next to Lynn. The sportsgirl by her part enjoyed these calm moments and strangely the anxiety of moving around and do something wasn't present with him around and suddenly there was a weight on her shoulder. Both teens locked eyes and she could observe how tired he was; his eyes widened at his sudden intrusion and he tried to move back to the same position but she didn't allow it. Her hand immediately snaked around his shoulder, shoving him back to her with more force than she intended, forcing his head to lie on her lap and swiftly they were looking at each other again, her eyes looking down on him.

Their cheeks were flushed with red tint and she couldn't bear the sight of him looking at her, embarrassed, her, HER! Lynn Loud, toughest girl in school now that Missy Hussy left town.

"Sleep if you want to. I'll keep watch"

Linc yawned, meeting her gaze with a tired one of his own. Her brown eyes reflected a warm that he had never observed in them before, they looked welcoming and kind. Her beautiful face had a bright smile on her face, instantly his eyes looked at her soft lips again wondering how delicious they would taste like against his. But most of all, he thought what he liked about her. Her determination and tenacity, her deep sense of adventure, wild and curious nature, her nothing would bring me down attitude, brown eyes shining with spice and electrifying energy, but most of all, she got him. It didn't need to be said when he convened something, she already knew about it. Lynn understood him in a level that nobody else did; he could be free and be himself, happy, with his confidence on the floor and sappy; sure she might tease him relentlessly about it but she was always there to pick him up and stand him to his feet. They understood each other perfectly, sure they fought heavily, snarled at each other throats and butted heads, roughhousing and literally getting dragged and manipulated him to play sports and her silly superstition was beyond ridiculous, but he accepted her as she came and she did the same with him. There was no need to profile what he wanted.

Perhaps analyzing it would bring him answers, make a plan of how to proceed or maybe this would destroy him. It was scary, but right now there was no other place he rather be, than the warm and welcoming lap of his beautiful older sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** And done with this one. The story is finally moving forward with both stages. I want to thank the anonymous reviews who corrected some mistakes in the last chapter. Keep it on, reviews make me write faster, reviews makes me know what people think. Until the next chapter!

D4rK


	5. Peak Into the Future

**A/N:** So sorry for taking so long for this chapter to arrive, but with the holidays and work, I barely had time to sit down on the computer and write. I was saving my ideas, occasionally plastering it on paper to not forget. I am so glad I have so many views, subs and reviews. I hope you guys had an amazing Christmas and enjoy the rest of the remaining of this year! On with the fic.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

-Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and I do not make any money writing this fic.

 **A Siege of Hearts**

Chapter 4

Peak Into the Future.

Lynn was the very first to open her eyes, blinking in and out of focus, pressed against the rock, she felt a warm weight on her lap, convoking her gaze to look down, her face breaking into a tired smile as she did. Lincoln was lying on her lap, a trail of drool had fallen down his chin in his stupor, her sudden movement made his eyes to squint letting out a tired groan, his body suddenly moving to the side, a little too far into her thighs for comfort, yet she didn't complain. Her fingers automatically went to his scalp tracing his snow colored locks between her calloused fingers as his face broke into a small smile. She stayed there for more minutes, just watching around her and occasionally tracing Linc's face with her thumbs enjoying the warmth that radiated from him. But eventually they needed to get going; looking at her watch, she shrugged at the three hours they had napped on the cold dirt. The day had finally broken into a delicious breeze that was comforting and refreshing without a chill to accompany it, the sun feeling great on her skin and the mud had served as a fresh cold bed.

She heard a grunt as his eyes started to stir, his eyes opening and closing, easing his sleepiness with the swift move of his eyelids. He looked up and there she was. Both teens locked eyes.

"Hey you" Lynn was the first to break silence after a few seconds of staring, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, amusingly lifting an eyebrow at her younger brother.

"Hey" Lincoln couldn't avoid his sappy tone returning the smile, sighing with bliss. Her fingers continued trekking through his locks and he never wanted the moment to end, smiling widely. This had been perhaps their affectionate moment, well maybe an improved one from the other two last year, when brother and sister comforted each other in the best way they knew how. Last year had been a terrible moment for both of them though it had been for reasons that still Lincoln didn't know the real reason behind it.

Lynn by the vast majority of the year had changed out of nowhere. A few months before the dancing ball, his sister had been down and snappier than her usual self. The sister meetings came and went as far as Lincoln was concerned, Lynn only got out of them angrier than ever or just refused to go along with them using whatever excuse she might have at hand or lashing out violently. When she couldn't think of anything else, she usually dragged him by the back of his shirt to another session of painful exercise that left him feeling like his body spine had hopped into a cap and hauled ass. Eventually Leni for some odd reason was eyeing him suspiciously, having the most serious expression on her face that he had ever seen, but every time he asked about she dismissed his concerns making a comment how she was staring at his terrible sense of fashion and how she should design him something new. Ever stranger is that her eyebrows seemed to crunch into a furious expression when either he was with Lynn or she, once more, dragged him for another session of Lincoln goes ouch.

The moment of the dance passed and after, for the first time in seven years they cuddled. She had kissed his cheek, lingering in his warmth, thanking him for a night to remember, sleeping soundly to the next day; things went back to normal after that to the relief of everyone, he never found out what had been the real reason but now it hardly mattered. He could envision that since that day, his feelings were cemented. Naturally, he pushed them down, finding them disgusting and confusing, but now as he gazed once more into her warmth dove eyes he could hardly care, accepting it; he would deal with it later. Relaxed he stood up cracking his back as he went gazing at his clothes.

He shook his head once more. "How long was I out?"

"About three hours. Our clothes should be ready" She broke into a playful smirk. "Unless you want to go around on your birthday suit, General Buttnaked"

Both snickered making their way to the boulder. Through touch it wasn't that bad, like accidently dropping a glass of water all over yourself. Still, they smelled funky and muddy, better than going around almost naked anyway. Both turned around fighting with a hidden desire to peek at the forbidden attraction at their sibling, with shaky hands they finally got dressed successfully keeping their secret under wraps from each other. The teens went to their bikes, mounting them.

"Let me go ahead, it has been quite a while since I've been here"

Lincoln blinked. "You told me that you never had"

The sporty girl smirked in turn. "I never said that, I told you about the trail"

He groaned; take it to Lynn to trick him, again. He watched her go, this time unable to resist the temptation, once more staring at her bouncing butt cheeks atop of her bike, growling at himself to going along with his attraction at his sister until she disappeared from view. She returned ten minutes later with a smile on her face.

"It's dry all ahead Linc, gagghhh! After all this, I could eat a bull"

His stomach silently agreed with that idea; that power nap had left him hungry. Both sat down once more on the dry ground, this time fully clothed pulling their still wet backpacks open. Since everything was sealed tight, the food and drink wasn't spoiled. In complete Lynn fashion, she pulled half a meat ball sub wrapped in Ziploc and bit into it with a groan full of appreciation. He soundlessly ate his granola bar, his PJ sandwich with cheese and some water, just observing the horizon, occasionally stealing looks at his sister as she voluptuously devoured that sandwich and went to seconds eating some jerky, washing it down with water. She burped into the air, long and vulgar to his complete displeasure, patting at her stomach satisfyingly full.

"Mmmmm that hit the spot"

"God, do you have to be so gross?" Lincoln cringed with an expression of annoyance. "I swear if we weren't outside you'll b-" His words died in the back of his throat as he let out a fart, blinking in confusion.

Lynn busted out of laughter holding her stomach for dear life and keep her meal down.

"Geez, when the weather man said that today there would be a nice breeze, he didn't say anything with a chance of flatulence"

His cheeks exploded with red, embarrassed in front of his sister and crush, turning around so she wouldn't be able to stare at him. Ok, so maybe mixing cheese, Pj and topping it off by eating a trail bar was not the best idea that he got but he was desperate to find whatever in the morning.

"Oh simmer down sissy. It was just a fart, a tiny fart; I better show how it's done!" She said assuming a squat position.

"No, no please, don't! Don't do it!"

His sporty sister broke down into laughter once more and this time he couldn't avoid laughing with her. After that silly situation, both hoofed down the trail without any incident. It was…fun, the mud had dried up as the day flipped to midday and without another division of the river being in their way, it was pretty easy to traverse their bikes through the ground. With that nice meal he didn't mind the difficult parts of the terrain, easily pedaling his way uphill through the mile and a half, his cow lick flickering in the wind and he felt…free. No wonder why Lynn did this so often, it was just him, his sister and the wind in peaceful harmony. Perhaps this is what his mom was talking about in the morning; gladly if it was over 100 degrees he would rather shoot himself in the foot, but in that little corner of Michigan, it felt nice.

Half a mile later, they stopped to drink water and refresh, gasping at how good it felt. Lincoln for the first time thought that Lynn drinking water was somewhat…erotic; especially those droplets that thankfully slipped on her skin, watching them disappear into her shirt. He shuddered with envy, how he wished he was one of those droplets. He managed to refresh himself with no further incident, covering his half-mast with the water bottle and mounting his bike going up the trail before his sister to pass up the excitement without suspecting anything, Lynn had the same urges, looking how his tight ass contracted every time he pedaled up hill, building a chill down her spine and suddenly, her clothes felt wet again, but just downstairs.

She knew of a way to get this hornyness out of her system besides jacking off furiously and that was perhaps show him the real reason behind this trip besides the delicious breeze.

"Hey Linc!" She called, catching with him easily without an ounce of exhaustion. He looked over his shoulder with envy until she was standing next to him.

He wiped a trail of sweat off his face with the back of his hand.

"Wanna take another detour?"

He lifted an eyebrow.

"Did you manage to build an even more _extreme_ trail, with crocodiles, jumping arcs of fire and a pool of acid with sharks in it?" He asked sarcastically.

She grinned at the ridiculous of it. "Nope, something better…I'll show you something that I have never showed anyone before, something special to me" She cradled her chest on her hands, on her heart.

Lincoln's heart suddenly accelerated to dangerous levels, trembling from toe to head, barely managing to stay afoot on the bike. She…she couldn't mean? No, no…it was ridiculous. Of course she didn't mean that.

"Follow me" She said pedaling without waiting for him. Going off his stupor, he did, this time too focused on mulling her words to take a peek at her butt. The trail they were currently in went into a circle around the bridge; it wasn't really that big, just five miles around it. Though it took over another road adjacent to the railroad museum, divided from the camping spot, instead, it ran along the face of the mountain, going uphill all the way to what was humanly possible in their bikes. They were forced to abandon them when it became impossible to traverse through the rocky terrain, tying them to a pair of trees with chains, continuing on foot. The view was more breath taking the more they continued he thought as he turned around for a few seconds, watching as the bridge became smaller through every step he had taken so far. At the distance, the farm went as far as his eye could see, the sun reflecting on the ground with hues of brown and orange.

Lynn rested for a second against a tree, trying to find her bearings.

"It's, just up ahead" She yelled, now feeling the strain of exhaustion creeping in her bones, whipping her water bottle and taking a greedy gulp from it. Lincoln blinked at the display…uh, so she was human and not a sexy cyborg, she could get tired. He repeated her motions, drinking from his water bottle. At this distance, they had been probably going uphill steadily for a mile. His feet ached, the shoes he was wearing were not really designed for the grueling hike but he didn't dare to display any weakness in front of her, he would deal with the pain later. He stood up from his resting spot, proud and ready to go on. His sister smirked at him, pride in her eyes. It elated him to keep going forward for her and for himself, feeling as he was rejuvenated through her. Both teens continued for a quarter mile until the dirt road just ended up in a flat clearing. He couldn't his near collapse, throwing his backpack to ease the pain in his knees, though he straightened up as soon as Lynn came to view, looking around the grassy space…that's it? She dragged him over just to see stupid grass.

When she gazed at him, she tilted her chin confusedly. "Watcha standing on your ass for? It's over there!" She pointed at what seemed to be the edge of the clearing. Arming whatever energies remained, he did as she asked and man, he was glad he did.

…it was beautiful.

The entire city of Royal Woods could be seen from there. His eyes could see the tiny moving dots of cars traversing the roads through the city and the different highways that surrounded the city. To the East he could see a forest region that housed another park with a lake, and the big body of water that was the division between United States and Canada, getting lost in the view, he doesn't realizes that Lynn is observing him rather than the spot she had stood over many times in her life time, trying to read him; through the wonder reflecting on her eyes and how his mouth hangs open, this would be a perfect time to…to tell him. C'mon, you can do this…just like she practiced dozens of times. Tell him that his hair looks like sculpted by the Greeks themselves, tell him how his tender blue eyes turn her to jelly, tell him how he makes her heart to sing. This was her chance Lynn! Don't puss out!

She sighed trying to gather her courage but as his eyes looked with hers, she panics immediately, a horrified chill running through her spine. She is…scared.

"This is beautiful Lynn, I never would have thought you would know something like this" He smiles looking eyes with her before tilting his face. "Something you wanted to say?" He eyes his sister with her mouth hanging open, tracing the green clearing with a foot, strangely fidgeting with her hands, rubbing them together.

"Uh…nothing" _You fucking pussy…_

There is at least peace in here. Nothing to bother her besides her internal battle at herself for being such a coward. To her growing concern, a tear almost slipped down her cheek, but she angrily wipes it off making an excuse that a piece from a leaf got into her eye. Lincoln eventually got a blanket off his backpack, lying on it comfortably pulling water and the rest of his food out of it, patting his side for her to join him. After another debate against herself, she did, pulling her food out. They ate in silence, occasionally their eyes flickering to each other. But this felt different; there was an intimacy that felt alien to Lincoln in that moment. A certain tension that he had noticed growing the further they went up the hill and now, even in the open air, he could almost see it growing to an uncomfortable level.

"Lynn, if you wanted to say whatever was in your mind, you can just say it now" He gazed on her, his eyes widening as she flinched as if she had been punched. It was a rare prospect that he managed to stump Lynn in this way and he wondered what in the hell had happened. Naturally, the day had started weeeird, awkward and terror filling for the growing boy, they were at each other's throats today, almost fist fighting. Then it was all fun and games, a challenge, an unforeseen bath with nature, a burst of emotion from both of them and then a nice comfortable nap followed by their trail all the way up here and now…she was, what was the word. Twitchy? Embarrassed? Even ashamed? He couldn't believe it. She was Lynn for Pete's sake. The self-proclaimed too tough for life Lynn, his sister, his protector and the strongest person he knew. Whatever was bothering her was big and he swallowed his internal turmoil fighting against his own feelings, instead pulling out the brother in him to be deeply concerned about what could be bothering her.

"It's nothing Linc" She said with a bit of a snark, biting whatever remained of her sandwich in two quick bites. "Just thinking of life ya know? Where do we all go from here" She sighed.

He tried to follow her. "What do you mean?"

"Ya know, the future. I am 14 years old and I don't know what to do with my life"

Lincoln lifted an eyebrow. "Duh…sports!"

"That's it? You think I am not capable of doing something else with my life?"

The white haired boy blinked. For as long as he had memory of anything, Lynn had challenged life itself. Whatever obstacle was there, she was there to hoof around it then kick its ass to submission. If it wasn't for the sexist rules of the school, she would be kicking ass on football. She was Miss Challenge, Miss Win-It-All. At her adult age, there wouldn't be a trophy, prize or medal that didn't have her name and won multiple times, and here she was, doubting it?

"Lynn…you're a sportsgirl and the most talented that this city has seen in a long time"

His words did brought a smile out of her, then it died as she cheated the true meaning of their trip here. Though her doubts were completely true, her future wasn't written in stone, regardless if it was contrary to her own nature, Lynn was putting some serious thought on that question.

"But I want to be something else. It was like, everyone is expecting this out of me and while I can make it happen without a doubt…I don't know if I'm cut for that kind of world"

Her brother extended a hand and put her on her forehead making her blush.

"Hey cut it out" She lapped his hand away half heartily.

"You don't have a delirious fever, but let me ask you something."

"Hmmm?"

"Are you nuts?" He threw his arms up dramatically.

She got mad immediately pushing him away. It was just like in the morning, only this time, she breathed in and out, lifting him back on the picnic blanker roughly by the edge of his shirt. He swear he heard a crack.

"Look" He placated her. "I am just…confused. Sports are your life. You got more balls than anyone in the entire block"

She snickered, her good mood restored. "I don't doubt that".

He blinked for a few seconds, then it hit him, he sighed. Take it to Lynn to put his masculinity in doubt.

"All I am saying is that, sports are your life. You got tons of sports equipment, you practice at least every sport recorded in history and you still make your own around the house! Everything can be a sport in your eyes and I've seen you beat guys thrice your size and you, Lynn Loud Jr, is doubting herself if she could be part of that world? Lynn, let me be honored to say, that you would make a bitch out of that kind of world" He crossed his arms staring at her with a wide smirk.

 _Goddamn_ …Take it to Lincoln one more time to made her fall over heels for him. Her eyes watered immediately and she was forced to look away.

"Lynn…are you crying?"

She blinked. She was…she was crying like a little bitch. Lynn felt stupid and increasingly so as his hand made contact with her shoulders, in a brotherly effort to comfort her, though SHE WISHED it wasn't in a brotherly way. She hiccupped, this time silent tears falling down her cheeks at the soul wrenching pain. Lynn would have never anyone to see her like this, especially the most important person in her life and now she could realize that the hidden crush had turned into something else, something more profound.

Love.

No, no, no. She couldn't handle that.

"I am not crying!" She pushed him again but he didn't let her to get separated from her.

"Lynn…"

"I said I am not!" She threw a bottle of water that he barely managed to elude tilting his head to the other side, the bottle falling down the mountain. He hugged her tightly, ignoring the punches that impacted his back, wincing in pain, yet the need to comfort her was worth the suffering. Eventually the hits stopped, squeezing his shirt through her fingers, burying her head on his shoulder.

Now the tables had turned, now he was comforting her…for the second part of the day. Brother and sister laid in each other arms and the feelings she was convening at that time were all but sisterly, her fingers tracing down his firm back.

"Of all the gentle souls, you have to pick a big an ugly ogre like me"

He chuckled. "Are you taking notes from Luan?" He laughed. "You're probably a better comedian with all these jokes you've been slipping today"

Lincoln was looking at her confusedly, which made her break into a sweat. She was pushing the boundaries between brother and sister, pushing to see how further she could take this before he realized that she was bluffing, hard. Lynn knew exactly who she was and there was no doubt of how she felt about herself. However, her feelings had evoked into something beyond forbidden, beyond the love that is supposed to be felt by her kin to Lincoln and that…scared her, enough to make her cry openly. She hated feeling so weak about her brother and perhaps maybe, this would be a way to retaliate against those feelings and let him realize how much he meant to her. She was ready to face whatever he expressed, strong enough to take the pain if he rejected her. One more time, her impulsivity won over, not thinking that if he ever spilled the beans the family would disown her.

"I am serious" She stabbed him with an angry look. "I'm hideous, just because you're my brother doesn't means you cannot have an ounce of honesty in you and just admit that I look like a bean bag with a pony tail"

Lincoln blinked again, this time pushing her playfully. "You'll do just fine in standup comedy" He made a pause. "There is one thing I forgot to add Lynn" He began, tilting his head so he could look at her properly. "You worked so hard for your body, I feel like a sack of bones compared to you. You got curves like a highway, eyes of a tigress, deadly, fierce and proud and when I look at you, it's like I looked at myself, how I would like to be. And not just muscles but right here" He pointed at her heart. "You hide who you are, but you are a very caring and sweet inside. You are so fierce and have a willpower made of steel; whatever you put your mind to, you get it done. Every guy wants a girl like you, who wouldn't?"

Now she was the deer between the headlights, too shocked to even comprehend what he had just admitted to. Did he meant, any girl or…he was about speaking about…her?

One second they were both still, both dealing on their own terms with what was said, Lincoln sweating bullets and wanting to disappear from the face of the Earth and Lynn still in disbelief to what he had just hinted to. Then the world must had tilted on its axis because per every second that passed their faces had started to come closer. Lincoln couldn't have stopped even if there was a wall in front of him. He had stopped freaking out and internally and just went with it, his eyes tracing every contour of her face, her lips, her blue eyes shining with warmth and comfort. His hand slowly made a trek from the grass it had been ripping off the ground towards her folded legs, his fingers going up and seizing her hand into his own.

His lips were so close to hers that she could feel his warmth breathe on her lips, feeling his accelerated pulse through their unified hands.

Oh.

My.

God.

This…this was really happening.

She panicked again, thinking it would be nothing more than a brotherly peck on the cheek and she was overanalyzing things, just like her brother.

Lincoln would have known the taste of her lips at that moment if it wasn't from a sudden animalistic screech that swooned through the middle of their foreheads. They both screamed falling on their butts and getting to their feet as fast as they could, the ability to breath stolen momentarily. Their eyes gazed upon a massive brown eagle crying into the day, perched at a pine tree holding half a squirrel to feed her young, tiny squeaks resounding from their nest at the top of the pine tree. Both teens sighed, either in annoyance or because they couldn't discover what could have been if they had went for it. Obviously neither did know what they really felt, for both of them it was thought that their counterpart was just being a comforting sibling to each other.

How far from the truth it was.

With the moment ruined, Lynn started gathering the things from her picnic into the basket and Lincoln joined in silence, each sulking on their own manner. The day was far from over though and it was not going to ruin their fun; with a last look at the beautiful horizon, they decided to make their way down to get with the rest of the hike, going back to their chained bicycles, this time slowly making their way downhill, avoiding steep rises on the ground and the roots that would made them victims of gravity with the wrong step. Already on the ground, the teens traversed their way back to the main route, pedaling uphill through the path that took them to the end of the bridge and to the train museum that had been erected by the original settlers almost a century ago. The entrance fee was a complete rip-off, at three bucks a piece and just through Lynn's insistence he went on with it. There wasn't really much to see really, while Lincoln though that trains were cool, the museum tour didn't really interested him in a bit and the sentiment was shared by his sister, he'd wager that if this would continue, he would sneak into one of those old locomotives to catch some extra shut eye with Lynn.

However the guide finally managed to get to the sweet c and started talking about ghosts, a part that honestly interested Lynn for the scary part of the tour, with this being her first time in the museum or any company whatsoever in the park.

"On this same locomotive". The tour guide, a man with brunette hair and glasses, pointed at the old iron machine. "The engineer went insane and drove its passengers off tracks, tumbling down the bridge in tragedy, fifty people died that day…however, the very same locomotive was used ten years ago. The infamous number 2295 stopped down the tracks, in the middle of the bridge due one of the deadliest blizzard that this country has ever seen. With not enough heat to proper the locomotive forward and the cold snapping the rails overhead, the passengers froze to death while some others made an effort to survive, very few made it. It is said that at night, if you put your ear to the rails, you might hear the 2295 whistle blowing in the distance and the distorted screams of the dead, condemned to roam the blizzard for shelter for all eternity".

By now Lincoln and Lynn had been listening on with deep interest, though they could value it as part of the cultural appreciation of their state and if there was something they liked, it was a good scary story that would make your skin to crawl. From what Lincoln had seen on this decade, the movies had started to shift to slasher films passed as 'horror' and so many had taken off in the 90s, there wasn't anything better than getting scared shitless, with your eyes glued to the screen and jumping at a terrifying scene, it made him feel…alive. The siblings hung around the old train station for some more time, pointing out the possible ghosts would linger and scaring each other at any time one of them turned their backs. It always sent a pleasurable chill down her back when Lincoln would take her by the hips or put his firm hands on her shoulders, though the little bastard knew how to scare her, she had to give him that. Eventually they both grew bored and they decided to visit the restaurant attached to the museum, a place called Last Stop, a fitting name.

Silently thanking their mother, they both two double stack hamburgers and a large glass of soda. They made time talking about the visit to the museum and how much Lincoln had enjoyed this hike, surprisingly, once more, his mother was completely right. This was better than being stuck all day playing video games until his eyes bled through the TV screen. Once more, Lynn had improved a part of him, surprising him with things he didn't even knew he enjoyed! He wondered what other things she would make him discover…and then his thoughts went back to sexual frustration, wondering what type of things they could discover together. Shaking his head, he thought a long sip of his soda, savagely tearing into his hamburger to pass the frustration.

"Woah, settle down king of the jungle or you'll choke to death. I ain't heimliching your sorry skinny ass, I'm gonna kick you in the stomach till you puke a lung"

And suddenly he was choking with laughter drinking another sip of soda to pass the offending piece of hamburger, still laughing. The overflow of the overflow of fizz made him burp loudly, slapping his hands on his mouth embarrassed beyond relief. His sister immediately cracked at it.

"This is seriously, the second time. Are you trying to get into a competition with me here? You should know, I am the king of the burp"

Lincoln chuckled. "Self-proclaimed queen? If I had more soda I would rap 'Ice, Ice Baby' without pause"

"Oh you gonna drop me some sick burp rhymes?"

They both snickered teased ach other for the half an hour they were at the restaurant. After paying they left, sitting on a bench at the edge of the bridge, their eyes observing the mountain, each lost with could have been at the top of it. With just two hours to spare for their mom's deadline, they just decided to relax after such a grueling hike, and even Lynn, with her untold level of energy gave to the exhaustion, the weight of the meal simplifying the fact that she wouldn't go anywhere else for at least another hour. Lincoln offered to buy some ice cream sold at a stand at the right side of the museum, watching him go, Lynn placed her chin on her legs, observing him completely enamored with her brother.

"Lynn?"

A boy voice called her name making her snap her left to gaze upon the new comer. Her eyes widened.

It was Francisco, her ex crush and part of the baseball team. He was nursing an ice cream and looking at her oddly.

"Hey Lynn"

"Oh, hey" She forced a smile her heart racing a hundred miles per hour a second, but for the wrong reasons. Suddenly she felt exposed and pressed against a wall, she only had to relax. After all, it was extremely normal for siblings to hang out, she only wished for him not to see how chummy he was with her brother…it was somewhat personal and nobody should see it; the way she behaved was for him and him only. For the rest of the world, she was Lynn Fucking Loud, a walking hurricane of destruction, pain and defeat.

"I thought you would be at practice today" He threw her an embarrassed smile that used to make her go crazy back in the day. It reminded him of Lincoln…wait, Lincoln! Where was he? Her eyes looked around but she didn't see him on the ice cream stand. Really, there were just like two people around it, where the hell was her brother? What she didn't knew was that Lincoln had seen the other guy approaching her and he was immediately hit with a feeling of inferiority and awkwardness. He knew exactly who he was, after all, living with so many girls at the same time, it was impossible not to hear about their current crushes or their girlie reunions to talk about who their hearts sang to. Lynn opened up after being pressed for nearly an hour, cracking under the pressure of Leni's famous tickle attacks and word got to him. Francisco was in better shop than he was and a matter of fact he was noticed by girls around their school. Sure, the guy was easy going and from the short amount of times he had met the guy in Lynn's practice, he was as friendly as they came. But he wasn't ready to get his heart destroyed, specifically due his taboo feelings for his own sister…it was beyond fucked up.

So like a coward, he hid.

The ice cream that he got was currently melting in his hands, dripping on his skin and on the ground but he didn't care…was this, jealously? He never had gotten it from anyone else other than family, so when a voice called for him, he screeched dropping the ice cream on the air putting his hands on the air. The creamy substance flew through the air and almost fell on the girl who had called for him.

"Woah, the hell Loud?" The girl screeched giving him an eyeful with an odd smile on her face.

"Polly?" The sporty girl made a face, twirling around the puddle with her roller blades of what used to be crunchy rocky road and vanilla ice cream with chocolate shavings. He recognized her from Lynn's team practice; he was a girl just like Lynn. Both had athletic builds, excellent grades and were both to be prone to violence if you messed with them. They both loved roughhousing, were completely open minded to the point of being blunt about what they liked, highly energetic and a sports fanatic. He did kind of still felt about the move he pulled on the dance when he was avoiding Ronnie for being a spineless dumbass last year, though he wished he still remembered the good time they had back then. He saw her occasionally at school, waving at each other and sometimes even talking about silly things after Lynn's practice, getting weary of getting a spin in her infamous roller skate skills.

Other than that, he had seen her hanging around with Lynn after practice, just talking and relaxing. He was entirely unsure of their relationship, being teammates and all, but Lynn really lacked any good friends, or a better observation was that she lacked any.

But that was a subject for another time.

"Hey ya big nerd. What brings you over here?" The brunette asked crossing her arms and tilting her head expectantly, eyeing him from head to bottom. He knew that she had a crush on him since last year, but he wanted to avoid any miscommunication, he was her with Lynn…and Lynn was perhaps now flirting with that other guy. He sighed internally faking a smile.

"Oh, hey Polly. I was just here with my sister, Lynn. We went hiking in the trails and up the mountain for a while. I thought you would be on soccer practice".

The girl rolled her eyes. "I would have if she hadn't ditched on us. The team kinda was down and the practice was just sluggish as hell. The coach was pissed"

For a moment Lincoln felt bad that her sister had given something she loved to death for him but as he thought about today's moments, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well, it was my birthday yesterday and her idea to bring me to this place. And well, you know her. She loves sports to death, so it was nice of her, I think" Lovely way to antagonize her you idiot! He angrily insulted himself as he looked how the brunette was taking the news.

The brunette processed this, smacking her tongue on the roof of her mouth.

"Ohhh so you're the reason why this all started uh? Maybe I should demonstrate the upgrades to the 'helicopter'? Could be fun! You'll puke your guts out for a hundred feet" She cracked her fingers wiggling them in a grabbing motion.

He held his hands defensively. "Uh…I'll pass; I like them exactly where they are"

"Meh, you aren't fun. Well? Where do you guys went?"

"We started off at the bridge, but we quickly got bored and we took a detour on the under hike, it was just so muddy and gross but on Lynn's insistence I was forced to pedal through"

The brunette laughter ran freely imagining a screaming Lynn forcing Lincoln to pedal faster. She took off her helmet freeing her brown hair divided in two pigtails.

While they both talked, Lynn was forced to deal with Francisco, as he asked with surprise why she was here. He wasn't a bad guy per-se, he wasn't bad on the eyes and he was started to get some musculature accented by the jersey he was wearing a little on the tight side and her sisters had went nuts recommended her to date him, Leni went as far as to make her three outfits and even Lisa was squawking like an excited toddler; those were odd times. His smile used to make her wild, but that passed when her conflicted feelings eventually figure it out why she liked him. He was exactly like Lincoln. The reason why she walked away from the attention she was giving him back then because she was terrified to admit to herself that she liked…and now loved Lincoln, far more than a sister is supposed to love a brother.

"Well, it was his birthday yesterday and I promised him I was gonna drag his butt all the way up the mountain. He came here as a tough cookie and left like a man!" She exclaimed with a pride expression.

The boy was extremely amused, snorting with laughter.

"Well, heh, if it serves as any consolation to him, tell him I said happy birthday to him. Well Lynn, it was cool to catch with you but I am off to find my girlfriend"

She was about to say to him to him, but as her eyes gazed to his right, her smile felt automatically.

Her brother, the boy she liked and loved, was talking to another girl, but not any girl, but Polly Pain. Perhaps the only person who she talked to in school, they weren't friends but suddenly, her mood turned into a storm of fury and she saw nothing but a rival trying to steal him from her.

"Woah, are you, uh, okay Lynn?" The boy asked but she ignored him marching straight to the pair with Francisco looking at her oddly.

Lincoln and Polly were amid making conversation so neither saw the incoming hurricane of fire heading their way.

"It was good to see you Polly, hope we can catch up around the rest of the summer, but I promised Lynn some ice cream, and well…"

She snorted. "I almost saw it all over my shoes, did I scared ya that much?"

Lincoln nodded, the truth was that his moment with Lynn was extremely private and the discovery of his attraction to his own sister made him even more conscious about anybody who knew him.

"You just scared me" The boy reassured her with a nervous twitch of his lips. "Truth is, it's a first for me. I fell behind and Lynn got mad, ya know how she is.

The brunette hummed in response once more chuckling imagining it. She was about to speak when she was shoved and roughly turned around making her throw her helmet to the ground by the rough motion, her eyes widening in response. The white haired boy didn't ever saw her coming!

Lynn eyes were pooled with icy fury and barely restrained force gripping the shoulders of Polly as she struggled to free herself.

"Hey butch" She teasingly said being used to rough house with Lynn all the time, but this felt different than the other times, never had she seen her so mad in her life and she supposed that she was the one to set her off. All this, over a cone of ice cream? The other sporty girl forced a smile.

"Hey yourself roller bitch. Watcha keeping my brother'ere for eh? He was getting me some ice cream" She said eyeing the gooey mess that used to be two cones of ice cream, waffle pieces everywhere; the sight of it left her more than enraged at Lincy's offering stepped on by the brunette and things couldn't just stay that way.

"Well I just said hi and he tripped all over himself and threw the ice cream. Though knowing him as clumsy feet it wasn't really surprising"

Electricity seemed to pop out of both girls' eyes, crashing with an intensity that scared Lincoln to death, feeling the tension cracking in the air. The sporty girls almost never crashed, it was sometimes due a failed shot or failed strategy to win a game, though with their skill it almost never happened, but when it did, it was nasty business. A tanned hand suddenly went between the girls forcing them to separate. The taller Hispanic had went in between their spat.

"I leave you for five minutes alone and you're starting a fight Polly?"

His assertiveness must had knocked some sense into her, because she backed down immediately crossing her arms.

"Whatever you say, boy toy"

The term brought both siblings eyes to widen.

"Did you just…said boy toy?" Lynn lifted an eyebrow at the sudden development.

"What about it?" Polly asked her, her mouth opening in an angry display of teeth.

Francisco put a hand on her shoulder, placating her to keep her distance, throwing the siblings an easy going smile.

"We are dating" He confirmed, placing his hand around her hips which she knocked aside before he put it up again and this time she didn't resist, looking aside and to the siblings once more, pouting and crossing her arms.

Lynn was surprised but not against the idea. After all, Francisco is deemed to be quite a catch between girls and was one of the most handsome boys in school, that they both were part of the multiple school teams was the cherry on the cake; they would be able to see each other often, as much as class. While that thought stirred in her head, she really felt happy for Polly. She wasn't a bad girl and she had enough patience to tolerate talking to her, perhaps the only one that could stand her besides her family. Lincoln…was a different story altogether and today had been so far the best day in her life, thanks to him, she felt cherished, loved and accepted. She liked to think that after that moment on the top of the mountain, they were about to kiss, or was that wishful thinking on her part? Though maybe he felt the same way as she did, after all, they were the closest of the family, it would sort of make sense for him to be attracted to her, or at least think of her that way being still not fully accepting the attraction he felt for her…and perhaps he would be needing some guidance to deal with it or act on it…and she wouldn't like her brother to get lost in that limbo right?

The tension on the air disappeared almost immediately with Francisco's intervention; Lincoln felt immediate relief and silently thanked the boy

"That's good" Lynn nodded her head. "Not a bad catch Francisco" She punched his shoulder like old times, the boy smiled rubbing at the offensive spot while the other sporty girl stabbed her with a look of hatred which she received with a proud smirk, glad to get under her skin. She didn't noticed Lincoln giving her an odd look, as if looking for an explanation why she was acting that way…they always seemed so friendly and so were their spats, always related to sports, never anything else.

The Hispanic boy smiled. "Well we're off. It was good to see you two but we're starving. C'mon Polly Oh…and happy birthday Lincoln" He politely said.

"Thanks" Smiled Lincoln as the couple waved away half-heartily.

The sporty girl popped her back with a lazy smile on her face.

"Well, that was fun. Not surprised that they're dating"

Lincoln tilted his head. "I thought you used to like Francisco"

"Nah! Not anymore, my interest shifted somewhere else" She said as she eyed the retiring couple and keeping her prize secured, though after she realized that she revealed far too much to comfort as Lincoln stepped on her eyesight with a panicky look on his face.

"Some-someone I know?"

Lynn smiled mysteriously. "Maybe you do Linc, maybe you do" She started to look away not noticing the infuriated look that her brother had as he balled his hands into fists, shaking from rage in acidic jealously.

The day passed without incident, both siblings sitting on a bench to talk to pass the episode with the couple. But as the sun started to dip over the horizon and with an hour to spare, they decided to come home earlier than the curfew set by their mom. The ride was silent, each lost into their thoughts as the whirl of emotions that they experienced today came at full force. They felt desire, lust, love, attraction, agony, fear, acceptance, disappointment and so many others in an emotion tornado that set to drive them off the edge and the feelings intensified as they arrived home and immediately took a shower and wash the grime off the hike from their bodies, the yesterday's incident long forgiven. Dinner with the family was chaotic as usual, though both siblings were lost in their own world.

Since last year, their parents had decided to just join both tables together so the family could eat together, rather than having a wall separating them; usually talkative, Lynn was instead twirling her food around and sometimes driving it to her mouth only for her fork to fall down. Lori would have noticed right away and would single her out after dinner. But her mother saw it, making a note to talk to her. It was odd, they looked so happy when they arrived, though they seemed to hide something that she attributed to a sibling's spat, the usual between the two.

Lincoln from his part had eaten his dinner in a rushed manner, sparing no one about his true inner demons. The hour where Clyde's parents were supposed to pick up was coming and he wanted to get ready, he needed to think about his self-discovery and taboo desires for his sister and what better way than the brain rattling mechanical rides of the Carnival and over sugared junk food sharing with his best friend and his parents. The white haired boy finished, avoiding a projectile from his mom's soup to his face that he avoided like a seasoned veteran.

"Missed me" He mocked Lola as she shook from rage.

"Ooh…that's ok" She eyed him with ill intent that made him back away immediately and run upstairs and his siblings to spare at him with pity.

The pageant girl laughed completely amused. "Works every time!" A sudden humph of a throat made her snap her eyes to her mother.

"If I see a single item misplaced from his room, you and I are going to have a conversation about pulling you off the next pageant." Rita told her sternly.

"But…but mommy! Daddy, mom's mean to me" She pouted with tears in her eyes. The older man just passed the next page of his newspaper, by now, immune to her charms.

"Listen to your mother"

The pageant girl gnawed her teeth together, completely furious for not getting her way.

Lynn rolled her eyes at the childish display and instead took her leave, placing her items on the sink. The last exchange they did after they arrived from their hiking adventure was a warm hug that left her cheeks redder than the sun and she was surprised her body didn't pass out due her whole blood going to get cheeks. The crack of that childish radio that Lincoln had resounded through the hallway and he left an hour later with Clyde and his parents; she couldn't watch him go and said her goodbyes but heard the car pulling out with several goodbyes said downstairs, abstinently bouncing her ball against the wall repeatedly. Lucy was looking at her oddly, which was strange on itself but Lynn always knew when she was looking at her. There was a certain tilt to her head when she was processing something in her mind about to flow from her poetic lips, brewing from the depth of her soul.

"You seem troubled sister" The goth soft voice almost made the grip on her ball to falter, but she slanted the tip of her fingers saving the fetch before throwing it again.

"How observant of you" Lynn sarcasm was forced, Lucy could tell, the 12 years old knew her like the palm of her hand and she was more than met the eye.

She sighed. "I am merely stating the obvious dear sister, but as your concerned blood sibling. I desire from you the truth, I owe you more than I enough and I only wish to aid you in any way I can possibly can" Her voice disappeared in whispers in the only way she knew how.

Lynn shuddered at the expression _blood sibling_ and Lucy picked on that immediately, saving the information for later.

"I am scared"

Lynn voice came in short note, in whispers even quieter than hers. The only way the sporty girl knew she was surprised was with the rise of her shoulders, a clear sign that she was surprised with the admittance as she was but with Lucy, there was no need to apparent being touch.

"That is…odd, coming from you, but the question is, why would you be?" She asked petting her companion Fangs, perched at the circular bed post.

"I have my fear of losing my family, especially Lincoln. I just want to get closer to all of you, before I go somewhere else"

Lucy sighed once more. "Losing your family? That's a logic fallacy and I do wish you do not make mention of it again, it is most disheartening…you will never lose us. Though we bicker and fight, though we discuss and say horrible things to each other and tease ourselves to oblivion, this family stays together through thick and thin, do not ever doubt that. We might go our separate ways to make our life, but our bond will never be broken". Both sisters shared a smile. "Though about your second point…you losing Lincoln? If only, I wish I was close to him like you are, you are the blanket and the pillow, like bread and butter or like a hobo with his cheap alcohol"

The brunette grinned. "Did you just compare us to a drunk homeless?"

Lucy chuckled. "Maybe my humor is going around the world too much with the jokester, get it?"

Both sisters shared a laugh. Though the goth turned serious.

"Is this because Lori left the house to make her own life?"

The sporty girl nodded, looking aside.

"Not only that, but I've been wondering about my future lately. All my life, I had my goal and a single goal, be the best, the very best in every conceivable sport invented. Just be the best, but lately…I've had doubts for a while about what my future holds for me, in more ways than future scares me" In more ways than one, she thought catching her ball and looking aside. It was a half-truth, but she was going mad with grief and she needed to vent badly. "If I don't get to participate in the big leagues, what should I do?" The jock asked her sister.

"So, is this what it was as well? You're scared of the future and what it holds for you?" Her sister nodded. "Well, I am only nine years old, so a delightful sorrow like the one you're experiencing hasn't reached me _yet_. However, you should look deep inside of you and see the inner you. Her worries, needs and wants"

"Needs and wants?" Lynn asked rhetorically.

Lucy cleared her throat. "Given your often straight forward approach, I say you take what you want to take and let it be yours. Isn't that the always winning streak from the sporty girl extraordinary? The winning strategy that will lead to victory and lift that trophy high for all to see?" Her monotone voice said ending in whispers.

The brunette grinned widely, imagining only the best prize of all, with snow colored hair and bluest eyes she had seen.

Lucy quirked an eyebrow at the last bit, but she stayed silent.

"Maybe you're right" She conceded catching the ball one more time. "Thank you Lulu"

The goth threw her a short and diminutive smile, nodding her head.

"You are most welcomed"

She fell asleep almost immediately, tired from the physical and emotional roller coaster of these two days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From his part, Lincoln had fun at the Carnival, though his heart wasn't in the right place and the mechanical rides that shifted his guts up and down didn't count. He thought about his inner feelings the whole day, the whole year he had been suppressing them, telling himself that it was nothing else but a phase of puberty, but yesterday erased that excuse; he was attracted to his sister, deliriously so. He wondered if this would shift to forbidden love and that unfortunate thought came as he was 360 degrees in the roller coaster and essentially made him so scared that combined with the adrenaline, he lost his dinner and the will to eat more junk food. They hung around one more around, shifting to more soothing rides and then he went to Clyde's home. They talked about his adventure today and Clyde was so surprised at Lynn's change of heart that he wondered if she had been swapped by an evil clone, courtesy of the evil Card Countess but Lincoln had just rolled his eyes with a smile, thinking that just last year he would've agreed with him.

"Awww dude, are you sure that you cannot stay over tonight? My parents even say yes, a fact that only happens when the stars and the planets align." Clyde exclaimed crossing his arms.

"I wish dude, but my dad wants to do something with me tomorrow and I have to be there" He didn't mention it to be a firearm, not knowing how he would react, not to mention his parents.

Clyde crossed his arms. "Fine, at least we got close to two months of wonderful summer vacation! And while I am so sad that my precious Lori has gone away…I send her my love wherever she is"

"Right…" Lincoln droned, never informing him her exact location for her own protection if somehow Clyde managed to get less awkward and actually send something like a nude package or worse, bunch of roses laced with chloroform. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, gazing again to his friend who had continued talking.

"Oh boy, now that we're going to be in Middle School, probably I can get her attention an-"

Lincoln was forced to intervene.

"I thought you said that you gave up on my sister? I am quoting you, 'She is no longer my sunshine on my bed of flowers', what's up dude? Having second thoughts?"

His bespectacled friend seemed to freeze, hugging himself, hunching over his bed.

"You're right Lincoln. It is for the best that I walk away from the love of my life! Even though she is in the clutches of that tanned fiend…I am so glad that you reaffirm this" He uncovered his chest where a steel copy of his sister face was plastered. He tore it up and threw it in the trash, dropping to his knees and crying.

The white haired boy rolled his eyes, patting at his back, occasionally muttering a 'there, there' until he calmed down. He returned home without incident and threw a smile at Lynn's room as he passed it, settling down on his own bed in his underwear, sighing in relaxation without even passing through his mind that his presents had being gathered dust for the entire weekend, untouched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun peeked over the horizon, illuminating Royal Woods and starting the day in the city. The church bells resounded through the small city immediately waking Lincoln up. Through his stupor, he slams his tongue on the roof of his mouth and lets out a loud yawn, sending a hateful look at the stupid sun and those stupid bells interrupting his sleep, his crusted eyes barely glimpsing at the Rocky and Bullwinkle clock, indicating that it was past six in the morning. Many families were already packing up for church, but then, being a not very religious family themselves rarely went; though his mom did went at least once a month. His musings were interrupted by the heavy footsteps resonating in the hallway, coming in and fast. But why would his dad…oh yeah, boom-boom time.

His door opened slowly, his dad greeted him with a warm smile.

"Morning boy, my…already eager to start eh?" He asked with a chuckle. His dad was dressed differently that day, he had exchanged his green vest and Jade green squared undershirt for a simple red shirt with a Colt logo embroiled on the chest area, he was wearing blue jeans and thick brown boots. He had a tennis bag slung over his shoulder along with a thin carrying case which he supposed his gift was within it. He got dressed quickly in his usual attire but his dad stopped him before he got out of room.

"Be sure to bring some sunglasses with you and Oh! A cap. I'll wait for you in the car champ; we'll have some breakfast in Dine N' Dance to be ready for today!" Lynn Sr. took his leave downstairs leaving Lincoln to pick the aforementioned items, quickly remembering that he left his baseball cap in the restroom with the rush of taking a shower after the hike; he must had accidently threw in the dirty clothes hamper. Sighing he made his way to it but his path was interrupted with a door almost slamming on his face and just Lynn's teachings that had sharpened his reflexes made him avoid a certain broken nose, quickly jumping five feet away with a practiced leap. He sighed in relief observing as a mop of brown of hair made her way out.

"Geez, good morning to you ya big nerd" Lynn rolled her eyes.

Lincoln was about to protest when he saw her attire. She was dressed in full Football gear; though this time she was wearing a black jersey with a red metallic logo with a L in it, she was carrying her gym back and a blue helmet pressed against her voluptuous hips.

"…are you trying to replace another boy in football?"

Lynn snorted. "I am merely practicing with the boys. The coach said that what we pulled last year was a douche move but he was impressed by my moves and while not being able to officially be part of the team, I can go and kick their asses through the day and make them look bad! HAH! And who says that you gotta be part of the team to win anyway?" She snickered, quickly imagining the sweet domination that she would unleash today.

The white haired boy almost pitied the team, almost.

"Kick their asses Lynn" He smiled at observing her to be so happy that morning, considering her sudden change of mood, though after their hike, the funk had seemed to be gone, suddenly the bathroom incident seemed like a think of the past. His sister smiled widely, boosting about the pain she would exert today without saying it so.

"Heck yeah. I will….OH! Before I forget, hey Linc…" Her mood suddenly changed to an expression that he had seen briefly a couple of times, she was…timid.

"Hmmmm?"

"Come after the game, I got something to tell ya. The game is beginning in three hours after our training routine and I want to be spend to relax and talk" She looked aside, sulking, as if whatever he was about to say would burn her on the spot.

The snow white boy tilted his head at the sudden change of mood.

"Sure, dad and I shouldn't take long with what he wants to show me. I'll ask him to drop me off, hopefully I can catch you cleaning house with the team, or better yet, the entire field" They both laughed shaking their head in amusement, smiling at each other. She punched his shoulder making his squeak like a hamster.

"What was that for?"

She smirked. "That was retribution for yesterday, be lucky I decided not to flatten your arm to look like an airport's runaway"

"I am grateful for the pain I just received" Lincoln joked still rubbing his arm waving with his other hand. "Well I'm off, have fun in the game Lynnator"

The sporty girl smirked at the nickname. "You don't know half of it Linc" In more ways than one, she thought as she hugged him briefly and made her way to the garage with him in tow, waving their dad and Linc away as she mounted her bike, eager to start the football training and mentally preparing for what she was about to reveal to her sibling after the game; it made her feel giddy, enough to throw an amused giggle after making sure that there was nobody around to do so.

What neither sibling knew was that after today, the line that separated them as such would be erased, forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Another done! Ready for the next one? See ya in January and have a happy new year!

D4rK.


	6. Lost and Found

**A/N:** Took me less than I expected. Well, here we are. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and I do not make any money writing this fic.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

 **A Siege of Hearts**

Chapter 6

Lost and Found.

The ride to the school was unpaired to the mental exhaustion she felt after yesterday's dilemma and all the thoughts that followed. Lynn kept turning on her sleep, thinking about her brother and the kiss they almost shared. Sighed as she chained her bicycle to the school stand she made her way to the shower rooms, gym bag slung over her shoulder and backpack filled with other sport equipment, including her favorite bat. She enjoyed the opportunity that the couch gave her and finally, she could bleed out all of that frustration from her body, feeling the grass and the breeze and nothing else, with the sweet sound of the bad losers of the team moping at the couch that a girl was kicking their asses and she shouldn't be 'allowed' to even play. As soon as she entered the shower rooms that were separated by the two genders, all eyes went on her, some boys groaning, some with hateful eyes watching her. With a shit eating grin, Lynn went to the women's restroom to get changed quickly.

Putting on her protective padding, she put on the black jersey with two reflective lines to differentiate her from the other players. The coach had insisted on it as a rule. Personally, she didn't like it. Black was a color for her pessimistic goth sister and her deadpan ways; nor only that but it tended for the boys to go against her—nor that it really mattered—after all, she was the best player in the entire team and the best player in every team she participated at. Some came close but nobody could be as good as she was and today, it wouldn't be any different, she thought to herself placing her gym in her locker and taking her white helmet with the R from the Royal Woods Roosters stenciled with a sharpie marker.

Exiting the changing rooms she smirked putting on her United States flag gloves cracking her neck as she went. The coach looked at her slowly nodding his head.

"Alright ladies and lady" He nodded in her direction making her smirk. "I don't any of you moping or crying, the season begins on September…that LEAVES PWLEEEEEEEENTYYYY of time to get you on shape and kick ass. I saw some new names on the rooster and now that I see you let me put it clearly, this is a no slacker's team. Let's start with the basics. Thirty laps!"

There were consecutive groans from the team who hated cardio and just wanted to start pumping iron or do more demanding exercises.

"You heard the coach! MOVE IT!" Lynn howled slamming her feet on the grass, ready to give the whole nine yards.

The coach turned to her shaking his head pleasingly.

"You heard her! MOVE IT"!"

With a smirk, she was the first to go, running like the wind ahead of the group. What she didn't notice were two burly guys who stayed at the back of the line staring at her angrily, their fists shaking from rage. The ugly visage of a brawny teen pulled in an angry clench of missing teeth, angrily glaring menacingly at the brunette.

The coach looked at the teens with an even angrier expression, planting his feet firmly on ground.

"You deaf Zaldivar? If you think because your cousin is on The Hazeltucky Hockers, should I treat ya harsher as a despised enemy? Hell YEAH I SHOULD. Get in line, you too Ward"

"Yes coach!" Both teens said running to catch up, throwing a last heated look against Lynn, who was by now finishing half a lap, going steadily with a wide smile on her face.

Victor Zaldivar was the cousin of Hawk, member of one of the school rivals. Due financial situation, his mother could not move from Huntington Oaks, where his cousin was and he couldn't go to that school and team, where he felt that he would be like home and instead he was stuck in this retarded team of losers. But most of all, he was already sick at the gloating bitch with shit stained hair mocking everyone. The fuck face of the coach was allowing her to play, calling it a 'practice' but he and his friend, Terry—consequently also the cousin of Hank in the same situation—thought otherwise. They were tired at the glorified brunette who rubbed on everyone's faces that she was the best and they weren't the only ones, the whole team was annoyed at the fact that she was making them look bad. Victor didn't know how the hell she got so lucky to really move the way she did. She was probably sucking off the coach and that's why she was allowed to play with them.

Football was a no girl's game and today they were going to show her exactly why. His grin was mirrored by his friend who licked his chomps at the pleasure they will feel today after practice and maybe, they wouldn't have to hear from her ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Keep it steady, shhhhhhh. Relax Lincoln"

He was too excited, too sporadic to relax. The protective goggles he was using kept fogging up for some reason, his hands couldn't stop shaking. Not only that, but to add to his nervousness a man next to him was firing a loud semi-automatic rifle repeatedly, casings flying and hitting the protective net that separated each shooting line adding to his nervousness, flinching at every echoed of the report that resounded in the firing range. He jerked the rifle to the right and fired missing the 25 yards target entirely, hitting the dirt incline. He could almost cry in embarrassment as other kids laughing at him from their benches, their fathers behind them hitting them at the back of their head in a reproving manner.

There was no embarrassment to be had at your first time and his dad encouraged him to dry his goggles and try once more. With his dad putting a hand on his shoulder and another on the stock to calm his shaking, as he was taught, he slowly squeezed the trigger and was amazed to see a hole on paper; sure, outside of target, but on paper at least. It took time to get used to firing, he was expecting the recoil to blow him away and jerked the firearm forward to compensate for it but his dad corrected him immediately to avoid a flinch, a bad habit when it came to shooting. In an effort to impress his dad, he tried to reload the steel magazine of the rifle and ended up cutting his index finger in the sharp edges of the old magazine to his horror and pain, he didn't tell him anything and when he inserted the magazine and racked the charging handle, the bullets kept getting jamming in the chamber. With a sigh, Lynn Sr. checked the magazine and observed the blood stained cartridges, forcing Lincoln's hand to his face with an irritated frown. He couldn't be bullshitted with.

It wasn't that he was angry at his inexpert ways to shooting; there was a time for everything, mistakes were for learning, but it was that he was too excited and too nervous to shoot that he couldn't even trust himself to be straightforward about screwing up. Quickly patching up his finger with a band aid, he didn't let him reload a magazine again. After fifteen rounds, he packed up and they left the shooting range, with Lincoln huffing kicking rocks on his path. His dad chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"I was the same as you" He said as they walked, ignoring the loud gun shots behind them. When Lincoln arrived he was plainly scared, jumping with every gunshot that echoed in the open range, even in the office, he could hear it and it was insanely scary and video games couldn't prepare him for the real thing.

Lincoln looked at him questionably.

"Excited, I wanted to proof myself and I ended up shooting a guy's target by mistake. Your grandpa was furious at shooting at another target rather than mine and had to apologize to the man on the next booth for my mistake. Now that I remember, it's funny" He chuckled as he opened the rear door and deposited the packaged 22LR rifle securely. Father and son mounted Vanzilla in silence, securing their seatbelts, he backed up and on their way they went.

Lincoln sighed. "I'm sorry dad" He said abstinently looking at the window as the world around him rolled around him.

The older man chuckled patting his back. "Nothing to apologize for, it'll get better next time. Now, your mom told me you went hiking with Lynn yesterday. How was it?" He briefly looked at his son, eyes glued on the road in front of him.

All the memories rushed at him at once, especially the last one that made him uncomfortable on his seat, fidgeting with the arm rest of his seat.

"It was amazing" He smiled as his head surged over the memories. The way her warm body felt against his, how her brown hair blew in the mind at the top of the world, her eyes glowing with mischief and something else that made him boil with exhilaration deep inside, he loved when she unashamedly exposed herself to him wondering what could have been if he had stared longer at her. His eyes glazed, a silly smile drawing itself on his face.

His dad was looking at his oddly, lifting an eyebrow and patting his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Everything ok there Lincoln?"

His words woke up from his stupor, his eyes slamming to the concerned gaze of his father.

"I'm ok" He placated his worriedness with an easy going smile. "Just recalling everything. We went to Wadhams Avoca Trail"

His father started laughing immediately. "Ooooh, I can just imagine Lynn's dragging you through the mud that goes beneath the bridge and exits around the museum" He chuckled and interpreted the expression that his son gave him as discomfort. "It's alright son. I know that…physical exertion is not your type of fun with a drill sergeant screaming at you to move it. "He chuckled again. "But at least you had fun right?"

Lincoln's strained lips slowly curved upwards in a bright smile.

"Yeah. I guess I did"

They arrived at a second restaurant that Lincoln favored above others, exactly where his dad worked, Aloha Comrade. The insanity of such combination could turn off a person immediately, but the food was actually quite good. Their mixes were not that all that crazy and some were beyond delicious; today the restaurant was full, activity was buzzing and its often quiet atmosphere was far busier than usual. Up front, there was a man that usually took reservations perked at the sight of their sous chef.

"Good afternoon Mister Loud. Good to see you in your day off, ah, and you brought mini you" The man said with a thick Russian accent, making Lincoln chuckled at it. This man was the cousin of the owner, Sergei. At the counter, was the twin brother of the owner, Paul, a Russian born American.

With a curtsy smile Lynn Sr. greeted him.

"Likewise Mr. Faustin. I was around the neighborhood and we're starving. I know it's short of closing time, but I thought of stopping by and have something with my boy" The restaurant had odd opening and closing hours as a custom in Russia, they opened half an hour before noon and closed at ten. The only thing that was Americanized was that they opened on Sundays, though just shy of four hours, mid-day to four.

The man nodded. "Certainly, Sergei never had any problems. Especially for his family" Both Loud's smiled as they were directed to a table close to the kitchen. They didn't mind, with the difficulty of running such traffic of customers, it was the least they could. He always ate free whenever he wanted, and today wasn't any different. He loved his job to the point where he quitted his job as an I.T for his love of kitchen and Sergei wasn't not only his boss, he was a dear friend. As usual, Lincoln ordered four steak and Pineapple Shoyu Chicken filled Pirozhki. There were like fried buns that were common in Slav cuisine, together with Hawaiian style fries consisting on curly fries topped with BBQ Pork, BBQ sauce, kewpie mayo, pineapple salsa, bacon, and scallions with a large glass of peach tea.

Lynn Sr. ordered a dish that always disgusted him, Aspic. It was like some sort of gelatin made out of meat stock and it was filled with fish, sliced beef and surprisingly scrambled eggs, with a side of a dish called loco moco, consisting on white rice, topped with a hamburger patty, a fried egg, and brown gravy. Lincoln called it, the puddle and for a good reason. His dad ordered fresh squeezed lemonade with the meal.

As the server retired with a smile at his direction, father and son were left alone in the table.

"You're growing into a fine young man Lincoln. I know I don't say it much, what with the insanity of the house and all the things that are going on. Glad you're keeping it together" He placed his hand on his and squeezed, both smiling at each other.

After eating, Lynn Sr. spoke with Paul and they went on their way, back home. Lincoln suddenly remembered what his sister said about the game, cursing himself he hoped he wasn't too late to miss whatever she planned on doing, mesmerized, he remembered she wanted to tell him something, but what? With these doubts, the young white haired boy pondered, staring to the outside world in Vanzilla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The orange sled was pushed by the screaming brunette, tearing chunks off grass from the field, far beyond the line that the coach had set up bringing a smile out of his face.

"Good job Loud. I want to see all of you ladies do exactly as THAT! SOLID DEFENSE! Like a castle tower! Go, go, go!"

Hours had passed since the demanding training began but still Lynn was giving her 110%, passing every obstacle with the grace of a professional. From the agility conditioning using bag drills, rope drills, kettlebell walking, resistance training, weight lifting, sledding weights and other exercises. A thick glace of sweat dripped down her body, perspiring with exhaustion and joy at bleeding her almost infinite energy. She was so busy doing her own thing that she didn't notice the two burly boys snickering to each other, occasionally looking from her at each other doing their own set of exercises.

As always, the training session after weight training involved long throwing and running, playing in the sand pit and a mock game in which she tackled more players than everyone else. She was fast and hit like a mule, with an almost untold source of energy but she wasn't the fastest and they already had a running back, a thin but tall African American kid, which they called ostrich for how fast he ran.

Three hours later the coach finally called it quits and they went to refresh themselves with cold and delicious Gatorade, feeling as the drink went down her throat, Lynn felt better than ever after burning so much energy and making everyone else look like fools. She didn't really felt bad or ashamed for kicking their asses; it was her pride and joy to bask in the glory of their known dislike towards her. She made peace with it and she didn't care whatsoever that they cried to the coach behind her back but he refused to stop including her in practices for a goddamn well good reason.

She was Lynn Fucking Loud and she was that good. Privately, the coach told her that if it wasn't for the stupid league rules, she would be player and leading the team to victory as a quarterback, but rules were rules. As much as he loved her performance, he was still somewhat mad over last year fiasco, but with her performance discovered, he couldn't say no to participate. The only bad thing she had to deal with was the crying.

They should feel ashamed at being beaten so badly, it really showed in their character what a lousy team they were and she felt bad for the coach for having so many sore losers under his care, being disappointed again and again with their performance. There was some talent there and she recognized it as a team player, but personally? They couldn't compare to her. Feeling once more the heated glares, she retired to the shower rooms, squeezing an empty Gatorade cup in the trash can. Having the entire female changing and shower room, she took off her clothes and showered, feeling her body's knots untangled, sighing in relaxation and wishing that a certain someone would give her a delicious massage. She felt her entrails pulsing with heat with enough force to make her tilt to the shower wall, holding for support. Shaking her head, she forced her body to calm down; this was neither the time nor the place for such things and she wanted to be presentable when Lincoln came around and without smelling like she rolled in trash for three hours straight.

Outside the shower rooms, the boys came in hollering in excitement for the good practice, making fun of each other but never mentioning Lynn in any sort of way; they rather not talk about it and be ushered for embarrassment and the rage that came with it since she wasn't officially part of the team, it didn't count. For them girls could not play football and rules were rules.

Two boys stayed in the hallway licking their chops in anticipation for what was coming. They looked at each other and grinned savagely before entering after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lynn Sr. and Lincoln arrived at home feeling it a little less louder with nobody jumping around railings or practicing other extreme sports, even with the older sibling out of the house. Though the ruckus was still running strong.

Guitars were shredded in rock solos, the twins fought heavily over a stuffed animal and how it should be decorated, the family comedian was recording her jokes and playing them back for her own amusement in the radio cassette, speakers echoing. The bubbling of scientific experiments and the sudden flashes of electricity came under the family scientist and genius with the sporadic explosion echoing through the hallway. The youngest of the siblings, Lily played with a stand walker making sound effects with her mouth and giggling. It was another day in the Loud house, making honor of their last name. Mr. Grouse saw them arrive as he tended to his garden. Observing that the ball trouble maker was not home let him breath in relief. He was already so sick of gathering balls that the sportsgirl send his way, though being bribed by Mrs. Loud with a delicious meal wasn't so bad.

With a cordial tilt of his head he fixed his glasses over his nose. Their relation had changed since last Christmas, and he had warmed up to them, the family's next door kindness not forgotten. But he was still stern as ever and that he'll ever be until the end of his days.

"Fine evening isn't it?" Buddy Grouse smiled more at Lincoln than his father, but the sentiment was about the same.

"Yup!" Lincoln answered as relaxed on the garage driveaway.

"Lincoln, I'm going to store your 'gift' and start making lunch. We're eating Mexican Tacos today." He smiled at the face that his son made. "Mr. Grouse, have a good day"

"You too Mr. Loud!" The old man exclaimed before setting his eyes back on the white haired boy. "You look refreshed there Lincoln. Having a good summer for once?" He chuckled remembering all the family's misadventures.

The white haired boy groaned. "Somewhat like that. I've been hiking with my sister"

"Oh, so she finally managed to knock some sense into you and stop…what youngster's use these days? Bugger out your summer. Clearly the only thing that I like about your sister, besides adding to my ball collection is that she at least can show you the city around through a hike. Can't imagine how grueling she was."

The smile that drew on the boy's face was unexpected.

"It wasn't really that bad…I even had fun. We went to that train trail that is said to have ghosts scaring off newcomers."

The old man chuckled. "Heard about that one."

"Then we walked up the mountain. I could see the Canadian border from where we were. We had a light meal, visited the museum and then we went home. I wish you could have come visit for my birthday Mr. Grouse"

The old man grumbled something intelligible. "Unfortunately, my coneflowers are currently sprouting and I must tend to them. But happy past birthday boy" He smiled placing his hands on his white fence.

Lincoln smiled. "Thank you. I even haven't had the time to enjoy my presents! It's been hasty as heck!"

The old man groaned. "You don't say" He alleged sarcastically. "Off you go Loud, bother me next week. Scram!"

Lincoln laughed at the good jest. "I'll see you later; enjoy the rest of your day. Bye!"

The old man made a rude dismissive gesture but smiled widely once Lincoln entered his house, amused at the cheerful youngster.

As soon as Lincoln opened the door, he was exposed to the crescendo of sound. Already used to it, he chuckled to himself.

"Home sweet home. ALRIGHT, SUMMER ME TIME!" He screamed to nobody in particular, passing the kitchen where his father was currently cooking a delicious meal. He made his way upstairs, avoiding toys scattered around. The young twins immediately marched up to him.

"LINCOLN! Tell this mud sack that Bethany shouldn't have coveralls and should play to be an something important….a derby warrior, not a prissy princess" Lola threw a hateful gaze at her twin, pulling a doll towards her, tightening her teeth in an ugly visage. Her twin pulled towards her side growling like a savage dog.

"No way. Bethany McQueen is the top racer and the princess of derby and top dog in the track. She needs a good monster truck and gets some blood pumping adrenaline! Not silly cartoony, pink tea parties" The 7 years mocking grin rose up making her twin to shake in rage. Sensing the massive altercation that was about to come, Lincoln was quick to snatch the toy.

"HEY!" Both twins screamed in unison.

"Sisters of mine, I got a solution!" Toy in hand, the boy walked to his room and opened the door. Sighing he directed his sight to one of his most treasured possessions. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake with what he was about to do. "Why not Bethany is a princess…who also is a monster truck derby warrior? Bun-Bun could be the royal servant and to make sure that Princess Bethany has proper etiquette when destroying her opponents?"

The twins smiled widely agreeing with the idea.

"She's gonna be the most proper destructiprincess in the WHOLE WORLD!" Lola laughed accepting Bun-Bun from Lincoln who only showed an ounce of resistance at giving Bun-Bun away to somebody else and while he loved him, his sister's happiness was far more important than his own…he just hoped not to find him in pieces. Sighing as the twins closed the door of his room, he dug the box of the Play Station from his hiding place. Silently thanking his dad once more, he looked at his covered finger once more, feeling the disappointment he felt at failing to show his dad that he could load that magazine, but his dad was right. He would get better next time

The sudden radio static interrupted his reverie, his Ace Savvy walkie talkie cracking to life.

"Silent Adventurer, Silent Avenger do you copy?" The voice of Clyde echoed through his room. Lincoln was sure to make a highly exaggerated radio effect with his mouth before picking up the radio and pressing the receiver button.

"This is _Silent Adventurer_ , copy loud and clear _Sergeant Valor_. I got the package secured good to go!"

"Copy that Silent Adventurer. Let's rendezvous in the designated area"

"Render…what?" Lincoln asked confusedly.

"It means a reunion point. You wanna come to my house and try out that bad boy? My parents are currently busy with something else and I could use the company…to pass the pain of losing Lori" There were sniffles coming from the other end of the radio. Lincoln sighed at his dramatism.

"Sure, lunch isn't ready for another couple of hours. Though I promised Lynn to come to her football practice today"

There was pause from the other end of the radio before it cracked to life again.

"Dude, are you ok? You've been hanging out with Lynn more than the usual. I thought you hated any sort of physical activity with your sister, and she's crazy to pump you to mush and grind your bones with her irrational sports fixation"

Lincoln had to stop himself to say something rude back at his friend and held his tongue. It was the truth and it was showing, being painfully obvious. Why would he suddenly had a change of heart?

"Is she black mailing you? Shall I ask my parents to borrow our spy equipment…that I am no longer able to use due a certain incident with Lori, just so we can have something to counter black mail her?"

Lincoln almost laughed aloud. "No…no" He chuckled. "Nothing like that. 'Sides, if I wanted something like that, I could just ask Luan to give me some of her tapes. It's just a family thing Clyde, that's it" He lied.

"Are you sure?" Clyde asked again, a suspicious tone to his words.

"Positive, everything is just peachy"

"Alright man. Just watching out for you. I'll see you here Lincoln. Sergeant Valor out!" The transmission cut off. Lincoln sighed dejectedly noticing for the first time that he had to be more careful. If somebody like him caught on that he was behaving off the norm, his family could also notice it too, and worse, Lynn herself would also notice. Yesterday had been one of the best days of his short life and it was with Lynn; he felt his heart accelerating at the thought of the almost kiss, thinking that maybe he should have wing it before backing up on the idea. It was just wishful thinking from his part, any other sibling would hurl their lunch and tell their parents to drag them to the loony bin. He would be a pariah for the rest of his life and his family would be black listed from any conceivable place on existence. He cringed in horror imagining an scenario where his education would burn and no job would accept him for having the hots for his own sister. Shaking with fear, he took the Play Station box, telling his father where he would be before heading to Clyde's house who smiled, opening the door for him.

Both boys shook in excitement at discovering the hidden jewels that his dad put in the box…Resident Evil: Director's Cut, Armored Core, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Ace Combat 2 and this version of the Play Station had come with Cool Boarders 2 with a special skin on the console and a couple of copies from Play Station Pro and PSM magazines. They salivated and were quickly to plug it into Clyde's Sony Trinitron TV. Disappointingly, the survival horror game could not be played due Clyde's paranoia, and for good reason. His parents hated anything gore related and did not allow their son to own anything that was highly violent, or worse, show nudity; ever since DOOM and Duke Nukem 3D came out, they were very aware that violence shouldn't be an entertaining value for growing children, at least in their eyes. So it would be a next opportunity where Clyde would visit Lincoln's instead.

They played Ace Combat 2 taking turns in the highly addicting jet action and before Lincoln could even picture, two hours had passed. Packing he said his goodbyes and went to his house, getting ready for Lynn's after practice. He sighed, hoping that whatever she had to tell him didn't hurt their relationship. It was sort of odd, Lynn had always been extremely blunt and to the point; her rebellious nature and crisp attitude had never allowed her to have many secrets of her own. As he was ready to mount his bike, his mom arrived, pulling her car into the garage. Smiling, the woman exited her car and saw her son, arching an eyebrow; she placed her hands on her hips.

"And where are you going young man? Didn't you have enough outside time with dad already? Plus, he called me to tell me you also went to Clyde's, and now you're going out…again? Do you have a cold honey?" She playfully ruffled his hair, feeling his forehead.

"No!" He moved her hand away. "Lynn just told me to meet her after her practice, it's almost time."

The matriarch smiled widely. "Well, whatever she did to you, I better increase her allowance"

The snow colored boy rolled his eyes. "Very funny…I know you just arrived from work bu-"

"Consider it done" She smiled heading to her car and starting it once more. "Hop in"

"You're the best mom"

The matriarch smiled. "Oh stop it you, you're making me blush"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Any second now…

Lynn was sitting in one of the lower steel bleachers that faced the field, to be exact, the one just behind the forest of Royal Woods, what gave the city its original name. She sighed, bouncing her backpack on her legs, elbows propped on it, palms holding her face staring at the fence that separated the football field from the school, waiting. She had to be patient; after all, it had only been close to ten minutes since practice was over. The Royal Woods Roosters were slowly going off the field; she saw them go hating on the game rules for not allowing females officially in the team but she couldn't do anything but watch. The feeling of kicking all their asses and to beat any record that they held seemed to banish, since it did not really count. They were the players, she was not.

Two stayed behind, without her noticing; they went behind the row of steps looking at Lynn's feet dangling from underneath.

Victor and Terry grinned, making sure that the coast was clear; they waited until the last of the team exited the field. In an instance, they held Lynn's feet from under the rows and pulled. A surprised scream tore off from the surprised brunette, her feet tangling with the gym bag falling down the steps on the field as she fell down under, smacking her head painfully on the ground below and brushing her forehead with the steel row. She grunted lightheaded from the hit, looking around in pain in an instance being met by a quick jab at her stomach taking the air from her lungs, body quivering at the lack of oxygen and the shock of pain.

Terry punched her brutally on her face bloodying her nose. Lynn grunted at the pain by now getting off the surprise and instinctively kicking Terry on the face as he tried to hold on her legs. Grunting at the pain, Lynn rolled her torso on her side to avoid another punch by Victor, head-butting him on the face.

"Yaghhh! You fucking bitch!" He held his now broken nose now on his bloodied fingers, looking through his flexed fingers at the incoming fist that knocked him on his ass with a violent humpgh!

"What the hell are you doing, you assholes?!" Lynn didn't hesitate to roll of her backpack, pulling the protruding bat from within, prepared to bash his face in if he ever approach her breathing as the adrenaline surged through her body, but unfortunately for her, she committed a mistake, giving her back to her opponent. Terry tackled her violently with the force of a freight train . She hit the ground painfully, her bat launched from her hands. She groaned, body quivering in agony and crying in pain, busted nose dripping on the grass below. The two boys approached her cautiously, holding their jerseys in their hands. In an instant, Victor kicked her on the side, making her roll on the dirt facing the steel rows with a scream of pain. The boys were on her in a second, Victor was quick to jam the shirt between her teeth, as Lynn struggled harshly against his hold; Terry intervened smashing her head hard on the grass as red and black danced on Lynn's vision using the momentary daze to roll it around her neck cutting her air circulation, choking painfully on spit, eyes flying open, barely muted NO mouthed by her lips. The second shirt was used to tie her hands painfully behind her back and then joined both of her wrists together which were slammed on grass and held down. Both boys finally broke into a smile, checking out their handiwork.

Victor brushed his bloody nose aside, smiling sadistically. His partner grunted, cupping at the bulge that could be seen on his practice football pants, smiling hazily at Lynn.

"We're going to teach ya a lesson you whore" The Latino grinned cruelly starting to pull his pants down and that's when true horror set in into Lynn, struggling with every ounce of her strength to not veil, both boys relishing in the suffering they were about to administer, fingers clenching her pants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before the school field was visible from the adjacent street.

"I won't be long mom" Lincoln exited the car waving to his mom, entering the sport field scanning for Lynn. He groaned to himself, as always his sister was late for everything! Rolling his eyes, he walked over the running track and into the grass continuing to scan the field for Lynn. He eyed the forest behind the steel bleachers and decided to sit down and wait for her walking towards it. It was a shame that he missed the practice; he didn't like the sport…especially after the stunt they both pulled and his complete failure that led his team to complete annihilation from the season. To this day, Coach Pacowski scowled every time they met, to the point where his first name didn't exist anymore. While he didn't like the sport, or any sport whatsoever, he did enjoyed looking at his sister go and kick ass. Due the dumb laws she couldn't be part of the team but the coach allowed her to play and practice, to the complete shame of the Royal Woods Roosters as they sucked in comparison to her.

His shoes crunched on grass, observing the empty field by now resigned to wait for Lynn, heading for the steel steps. Though the moment he thought he heard something, ignoring it, he approached them before stopping in confusion. Lynn's gym bag was plopped on the ground but she was nowhere to be seen. Tilting his head, he approached it.

Under the steel steps Lynn struggled with every ounce of her strength, her eyes scrunching into slits, the will to survive stronger more important than anything else in her world. The two friends froze up at the noise of footsteps approaching the steel steps, not moving an inch, Terry holding his half-done pants. But Lynn heard it too, and she had other ideas.

"LLLLLLMGHHHHH!" She moaned as loud as she could forcing Victor to slam another meaty fist on her shoulder making her choke on her own spit, convulsing on the ground from the agony.

She wasn't going to give up so easily, forcing her legs up, she bicycled kicked Victor in the face busting his lips with a kick that left him watching stars, falling to his side. As she felt the pressure on her hands relieved she immediately froze up her mouth from the stinky shirt.

"HEEEEEEELP!"

Terry snarled in rage, his hands flying to her neck and squeezing the life out of her, Lynn's eyes peeled open as she chocked flailing her limbs on the air. The sudden cry of fury stopped the teenager, enough to hear the fast approach of footsteps before a blur of brown smashed against his head, dropping him like a sack of potatoes. With a vicious scream Lincoln smashed the bat against the torso of Victor who was just coming about tearing a pained scream from his throat, clutching at his side as a nasty sound echoed through the field. Terry stood up, a massive clogged yellow bump on his forehead bleeding down his face, Lincoln turning around to deal some more punishment, seeing red but Terry was faster than he anticipated, taking the bat on his meaty hands and pulled, propelling him forward suddenly where a waiting geared fist was waiting for him. Lincoln went down with a pained scream clutching at his new purplish shiner, but he couldn't give up no matter what, using every ounce of strength he stood up with a snarl.

The Latino spit some blood that had seeped into his lips smashing his hands together, taking Lynn's bat into his own.

"I'm gonna fuck you up white haired freak"

As he advanced angrily for Lincoln's blood, Lynn undid the shirt that had loosened in the fight, standing up on wobbly feet and shaking the dizziness from her head. Death was coming for Lincoln, this guy wasn't going to stop. Instantly she broke into a mad dash towards Terry as he lifted the bat over his head, Lincoln lifting his hands to protect himself. She ran faster than any time in her life snarling with fury but she didn't saw Victor lifting his forearm at the last second making her tumble and knock Terry to the ground as she collided with him, the boy rolling several times on the grass and smashing his head with the rock support of the steel steps shattering his jaw on impact, Lynn skidding on the dirt with a grunt.

Victor stood up clutching at his side, looking at the violent descent of his friend and at the asshole who had robbed them of their vengeance. Spitting blood from his lips, he didn't say anything, walking towards Lincoln who had now found enough strength to stand up, murdering him with a look. The burly boy was older, easily towered over him, with an advantage of a muscles that he didn't have and over 90 pounds of weight but he wasn't going to give up. Growling in pain as he tried to open his right eye, Lincoln advanced towards him fearless and ready to poke his eyes out if it came to it. They both met screaming and lunging at each other. Victor easily sent a massive punch that impacted against his forehead making his right eyebrow explode with blood, snarling in agony the white haired boy punched at his unprotected side, exactly where he smashed the bat. Victor growled in agony almost collapsing to his knees from the pain, but at the last second he threw a jab that caught Lincoln's on the jaw, smashing his head backwards.

He saw stars, vision blurring with red and black, knocked to his butt, he blinked, trying to ease his brain into functioning. This wasn't good, not good at all as he saw Victor slowly approaching his victim, his bloody teeth clenched in a triumphant grin, limping towards him.

Lynn grunted and came about, shaking her head, observing the world around her. The Latino was down clutching at his broken jaw and destroyed teeth, bleeding from it. She used his leg as leverage to stand up at the same time that Victor met with Lincoln, using his body weight to trap him under him, hands slowly crawling to his neck. Forcing her body to function, she ignored the pain and broke into a mad dash, reaching Victor as he started to squeeze, rolling two hands over his left forearm and pulled, tumbling him off balance and enough for Lincoln to punch between his eyes, not once, but twice, dropping him to his side. Lynn growled, pulling the heavier weight from Lincoln to his feet as her brother stood up, Victor rolling around so fast that threw her to the grass. Using his smaller body, Lincoln sprinted against Victor's legs, knocking the bully on his ass, instantly locking his legs around his massive shoulders, a hand was lifted with firm intentions to knock Lincoln's off his shoulders, but it was clutched in midair before he pulled his arm and punched him on the jaw, knocking Victor's head painfully on the grass, stunned he couldn't do anything as Lincoln punched him again and again, nose exploding on impact, the snow white haired boy yearning for his blood as it splattered against his clothes, snarling with every hit before he felt two arms wrapping around his torso, trying to pull him away from Victor.

"Lincoln! It's over! Stop! You're going to kill him!" Lynn hugged him horrified at the display of violence that her brother had just pulled, never seeing him on this light. Lincoln breathed hard looking around, observing his crying mother with cellphone on hand calling and screamed at the phone. Two school workers were there, pulling the other bully to his feet, screaming something at each other. Coming from whatever possessed him, he sat down next to the would-be-rapist, his shaking hands slowly rotating towards his still blurred vision.

Blood.

They were tinted red. Stealing a look at the beaten boy he stared at him horrified; his face was bubbled red and purple, eyes puffed out and breathing laboriously through his throat, body flailing on the grass.

"I…I" He couldn't finish breaking down, Lincoln's eyes exploded with tears as the sound of approaching sirens echoed in the distance.

Both siblings hugged each other, crying into their arms, their mother wrapping them in a warm hug, crying with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yauuuugh!" Lincoln howled with pain as peroxide drenched gauze was applied to the cut on his eyebrow followed by a needle loaded with local anesthetic to numb the skin around the cut skin, a nurse tending to his lip, while another prepared a needle with thread, his bruised knuckles were heavily wrapped in bandages.

Lynn was next to him, sighing as a doctor examined the nasty yellow bruising around her neck, bloody gauze in her nostrils, her arms crawled on her stomach, occasionally shaking every time the abused skin was touched. Their parent's warm gaze washed on them, supporting their children, muttering words of how proud they were, feeling happiness that they were okay, bringing comfort to them to pass the pain as the anesthesia took effect. The Matriarch finally after two hours managed to sit down in a chair, Lily sleeping peacefully in her arms but their father decided to stay at the feet of the bed.

The Loud siblings siblings were outside the room, worried but elated that two of their own were just bruised and bloodied but ok. Lori had been told and tried to force her way into coming, but the Matriarch convinced her to stay in college, after all tomorrow, Monday, she had summer classes. Lincoln and Lynn were going to be ok, requiring some stitches, patching up and rest, pacifying the older sister but not dulling her overprotective nature, promising with fervor that she'll be there next week. Rita had promised to call Lori back in her Nokia 5190 to talk to her siblings. So far, over forty minutes had passed in the emergency room. The matriarch almost crying again with the passage of time, Lynn Sr. holding her and throwing a proud gaze at his son who by now was receiving the first stitches to his right eyebrow, keeping his eyes open holding back a grunt; the needle passing through his skin left an uncomfortable feeling every time it entered and went through the other side.

Lynn Sr. recalled when he received the call; Rita was so frantic and hysterical, screaming at the top of her lungs what just happened as sirens sounded in the background. He almost burned the house down in the rush of going to the hospital and taking the kids, Lana was the one that screamed that something smelled burning before they could take off. He would never forget the sight of Lincoln

At first neither believed that a crime so horrid and putrid almost happened to one of their own; a crime so unheard of in Royal Woods, or any crime whatsoever which was always limited to petty theft.

Rape.

The young ones didn't knew anything as Rita refused to tell the truth, that Lynn was attacked and Lincoln saved her at the cost at getting hurt, but the others knew exactly what had transpired. Luna had her right hand wrapped around Luan and the other held Lucy, their heads pressed against her shoulder, dried tears could be seen on their cheeks. Leni's tear stained cheeks looked between the twins holding each other on the left chair, hands intertwined around their older sister arm and on the other Lisa, who held Leni for dear life, occasionally cleaning a lonely tear that managed to escape her eyes without shame.

Never had their children been so badly injured by someone else, topping even Lola's incident last year when she broke one arm and one leg; the cherry in the top came when the ambulance that those ruffians came and was followed by two Police cars.

"You think we can go and see them soon?" Luan asked her older sister who tightened the hold on her siblings.

"I hope so. I am sick of sitting here. I want to see my brother. We've been sitting on this chair forever". The musician sighed, not bothering to fake her accent.

The Goth swallowed of lump in her throat.

"Hopefully soon, but, how long is forever?" She sighed, stomach in turmoil.

"Indeed dearesh shister, hopefully, forever, becomes soon. Thissh hoshpital isn'th profligate. Our siblings will be here soon enough" The short brunette said.

The emergency room doors opened, two gurneys rolled through the hallway flanked by two policemen each, two teenage boys lying on them, arms attached to the railings with handcuffs. They were terribly injured, faces purple, covered in bandages, with the dark skinned one face wrapped around to support his broken jaw.

Luna growled, shaking with rage.

"Get those filthy animals away from here. They shouldn't even be sharing the same air as us"

Everyone was surprised at the tenacity in which the musician displayed and the sentiment was shared by all. Lola and Lana stood up ready to finish what Lincoln started, Leni barely holding them back though a faint 'dirty bastards' was heard from the blonde shaking the sisters to stare at her in surprise at the curse, though the older sisters didn't reprimand her. The blonde looked away, shaken at her own words but they all understood the sentiment.

Tensions were running high

A policeman dressed differently than the others came through the hallway. He was wearing in simple jeans, black dress shirt, brown belts with matching shoes with a large badge attached to his belt, service pistol on his left side. He tilted his head at the family as a greeting before knocking on the door. A doctor opened it for him and he entered with the siblings trying to peek inside the room, the doctor smiling warmly at them before closing the door.

The policeman smiled at the young teenagers being currently patched up in the hospital bed, smiling warmly at them.

"Loud siblings, I presume?" He questioned, pulling a notepad and a pen from his pockets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later they were home, between family, holding as close as they could to not open their newly patched up wounds, eating Lynn Sr. tacos and despise the stitches and injuries, the siblings were more than happy to be back, surrounded by their loved ones. Lincoln and Lynn managed to talk without difficulty, though Lynn was bruised, there was no way in hell she was going to reject her dad's famous tacos and what didn't kill you, just made you stronger, she thought to herself sending a warm look at her brother who returned it with a warm smile, hands brushing under the table, with a blush, they recoiled like if being burned. Lynn sighed inwardly, remembering their pending conversation; it filled her with rage that those two mother fuckers interrupted her revelation in the worse way possible.

The policeman asked them to explain the facts to the best of their ability and the siblings weren't that bruised to avoid talking, though Lynn spoke slowly due her bruised throat. When they were finished, the policeman had politely taking his leave, needing the necessary evidence that would be used against the teens, where they would stay behind, for a long time.

Rita ran frantic into the kitchen with Nokia in hand, passing it to Lincoln.

"It's Lori!"

He nodded, taking it. "Hello?"

"Lincolnareyouok, whatthehellhappened, how'sLynnohmygodshouldhavebeenthereilov-"

"Woah simmer down Lori." He chuckled. "Lynn and I are fine. Bruised and hurt, but fine"

She sighed from the other side of the line.

"Thank God" Lori swallowed a sob. "I am so happy. When I heard about it I wanted to be there immediately but mom convinced me to stay. I could never imagine that someone so lowly could even try that. I can hardly believe it myself".

Lincoln's eyes shocked everyone on the table, immediately taking an icy cold blue, his bandaged hands shaking with rage.

"Nobody…will…ever…hurt her. I swear it. Nobody will put their filthy hands on my sister ever again." He was held down by his mother, a sob threatening to escape from his lips, sighing in her embrace. Secretly, Lynn's heart started to swell with love at the display, she owned him her life, it would be almost impossible to back up, heart filling with nothing but Lincoln.

Leni hummed with a pensive look on her face, as if she tried to remember something important, but it was perhaps something silly like her own interest in fashion, or perhaps gathering her thoughts into words without sounding like a complete…well…like Leni like. But once the brunette gazed upon her, she changed her expression once more into a warm smile. Puzzled, she shook her head waiting for her turn at the cellphone.

"Are you alright Lincoln? Do you think you can put us on speaker?" Lori turned serious, wanting to know about her hurt siblings and everyone else.

"I'm fine" He forced a smile pressing the button on the cellphone. "Just a little bit tired."

"Tired enough to not talk to me Lame-O?"

He almost dropped the phone in shock.

"Ronnie Ann!" He smiled. "I thought you would be home studying."

"Bah, that can wait. I had to say something, geez. I heard you kicked two bastards who tried to…grrrrrrr, I can't even finish. I am so mad. I wish I was there so I could crap their skulls open and..." Someone else cleared their throat besides her.

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "The feeling is mutual, but we're fine. I got a nasty shiner and a new scar on my eyebrow and almost all of my knuckles are busted. I took the brunt of the beating."

There was a laugh from the other line.

"Look at you, Lincoln Loud, street fighter. If I was over there I'll give you a kiss for being the hero." He almost heard her smile from the other side of the line.

"We are not here for flirting Ronnie Ann."

Lincoln chuckled. "How are you Bobby?."

"Lincoln, little dude. You did the right thing, I would've done the same thing in your case. Putting yourself in harm's way for your sibling. You rock dude."

He smiled putting the phone on speaker.

"Lynn, I hope it doesn't hurt that badly." Ronnie Ann added in a neutral tone.

The brunette smirked with a cringe. "It's gonna take more than two chickens like those to take down Lynn Loud Jr! The executioner of sports." She smirked with exaggerated bravado, from the other side of the line the Latina shook her head, amused and putting their differences aside for these bad times they were going through.

"Glad to hear it. If I had heard that those dumbasses took you down before I did, it would have been very disappointing."

"Ronnie Ann" Bobby reprimanded her.

"Seriously though, we're so happy that you guys are ok." She added.

"Yes, we are" Lori added her part. "We're going to be there next week, all of us to visit you guys."

There was a joined cheer from the table, the sisters screaming the appreciation for her visit, elating Lori's heart to the skies.

"I love you guys" She said almost tearing up.

"We love you two honey" Rita's said from the table.

"Bye guys!"

"Byeeee Lori!" They all said in unison as the line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln was in the restroom, checking himself out in the mirror. The stitches were fresh with the skin pulled and bruised around them, the nasty cut had a price of taking an inch from his forehead, and seven sutured lines running through his skin in zigzag; his tongue guided itself to the bruised corner of his mouth, touching the bruised skin of his jaw and the purplish bruises on his torso. Slowly, he lifted his arms up and managed to put a new shirt through the pain. A knock on the door distracted him long enough to knock a few items on the sink. With a sigh, he opened the door, lowering his gaze to one of his favorite sisters, Lana.

The white haired boy smiled and the young one smiled in return.

"You are officially known as the meanie butt kicker, if someone has a problem with that, they'll deal with me! I love you big brother" She exclaimed hugging him around his hips, being careful not to touch his torso. Lincoln sighed, hugging her back, close to tearing up himself at the adorable display.

"And I love you Lana, even if you have an odd fascination with mud"

"Hey, leave mud out of this; it didn't do anything to you"

They both laughed, hugging one more time before they went their separate ways. There had been plenty of hugging and kisses when they came home, but Lana was very attached to him and even tiny Lily knew that something was very wrong when they got to the hospital. His musings were interrupted as someone called his name.

It was Lynn.

His heart immediately accelerated.

Both of them stopped dead on the hallway, concentrating in their quivering gaze, a certain pull between each other that was accentuated by a posture Lincoln had never noticed in her sister before.

Embarrassed.

"Hey…you got a minute?"

Feeling where this was going he nodded.

"Yeah"

"Let's talk Lincoln…not here…let's get on the roof. Too any prying ears around here."

He lifted an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Sure" He let on simply, going downstairs with Lynn in tow.

It was certainly a dangerous place to be with Lisa's experiments exploding the roof over their heads more times than they could count but when Lynn wanted some peace and quiet, she sat at the roof ridge, overlooking the peaceful town where they lived. They were more than careful with their wounds, climbing the ladder behind the house that guided them to the roof. The hectic day was almost coming to a close, the sun peeking over the horizon tinting the skies and buildings on bright orange and yellow hues, mixing in a beautiful sundown that both siblings enjoyed, sitting, gazing around the city and avoiding to look at each other.

At the beginning of last year, Lynn couldn't know what these strange feelings were trying to tell her, but now, she knew to what depth they went. These feelings didn't grew suddenly, Lincoln slowly fed her heart and mind until all she could think about was her brother and after today, she had finally accepted those feelings as a part of her. She itched for him, craved his touch and after that hike, his love. She loved Lincoln more than anything else in life and his rejection terrified her and hurt her in a way that made broken bones seem like a paper cut and it hurt so badly, having nobody to talk about this, after all, she was about to be shunned by her own brother, the consequences of her confession might as well tear their relationship apart right here and if he spilled the beans…the family would break apart.

What if he hated her? What if they never spoke again? These questions slowly repeated in her head, one worse than the other.

Lynn felt a hand slowly creeping around hers and squeezing. Lincoln was looking at her worryingly with good reason; her face cowered, showing a terror that moved her brother to action.

It was time.

"I..." He looked away, her gaze lingering on the roof tiles, not showing how surprised she was at him speaking first.

Lincoln's heart pounded heavily in his chest. His hands began to shake violently as he tried to figure a way to go on, the silence thickening the tension in the air. So many feelings went through his heart, so many thoughts in disarray, asking himself how to put his feelings into words without stop feeling like a monster, blue eyes meeting brown

"What are you trying to tell me, Linc?" She asked coldly, hiding behind a wall of confidence.

The question was like a stab through the heart but finally he gathered his courage and steeled his heart, mentally preparing for what about to come, the disgust, the sorrow and the inexcusable craving to be with her in a way that two siblings shouldn't.

"I've been thinking about you a lot, Lynn." He started. "In a way that a sibling shouldn't feel, but...I cannot help myself, not any longer, I had denied it to myself for too long." His gaze maintained over the roof tiles, never looking at the shocked expression that drew on her face.

Lynn's facade splintered in a million pieces as her own heart swelled, shaking violently.

"You've...been thinking about me? H-H…how?" she asked, unexpectedly nervous and timid.

Lincoln looked back at her finally, observing an expression that he only remembered her showing it yesterday for the first time in her life, one that still didn't have a clear definition. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Lincoln gathered his courage, hands steeling and wrapping fully against his sister's, making her eyes to widen in surprise, but she didn't made a motion to slap his hand away feeling as they shook through their hold, squeezing it to calm him. Though never in a million years she would imagine the horizon was tilting once more towards her, another hand sneaking around her hips drawing her closer, his gaze falling towards her soft pink lips, parted in surprise, breathing hard.

"L-Lincoln? What…what are yo-"

The question died in her lips as the white haired boy cut the short distance between them and kissed her on the lips. It was so sudden that her heart skipped a beat, brain dazed in paralysis. Their lips separated with an audible smack, her own mouth bobbling up and down like a fish out of water and Lincoln's heart felt as it started to crack around the edges, eyes watering as he felt her process what just happened to her. He separated from her lifting his hands frantically to scream an apology but was interrupted by her fists clenching his shirt and pulling him violently back to her grunting at the sudden contact of his bruises but what came after made it worth it.

She was kissing him, hard, giving in into the temptation she had secretly harbored by over a year, feeling as electricity ran down her skin tearing a moan from her throat and heating her skin deliciously as his hands wrapped fully around her voluptuous hips in the heat of the moment, feeling as his heart tried to off his chest far away as the sporty girl surrendered to him locking her lips fully against his, tingling and burning. He didn't dare to open his eyes far too gone in the moment, feeling her hands slowly explore his shoulders.

Her lips were the edge of the galaxy, pulling him into something that he had never felt ever in his life, tasting what could be felt as a sign of adulthood, surrendering the older girl advances, powerless to resist.

The high ended with them separating their lips, faintly hearing a smacking noise that sent a wave of heat down his pants. The boy mechanically licked his lips, tasting the remnants of the kiss, wanting to stay in her warm embrace forever. A sudden smirk grew in her face, joining their foreheads together, boldly caressing his torso tenderly.

"Not bad for my first kiss, eh?" She giggled at the surprised expression on her brother's face, without an ounce on regret.

The boy was still trying to come to terms with what just happened, the discovery shocking him to the core. A gentle peck woke him back to the world, warm hands grasping his freckled cheeks, blue meeting brown once more. The boy grasped her hands on his cheeks, looking at Lynn with a feeling that conveyed everything that she felt and then she knew exactly what it was, because she had the same expression on her face.

"Does this mean…what I think it means?" He answered a question with a question.

She smirked, pulling him closer.

"What do you think, stupid?" Her brash smirk and a challenge shining in her eyes was answer enough.

Lincoln laughed then, joining her forehead with his sister, both closing their eyes sighing blissfully, joining hands as the sun finally made its descent beyond the horizon.

"LYNN, LINCOLN! DINNER'S READY!" They both almost jumped from the roof at Lola's screams echoed through the street. "MOM AND DAD WONT START WITHOUT YOU, DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE! OR THERE'LL BE PAIN!"

Both laughed, still holding hands, wide smiles in their faces.

"Race ya?" Lynn quirked an eyebrow in challenge.

"You're on" He smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

November 2003.

Second Battle of Fallujah.

Corporal Lincoln Loud eyes bulged out of their sockets, shaking inside his sleeping bag, breathing hard as the memories stabbed into him. With a snarl, he stood up, rolling in the dirt, shaking his head and crawling his face in his hands, trembling. His eyes perked at the sound of a whistle in the wind, coming closer and closer. He screamed recognizing the sound immediately taking his M4 and body armor with him as the air whizzed into deep rumble before exploding so close that his teeth rattled together.

"INCOMING!" A scream tore from his throat as he made a mad dash across the field barefoot, screams echoing around him.

The war raged on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Finally it happened! It took a looooooooooong time for a sweet burn, and the ride will only get better in the next chapter. BTW, that shooting scene was exactly what happened to me the first time I shot a rifle. Though I hope this month is treating everyone well. As always I would love some reviews to see what you guys think or PM me if you need something to say. I'll gladly answer all of your questions! Until the next chapter.

D4rK.


	7. A Loud Family Minute

**A/N:** Took a while, my apologies! Enjoy! BTW! I did a quick fanart image of the fic. It's in The Loud Booru, Yustax...you'll recognize the pic immediately.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

 **A Siege of Hearts**

Chapter 7

A Loud Family Minute.

Present time.

Loud Residence.

November 9th 2004.

Two eyes opened blinking in the darkness, moaning in exhaustion. The brunette looked at the clock on her nightstand, it displayed that it was past 3AM in the morning. Sighing dejectedly she looked to her right, where Lucy's bed used to be. The Goth teen had moved to Leni's room a few years ago since the fiasco. It seemed that all she could nowadays was just to go through college classes and sports to maintain her sanity, occasionally talking with her only friend in the world that didn't even lived in the city. The sporty girl blinked tears and growled at herself, standing up. Too stressed for an early morning jog, she exited the hallway, looking at the linen's closet that used to be Lincoln's room; it turned into Lily's room after he was forced off their home. This time she couldn't stop the silent tears that slipped down her face, breaking down and slipping on the wall, crawling her face into her hands, hating everything that this supposed family was supposed to stand up for.

Four years.

Four long years since they were abruptly separated.

Her broken heart was barely patched still since he was cast away cruelly from her life. The last time she saw him, just last year after spending three years apart; she called up to him in that military school that he was sent to, in his graduation, for 'trouble youths' but he turned his back to her, never displaying emotion, or a flicker of his eyes, lost to a stern military discipline and transformed into somebody she didn't knew, cursing their father with bold open hatred. Her love was going to war and it destroyed her as it destroyed the family, though she would never admit to herself, a part of her wished for things to stay like they used to be, an eternal ruse that they were just brother and sister with a close relationship; for Lynn what they did wasn't wrong or immoral. When she wasn't in college or playing sports, since last year she had her eyes glued to CNN, other news channel or the internet that would let her see a glimpse of Lincoln, pressing Lisa to find any information about his whereabouts, though she denied help, she knew in her heart that she looked anyway, hiding her emotions behind sound logic and experiments because in despite of all, they were still family; it seemed that nowadays everyone had a mask that they refused to take off when they were in family company, though in the inside, they were all alone and in despair...except for sweet Lily, God bless her heart.

Every day she thought about him. His sweet and loving personality, his soft touch, his words tickling her ears when they were in their alone time and the things he did to her that send her body in tatters…and he was gone thousands of miles from her. Lynn didn't knew how she could maintain herself intact with the agony that seeped into her heart every single day that had passed, just talking to him would be enough to alleviate her soul, if he was even still alive. The thought clenched at her heart painfully twirling her insides. She didn't even know what he was doing or where he was, only that he enlisted in the armed forces, in the Marine Corp. Her parents were in his completion of boot camp, Lincoln hadn't permitted neither of them to take pictures or supplied information where he was going, only that he said that he was doing it for her, to supply her with a normal life that he couldn't give her; it was what her mother told her after they came back from California, to Lynn's great regret.

But it was certain.

He indeed went to war and was currently fighting in it.

The images that she had seen were horrendous. Destruction, mayhem, one of them most powerful countries in the world toppled in days, Saddam Hussein statue taken down by tanks and its own citizens beating it with rocks and sticks, with the dictator himself captured at the end of the year and was currently behind bars. The world had gone mad and she didn't know what to think or do. It seemed like yesterday when the conflict started after one of the worse days in American history with 9/11 – a day that nobody would ever forget – perhaps it was justified that US of A was doing their part to bring stability to the 'liberated' country, though the infamous weapons of mass destruction were never found. Last year, President Bush gave his infamous Mission Accomplish speech aboard an aircraft carrier, though he didn't said the phrase, he did say that major combat operations in Iraq were over.

They weren't.

And now, as conflict and death roamed the Middle East since last year, the country had changed, or more likely, they had all changed. An anti-Muslim sentiment swept through the nation since 9/11, people went into panic mode at everything and with good reason. They said that courage moved mountains, but fear? Fear moved their world. From what she had seen, these people wanted to kill them, for them, the United States represented something to be feared and labeled as 'evil'.

Just yesterday the battle of Fallujah started; it was a small city under the control of a heavy insurgency that started in Iraq with the fall of the old government and is currently trying to topple the new and Free State of Iraq, to crush them under their holy war. CNN had erroneously reported that the battle had begun on October, then it apologized for its unrealizable report, but now it was certain, with radio and television reporting the battle, live. She didn't know anything about war, nor cared for its history, but she knew it was bad. If Lincoln was involved…what were the possibilities that he came back in one piece and not in a wooden casket? She shuddered drying her tears thinking about the uniformed men that she had seen twice around their neighborhood carrying a flag in a wooden case. She didn't know who they were, only that after knocking and being received by the family inside, the military men gave them the flag and the family broke down crying as the uniformed men saluted, firm and unfeeling.

Lynn lived in a constant state of terror.

One thing was to be forcefully separated from the love of her life that was also her brother, the other was to imagine how it would be if the uniformed men came knocking on their door to inform them of his passing. She sighed clenching her fists together but stopped as she heard the creek of a door opening slowly, from it Luna Loud stepped into the hallway. Both observed each other before the rocker made a disgusted expression and mouthed 'freak'. The sporty girl growled and was more than ready to cave her face in; it would be just a fraction of the pain that Luna owned Lincoln and her after destroying everything. But she wasn't worth the effort; none of them were anyway, since Lynn was just a tenant in her eyes, a stranger living among strangers.

The glow of the TV turning on from downstairs called for the 21 years old attention. She made her way downstairs to find Leni, surfing through the channels, avoiding news channels on purpose because only sorrow and pain would follow. Slowly she made her way to her, her pitter patter of feet made the blonde to swing her head and her eyes with her. Her frown quickly turned into a tiny smile, patting the space on the couch next to her. Lynn sat down slowly, with her palms on her knees looking faintly at the TV and the walls around her though slowly she felt the trek of fingers trailing down on her shoulder, leaning towards her sister who enveloped her in a loose though warm hug as the brunette fully reclined her head on her shoulder with a fast quiver of her lips.

"It is another one of those days, isn't it?"

Lynn said nothing, just simply pressed her head sighing as the older girl's fingers passed through her head, soothingly caressing her hair just like Lincoln used to do it for hours when they cuddled with a marveled expression on his face. She felt her lips slowly turning into a smile; he was always so easily impressed with whatever she did, the poor sap was lost in her eyes, literally kissing the ground she walked on. It was silly but adorable and…and…oh God…oh God, she couldn't help the tears that came flooding crashing her head into Leni's chest.

"Shhhhhh. It's ok Lynn…" The blonde said slipping her arms around her, bringing her into comfort as her body shook with her shrieks of pain, wetting her blue camisole. "Maybe everyone in this house has forgotten how many days Lincy's has been gone, but I do not forget. No sir" The blonde sighed. "Just know that he'll come back."

"But…but…what if he-heee, doesn't" She sniffed. "It's so hard Leni" Lynn buried her head on her shoulder, agonizing. "It's my fault…I did this"

The blonde sighed at Lynn's self-blame. The brunette would never forgive himself, but Leni could never blame her for pinning everything on herself.

"It wasn't your fault, or Linc" She pursed her lips, deep in thought." I might not be the smartest person in the world…but I think that any love is good loving. So you guys took what you could get…as my siblings, you understood each other, respected what you guys had; perhaps, thinking the whole thing out wasn't like, your forte or whatever, but I get it. I might not understand it, but I knew deep in my heart that…it was a loving union and I wish things were different…but…this is the reality now Lynn." She hugged her sister tighter. "I wish I knew how to help, I'm dumb, everyone calls me a retard at school and I feel so…useless and alone" It was her turn to cry, digging her fingers through Lynn's hair.

Lynn winced at her words. "You're smart Leni…you just see things differently, things that nobody realizes is there. Whoever says that you're a retard will meet my fists, personally."

Both sisters smiled at each other, enjoying each other company.

It wasn't the first time they engaged in comforting each other, both with their own problems to deal with. The Loud siblings that lived off the city, just like Lynn at campus, Lori at another city and the rocker with her band mates, they came almost every weekend to keep the family together, perhaps that word was poorly chosen, but it maintained everyone sane as they could be, even if Lynn or Luna hated each other's guts and the brunette felt the indifference that the family displayed at her, living as they could.

Leni's problem at lack of fragmented rationalizing was finally evaluated as a form of dyslexia. Medication was recommended but not taken, her case not being as severe as others. It was something that she will have to live through, feeling insecure about her own intelligence. She saw a psychologist who recommended highly demanding mental exercises that strained the mind to keep her sharp. Things like chess, board games, reading to small kids in the library and even video games were recommended. But at times, she feel dumb for not getting the most basic things disregarding her unique and sweet loving way of looking at things, things that people often disregarded, without looking at all the wonderful things that she could do. Her family was supported as ever, even Lynn, going through her own personal pain and feeling segregated from her own family under this roof, managed to find time, with just a handful of her sisters and her only friend in the whole world being able to give her enough comfort to live on with what she was left with.

Both of them held each other as they emptied their pain and their feelings, physical exhaustion filled the void letting them sleep through the pain, soundly.

Rita Loud saw them from the top of the stairs, bloodshot eyes focusing on her daughters. She sighed, feeling the need to take to drink more wine to ease the headache that was building as she made her way downstairs, blanked in hand, laying it on top of them. Her eyes focused on Lynn's, her cheeks were wet, she had been crying again. A part of her told her that she deserved it after the triple agony that she had made this family gone through, but she came from her, from her womb and she was not ready to abandon her own daughter, regardless if her husband wanted to get rid of her like a used towel when THAT was discovered, passing their sin to THEM. She didn't have it in her heart. Her hand extended to caress her soft brown looks but close enough to touch; they started trembling on mid-way before she let her hand to fall on her side, sniffing through the agony in her heart.

She wasn't ready to forgive and in seven years of separation from her only son, now in a war zone, she didn't even consider the possibility that their relationship would ever be the same again; as a mother, she had enough problems as it was, having as many of her kids home returned a sense of normalcy to her life before this nightmare began. Turning off the TV, she made her way upstairs taking a last look at her girls, sleep being elusive that night and no matter how many times she hugged her husband, who crawled her close, Lincoln's blue eyes duality by the years, from horrified and scared to cold and detached was the last thing in her mind before she succumbed to fatigue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lynn woke up for a second time that day, groggily moving her hand to rub her eyes, when she couldn't, she gazed at her left, her face breaking into a smile. Lana was clutching at her arm, occasionally moving her head with a soft sigh.

"Finally, IT has awaken" The blonde smirked slapping the comforter that someone had placed on top of her, covering them both with the comforter. "Dutch oven!" The smell that came from her sister was if something had crawled inside of her ass and died. Lynn screamed, throwing herself to the side, her eyes feeling as if they had melted.

The blonde threw a nasty laugh, Lynn pushed her away blindly with a laugh of her own, managing to stand up with a chuckle.

Of all the siblings, Lana still loved her for who she was, still in the dark about what really happened that night, but never pinning the blame on the brunette. Leni was missing from her side, her body immediately missing her comfort and her warmth, but the bundle of crazy that was trying to suffocate her made up for it. The 14 years old was in her oversized pajamas laughing as she tried one more time to slam her face on the couch to do a second dutch oven, but Lynn wasn't known as a professional fighter for nothing, intercepting her hand in midair and swinging her body to the right, the force sending the blonde backwards, falling on her butt. The brunette chuckled immediately kicking the comforter down and launching herself at the teenager, rolling her left forearm over her flexed arm and propelling her body upwards effectively pinning Lana to the floor.

"Say it" The brunette smirked.

She growled. "Never! I rather eat my shorts"

Lynn laughed. "I'll make eat your words, literally" She pulled to the side, crossing her right leg over hers, limiting her movement and with no leverage, the blonde fell back down.

"Alright! Uncle!"

Lynn laughed in triumph releasing her, helping her to her feet but keeping her legs bent in case she needed to show her sister who's boss. Lana saw her stance and immediately she released the hold on her hand, not seeing how a ruse could topple the queen of fighting. Lana opened her mouth but immediately closed it, the sudden and sweet smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs permeated the air making the sister to take a deep whiff, both growling with hunger. There was the sound of a war cry, the house waking up with the Loud siblings stampeding down the stairs for a hearty breakfast. The kitchen became captive to the punishment with eleven set of footsteps charging it, chairs noisily scrapping the floor to sit on the table, waiting for the fill.

The brunette took her seat at the edge of the table, far more calmly than usual, hands tugged under the table, ignoring the odd looks that occasionally came her way and the pissed off look that Luna nowadays had for her. Sighing, she half smiled at her mother placing a stack of pancakes with arranged bacon and eggs next to them, muttering quick thanks before digging in. Lynn had become somewhat of reserved every time she visited the home and with good reason.

A lot had changed.

Everything was so different, so full of unacceptable tension. Everyone was wearing their shiny masks on the table, pretending was nowadays so easy, the pieces fit so right in the mold, but on the inside, everyone was falling apart, barely holding together. Lynn wanted to find out what would it take to crack everyone to pieces, at least to destroy the farce that the family lived day after day. It wasn't easy to miss it; even her mother breakfast had lost its lush taste after so long, just doing it out of obligation. Conversation came to minimum, simple topics like the TV or after activities as the most popular ones. The oldest siblings that lived off the house got their turn but never did Lynn and Luna exchanged pleasantries, the brunette barely holding it together to not smash her skull in and not acting up out of respect for her parents. Downing her coffee with a gulp, Lynn took her plate and her closest sibling's plates to the sink, completing ignoring the lifted plate that Luna held on her way to the sink.

The rocker growled, vein throbbing with fury. The matriarch stabbed her with a warning gaze, making the musician to groan and back down completely. Just because they didn't lived here anymore didn't mean that she didn't held any authority over them in the nest.

With nothing better to do, Lynn was quick to play a match of football to pass the time, dressing to break into a sweat, to at least break the rut that she fell to every single day of her life, passing the ball with Lana and making her run. Her sister arm was strong, no doubt of all the wood exploration and camping she did with her friends, an odd troop she gathered out of dislike for the lack of acceptance by the boy scouts. She was so enrooted into her thoughts that she didn't hear Lana throwing the ball until the very familiar sound of a whistling ball sailed through the air, waking her up to break into a run, almost to the back of their fence.

The sudden crack of the air sent Lynn screaming for cover, the ball slamming next to her head, feeling as her heart stopped as six gray shapes broke through the sky with a massive crack, passing so close to their house that the windows rattled, or it felt that way. The shape turned out to be fighter planes with a single cockpit, dual turbines attached to a t shaped tail, an elongated nose and long wings. They were escorting a quad engine, with a single jet at the back of it. Ever since they entered war, this was a common occurrence. The National Guard flew their planes day and night across their town, occasionally military helicopters passed them through. She sighed picking up the ball and turning to face her grinning sister.

"I think you pissed yourself" She commented a finger extended to indicate the growing wet stain slipping down her shorts.

"Goddamn it" Lynn cursed running immediately to the bathroom, ignoring the guffaw of laughter that came from Lana.

Taking a shower and exiting to the hallway in just a towel, Lynn passed Leni's room with a sigh, wishing to connect back with Lucy, who had taken refuge in the vast libraries of high school to lose herself in literature and in her poems. The Goth had taken Lincoln's departure harsh, finding nobody to give her a piece of understanding that she mostly needed and she blamed her. Lynn loved her to death, but they just couldn't connect and with her brother gone, she fell into a deep state of solitude, only speaking when absolutely necessary and not making an eye contact. The brunette suspected that she would spill everything that was ever talked, but then decided not to tell anyone about what they both shared together…she was that good of a sister. With a wave of pain, she entered her room, quickly getting dressed, sitting on her desk and lifting her already set up laptop, booting up Windows XP with a chime of a bell echoing through the room.

She knew what that she could make her feel better, quickly logging into Messenger. Scanning her short list of contacts, a smile broke from her lips, double clicking in the user '***TranceAddict***(L)'

Lynn immediately sent a buzz through the conversation, window shaking. She didn't have to wait much.

***TranceAddict***(L): You BITCH! I was drinking soda.

Lynn cackled.

ChampionOfAll;): Bullshit, you were probably watching a soap opera.

***TranceAddict***(L): I don't watch that crap.

Rolling her eyes, Lynn typed an appropriate response that would set her off.

ChampionOfAll;): C'mon Ronnie. You're basically living off the novella life.

***TranceAddict***(L): Piss off Loud.

She paused reminiscing the day Ronnie Anne and her became friends under a violent confrontation the very same day Lincoln was dragged to a military school, almost all fingers were pointed at her. The screaming, the slaps, the tears that ripped her heart from her chest, the agony so raw displayed on the brunette's face. She was one of the few people who knew exactly what had happened, the sin that was discovered. Since that day, their friendship was cemented, fitting together so perfectly, each dealing with their own changes.

ChampionOfAll;): How's life treating ya?

***TranceAddict***(L): Bustin my chops with university classes. Im having problems with a faggot of a teacher sending me 1.2 million pounds of homework. I thought that political science was gonna be more challenging but this bullshit is pissing me off. I bet that bitchass hates me because imma a beaner.

Lynn rolled her eyes, her keys flying an appropriate response.

ChampionOfAll;): Your such a dramatic bitch.

***TranceAddict***(L): It's *You're* you hick.

Lynn could almost feel her shit eating grin and decided to ignore her jest.

***TranceAddict***(L): How's life in that nut house?

ChampionOfAll;): Been a long time since Linc left…everyone here are posers. Still dunno where my brother is…I am just worried, he's fighting in the war.

***TranceAddict***(L): Yeah, got more than one cousin in the war too. Through every branch…shit's rough. Probably we're too attached to the news, they're reeling us like fish. You gotta learn to relax, he'll be fine….and he'll come home when he's ready.

Lynn sighed.

ChampionOfAll;): I am sure he will…but the better question is, will this family receive him with open arms?

At that, the Latina was silent, contemplating the events of that fallout and everything that came with it. Their conversation was put on hold for a while and then they returned to talk about more trivial things, not in the right mindset to talk and Ronnie Anne understood perfectly, after all, she was the only friend of the sportsgirl, she only wished that there was a way to appease her heart, invaded by horrific thoughts and guilt. She was also worried about Lincoln; she didn't hate him in the slightest but she knew one thing, if there was a person who would not abandon those he loved, it was Lincoln and he'll come back to take back what was his, in one way or another, regardless of how long it takes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anbar province

2nd Battle of Fallujah.

November 10th 2004.

0600 Hours.

The whistle of death echoed before a massive bang sent him to dive under his tank for cover. There was a mechanic who tripped on a tool box, slamming his head on the front of the tank, stunned. Lincoln didn't waste any time taking him by the arms and dragging him under the armored behemoth, praying to God that a piece of shrapnel didn't strike him. Numerous explosions resonated through the air, sending dust under the tank, his view completely blocked but he could heard the violent thump that shook his body of impacts after impacts. The sound of screams running out through the air was the real thing that scared him the most.

It felt like hours but most likely it was at least a single minute of shelling. Gunnery Sergeant Dunkar finally looked under their tank at Lincoln's bewildered gaze as the mechanic came awake with a shake of his head.

"Corporal, move your ass. We need to silence that mortar fire!"

"Aye sir. You alright?" He asked the grease monkey.

"I'm fine, Marine. Give em hell!" The mechanic patted his back with a big smile, crawling his way out of the tank caressing the painful bump on his head. Within seconds, the tank crews assembled as they could, undressed, unarmored or weaponless with their commanding NCO doing a head count. Satisfied, he motioned with his head, the crews rapidly mounting their tanks still under continuous mortar fire, slipping their comms helmets. The jet engines fired up, whirling with jet turbine power. Lincoln was currently in just a tan t-shirt, shorts with his interceptor geared up vest and on his socks.

The radio cracked to life.

"Overlord, overlord. This is Sword actual"

"This is overlord. Send it."

"Receiving mortar fire. Lousy's FOB is hot and compromised, request to scout and engage mortar team."

There was a pause and for a moment the TC thought that they would get their asses stranded to protect the compound.

"Sword, green light. Search and destroy. F18's in route to scout the area"

He smiled widely at the information.

"Solid copy. Sword out." He killed the transmission, switching to crew comms. "They just let the hogs of war on their asses. Sword, roll out, follow my lead, maintain dispersion. Ramirez, forward, half throttle."

"Roger." The driver answered, moving the 62 ton behemoth out of the compound, followed by the other three tanks, accelerating with a high streak of jet fuel, the tracks clacking on the hot sands. Passing a small stock of buildings, the armored Iron Horse platoon charged up the sandy concrete. At their left flank a couple of Humvees carrying Marines from the 1st Battalion, 8th Marines, stationed behind a sand berm. Everyone went in formation, nobody in a convoy to avoid enemy fire, charging half a mile before the TC voice cracked on the radio.

"Platoon hold. Wait for orders and hold position."

The crews stopped with the Humvees deploying at an angle, half covered by the berns. The TC didn't have to wait long.

"Sword, this is Dragon 1-5 checking with you. Flying two F18's flying grid 1-0 plus 1-0, I got your grid zeroed. I am providing Intel for this mission. Orders to follow"

"Solid copy. We're looking for mortar teams firing on the FOB, over. We need a recon of the area."

"Affirm. Wait one."

The TC waited, patiently observing the environment through his thermal sights. The heat was already unbearable inside of the tank but what most bothered everyone was that for every minute that passed stationary, men were being shelled right now.

"Sword, enemy contact at north-west, four clicks, 1-5 of your position, small complex. Multiple hostiles and vehicles with plenty of heat signatures. Patching target."

The coordinates were immediately displayed on Dunkar's maps.

"Outstanding, requesting JDAM at target area."

"Negative, Negative Sword. We're on standby for a firing mission."

Dunkar sighed. "Roger. Thanks for the assistance, good luck. Sword out." He swapped to crew comms. "We got a heading, north-west, four clicks, 1-5. We got enemy contact. Roll out." The vehicles started moving again, the Marines were aiming to make a point NOT to shoot at them, one that would show the insurgents that they don't fuck around.

"Sword actual, come in."

The radio cracked again, breaking radio silence. With a confused raise of his eyebrows, the Master Gunnery Sergeant opened a channel.

"This is Sword actual, identify yourself."

"Sword actual, this is 1st Lieutenant Ditomasso, 1st Batallion, 3rd Marines B Company, Charlie-3. We're covering your advance with two squads and three Humvees and make this mortar fire to stop. How copy?"

"Solid copy. Your assistance is welcomed but not needed. Do a 360 back to FOB. Over."

"Negative Gunny, Charlie-3 is rolling with Sword. That's an order Gunny. Charlie-3 out."

"Roger that. Be prepared to fire. Sword out."

Dunkar stared disbelievingly at the radio, cutting the channel and switching back to his crew comms.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"I think you just got buttfucked by the butter bar, Gunny." Ramirez said with a shit eating grin, everyone breaking into a laugh, easing the tension as they rolled into battle.

"That's the problem with butter bars sir. They all believe they're caped superheroes saving the Earth from the world eaters. They're too blind to their own bullshit" Lincoln said, clenching his hands on the joystick in his station. "You should file a report with the LTG and get this medal hungry idiot off our back before he gets his Marines and his ass killed and it's blamed on us." He said wincing as they hit a dune and climbed all the way to the top, the tank threads rolling on the rocks before they rolled down, the mortar fire getting closer by the passing second.

"It wouldn't even pass the first chain of command. I know these kids, thinking they're some hot shit because their daddy gave 'em a pat in the back because they just came off West Point. Some are good, some are bad. As always, we get stuck with the bad one." He chuckled before his non nonsense attitude took over. "Enough chatter. Focus."

The tanks continued their charge on the uneven terrain, climbing another raise of sand with a violent tug of gravity, tracks skidding back to the cracked asphalt just at the north of the outskirts of Fallujah. The vapor trails of the mortars could now be seen on his thermal optics at least than half a mile away inside of a complex with wide concrete walls. Lincoln immediately zeroed in the windows, observing a man in terrorist garb peeking out his head with binoculars, making wild gestures to whoever was inside. The mortar fire immediately ceased as the tanks rolled out in the open, charging the road with a thrust of their jet engines.

"Gunny, contact, 3 o clock, third building right." Lincoln informed Dunkar still aiming on the move.

"Sword, hit that complex! You're approved to engage. Charlie-3, be advised, enemy contact to our East, 1 click from your position. Circle building from the rear and don't let foot mobiles to leave the complex. Enemy mortar teams in that position. How copy?"

"Solid copy. Hitting those buildings." Came the radio response making the Master Gunnery Sergeant to roll his eyes in exasperation.

The tanks immediately opened fire obliterating the second floor and this time, there wasn't an ounce of hesitation or quarter. Lincoln centered his crosshairs and fired, opening up with the coaxial at anyone who had the idea to leave town. His coaxial was like a wall melter, the armored piercing incendiary rounds pulverizing the cinderblock wall with ease. Yesterday the motor t's didn't have time to empty the casings basket, hot brass was bouncing on his legs, as he cringed with every numerous impact on his skin, brass starting to pile at his feet, forcing the young man to press his sock covered feet against the armored turret. The west wall fell with a well-placed high explosive around, exposing a mortar team, scattering, but not quick enough. They disappeared with a pink mist from the 50 cal fired by their TC. The tanks were forced to stop firing as the Humvees came barreling from the flanks, one at each side. Heavy automatic fire was immediately heard as their vehicles disappeared behind the complex, firing their 50's as they went. An insurgent carrying a folded mortar over his shoulder ran like a madman, jumping over the left wall, coax rounds dissipating on the sand dune as he ran away up hill, taking hits freely but not falling down, finally disappearing behind it.

"Fuck, did you see that?" Came the radio from 3-2.

"They're so pumped full of drugs and pure adrenaline shots. Expect that to be the norm." Swabble answered, the 50 cal opening up at the center house, the rounds easily passing through the concrete, hitting the man behind it.

"Charlie3, sit rep?" Dunkar asked.

"We've dismounted, we're just behind the southwest corner taking machine gun fire from an undisclosed position, we're going in."

"Roger that, flanking to provide cover. 3-3 and 3-2 move to left flank, 3-4 with me."

The tanks started their advance, firing their coaxial machine guns as they went. A cargo truck shot out from a broken wall in a last ditch effort to escape but one of the Humvees on the back wall and Lincoln's tank blew it off the water with well-placed shots, exploding and tilting on its side. Nobody came from the burning wreck. Small numerous explosions echoed through the small complex, heavy automatic and AK firing back which Lincoln guessed were the infantry squads that disembarked in their position. Without being ordered to, Lincoln aimed where he supposed the stairs were on the biggest complex, firing a HEAT round. The round exploded passing through both sides, the east structure caving into itself, burying three insurgents under the ruble, the automatic firing ceasing immediately.

"Ooorah Loud. "Dunkar congratulated him for the good shot; several hoots of excitement came from the other crews.

A few seconds passed without activity, scanning for movement. Out of nowhere, automatic fire ran over before it was silenced by two quick shots.

"Sword actual, target has been suppressed. We got a man down."

Dunkar cringed.

"What's the status of your man down?"

"Shrapnel to the arms. He's stable, I think"

"Charlie-3, interrogative. Is he stable or not?"

"Wait one." Came the response, a panicky tone to it.

Cutting the transmission with that channel, he switched to his crew comms.

"Can you believe this retard is on charge of people?" Sighed the driver.

Lincoln chuckled, squeezing his joysticks.

"I'm sure he wears his heart on his sleeve, just that his head is up his ass clogged up with visions of grandeur and shiny medals." Swabble said earning a chuckle from the TC.

Relaxing on his chair, the TC observed the battlefield for any movement. All Quiet on the Western Front, no movement whatsoever. Regardless he kept his tanks aimed at the complex, scanning the surrounding terrain for infiltrators; no movement from the running man with the mortar, hopefully he had died. Sighing, he quickly called command for a possible EVAC of the only casualty and a supply run. One hour later, three 30 ton vehicles showed up, packed with ordnance, supplies and clean uniforms, a rare thing. Many Marines were carving the ruins of the complex, gathering the dead insurgents, looking for intel and piling up all the captured ordnance to be detonated by engineers as soon as they were able. Five Humvees from the 1st Batallion 8th Company 'Alpha' Battalion, set up a perimeter around the complex and from it, the commanding officer of Alpha exited one of the Humvees. The haggard tank crews quickly left their vehicles, standing lazily and relaxed to avoid sniper fire at the commanding officer; the crews were dirty, sweaty, mangy and full of battlefield soot, occasionally Lincoln would glimpse at the entry of the sewers at the right side of the complex, having some questions about them for his TC, it would be a concern for later, the CO having his firm attention. The young 1st Lieutenant Ditomasso quickly went to the small gathering, some of his men trailing after him.

"Gentlemen" Col. Mark Gurganus, the Regimental Combat Team-8 Commander smiled briefly. "Your work I take it Gunny Dunkar?"

Extremely awake, the TC looked around the destruction and then at his tanks, nodding slightly at the CO.

"Aye, though Lieutenant Ditomasso helped secure the rear and cut off their escape."

As soon as he said that Lincoln rolled his eyes. He had no qualms of criticizing bad leadership openly and this time it wouldn't be any different. The white haired man was standing the furthest from his crew on the right but he still felt the steel gaze of the young Lieutenant on him, he held up his gaze in defiance, higher in rank or not, he wasn't ready to let a butter bar walk all over them and kill them all just to satisfy their rank ego. The lieutenant eyes turned to the CO nodding at the TC.

"You got a casualty, Lieutenant." The Master Gunnery Sergeant commented dryly, crossing his arms behind his back in at ease position. "What's his status?"

The Lieutenant bobbed his head a few times, disbelievingly staring back and looking aside for a second. If he would have turned around he would've seen the men he was leading stabbing him with a look of distrust.

"He's stable. He took shrapnel to the arms from a grenade. My Lance Corporal should be back in the battle soon."

Colonel Gurganus smirked. "Well since this been squared away. Gentlemen, report to the high command, Operation Phantom Fury is about to begin."

The eyes of everyone hardened, all business knowing that the final push for Fallujah was about to begin. Some trembled in exhilaration for the battle that was to come but some, men like Lincoln knew that despite their obscene firepower and their combined strength, good men would die and would get torn apart. He prayed to God that his trigger finger worked through the entire battle, wasting the insurgents occupying the city until there were nothing more than dust under their boots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lynn stared at the wall, squeezing a brown and white husky dog plushy on and off.

Compared to her brother and lover, she despised remembering. It reminded her of a simpler time, a time where all that existed was an undescribed joy, a life full of love and unparalleled fulfillment; it only lasted for three years before it all crashed down to hell. She squeezed her plushy harder, hands trembling under the strain of her ever present agony, her mind jumping back to that special day, the day where they both went beyond brother and sister.

 _Seven years ago._

Happy.

There was no other feeling to Lynn than happiness.

Yes!' Lynn would have jumped for joy if she wasn't in the kitchen table enjoying some delicious Mexican food that her dad had made for the day. Nothing could knock her down; she was into cloud nine, occasionally sending her feelings into the warm gaze of her brother who had the same expression on his face. Their family only saw it as gratitude and that's why they smiled, it was the only thing they could do after today's stressful day but finally they were back as a family, only Lori was sadly missing from a normal weekend dinner. As usual, both siblings sat across each other, their feet touching under the table, playing footsie, both suppressing giggles and happy grins.

Nothing could compare to the euphoria. Not all the trophies or prizes in the world could compare to the joy she felt at this very moment. She wanted to dance; she wanted to take out her new boyfriendther out, away from prying eyes to discover all that only happened in her most passionate dreams, but now? It came true, it was real. Her smile dipped into super nova, without a shame, though her busted lips were protesting, flaring in discomfort but the memory of his warmth lips on her took care of that. Leni was giving her another odd look again, but this time it was shared with Lincoln, occasionally tilting her head and observing the pair, an odd smile protruding from her lips. The brunette would ask her about later, for now, she wanted to enjoy the warm atmosphere a little bit longer.

After washing the dishes, the Loud family gathered in the living room watching an old black and white monster flick, more out of the amusement of the ridiculous of it. The youngest of the family wanted no more than to watch cartoons but the sheer enjoyment out of this family moment was enough to drive the boredom away. Everyone was happy that Lincoln and Lynn escaped a worse faith than just some bruises and busted skin; like all wounds, they would heal and scar and in a few weeks, they will look as good as new, as if nothing had ever happened.

At 9 o clock the matriarch called it a night, kissing the unwounded temple of her brunette daughter and kissing the cheek of the white haired boy. For once nobody protested or whined to stay late, after today, everyone was tired and sleep sounded delightful. Lynn smiled, having plans of her own for today and a pending talk with her new boyfriend, she winked at him as she went upstairs, Lincoln smiling at her, watching her for a few seconds going upstairs, or better yet…staring at her jiggling bottom. The white haired boy was about to retire when his dad stopped him and made a motion to the basement, Lincoln understood immediately.

Both males walked downstairs silently.

Lynn Sr. Loud hugged his son, sniffing, his fingers tracing through his white hair lovingly. Lincoln hugged him back and it wasn't long before he also cracked, spilling his tears on his dad shirt.

"There isn't a day where I don't feel proud of you Lincoln. And today, it is no different. "He smiled. "You have the gratitude of the family Lincoln, you're a Loud through and through and we protect our own. It could have been worse, much worse if you hadn't intervened." He hugged him tighter, smiling, waiting to hear what he had to say, though what Lincoln did caught him entirely by surprise.

Lincoln face twisted into a look of savage hatred, digging his fingers on his father's green sweater, shaking from rage.

"They touched her…they touched her. I…made them bleed and I wish I tore off their fingers for daring to put their disgusting pig hands on her." He closed his eyes trying to block the horror he felt at encountering the scene, his sister pinned by two burly males, laughing and trying to take off her pants. How Lincoln wished he would have smashed their heads open.

Lynn Sr. hands went to his shoulders grasping them firmly, trying to placate his son never imagining his sweet and caring son saying such violent things.

"Lincoln, look at me." Lynn Sr. tilted his son's chin to force him to look at him. "What you did today was the right thing, but you mustn't lose yourself from who you are. You have no idea what a man can do when he lost his way, he can do terrible, terrible things…remember who you are Lincoln."

The white haired boy remembered how satisfying it felt to have his hands punching that bully to the ground, weak attempts to throw him off, the bully's blood splattering on his clothes and his knuckles. His father was right…what was happening to him? That…that wasn't him at all…he broke down again.

"I'm sorry…I…I-I lost control, when I saw Lynn about to be violated, I acted, I didn't think but I enjoyed what I did to them…I…I am a bad person dad?"

The patriarch smiled at his son, brushing his glistening tears off his cheek. "Never. You are a person with a heart of gold; you unleashed severe punishment of those ruffians, but remember what I told you. Do not lose yourself Lincoln. Ok?"

The white haired boy smiled. "I promise…now, I wanna go to sleep, I am exhausted."

Lynn Sr. nodded. "I bet, Raging Bull"

They both laughed at the reference, hugging each other once more.

"I'm proud of you Lincoln, your mom and I are pleased of how you turned out to be" His dad placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it briefly as he laughed. "I know I've said it a lot these days, but this only makes you a certified man."

The white haired boy smiled, looking aside in embarrassment, blinking through the discomfort of his shiner.

"Well…don't let it go to your head or something." Lynn Sr. joked, making the white haired boy to roll his eyes as both males started to climb the stairs.

In Lynn's room, the brunette felt like passing the room but she knew how much that irritated her sister. The Goth was currently reading a horror novel, occasionally sipping from her steaming cup, blinking and passing a page every other minute.

The brunette couldn't concentrate about how much time had passed. She had so much to do, so much to say to her new boyfriend, just waiting for that opportunity to present itself. She sighed, tracing her busted skin with her fingertips, she felt eyes on her, turning her head swiftly, finding Lucy staring0 at her, with her chin tilted, almost as she was studying her. The silent was perplexing and certainly a little creepy, not unusual coming from the introverted and mysterious Goth who placed her cup in the night table, marking her book and closing it on her lap.

"Well?" Her sharp voice made her jump on her bed.

"Well…what?" She asked innocently but as the Goth tilted her head upwards at an angle, exposing one of her amethyst eyes, ingesting Lynn's uncertainty, she knew that she was caught.

"It's not the way I would've liked to get my wish come true." The brunette let on simply. "I never imagined that I was about to be…ra…ra…undressed without my permission. It's not like I would've like to get closer to him, well, to all of you."

The Goth said nothing, covering her eye with a quick shake of her head, observing her and studying her. Lisa might have the gift of intelligence and research but Lucy possessed an unnatural way to dwell into things that was almost surreal and supernatural. She knew how to read you and almost perceive things that you hadn't even realized but she said nothing, lying Indian style on her bed.

"Hmmmm." Came the murmur from her lips. "Or perhaps this is exactly what you hoped it would happen."

The brunette eyes widened slightly. She couldn't know, could she? She had been careful, only Lincoln knew of her sinful thoughts and reacted accordingly, becoming her boyfriend, but after today, she wanted to show him a part of her that nobody knew. That Lucy was giving her another unnerving and knowing look was terrifying to contemplate.

"I don't know what you mean by that. He saved me from being traumatized for life."

"Yes, his quick actions saved you and spared you of a horrible faith. I am truly in debt with him, for saving you…though for you…it feels different, doesn't it Lynn?" She asked, drumming her fingers on her arms.

She was sweating bullets around her sister. This had never happened before; never had she felt this terror that trickled up her spine, making her shiver unconsciously. Feeling her distress, the Goth relaxed, lying on her pillow and retaking her book, flickering to the marked page and returning to her reading. Her face was hidden behind the pages not observing but feeling Lynn's shock, she shrugged her shoulders.

"You should go and talk to him. The others and I had decided to leave you guys be for today, but tomorrow, we want to spend time with our _family_ members that were spared from such monsters." The silence that followed made her peek lower the book, enough for Lynn to see her hair covered eyes. "Unless you want to _sleep_ with him today and seek each other comfort. I am okay with this; you're his damsel in distress after all."

Lynn finally had enough of her enigmatic attitude.

"I am not _his_ damsel in distress. I was in trouble; he saved me, to the cost of getting a beating himself and a couple of new scars. He would've done this for any of us."

Exasperated, the Goth went straight to the point.

"The others might be blind of what is really going on between you two, but I know Lynn. I know what is in your heart."

Those words were enough for Lynn to backpedal on her bed, true horror setting in, falling on her butt and starting to hyperventilate, her eyes dilated with unshed tears. Lucy's eyes widened, throwing her book aside, immediately catching her sister by the shoulders, squeezing hard. The sportsgirl trashed by now crying openly, almost reopening her wounds.

"Shhhh….easy Lynn, take a deep breath, relax. I am here for you."

She didn't felt she was. Nobody was supposed to know, NOBODY. What…was she in the wrong? It was the very first day with not even a single minute of alone time and from all her family; Lucy was the first to notice, by now her dreams crumbling.

"I am not going to tell anybody Lynn." She said, though she didn't mention if she was going to stop them.

"Wh..what?" She was in complete shock, trying to stammer a response.

The Goth sighed. "I've known for quite a while. You aren't exactly subtle with what you want. The furtive looks, the desire to touch our brother, even the smallest touch made you happy. I just want to know…why? Why of all boys in the world, did you chose him? Your own brother."

The cat was finally out of the bag. Lynn squeezed her eyes, breathing nice and easy to release the frustration that she had felt for over two years.

"He gets me." She started, gathering her courage to continue. The Goth was silent, tracing her shoulders softly, it helped to relax her. "Nobody gets me like he does. And he's always there, in ways that nobody else can be. Sure, I forced him to go to things he didn't want to, but he did it, just to make me feel happy, even at the cost of his own happiness or if hurt himself and destroyed his social reputation and he always came back for more. We've been always close…you guys know that, but now, I…we…" She swallowed the sour pill. "We've become closer, in ways that it's not allowed. Just like I wanted"

Lucy's eyes widened, hidden behind her curtain of hair, stopping caressing her shoulders. She almost fell back and a wave of revulsion hit her, she knew about the unknown, she knew about the taboos of society. But never in her young life would Lucy imagine that she would be a witness to it, especially under her own roof with her own family.

"Are you…are you saying that it happened?" She asked in shock and displeasure, the repulsion getting stronger.

Lynn nodded.

The young Goth didn't knew what to think or do. Should she go and tell the others and break this up before it destroyed the family?

Lynn looked self-conscious. "You…you promised me not to tell."

"That's when I didn't knew you hooked up…with our brother, your own brother." The accusatory tone shocked the brunette and she clenched her fist, fighting tooth and nail not to let out a left hook. "But…I…I did promised. How long Lynn? When did it all started?"

The sports girl sighed, playing with her hair. "Two years ago. It came out of nowhere…it hit me like a punch to the gut. I don't know how it started; it just came and built up. I tried to resist, telling myself that it was wrong, disgusting and plain forbidden…but my heart wanted what it wanted. It doesn't matter if we came from the same womb, I saw him as a boy and he sees me as a girl. Plus. Lincoln kept doing what he does best; he keeps our smiles up…. When we swapped to play football, when we went to the dance together and so many happy moments, he's the kind of guy that girls want. I…I hated it…but after we went on a hike after a fight, my attraction grew to love beyond brother and sister and just today, after he saved me, I knew that I couldn't deny it any longer, but he confessed that just like myself, he was struggling to these unknown feelings and thinking about me in ways he shouldn't…so I said yes."

Lucy blinked, unsure of how to react.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

The brunette shook her head. "You're the first to know about this…though…Leni has giving me odd looks all week and now she's smiling randomly."

"Hmmmm" The Goth hummed. It was true that Leni perceived the world in a different matter, compared to her, Leni had her own way to know things. She was a very observant person, able to understand the smallest of details and changes of her environment and the people that surrounded it. It was like some sort of sixth sense. She might have learning difficulties, but that girl could see everything around her perfectly. Without a doubt, Leni knew something that she didn't and that scared her. Would she be a bad sister, a bad member of society of not putting a stop to this? Before the pain, the separation and the mockery came against her family? Reaching her own conclusions, the Goth took her hand.

"Lynn…I hope you guys know what you're doing. This is very serious and very delicate matter. If people found about this…it will tear off the entire family apart. The repercussions could have cracks that will keep this family broken for the rest of our lives. You must be very careful, no, both of you need to be. There are so many things against you. How would you make this even work? With so much people in this house, with Luan's cameras, do you even know what couples do? And, have you given any thought about how will you be a couple on school or well, the future?"

To her surprise, Lynn smiled.

"I thought you liked forbidden romances and running around obstacles?"

The Goth sighed. "Yes, but that is fiction, this is real life. Please, be serious."

Lynn nodded. "I was actually about to talk that with Lincoln…we cannot tell anybody. Besides, it is part of the challenge." She smirked.

The Goth cleared her throat. "Lynn, I will help you. I…I will look over that this is morally wrong, an unholy union of untold sin and instead I will try to protect your secret. But you must promise me to take this extremely seriously and that you won't do anything harsh and if you need an ear to talk, you can always come to me. The same offer is extended to Lincoln of course."

Lynn hugged her tight, burying her face on her shoulder.

"You're the best sister a girl could ask for."

"Yes…Yes. I am the best" The Goth gave her a timid smile. "Now, do you want to go and sleep with him?"

Lynn gave her a shocked look.

"As in Sleep-Sleep, sister."

Lynn bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Then go. Have that talk and don't do anything stupid Lynn and I mean it. This is something of life and death, okay?"

The brunette nodded. "I promise"

Lucy went back to her own bed, covering her body with her dark comforter.

"Good night Lynn, tell Lincoln I said hi."

Both sisters smiled at each other.

"I will"

The brunette left the room, tip toing around the hallway in direction of Lincoln's room.

Lucy watched her go, flipping her body to face the window. Her eyes locked against the storage of a thousand delights opening the drawer where the bust of Edwin was stored, still the love of her life and her ideal partner.

"Sigh…Oh Edwin, muse of the undead, King of Kings…have I made the right decision? Or did I just condemn my entire family for a faith worse than death?"

The vampire bust kept his silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** More to come about the insights where everything started. Next chapter is gonna start to get hot! The moment I've been waiting for is the right moment…though I am still gathering the lemons for later on ;) Stay tuned!

D4rK.


	8. Taste of Adulthood

**A/N:** Baaagh! I am so sorry. I got a new job and I've been working over 50 hours a week in it. I barely had time to write as much as I wanted but I do hope I get to please you guys for what's about to happen! Hopefully I can crank up another one sooner than this one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and I do not make any money writing this fic.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

 **A Siege of Hearts**

Chapter 8.

Taste of Adulthood.

Lincoln sighed, carefully depositing his dirty clothes after taking a relaxing shower, paying close attention to every object in his tiny room. His eyes stayed in a single spot, where all his presents were still lying around; he immediately started feeling bad, deciding that tomorrow he was going to let everyone else to see them actually using what they gave him to make them see how much he loved and appreciated them; though Lynn's trophy laid exactly on the center of his dresser, the others were just discarded on the floor. Certainly it had been days but the situation with Lynn had made him forget about anything else. Lincoln smiled tracing his busted lips; wincing he looked at his bandaged knuckles. His eyes dilated, pulse racing as the horrible memories rushed into his head. He felt his hands to shake with rage, his mood doing a complete 360, doing everything in his power to not ball them up from the murderous fury he was feeling. He breathed long and hard, relaxing…this situation was behind them. Now Lynn was his girlfriend and she was safe, he kept her safe and will continue to do against ANY peril. A chapter of his life was closed and another began. Was it odd? To some, but for him, the relief he was feeling was exquisite. It was like destroying the protected walls you build around yourself; Lynn was the one who liberated him from that burden and he returned the favor, his sister to his surprise went through the same thing, though for how long? He couldn't imagine what she went through with her most guarded secret. The self-disgust, the confusion, trying hundreds of things to make it go away but failing hard, strengthening with every passing day into something not meant to be.

What a massive twist of irony.

Clyde always told him that he always missed the obvious and he was right.

Tomorrow he was going to seek out his buddy; he had neglected him a little bit for obvious reasons. A soft knock on the door interrupted his musings, tilting his head to the door confusedly he tried in his mind to figure it who could it be but he didn't want to let them wait either.

"Enter"

The door knob rotated slowly.

Lynn stood on the doorway, with her feet crossed and pointing at each other, her hair down, cascading down her shoulders. Her posture was all wrong; where there was once a proud and tall posture with a bounce of cockiness and playfulness was instead replacing by a sullen and embarrassed one, like a clumsy puppy. He didn't like it, but he still smiled widely at her, eager and happy to see her.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself" He sat widely on the bed, eyebrow raised, confused why she didn't enter already.

"Can I come in?"

Ok, that's it. That wasn't like her at all.

Lincoln stood up, a frown drawing on his face, pulling Lynn into his room roughly, ignoring the pain in his wounds. The brunette gasped surprised at the tenacity of the move and said nothing, the door clicking softly. Lincoln let her go, tilting his head, staring long and hard at his sister. The preteen's eyes were filled with an enraged intensity that shocked Lynn.

"Why are all moopy and timid? That isn't like you at all Lynn."

The teenager sighed, lying on his bed, the white haired boy followed suit. Lincoln was quick to put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it and guiding her to him. First and foremost, he was her brother and her care taker and now she was also his girlfriend and Lincoln worried about all of those close to him.

She laid her head against his hair. "The truth is that I'm…afraid. Not as much as I think I should be, but now that we've gotten what we had secretly wanted, we need a game plan. Something for the future."

Lincoln nodded. It made perfect sense, they couldn't tell anyone. Nobody would understand them and he was certain it was highly illegal, well maybe not in New Jersey, but that was another case; the ramifications of so many things that could go wrong was enormous. It went against his personal believes to rush into the abysm so blindly without even planning the first step…but his heart was taken, taken and smitten by her and that made him question everything, consequences be damned and what scared him the most, was how willingly he was burying himself without an ounce of regret.

"You're right. We need some ground rules… I am afraid enough to know that in order for this to work, we need to focus and laid some basic rules."

"Like a game?" She teased with a quirk of her lips.

He smiled, appreciating it; take it to Lynn to raise humor out of any situation. "Well no. First and foremost, we need to figure it out how to hide it from everyone. No romantic behavior in public, no caresses, no romantic overtones and certainly no pet names…though we don't have any for now."

Lynn grinned, pushing him playfully by the shoulder, the contact feeling like a shock of pain and warmth at the same time.

"First day and you already want to move forward? Lincoln, you scallywag."

Lincoln saw through her ruse stabbing her with a look which made the girl to sigh. He knew that when Lynn was extremely anxious, she used petty humor to cover for the shortcomings of the situation. Lincoln thought hard on their current predicament. Once more his brain supplied the cons of this relationship but he crushed those thoughts as soon as they came, opting instead to smile, interlacing his fingers with hers, she immediately gripped his hand, feeling it warm to the touch.

"It'll be alright. "He assured her, the honesty in his eyes didn't lie. "And I understand, I also asked myself the same thing."

"Yeah…but…what we can do our boy and girl time? Where we don't have to pretend?" Her eyes were lazed with something that he couldn't identify but it put him on an excited edge.

Blue met brown intently, a raw pull was born between them, a feeling that neither of them had ever felt in their short lives, not even Ronnie Anne had ever made his heart to beat as fast as it was doing it right now.

Feeling strangely bold, Lincoln gripped her hands tightly, their hearts beating with an intensity of a nitrous super charged engine. His throat felt constricted, fighting against the nervousness that invaded his body but his heart decided for him.

"…how…how about we repeat what happened on the roof?"

Their lips got closer, feeling the excited and uneven breath leaving their lips.

"Just like on the roof?" She asked through half lidded eyes, excitement building up rapidly.

"Maybe". He muttered closing his eyes and getting closer. "Or maybe, it will be better".

They both lunged at each other. It was a raw need born out of passion and desperation, laced with relief and happiness; something akin to ravenous hunger that couldn't be satiated with a mere touch. Though their bodies were young and their experience lacking, they felt the rush of pleasure that came with the first experimental contact of their lips, the second one in their lives and then a third. The joy that Lynn felt was divine, not even in her wildest fantasies she could've imagine that she was locking her lips with her brother as he wiggled, fighting his own desires to not ruin the mood, his hands just staying cemented at her hips; fuck his retarded inhibition. She wanted more of this, so much more.

"Lincoln….touch me. Don't be afraid."

He growled, finally the dam breaking, his passion spilling in waves, his fingers traveling to the base of her spine, tracing where he thought the little things were hiding beneath their clothed prison, what made him realize what Lynn meant to him. A tense and frantic groan escaped him through the union of their lips, widening the distance between them, pushing her on the bed, lying on top of her, momentarily stunning her. For the third time on that day, Lynn was too stunned by his aggression, a side that she had never seen on him until today and that side of him excited her enough for her to release a delicious dreamy moan, her fingers tracing his back, fingers digging on the material. Pressing her body harder on the mattress, Lynn locked her arms on his middle back, their lips so close that it hurt. When their lips parted, Lincoln whined.

"Woah…our first real kiss." Lynn giggled at the face he did.

"So we didn't kiss on the roof?"

Lynn tapped his nose playfully.

"Of course we did stupid. But this was our first adult kiss."

Lincoln hummed at the word 'adult', his eyes centered on her lips one more time.

Feeling what her brother wanted, she arched an eyebrow in challenge and he met her head on. Pouncing on her with a grunt, though from the force of the move, the mattress bounced heightening Lynn's face; his lips missed his target completely landing on her soft neck, automatically sucking on her skin, unaware of his missed objective. Lynn grunted in ecstasy, their eyes widened in pleasured surprise.

"…do that again." Her words were spiked with need for him and he did exactly as she asked. His lips made a trail down her soft throat getting an excited gasp out of her, not understanding why she was so sensitive there. The sound only elated to keep going, continuing his trail of pleasure from her soft throat to the left side of her neck and down to the exposed space of her camisole which he parted to peck at her shoulders, his breathing shallow, neither regions expanding unconsciously. Lynn felt _it_ standing up to attention against her stomach, twitching beneath it as they both grunted with pleasure, she humped and he threw a groan of bliss.

"You better control your little friend, it's getting feisty." She quivered under her brother, wiggling her eyebrows up and down saucily.

Lincoln didn't get it at first but when it did, it him like train wreck, eyes widening in unaltered shock. He tried to dislodge from his sister and he would've had succeeded if it weren't by the long and strong legs that wrapped around his back, keeping him in place, driving their cores together, her thigh was rubbing against his inner thigh, she felt it uncoil to full attention, just like on the river bed that day. It felt good; it felt really, really good.

"Oh God, I…I'm sorry Lynn."

Unexpectedly instead of crushing him between her legs in fury, the beautiful girl beneath him giggled, tracing her fingertips through his snow colored hair.

"You're handsome when you're all panicky." She kissed him to ease his worries, he moaned into her mouth leaving enough room for her to suck on his lower lip, the need to dominate him was long time coming as she flipped them on the mattress with a surprising amount of ease with her on top, both ignoring the pain, competitive streak showing through. She gyrated her hips against his protruding member producing another groan from her brother, she laid on top, her hands traveling to his PJ top, unbuttoning them and exposing his chest, tossing his shirt off across the room. The lust on her eyes scattered to the sight of the ugly purple bruises on his frame, a feeling of love filled her, her hands tracing the undamaged skin.

Lynn went down, lying peacefully on his neck, wrapping her hands around his shoulders, taking a deep whiff of his manly musk, sighing in relaxation at the familiar smell.

"Does it still hurt?"

Lincoln looked aside before centering her eyes on her once more.

"Not as much" He said, putting his hands around her hips and squeezing. Both teens sighed, pressing their foreheads together.

"You saved me today Linc, I will never forget that."

He couldn't see her expression, but he could feel her lips smiling against his neck. It left him hot and bothered by how nice it was to have her soft and warm body on top of him. The feel of her skin and the smell of her soft brown hair were driving him mad to the very first induced lust in his short life but he controlled himself, for her. At the same time, Lynn was also managing the strong urge to disrobe both of them and consume her feelings for the boy she loved. She waited two years for this moment what waiting more time could hurt? It was just the first day…the very first taste of her brother and it was far beyond anything she could ever fantasize about.

"I would do anything for you Lynn." He was truthful as always.

Her heart accelerated into her chest, lifting her face to gaze upon his warm eyes. Blue met brown once more, though the need was there, another feeling had come forward. The warmth that came from her affection hit Lincoln like magma and the other feeling came forward one more time, proving to bring his lust peeking by the passing second. He was far too young to separate the lust and the love that were about to drive his action, he got bold, wrapping his hands around her face and bringing their lips together once more but she didn't let him dominate her this time, purposely tilting her head backwards to give him the least exposure of her lips. He whined and tried again but her hands kept him at bay, grinding their hips together eliciting another throaty moan from the siblings; the separation of his lips was all she needed to slip her tongue into his mouth, seeking his. It was a surprise contact, but instead of feeling disgusting or making him gag, it only heated up his body, fighting a battle of dominance between the frantic caress of their tongues, the joining of their lips and the furtive touch of the mutual exploration, electricity exploding through their bodies, hot magma liquefied through their veins. Her hands came, racking her nails down his torso in a possessive nature, the feeling of his flesh peeling into a fine layer sent him into a frantic bounce of his hips against hers, both relishing in the contact, the mere touch excited them into consuming their sin. Lynn was melting under her brother, panties already smeared by her juices, coming into contact with her brother bulge over and over again, almost spilling off the edge.

The smell in the restroom came to him again, his bulge growing thick and aching with need, precum building on the tip, staining his underwear.

Could they do it tonight? Lynn wondered, feeling as her brother thick heat pressed against her stained panties, both sharing a steamy groan. The setting was right, both were so excited and wanted so much more but she knew she was going to be sore in the morning.

The sound of a door opening in the hallway paralyzed them both, immediately separating and lying on bed panicking, their heart beating harshly in their chest, ice lodged in their stomachs. The footsteps were firm and heavy, echoing down the hallway; they didn't dare to move an inch, peeling their ears to listen up further until a door at the end of the hallway closed.

"My butthole feels like it's about to fall out." She said completely terrified at how hard her heart was beating into her chest. Lincoln said nothing, ears completely peeled. A minute after the sound of a toilet flushing was heard and the steps one more time on the hallway before another door closed. The siblings breathed a sigh of relief, heads clearing enough to think one more time. Lincoln smiled in relief, applying pressure on his chest to ease his heart, ignoring his aching loins.

With the mood cut abruptly, Lynn thought about Lucy's words, breathing as the fear and excitement cursed through her. Would this fear be a present companion through the course of the relationship? Constantly hiding, faking being something that they were not…for the first thing it put things on perspective and knowing Lincoln intently, jumping into the abysm wasn't like him at all. They were both taking a risk and they knew it; her gaze fell upon the skin grasped together on his eyebrow. He would've done the same for any of his cared ones but what it the more special to her? The boy looked at his sister, offering her a smile and that made her feel special.

"You were right Linc. It'll be alright. But I can't handle this alone. We need to work with what we have." Her hand found his, squeezing it. She melted once more as his lips pecked hers, the raw emotion of love and determination on his eyes almost tore at her.

"You will never be alone. But I guess that's because I've never really been alone, because I have always had you by my side."

The embarrassing water works came faster than Lynn could've contained them, pressing her tear stained cheeks against his shoulders; his hands found way to her back, a single digit lifting her face to make her stare at him.

"Did…did I say the wrong thing?"

Lynn's face broke into a smile. "No, you silly, silly boy. You said the right thing, God, must be the love burning inside of me that is making me a crybaby."

"…you love me? As in love-love me?"

Shit.

For the second time of the day, Lynn felt at loss of words. Would this be enough to reject her? It was biological to feel love and attachment to your blood sibling. She had already taken it further with a heavy attraction but love of that caliber? Would that be enough for him to make him walk away? Her answer came faster with the feeling of his lips searing against hers.

"It's ok Lynn. You've taken my heart already."

Was this a dream? Or a drug induced hallucination out of one of Lisa's experiments?

"Did…do…do you mean that?" She said with unexpected nervousness.

Lincoln pecked her lips sweetly, embracing her. "I swear with threat on my Ace Savvy comics to be burned in a pile if I'm lying."

She giggled, leaning down on the embrace, a sigh of love leaving her lips.

"I've waited a long time for that."

The white haired boy only offered a warm smile that was laced with love, a smile just for her.

"I gotta get changed though." Lynn said, wiggling her fingers together. Lincoln arched an eyebrow but said nothing. The smell that Lynn was radiating was still making him ache with need, he was sure that she was about to take it away…and let his erection die already, it was starting to hurt intensely. With a quick smile she went back to her room stealthily. Lucy was wakened by the slight creak of her door opening. The Goth was facing the wall but she knew it was Lynn. Her nose twitched and that's when the smell that she brought made her scrunch her eyebrows in disgust, it was even worse than when she came home after exercising…it was something else entirely. The Goth ignored the sounds as Lynn disrobed, hastily throwing her clothes in the hamper with a sigh, muttering something that she couldn't catch on. Strangely, something brought uncertainty at her sister. What had she been doing with Lincoln that got her so…sweaty? The possible implications of that thought made her shudder both in fear and disgust, she would have to talk to them, together to clear the fact and to find some sort of middle ground, if only, to protect the promise she made to her sister. The door closed and Lucy felt so alone, unable to process it any further, she forced herself to clear her head and finally she went back to tormented slumber, waking up in short burst of sleep through the night.

Lynn looked at herself in the mirror sitting on the toilet; the blush hadn't left her, biting her lips, she cleaned the crust of dry fluids around her lower lips, ignoring the increasing flutter of desire that coursed through her she headed straight back to Lincoln's room, composed and ready for cuddles with her boyfriend. She opened the door to his room and there he was, already waiting for her, a smile only reserved for her on his lips, extending his hand to her. She took her and he guided her against his side, Lynn sighing in relaxation and in pure bliss, head lying on his shoulder, smelling his Lincoln musk, the smell of it soothing her.

Brown met blue.

With the matched rhythm of their hearts, now swell with love, it didn't take long for the lovers to fall asleep in each other arms, the last thought in Lincoln's mind was that sometimes, the things you want to most, are right in front of you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

"Shhhh. You're gonna wake em up." A voice whispered followed by multiple giggles.

Luan gagged. "Ugh, what's that disgusting smell? It smells like monkey funk."

The sisters minus Lily and Lucy were gathered at the edge of Lincoln's door, their eyes glued to the two figures on the bed.

At night, Lynn had kicked the comforter half way off the bed, exposing their wound dressed bodies, bandages already crusted with dried blood. Lynn's camisole slipping halfway exposing her simple white cotton panties, half of her hair dispelled beneath her shoulders, the other covering Lincoln's still bandaged forehead as he snored sideways from her body, face pressed against her left arm, the other was nestled beneath her left thigh, digits barely grasping her other leg. The brunette left arm was under a pillow, her other arm under Lincoln's head. As the boy snores resounded through the room, Lynn's locks of hair whistled with every strong snore almost reaching his mouth, making the siblings to lose it. Luan steeled her body from laughter to quickly to snap a picture with the Polaroid camera. The sisters shut the door silently, grinning from ear to ear looking expectantly at the picture that Luan was shaking back and forth; inside the room, the sound made Lincoln to move closer to Lynn.

Outside and exasperated, the pageant girl took the picture from Luan's hands shaking it with a violent screech from her lips.

Finally the full picture was finally revealed.

The siblings laughed good heartily at their compromising position, that they were sure it was purely accidental.

"Can you imagine how can we use this weapon of mass destruction against Lincoln and Lynn? They'll be forced to be my slaves for years to come." Lola rubbed her hands together with glee, a nasty expression on her face.

"Nah. They'll be my personal puppet in my act!" Luan pointed at herself with a proud smirk.

"Uh-uh…Linc and Lynn will be my mud buddies forever!"

The rocker puffed. "You dudes have it all wrong; they're gonna be my favvie Groupies for my future gigs, carrying my instruments."

Leni who had stayed silent through the whole ordeal was quick to snatch the picture from Lola's hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" Lola growled jumping up and down to catch her prize back into her hands but her height was too much to her.

"Doesn't Lincy already do these things for all of us already? And like, they were both hurt pretty badly yesterday, we need to give them rest" She declared confusedly, making the siblings to stay quiet pondering at her words; while they knew how terrible they were being, the siblings were trying to normalize things in the household once and for all. And it was the truth; Lincoln had been every of those things and more, from him saving Lori's relationship with Bobby, participant in Lisa's experiments, being the model to Lola's pageants, being the mud buddy of Lana more times than they could count, playing gigs and rocking with Luna, passing the time with Luan and her joke numbers, hearing thousands of depressing poems from Lucy, changing Lily's diapers, modeling for Leni and keeping those who were afraid of storms huddled together until they passed. Immediately feeling bad, Lola sighed, fixing her wrinkled camisole.

Lynn also didn't stay behind for what she had done for the family.

"I'll be downstairs." The pageant girl sighed making her way to the first floor of house, an angry force echoing from the stairs. The siblings stayed on their spot, each thinking how terrible they were being to the boy who would give it all to make them smile. The siblings finally dispersed making their way downstairs to wait for breakfast.

Leni stayed where she was, twirling the picture on her hands and staring at it intently. Her lips quirked into a smile, looking at Lincoln's room where her brother and her sister Lynn slept soundly unaware of what just happened.

"I knew it" She giggled to herself.

The door to her parents opened, Leni was quick to fold the picture and shove it between her ample bosoms.

Rita loud exited her room coming face to face with the blonde fashionista.

"Morning Leni. Where are the others?"

"They're downstairs, waiting for breakfast. Like, gaugh! They're like so inconsiderate for not waiting for you."

The matriarch rolled her eyes, grin tugged at her lips.

"Nothing in this family can ever wait". She said, resigned to her duties. " Where's the others?"

She shrugged. "Sleeping." Her eyes one more time locked on Lincy's door, her mother following her sight.

"Only today I'll allow it, though he has until mid-day to wake up, the same goes to Lynn. I need to change their bandages; Lucy should be up, or she'll turn down any minute now. I don't know where that girl is half of the day. Help me prepare the table dear, oh and fetch Lily would you?"

Leni's tongue smacked against the roof of her mouth. "You got it Captain."

The blonde women made their way downstairs, Lily bouncing excitedly bouncing in her arms. Impatiently, the sisters greeted her ready for the day to start. Lynn Sr. exited the room with a big smile, happy to get going after refreshing himself, wondering how everyone was going to take the surprise visit that he had planned ahead.

Inside Lincoln's room, the siblings were just stirring awake, unconsciously they had moved together, with Lincoln spooning Lynn from behind, morning wood digging into her butt cheeks. The sporty girl groaned at the offending object poking at her rear, shoving her butt unto it. The contact immediately woke up the white haired boy, dislodging his hands who had found their way inside Lynn's shirt in his sleep, grunting at the delicious and warm pleasure that shot into his groin. Lynn blinked, staring at the wall, stupidly trying for things to make sense, but the feeling of _that_ immediately woke her up, turning halfway to look at Lincoln and then down at his crotch, where the hard and warm object was now poking at the rear of her thighs. Should she be horrified? Grossed out and plain disgusted? Most girls would typically be disgusted with a brother who was trying to unintentionally to cop a feel with his man parts while they slept, but Lynn wasn't like any other girls and instead of being revolted by it, she felt excited and flattered.

"Linc…I just woke up and your man junk is trying to find his way into my panties?"

Lincoln went red as a tomato immediately jumping from her, falling off the bed and landing on the discarded pillow that they had dropped tussling on the bed yesterday, he grunted because it still hurt. Lynn grinned, standing up from the bed fixing her camisole and then pointing at his misery and laughing about it.

"Way to score Romeo. Floor one…Lincoln…flat zero."

Lincoln sighed, rubbing at the pain on his behind, sighing he crouched giving Lynn a good look of his tight cute butt as he took the discarded PJ tops making the sportsgirl to gulp, heat taking possession of her cheeks.

"I am glad that my suffering amuses you Lynn. "He rolled his eyes with some discomfort, putting his top back, covering his behind with the oversized PJ. Lynn hid her disappointment behind a smile, taking a hold of the flaps of his PJ's and yanking his top halfway covering his head with it, leaving his mouth uncovered. The boy grunted annoyingly immediately moving to dislodge the material from his head until he felt Lynn's burning hot lips on his own.

"Morning to you too." Lynn couldn't help but to grin at the effect she was having on him as he sighed, lost to another world beyond her understanding. Flicking his PJ back to his torso, Lynn took his hand, guiding the boy with the silly expression off the door. "C'mon doofus, I think I smell bacon sizzling right now and I WILL HATE to miss breakfast!" The boy said nothing, letting himself be dragged away, a pleasured smile on his lips, happy by Lynn's enthusiasm.

The door to Lynn's and Lucy's room opened slightly, a single amethyst eye peeking through the crack of her door, observing as the siblings made their way downstairs, hand in hand. Lucy sighed and for the first time she felt…tired. Her mind had dwelled in the predicament the entire night, sleep being elusive from the young Goth. While this hadn't been the first time where a good horror or happy poetry had kept her going the whole night, in this case she felt…uneasy and she despised looking uneasy. Things fell off her grasp now, unable to understand the situation of what her siblings were doing but deciding not to intervene due her promise to Lynn but she would definitely interfere if she felt that it would threaten the normalcy of the household and her family.

Nobody was supposed to know this.

Downstairs.

The breakfast table was another rut of insanity, voices screaming and demanding substance, pots of coffee being drank and refilled with juice for the smaller ones, while Lincoln occasionally sipped from his light coffee and milk in the froggy time cup, his gift from Lola and Lana – to their entire pleasure –though a juice or one of Leni's smoothies would have been preferred, but as a righteous person, he disliked to bother anyone, preferring to relish in what was given, even though it wasn't to his liking.

"Lily stop throwing the food to Lana! And Lana, stop encouraging your sister!" Both groaned in displeasure, though Charles and Cliff happily waited under the table, devouring the food offered on the ground.

The voice of the Matriarch ran deep and strong, as always running the kitchen like a well-seasoned war veteran.

"Luna, I don't want to see your walkman in the kitchen. I've told you times and times again."

"But mom! There's a contest for tickets! for the incoming Motley Crew-Mick Swagger tour!"

The furious eyes of Rita Loud made her cower, she immediately sighed, setting the yellow Sony Walkman back in her pocket.

"You need to share with the family" She admonished though her eyes turned to the next trouble maker. "Lola, the family kitchen table is no place for make up! Lynn, stop trying to use your brother as a basketball scoop!"

The sportsgirl had gotten bored in the morning spats after eating and had started to pile up and ball up her napkins and tried to score into the folds of his PJ top. Lincoln didn't seem to mind, having fun swatting them side to side, but when one of them landed into his dad's coffee, splashing hot beverage on the table and a few hot droplets on his pants making the old Loud to jump, he worried. Lynn Sr. just sighed and drank from his coffee ball of paper and all, ignoring the sizzles of hot liquid staining his cream colored pants. Naturally the only one behaving so far on the table was Leni, across Lynn and Lincoln; as always she was in her own world, completely ignoring the noise and concentrating hard in a certain predicament.

Her suspicions had proven to be correct, but what to do? Normally she would only had to call Lori and she would immediately would know what to do, but it occurred to her that this wouldn't work, the implications of such discovery would destroy them all. Their union was beautiful and they complimented each other so naturally, almost like a match made in heaven. But the others would not see it that way; Leni knew that as far as she was concerned, the others saw it as ugly, including the law…well, maybe not in New Jersey! But they were in Michigan! Lynn jested Lincoln again, flickering his cowlick and him in turn pulled her pony tail and throwing it on the face of Lana, annoying her as she swatted her hair to the side; another disgruntled shout followed and they stopped, though their energy was now souring, playing footsie under the table, sneaking quick and meaningful looks under the table, smile on their faces.

Fascinated with how happy they were being, Leni knocked the plastic sugar pot under the table in complete Leni fashion. The siblings laughed at her clumsiness as expected from the dizzy blonde, though the secret lovers ignored the commotion, another background noise.

"Ugh! Like so clumsy. I'll get that."

She took the fallen bottle, her eyes immediately centered on their feet, playing with each other, both indexes linked, and thumbs caressing their open palms. Sighing in happiness, she went up placing the bottle back on the table. Her palms were supporting her cheeks, a joyful expression on her face, sighing at the love that was blooming across of her.

Luna who had stood silent since she was told to not touch her Walkman eyed her up, confused why she would be looking at her siblings in such a way. Maybe she was just happy and relieved that they were both safe, she had problems to sleep after looking at her siblings bleeding nonstop and shaking in nonstop agony with the weak local anesthetic. It was hard enough not to break down, forcing her to be the guiding sibling with Lori missing from the picture; it was when she could see the constant pressure that was put on the older sibling and she wished for her guidance at that precise moment. Luan helped her to cope with it, finally letting her cries go unattended for what seemed like hours, the comedian patting her back and whispering the words she needed to calm down. The incident had brought the closest of them all even closer, it would have been odd for another family, but there was no family like theirs, this mishap wouldn't put a stop for the love and attention that this family possessed for each other.

The musician threw them both a deep smile, it had been radiant enough to catch the attention of everyone on the table and immediately broadcasting exactly she was feeling.

"If I wasn't so tired, I would've wrote a song already about you two, but let me say that I am glad that you're both ok. All of us are so relieved. We love you so much, it is what separate us from everyone else, the love we have for each other" Goddamn it, she was already sheading a tear. It was so hard to bring things to normalcy without breaking apart, shaking under the strain of her own feelings. Every family member stood up and put their hands around her, tightening into a warm and inviting hug that only the Loud family could enjoy, tears and happy smiles shed that not even Lola could protest, letting her expensive make up to get ruined under her tears. Even Lily wanted in the hug, Rita was quick to pick her up and huddled her with the group and her tiny hands immediately seek the warmth and care of Lincoln, which he was happy to return.

The Matriarch smiled. "How sweet of all of you to show the love we feel for each other. Lori…a shame that we do not have her here, but she'll be here soon enough."

Everyone nodded, missing their older sister.

"Let me add that I am so proud of you Lincoln, against all odds and disregarding your wellbeing you charged into the fire to save one of our own."

The boy smiled, looking to the side, completely embarrassed.

Lynn bit her lips, barely holding wanting the need to shower him with kisses, forcing herself to listen to her mom.

"There is no doubt in my heart that you will forever have the path set in stone for you for a happy life. And the same goes for all of you, if you listen to your heart, you will never, ever go wrong with what you do in life. Is that understood?"

"YES MAMMA" Came the chorus.

But Lincoln? Lincoln had his heart centered in one thing only. Sneakily, he traced the forearm of Lynn, still huddled around her, using their closeness as an excuse to touch her. It elated her heart, her eyes fluttering for the love she felt for her brother, her heart calling for him, beating rapidly for him. It wasn't long before Lincoln's and Lynn's bandages were changed, both resisting the need to ogle each other. The family spent time once more huddled around the TV, enjoying lazily another odd film that seemed to take its role too seriously, The Naked Gun.

The family hollered with laughter at the silliness of it. While some jokes passed over the heads of the youngsters, Lincoln was starting to understand some of them and made him elated. Lynn was on the opposite end and he wanted nothing more than cuddle her but he resisted. They had to keep appearances; after the movie, the family went their separate ways not before Lynn sent Lincoln a quick wink that made him smile. The white haired boy was tuning his guitar, following his ear to where he wanted his cords to sound like. It wasn't really his forte, but he did enjoy playing, he had Luna to thank for that; maybe he could ask her to teach him how to compose…though he didn't know if Lynn would like a song dedicated to her. She wasn't the type to care for traditional romanticism…or maybe he could compose a song of what she meant to him. His musings were interrupted as the doorbell echoed through the house. He ignored it, going back to tuning, getting the sound that he wanted in three cords already. Once again the doorbell rang, several seconds passed and in its desperation, suddenly the bell was ringing constantly. He threw his hands in the air completely exasperated and annoyed that nobody was noticing the annoying sound but him.

"Really? Really?" He sighed.

Carefully placing the guitar on the bed, he made his way downstairs with a heavy frown. He was too angry, mumbling angrily to himself about how he was the only one that seemed to any decency over here. Though unbeknown to him, Lynn Sr. had distracted his family in a ruse on purpose, including his wife to expose his latest plan for a cook out. Lynn had stayed upstairs playing with a ball bouncing on the wall, thinking about things when that automatic door bell rang noisily, bouncing the ball faster and harder to burn her frustrations but as it augmented its noise, her anger hit its final peak exiting the room with a heavy sigh, though she stopped at the foot of the stairs when she saw Lincoln going downstairs to open the door.

The door opened with force to rattle the windows. The boy was more than ready to scream at whoever had been so rude to abuse their doorbell before stopping in shock. He was almost knocked off his feet as Lori crushed him against her chest with a pained cry. The boy sat there stunned before bringing his arms around his sister sobbing, a smile grasping his features. From his line sight, Bobby waved at him flashing him with an amused smile, though Lori was being completely irrational in the way she was hugging and sobbing against his chest. Lynn broke into a smile, about to come downstairs to hug her sister when another person came into her line of vision.

It was Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln was as surprised as she was.

The tanned beauty smiled.

"Hey Lame-O…aren't you going to say hello?"

The white haired boy heart fell with the uncertain feelings that sprung from deep within at the sight.

Lynn upstairs shook from the unexpected source of her rage, jealously flaring up dangerously, firmly planted on the ground as her eyes drank the sight of the smiling face of Ronnie Anne Santiago and the fury that came with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** And here we are! Let's see how the reunion plays out in the next chapter! Hopefully sooner! I have to thank everyone who has so far reviewed my fic, you inspire me to write more. If you want to PM it about anything, please do not hesitate. Til next chapter!

D4rK.


	9. The Storm

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who had reviewed so far. You guys made me write faster. Next chapter will get hotter…I promise. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and I do not make any money writing this fic.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

 **A Siege of Hearts**

Chapter 9.

The Storm.

Time had seemed to stop to a crawl between Lincoln and Lynn.

Lori was speaking and saying things that he abstinently answered with a smile and tightening his hug around his older sister. It took some time to make Lori to stop trying crushing him to death as he pecked her cheek with a quick smile that receded into a small grin as the tanned girl came closer to his vision.

"Ronnie!" He advanced towards her, hugging her tightly, unaware of the screech that Lynn threw, like a rabid dog about to attack, without realizing it racking her nails into her palms, mouth opening and closing in a display of jealous fury.

Unaware that they were being observed, the Latina sighed blissfully hugging the boy. As they separated she was the first time to take into his appearance.

"You look like hell Lincoln." She sighed, her fingertips tracing the sutures into his flesh, the boy unconsciously flinching, not from the pain, but because he remembered that Lynn was just touching him just this morning; the mere thought of another girl touching him did not sit right well with him, especially with their past story. He quickly dislodged away from her when he felt that the contact had been enough past the limit of friendliness. The separation made the tanned beauty to frown but her expression went away quickly into a friendly grin.

Lori sighed as Bobby comforted her, her hands digging into his to help herself relax.

"We've missed you so much little brother, well NOT so little…"She chuckled. "I am glad that you guys are sound and safe…where's Lynn? And the others?"

The boy blinked as he looked upstairs; through the railing gap he could see Lynn, an enraged and twitching expression on her face. Confusedly, he looked back with a lifted eyebrow, worried. The sportsgirl finally sighed, about to come downstairs herself and get it over with until she felt a hand to wrap around her mouth, the other gripping her right hand, smashing it against her back and pulling it upwards effectively pinning her. She felt her body being tugged down and starting to be dragged backwards.

"Shhhhhhhhhh." Lucy brought her down to her level, putting her head on her shoulders easily achievable with the lowered height between them. "It's just, ah, me." She let go of her, though Lynn was surprised and a little bit enraged as she straightened and turned to face her, she was also extremely impressed. She had never been grappled and pinned down so easily in her life, by such a small person no less and it was perhaps through that slight shred of respect that she would listen to her sister before she crushed her and make her cry uncle.

Lucy made a motion to follow her and she did, back into their room, the sudden opening of the door caused Fangs to screech forcing the Goth to placate its fury by waving at it; rumblings his wings in annoyance the bat perched at the tallest place on the ceiling as Lynn watched in disdain. The Goth sighed sitting on her bed, exposing one of her amethyst eyes, a feature that she had been doing so lately when she wanted to be deadly serious.

"Talk" She demanded.

Lynn's eye twitched. "You cannot just MAKE me talk to whatever thing is on my mind at any moment like if you could fix it."

"No" Lucy admitted. "But it's a start…I saw you."

"What else is new?" Lynn growled looking aside and crossing her arms, shaking. "All you do is behave like a complete creep and as a stalker. Like if you loved sidling around like a dirty snake."

Lucy's eyes widened and it was then when Lynn wished she couldn't see her expression as she was doing at that very same moment. The Sports girl lamented her words immediately, burying her face into her hands with a deep sigh.

"Look…I…I am so-". She almost gurgled in murderous rage at peeling so easily. "I'm jealous alright?" She cringed at how detached her words sounded like, throwing her hands in the air. "I have never felt like this for anybody and then...I…I" She choked on her own words growling in displeasure, not knowing how to express herself and demonstrate what she wanted to do with Ronnie Anne's face.

Lucy nodded, easing some of the hurt she felt deeply inside and understanding that she did not mean it.

"His old flame comes back into the picture. You think that something you just won over is about to be taken away when it was so difficult for you to obtain it…as it's Lincoln's returned affections."

Lynn's eye widened, looking around nervously.

"How…We…I…ugh…". The brunette stammered, struggling to form a coherent answer.

"There are things that you perceive when you observe the world around you; you get to see things that others often failed to catch." She covered her right eye once more. "Sigh….Lynn…this is the first time isn't it? The first time you've been in love?"

Lynn couldn't deny it. It was like she was against the wall and she hated it. It left her feeling caged and trapped and now Lucy was berating her, like a zoo keeper trying to make a trapped animal to feel more comfortable…but no…no…it was just her anger. She was so furious and Lucy was trying to lend a helping hand for a situation that she didn't ask to know and even promising to keep her secret without knowing how she even felt about it. She sighed deeply, breathing hard and fast, controlling her breathing and exhaling, feeling her body to relax.

"Yes." She admitted it finally. "We're in love."

Through the quick feeling of disgust and shame came over her, the Goth controlled her emotions; this was not time to be judgmental, this was a very serious predicament.

"So he returned your affections after all?"

Lynn nodded.

The Goth hummed in response.

"I just don't know what to do." And Lynn wished she didn't say the following words but she needed guidance through unknown waters. "I'm scared." Lynn admitted in quick and rare display of weakness, hating how honest she was being, like if the walls she had built around her were tearing in chunks.

It surprised the Goth; Lynn had always been an over achiever, a good a doer without an ounce of regret and proud of who she was. Her sister was passionate, raw and completely literal in every sense of the world, with an intense and wild streak of attributes. Lucy was no stranger to see that her unique personality and behavior often failed to attract company into her life. So when Lynn said that, it almost made Lucy to fall off the bed in shock. Lynn never displayed any weaknesses, in her prideful attitude; a weakness was seen as something to an obstacle, something in her way that could be easily be jumped over, often mixed with a fiercely independent and violently assertive nature and while that didn't make her a loner, not many wanted to mix openly with her and some, with open reservation did, always warily of what she could do. Lynn also tended to let her judgment be run by her emotions, instinct and base her actions upon her feelings, which gave the impression of being…a butch and a jockhead with no intelligence whatsoever, which could be further from the truth; Lynn was smart, but not dedicated to her studies and always so reckless. But this was something else entirely; out of her element…no wonder that she looked so terrified, given the situation at hand. Has she misjudged her? Perhaps her sister wasn't as simple as she seemed to be to the naked eye. There was an emotion behind her expression that she wished she didn't have, that maybe this was just two teenagers doing idiotic things but the way her eyes glazed over, blinking and enraged at her own weakness told her everything she needed to know…Lynn was in love…

…and then there was Lincoln. Her brother, her source of comfort, a person that he could confide in, she could tell him what worries she might have in her mind, her light beacon in the darkness. Lynn wouldn't have to pretend and the too tough for life kind of girl mask would fall off, revealing the frightened and sensitive girl that she was, beneath all that gloating and burst of competitive aggression. The Goth turned around from her, thinking…she was just a child with nine years in this world, but her love for knowledge advanced her mind far beyond her age.

"Ok…" The Goth started. "It is quite obvious that you must work around your issues to not shake the bee hive."

Lynn growled, left eye twitching. "Are you saying that I got anger issues?"

The Goth tilted her head, crossing her arms, though she couldn't look at her eyes, the Sportsgirl could see the deadpan expression.

"Ok…fine. When things don't get my way, I get angry, alright? And the whole thing already feels like going off my chain already" She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Sigh…it just began and you're already about to charge Ronnie Anne? Have you felt with her about other girls who have shown interest in Lincoln?"

"N-no?" She crossed her arms, looking away.

If she wasn't admitting truth then something else had happened, but it mattered less than what she was about to ask her.

"Do you feel you must protect Lincoln?"

The question immediately took her off-guard, by the way Lucy joined her hands, resting on her lap, she was testing waters but Lynn wasn't ready to cave in to pressure and instead rolled her eyes, if only to present some of her more _normal_ behavior.

"I am not here to play the one hundred questions with you." She growled. "But yeah…I feel like now that I have him, I need to protect what we have. She's getting in the way."

"Being jealously possessive not only it will bring you pain, paranoia, it will also influence negatively the relationship that you're trying to build and you will only push him away. I've read it and seen it in my flesh; you mustn't let your own crippling insecurities to dominate you…see it as an…obstacle in a game."

Lynn lifted an eyebrow, listening intently.

"The game is to be coherent, stop thinking with this." She motioned to her heart. "And more with this." She pointed at her head. Lynn snarled, slapping her digit away.

"I can be serious when I want to be, damn it." She growled, her fingers clenching the bed comforter and squeezing it beneath her shaking hands.

"Are you?" Lucy crossed her arms again.

Lynn sighed, conflicted.

"What can I do?" She asked defeated.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"If you love a flower, don't pick it up, because if you pick it up it dies…and it ceases to be what you love. So if you love a flower, let it be. Love is not about possession Lynn, Love is about appreciation, respect, acceptance and tact…I know we're so young and I have barely known love myself…even though I wish I did. Relax and let things happen. Understand that you cannot control everything, especially him and never him. If you really want this to work and kept hidden…you must understand that Lincoln does not belong to you, or anybody else for the matter; he is not a possession or a prize to win. He is his own person and will decide what does he wants to do with you, if you let the relation to follow it course with mutual respect, understanding and act, everything else will click into place. Plus you two have an extra challenge to the 'game'…you're related, you're family and we want to keep this under wraps. Remember what I asked you, have you thought about the future?"

Lynn closed her eyes, her expression was neutral and her body was relaxed, it showed.

"I'll relax and let things happen and fit naturally. Worry about those issues as they come…we're still young"

Approvingly nodding, Lucy approved of her answer, tiny smile gracing her lips.

"Good girl."

Lynn scowled. "I am not a dog dorkula…say, how do you know so much about romance?"

If only, Lucy's little smile got a little wider.

"You'll be surprised what you can find in books."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sulking, Lori was the first to admit that something had felt wrong as Lincoln separated from her and even Bobbi felt something shift in the air.

"Where's Lynn? I mean, we didn't drive all the way up here not to see how she's fairing." Lori tapped her feet with little patience left. Bobbi quickly put a hand on her shoulder earning a sigh from the blonde.

"Easy there babe, they'll turn soon enough, though this is the Loud House residence, but missing the 'loud' here bro. What gives?"

And it was true, the house felt strangely…silent. As on cue, the excited screams coming from outside guided their attention to the kitchen, observing from the window into the backyard.

Outside, Lynn Sr. animated arms swirled in the open air, an amused expression on his face, imitating what could look like...an animal.

"It's a duck!" Leni scream was grouped by an excited smile, Charles looking at her oddly sitting on his haunches next to her.

Their dad moaned in displeasure, gyrating his head into a negative motion. Charade food picking was a fun game that the family often played to try to guess what food they were going to eat and it was done out of fun. Rita laughed at her husband antics.

"Pork Butts and Taters!" Lana screeched, holding Cleo with Hops on its hamster ball, both animals trembling with fear at the bouncy source of untold energy.

He negated it again.

"Awwwwww." The mudslinger moaned in displeasure.

"Gross." Lola grimaced. "It's obviously something big! And juicy! Ribs!"

Lynn Sr. said no again making the pageant girl to growl as the man emphasized horns with his fingers.

"Ischh obvioushly from the Bovidae family, given our progenitor'sh tad crazzshy motionzh and the wave of his fingersh."

Leni arched an eyebrow.

"Boviwhaaaa? Bobi? Like in Bobby's? Is here here?! WHERE? AND HE WOULD NEVER BE HERE WITHOUT LORI" The blonde looked frantically around; what was more confusing is that Lynn Sr. looked suddenly quite nervous and in another display of hyper awareness, even if accidental, hit the nail right on the head. Rita, who had watched with an amused expression on her face suddenly disappeared, looking in the direction of the house spotting the people in the kitchen who were currently watching them. Rita's sighed, swelling with love for her husband but ooooh, how sneaky! Her husband was many things, but keeping a secret, even small was not an easy feat for him. She wondered for long they would stand there watching before joining up.

Flickering her hair in the direction of the window, Lori sighed rolling her eyes but smiling nonetheless.

"Is that really the best that dad can do to disguise the surprise?"

Ronnie Anne grinned. "If you mean charading his way to boredom, he wins the prize."

"Hey!" Lori and Lincoln protested, coming immediately to the defense of their father.

"C'mon Ron-Ron…behave dude, you're a guess. We should all say greetings, c'mon!" Bobby added, keeping an eye on his sister as he walked to the backyard door.

"Right behind you Boo-Boo Bear!" The blonde followed after with the teens gagging in disgust; the door opened with Lori and Bobby making their presence known, screams of joy resounding through the backyard with every Loud sister rushing to meet him, trampling their father under dozens of footsteps, Rita rushing to help him.

"I'm unhurt! I think!" He made a comment before he fainted on Rita's arms.

The teens looked at each other and laughed.

"Some things never change!" Lincoln added.

"YEAH! You're lucky you don't live with them, you gotta here all the new ones and the...uh…uncomfortably thin walls in that apartment." At that the Latina blushed.

Lincoln blushed awkwardly caressing his arm.

"Right…so, I'll get that list later."

Ronnie Anne nodded. "I guess, c'mon, I'm starving Lame-O and it was long trip, let's just force your dad to spill the beans and I am hoping that it isn't the former…I'm sick of beans."

If Lincoln linked that comment with her Mexican ancestry he ignored it, instead politely pointing at the opened door.

"Ladies first." Lincoln smiled, doing an exaggerated curtsy.

"Right this way madam!" Ronnie Anne laughed, soaking him on the shoulder roughly with enough strength to take his body toppling into the spotlight of the reunion, not falling but certainly it wasn't an easy feat. Glaring at her, the Louds quickly gathered in a circle showering the new comers with care, though Lincoln immediately searched for his girlfriend and Lucy among the crowd but they were oddly missing. Sighing he wondered why now she was hiding from everyone; could it be possible that she was jealous and was trying to compose herself? His thoughts went back to Polly Pain and how she was about to jump the skater girl…if Francisco hadn't been there it would've possible that things took a different outcome, ending in bloodshed. This new side of Lynn scared him and now that they were together, even for a day made him think, was all he was to her was just a prize to be won? And now he would be polished around and displayed for all to see; those thoughts scared him and made his insecurity to come forward. He would have to talk to her face to face and made this come into the light; he wasn't going to be with someone who would jump at the slightest provocation with a jealous streak and that was one of the reasons why he swiftly broke it off with Ronnie Anne after she left the city.

The Latina was sweet, with a strong willed perseverance and will that Lincoln was always so fascinated with. Her sense of justice and rough but lovable personality hooked him but unfortunately Ronnie was so…possessive and jealous and now Lynn was walking the same path and that worried him. Not only it was rude of her not to meet Lori and company out of cooling her anger before coming down herself and he could just imagine the furtive glimpses barely holding herself back and he wondered if suddenly getting these two mixed together would bring catastrophic results.

"Lincoln?"

Rita's voice cut through his musings, arching an eyebrow at his mother.

"Lori and the others did not come here as a surprise visit just for not having the whole crew, fetch Lynn and Lucy…I just hope that Lucy isn't again making a nest in the vents." Her hands at her hips, she threw a furtive look at the floor upstairs.

"Eh, sure, right away ma'am!" He gave her a two finger salute turning tail in the direction of the house but was stopped by a hand wrapping around his arm.

"Hey, I'll come with you and look at Lynn's shiner personally." Ronnie Anne grin told him everything that he needed to know.

"It'll be okay, I'll go and fetch 'em. Be right back!" Lincoln rolled his arm off her grip throwing her a smooth double pistol salute before marching inside the Loud residence, missing the unhappy frown that invaded the Latina's face; Leni watched from the sidelines, a worried look as her eyes flickered from Lori and Bobby to an upset Ronnie Anne and her brother walking away. It seemed that just now a storm was brewing, ready to rain in the parade of their happiness.

Upstairs Lynn finally came off her pillow fort, hands circling around her shoulders, breath coming off and on, hands stretched in a fighting stance, throwing jabs at the empty air around her.

"C'mon champ, you can do it. Go in there and let the temple of perdition in ruins with fury." Lucy droned.

"Yes coach!" Lynn screamed like boxer and her trainer, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do, throwing another jab in the air, covering her flanks and then changing angles at impressive speeds, the Goth barely managing to stay on her back, her feet almost knocking a few things off her dresser. A knock on the door interrupted them, Lynn arching an eyebrow at how polite that knock came…not strong and decisive but firm enough for her to hear.

"Uh-oh." Suddenly her bravado hopped into a cab, disappearing in the sunrise. Lucy groaned behind her observing the unfortunate display in front of her; but perhaps this was an opportunity unto itself…

Before Lynn could react and stop her, Lucy had already got off her back and opened the door, stopping Lincoln who was in the middle of a knock, his eyes traveling from the deadpanned expression on Lucy's face and the horror that seemed to be itched on Lynn's face.

Two hands wretched Lincoln from his spot, launching him with enough force to topple Lynn, knocking them both to her bed. Both teens incorporated on the bed next to each other growling as the pain of their wounds flared up.

So much for being considerate…Lucy also shared the same trait as his girlfriend and sister. Annoyingly he threw Lucy a dirty look that was accompanied with arms shaking from rage.

"What's with people today throwing me around like a ball? Do you know you got a working mouth and you can ask to sit on Lynn's bed?"

The sportsgirl was impressed at how venom was dripping from his words. She didn't knew what happened, only that now Lincoln had drastically changed since the incident at the field and was not afraid to let his displeasure to be heard…it excited her. But this was not the time to show her attraction at her tasty looking brother; if he came here, it was for a reason.

From her part, Lucy said nothing, drinking the sight of the face of the pissed off Lincoln equally as surprised as Lynn but she had a trump card up her sleeve and it would be enough to crush his armor and knock him down a peg.

"I know everything."

As expected, her words disarmed him immediately, eyeing the door in a sign of escapism, though Lynn's eyes implored at him to stay, sighing, he went to the door and closed it, locking it for good measure and sitting back on the bed, Lynn's hands circling his hips bringing him closer. Lincoln looked at Lucy expecting her to wretch in disgust but once more she stayed silent, the only apparent reason that showed she was a living human being was as her chest rose and fell, her breathing composed with no signs of alteration.

"As I was saying, I know everything Lincoln. " She turned around, walking towards the window, observing the family down below as they laughed and talked, ignorant that they were being observed. "And it would be better to keep this under wraps. "She half turned around, pointing a thumb in the direction of the window. "They cannot know any of this."

With the cat out of the bag, Lincoln panicked immediately. It was like being thrown off a place without a parachute, but before he could choke on his own fear, he felt the warm lips of Lynn against his cheek, easing his concerns.

"Easy Romeo, she's here to help. Aren't ya Luce?"

"Correct. I am here as a mediator and your own personal therapist in this dilemma that I like to call…the unholy union."

Lincoln growled not liking her tone, especially not calling what he had with Lynn 'unholy'. The brunette fingers brushed against his sides, calming him enough to relax once more; her fingers guided his hand to her silky brown hair and he couldn't help but to run his fingers through them, his breathing normalizing once more, looking at Lynn with nothing else but love.

The Goth hummed, trying her hardest to ignore the display of affection that crossed their faces.

"I am here to help Lincoln. Having someone with a cold head to guide you into this…relationship and everything that comes with it, it's better than having nothing. Now that we have a mutual understanding, it is best that we bring the issues present to light…shall I place the cards on the table, or do you want to go first Lynn?"

The sportsgirl sighed, turning to face the worried expression that came to Lincoln's face.

"I am jealous."

Not surprised, he was impressed by how open she was being, thinking that this wouldn't have been possible without Lucy's coaching. It seemed that the sisters and roommates shared far more secrets than he would've liked to hear but he felt relief, in more ways than one.

"Well…I kinda knew that already." Lincoln was deadly serious and did not even tried to crack a joke, riding through the tension. "If I must be honest, it is disheartening that you're being so possessive."

Lynn looked aside, not expecting such a low opinion of her.

"Do you know why I broke it off with Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked, throwing a thumb at the window. "It wasn't just because there would be a good distance between then, it was because she was so territorial…and even though it was short and sweet at times, the more the relationship continued, the more disheartened I got." He sighed remembering their times in school and after. "She didn't really show it around others and she didn't hit me, but after we hooked up she was always holding unto me, asking for whoever was in contact with me and took most of our time together to enforce her position as my girlfriend…it was frankly nerve breaking but I didn't have the heart to tell her to stop or perhaps, I didn't have the courage to confront her about it…and after she told me that she was leaving with her family to Portland, we mutually decided to break it off but secretly I was glad it was over and that made me fill like crap for thinking like that, because I wanted us to be friends, good friends. " He turned deadly serious then, taking hold of her hands. "So I want to ask you Lynn…I am just a trophy to be won?"

Lynn eyes jumped off her sockets before her expression turned enraged, her hands balling on his shirt, propelling him forward earning a surprised gasp from her brother.

"You fucking kidding me? You think that lowly of me?"

"Lynn! Language, Lucy is right here." He was ignored, Lynn growling on his face, shaking him back and forth.

Lucy cleared her mouth easing Lynn into letting him go, crossing her arms and looking aside.

"Of course not doofus…You don't know what I went through these two years…you don't know what you mean to me. It's so goddamn hard to express myself." Lynn looked aside, trying her hardest how as Lincoln fingers traced her shoulders to stop shivering in pleasure and the warmth that spread through her body, almost feeling the smile that drove her mad.

"Heh…so why don't you show me?" His fingers slowly traced her shoulders to her arms, her cheeks exploding in red at how forward he was being.

"Not now…we got company."

Lincoln blinked separating from her; he was so lost for the love for his sister that he completely forgot that they were not alone. Slowly he turned to Lucy who was half turned to the window, a frown on her face but before he could ask her, she was speaking.

"Someone is coming." She droned. "And not just someone. Mom is coming."

Both teens panicked, immediately standing up from the bed and rushing off the door, Lynn completely forgotten about Lucy, coming inside the room for her, dragging her roughly to the hallway before they heard the unmistakable and enraged voice of Rita Loud.

"Lynn! Lincoln and Lucy! Come down this instant! Lori, Bobby and Ronnie Anne didn't come all this way for nothing! And no buts!"

"COMING!" Lincoln answered, sighing; he squeezed Lynn's hand with confidence radiating from his warm smile. "Ready?"

"As much as I can be." Lynn grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The reunion downstairs, if it could be ever be called that exasperated everyone. They loved their dad intently but as he once recuperated from the stampede of the sisters, he tried once more to integrate into his roll of charades; having enough Luan drew her whoopee cushion, squeezing it with all her might. The sound could wake the death, the cushion giving everyone it got for over half a minute before finishing in a little fart.

"Enough!" Luan sighed, placating the shocked expressions of everyone with a nervous smile. "This situation is as _gassy_ as it gets and we're reeeeeeeeeeally hungry, enough to eat an elephant. Now please…dad, reveal your secret. I DON'T BITE." She chuckled, throwing him a finger salute, the man rolling his eyes at the gesture. There were murmurs of agreements and it only took Luna lifting a fist on the air to get things going.

"Down with the man and his secretive meals! Tell us!"

"Yeah! TELL US!" Lola agreed, looking especially grouchy now that her appetite had been awakened. Her twin took two chunks of mud in a threatening manner. The siblings ganged on their dad, hands pressing his body from all directions; without Rita's assistance his confidence shattered, lowering his head in defeat.

Lori laughed at their antics. While in the past she would've been the very first to jump to put complete order to this situation, she couldn't help but to be amused by their childish behavior, partially agreeing that her father fascinations with puzzles and charades were always nerve breaking to the point of annoyance, barely able to hold it together because of her mom's insistence. Still he needed a break from her siblings who had ganged up on him. Assuming a firm position, she brought her hands to her mouth whistling loudly grinding the attention of everyone, even poor Charles screeched and started to howl for the pain that invaded his ear canals, the family cat screeching and jumping from the tree branch he was lazing on, escaping immediately.

Smirking, Ronnie Anne saw her in action and suddenly it was just like last year, where things were different. Where everything was how it was meant to be and that was exactly why she was here in the first place; it surprised her how so much had changed in just the spawn of a single year and Lincoln…he didn't knew but before they went their separate ways today, they would be again together, it was just meant to be. They were still young and that 'see you later' was right now. Ronnie Anne looked at her brother and chuckled as he dug through his ears with his finger to ease his discomfort; the display was plain disgust and she demonstrated it by punching him on the shoulder, the young man immediately nursed the affected area with a rub of his palm and a glare sent in her direction.

"Okay!" Lori's voice ran heavy with authority. "Dad obviously surprised all of us with our visit and now he's trying to surprise us again and this is how we repay him?"

Luan sighed. "The thing is…I'm on a sea diet. I see food, I eat it! Get it?"

The older Loud growled, throwing her hands on the air.

"This is the time to be serious…it isn't fair and now as a family we will now all _happily_ and EAGERLY wait for what dad has to say. Right dad?"

Lynn Sr. was forced to nod.

"It's wild hog quarters and ribs." He crossed his arms. "Mr. Sergei gave me some."

"Oing me as surprised." Luan added with a saucy move of her eyebrows. Before Lori could strangulate her, the back door opened, Rita Loud exited in tow with Lucy, Lynn and Lincoln, completely fuming at their tardiness and disregard for the surprise they had just received.

Lori immediately perked up at looking at the reason for her visit immediately approaching the two siblings, looking now with far more detail at their wounds. Lincoln was healing up nicely, though the nasty looking wound over his right eye was horrendous to look at, that and the shiner he was sporting did not do him any justice. Besides the bruises and cuts around his cheeks and possible scaring, he looked the worse of both, taking the brunt of punishment with his knuckles still bandaged, though now slightly. Lynn now that she was looking at her since the incident had seemed to have it less, no wonder thanks to him. Deep lacerations were completely marking around her neck as if someone had been choking her, pelts around her cheeks and arms that will heal with time.

Slowly, her stern expression melted at the sight of them, almost breaking in tears again. With everyone watching, she approached the siblings. Her arms came forward, hugging them and bringing her close, the teens barely processing that they were being hugged and when they did, they hugged back, embarrassingly averting their eyes at the 'Awwwwwww' that echoed around the backyard, not liking suddenly being the center of attention.

"Thank you Lincoln." She pecked his forehead. "For being the best brother than a sister could have. Mom was right; you're the glue of this family." She smiled.

"I mean…well, I don't know…I just did what anybody could've done." He muttered, Lynn warming up once more to him.

"We whooped their big fat butts with them Lori. You should have seen Lincoln!" Lynn animatedly pointed at him. "He rushed them and did not relent and chuck 'em hard."

"The situation called for it." Lori smiled. "Way to goo dweeb." If only, her words flustered her brother.

"Way to go dweeb." Ronnie Anne screamed cupping her hands around her mouth and suddenly everyone was laughing.

"Dweeb! Dweeb! Dweeb!"

Lori let it continue for a while before she put her foot down.

"Enough!" She sighed. "Now…let's set up a table…snacks! Salad making! Help dad in whatever he needs! Drinks! On the double! move, move, move!"

Most scattered to her orders, her parents laughing amused, Lynn. Sr looked especially smug after his children were put in their place, walking back to the kitchen with the Matriarch of the family shaking her head at her family antics. It was good to know that even gone, Lori still governed with an iron fist, even if she was hundreds of miles away. Her eyes centered to a smirking Ronnie Anne, crossing her arms.

"I don't see you walking."

That got her to stop smirking, tsking and looking aside.

"You ain't my boss."

Now it was Lori's turn to smirk.

"I pay your room…don't like? Get packing." Her eyebrow rose in challenge.

Bobby blinked looking between his sister and his girlfriend not knowing to react.

"Bobby?" Hey, she can't do that."

The older man didn't have neither the heart nor the courage to go against her, cringing and sweating bullets, he increased her fury by taking a step back. Growling at her brother indecisive behavior, she gnarled her teeth throwing her hands on the air completely exasperated.

"Oooh! And we're thirsty, be a dear and have some refreshments for Bobby and me." Lori grinned jokingly.

Ronnie Anne snarled more than ready to let go of her fury but this time Bobby put his foot down, crossing his arms and lifting an eyebrow. The message was clear…behave. Hissing and with her fists balled up she got into the house and had to fight with herself not to slam the door close.

Bobby sighed.

"Sorry about that…she still needs to work on her behavior…" The man sighed, passing a hand through his slicked hair. "But you didn't have to push her buttons Lori…you know she's still dealing with moving and…losing Lincoln."

Lori hummed.

"If only, that did her good. You see…Lincoln was almost honest about me about what happened between them, let's just say that the distance between them was there even before we moved to Portland…and it wasn't a good thing."

"What do you mean?" He uncrossed his arms, putting a hand on her shoulders which she crawled between her hands with a small smile.

"Lincoln is many things but he's extremely honest, the day they spend their last moments together…well…we had a reunion after and he looked just…fine." She crunched her eyebrows together. "As if he was more relieved than anything else instead of sad."

Bobby's eyes widened.

"You mean as he…didn't want to continue with her? Why? They were always so happy together. She was…pushy but they were happy"

The older Loud sighed. "I know you haven't wanted to touch the subject but perhaps that's your perspective…but from where I am standing, Lincoln was comfortable at first; it was young love, sweet and meaningful. But the further they got, the further he got away from all of us. He wasn't the only one though…" Lori closed her eyes, reminded of the way Lynn's harsh behavior over the last two years. Now she looked happy, just like the way she used to be, it wouldn't be as a surprise to her if Lincoln had to do something with it. They have always been the closest of the siblings and most likely healed together. Ah…and she remembered how. The school dance…she remembered how Lynn was so sad and angry, nobody ever gave her invitation to it, nobody ever glimpsed at her. Lincoln, who already had Ronnie Anne as his date(Though he would have loved to stay home and play video games), took it upon himself to give her the best dance than he could ever have. It was so sweet and touching…she was almost tearing up again from remembering. Leni retrofitted one of her dresses; she remembered it was red as her jersey with white linings. Her hair had been braiding at one side and straightened up by Leni herself, but Lori ended up shifting it into an elegant bun with just a tad little bit of makeup to accent her features, though Lori wanted much more, she wasn't ready to push her sister to uncharted territory.

Lynn looked so lost that day, her confusion elating as Leni worked on her, without protest, watching as she transformed from the win it all sportsgirl, blossoming into a beautiful young woman. It took hours but the sisters were so happy with her work.

 _Do…do you think I would pretty to Lincoln?_

That was the question that made Lori to pause. It was innocent of course, it had to be since Lincoln would be her _date_ and he was her brother; she had to look presentable to him and boy…was he impressed? It was barely audible, but when he was waiting downstairs for her, the word _beautiful_ slipped through his lips and when Lynn smiled widely, eyes sparkling with happiness, it was then that Lynn got back to how she used to be and it showed when they came back.

Lincoln was certainly something else. The very best brother than his handful of sisters could ever ask for and the kind of man that a woman wanted.

"I just hope that Ron-Ron didn't come here with other motives." Bobby groaned, remembering the phone call this week. "She hadn't wanted to talk to me since it happened. She had always been so private but now, she gets like this out of nowhere. She's lucky that mom let her go. And you know that she has summer classes tomorrow."

Lori nodded. "Hopefully she won't try anything…"

Bobby next to her shrugged, maintaining a neutral expression, but inside, he worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chaos.

That's how Ronnie Anne could describe the scene she had entered to…she had almost miss it…almost. The chaos was almost akin to her mom side of the family, the Casagrandes but as always the Loud family made honor to their name.

The twins were fighting over a bag of lettuce, yelling that they would cut it with the Loud Matriarch barely holding them together with Lily on her arms, sighing as she was dealing with an incoming headache, the baby amusedly blew saliva bubbles amused by the screaming. Luna had set up on the far corner of the counter, using the knife to roman tomatoes, the cuts imitating a rock sound in her head as she was playing drums with it, at her side was Luan occasionally fidgeting and poking the mushrooms she was supposed to cut with her fingers, nervously twirling the knife on her hands not thinking of using it but of a proper pun for the situation. The Goth was sighing at the pile of red onions that she was facing, groaning with intense annoyance at it. Leni was humming a song to herself, cutting the Swiss cheese and bacon into strips.

Only Lincoln and Lynn were moving effectively around the kitchen. Lynn peeled the carrots occasionally throwing the peels at her brother laughing as he chuckled cutting them swiftly in perfect squares with precision and moved around to a next ingredient for the house salad of the Loud family, boiling eggs on the stove.

"Step up your game Loud, you're too slow." The brunette grinned, taking two carrots and two peelers finishing them up with precision and accuracy, falling back on the cutting board. "Lynn Loud, peeler champion." She claimed annoying Lincoln, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Feel my expertise."

The sportsgirl bumped her butt against his hips almost making him lose his footing.

"Lynn c'mon." He sighed, but there was a shadow of an amused expression on his face, throwing a peel of carrot at her hair, getting stuck in her locks

"Hey!"

He grinned. "Hey, it' part of your peeler trophy." He laughed dodging a piece of cut carrot that stuck Leni on the hair; the blonde gasped taking the offending vegetable from her hair.

"It is raining carrots? That would make cooking this faster, thank you mother nature!" She expectedly looked to the ceiling to catch more carrots.

Ronnie approached the snickering siblings, smiled warmly at Lincoln.

"Hey! Need a hand?" She offered.

Lincoln and Lynn looked at each other, the sportsgirl throwing her an indifferent look at the Latina who she caught and felt confused by it, feeling an odd tension in the air. Lincoln mentally prepared for the confrontation that was about to occur but was relieved when Lynn finally turned around and shrugged.

"I guess." She said strangely in a quiet tone, making space in between them. Lincoln handed her a knife and large cloves of garlic.

"We need this cut." Was the only thing that he said before he got back to his duties, checking the boiling eggs as he went.

Ronnie Anne got to cutting; occasionally her eyes flickered between Lincoln and Lynn, her eyebrows crunching in deep thought as she started cutting garlic. Lynn Loud was an odd girl, ever since she put a foot on this house, Lynn had a very overprotective streak against her, as was expected when she was picking on Lincoln and craving his attention. But she always felt her eyes boring into her, calculating, judging and waiting for her to slip so she could move in for the kill. No doubt in a fight, she would destroy her; she had seen her boxing and that extreme force applied to that punching bag with every one of her jabs made her feel pity for that poor bag, almost swinging halfway, colossal impacts echoing in the garage, a death war cry accompanying every hit.

The Latina knew that she did not have friends due the intensity of her personality; she only had a couple of acquaintances, not even scratching the surface of being called friends. For a long time she took into consideration to befriend her to at least ease the violence that was brewing inside of her soul and to show Lincoln that she was at least trying. Their short encounters were nothing pleasant, with Lynn barely saying anything to her, instead drilling her eyes and tensing for a fight. She had never liked her personally, finding her too volatile to deal with but as the closest sibling to Lincoln, it was an obstacle that she could overcome and she felt that she could have before her hand had been forced to cut things with Lincoln, to her great regret.

It was impossible to stay away from Lincoln now. After being separated for so long, just talking and webcaming in AIM, having him in front of her, Ronnie Anne could barely contain herself to just take his hand and drag him to closet to talk and do…things, terrible, terrible things to him. A small grin was tugged at the corner of her mouth as she finished mincing the garlic in small pieces.

"What's so funny?" Lynn lifted an eyebrow, eyeing her up, her right hand squeezing the peeler, plastic almost cracking from the force of her clenched hand.

"Uh…"She looked extremely wicked, losing her tongue for a few seconds before she shook her head. "Nothing really." She accentuated peace, smiling slightly at her.

The sportsgirl said nothing, finishing up her task, suddenly wishing that Ronnie Anne packed her bags and left already.

Lincoln fished the boiled eggs from the boiling water, setting them aside to crack the shell, unaware that a storm was brewing around them; from her corner, Lucy observed, stopping to cut her share of the work to contemplate Lynn's actions, just waiting if whatever they had talked was about to thrown down a window, unaware that Leni had felt the same, the tension drawing her attention when the rain of carrots did not come. Fortunately before things could escalade there was a chorus of voices at the fridge. They all looked at Lynn Sr. who had swoop the wild hog legs and ribs from the refrigerator in steel pans. The pinkish meat had been precooked prior for storage and perfectly cleaned; their dad glazed the meat with mesquite barbecue, pieces of cilantro, onion and red bell peppers with the meat sitting on a bed of asparagus. It was like if an angel chorus had overcame the kitchen at the sheer deliciousness of it.

"Its…it's beautiful." Lana cried letting go of the lettuce bag.

And mouthwatering. Lynn was salivating at the tender meat, dying for a good taste; it looked almost as delicious as her brother…almost.

"Wonderful isn't it?" Lynn Sr. grinned widely at the reaction of everyone. "Sergei was kind enough to give me this after hunting hog. What better meal to celebrate our family and friends than this delicious meal?" He said as he rotated the meat, getting 'Oooooooooh' from everyone. With the oven preheated at 400 degrees, he deposited the meat slowly, taking his cooking gloves off.

With all the main ingredients finished, Leni and Rita pooled all ingredients in a big bowl to start on the salad.

"Lunch will be done in a couple of hours. Why don't you kids have fun?" Rita offered. "You too Lincoln." She added as the white haired boy lifted a hand, ready to offer help, always thoughtful; she smiled at him motioning with her head pointed to the outside world.

Nobody could wait, finally freed of their duties, scattering to their own discretion. All but Lynn, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, who walked off the kitchen in tow, the white haired boy contemplating to call his best friend and parents to the meal and speak about it; with all that had happened, there hadn't been any time to do so.

Gathering her courage, Ronnie Anne took him by the arm.

"Hey, you think we can take a walk to catch up?" She smiled warmly; stopping the boy amid step and making him open his mouth in surprise.

Lynn alarms were blaring in her head that she was about to try something from her man and brother, her eyes glaring the back of Ronnie Anne's head before she stopped. No…this was exactly what Lucy was talking about. She couldn't be his shadow, overanalyzing everything he said and judging it to be a threat to what they had. She wasn't going to give in and give Ronnie Anne the satisfaction of losing her cool in front of her love toy and most of all…she trusted him, with her life and after what happened, more than ever. With great effort, she smiled as the worried gaze of Lincoln met hers but he was surprised at her encouraging smile.

"Go for it Linc." Lynn pushed at him playfully. "Walking will do ya good, 'sides, it's not like you could handle my type of fun while we wait for the meal, plushy muscles. I'll see ya soon!" She cut the distance between them, slightly brushing her shoulder against the Latina to peck at his cheek, from the angle Ronnie Anne not catching how dangerously close it had been at the corner of his mouth, her lips lingering for a few seconds, heat immediately exploding on his cheeks before she separated laughing sadistically at the embarrassment of her boyfriend and the electricity that surged through her spine at the forbidden act in front of somebody else.

Lynn, took her football off the closet, running out of the house with the football raised over her head, spotting Lana.

"Lana catch!" She laughed playfully chasing after the muddy girl.

Lincoln watched her ago, taking some time to compose himself, trembling from both shame and excitement cursing through him, almost forgetting that Ronnie Anne was right there, observing and waiting for an answer.

"Lincoln?" Her voice brought him back to reality, sighing as the little display affection from his girlfriend still burned on his cheek.

"Sure!" He spoke louder than he wished, cringing on the inside. "For old time sake?" He offered.

Ronnie Anne sighed with relief, internally calming the wild beaten of her heart.

"Shall we?" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sure" He nodded walking before her, brushing her hand off with a motion of his shoulders.

Ronnie Anne stood there, a pang of anger resonating through her psyche but as the boy walked away, she swallowed her pang of fury following after him and closing the door behind her, already putting her plans into motion, smiling wickedly behind the back of the white haired boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** It seems that the challenger is stepping up her game! This was a fun chapter to write about and I feel like I need more family moments in my story since they're so close. Well! I am off! Thank you once more.

D4rK


	10. Fight or Flight

**A/N:** Welp, I am sorry, but the promise was broken…no hotness in this one, but I do promise a bigger one, at least half the chapter accompanied with refreshing fresh squeezed lemonade. I was thinking that it needed some arrangements to get some of the plot going in order to get there. As you notice, the fic now has a different cover image; I cannot thank Lenny enough, who also has done many covers for Flagg1991. Other people have also offered to do cover images and once they're finished, I will swap them per every new chapter that is released.

Without nothing else to add, enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and I do not make any money writing this fic.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

 **Siege of Hearts**

 **Chapter 10**

Fight or Flight

Under the fresh air in that day in Michigan and unusually cooler temperatures, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were walking side by side, close enough to brush hands if they wanted to, but both stayed their distance with their own reasons. Ronnie Anne eyes followed every curb, every house and every tree as they walked, drinking the sight of what should have been her home but unfortunately it was just for just a couple of shy years in Royal Woods, Michigan, a place that she had enjoyed immensely; Portland wasn't bad…but the company was lacking. She eyed Lincoln once more, noticing than in their one year of separation he had grown physically. There was a certain accentuation to his body, muscles starting to peek through his orange shirt and a light buzz was starting to grow under his lip. Sighing, she smiled at the boy, momentarily their sights connected.

"I have missed it ya know?" She started putting her hands in her Royal Woods yellow hoodie pockets, a clear sight that she was distressed. "Portland isn't the same. Yeah it has its charms but bah, it's too small and closed, nothing like Royal Woods, though I'm still getting the hang of it with my friends."

"Of course! I bet it's thanks to hanging with Nikki, Sameer and Casey?"

Ronnie Anne chuckled. "Yeah, they're cool people but still…Royal Woods has something…some sort of scenic charm that I can't find anywhere else where I have been." Or perhaps a certain someone. It was odd…but with the year of separation in between them, Ronnie Anne realized that no matter how many boys she had met so far in Portland, nobody else had made her feel like Lincoln did when they had been together, even if it was short. She was unsure if it was love, or whatever the hell that crap meant, but there was a pull between them and now more than ever, she wasn't ready to let it go when she was so close to him once more.

Lincoln arched an eyebrow. "That bad uh? Well I like it here…I've been to other towns around here but they're too rural, too crowded and small or just…I dunno…they feel wrong; everything about this town is fresh. You should see the town farms in the outskirts; I went hiking with Lynn the other day. We went so high that you could see the border with Canada!"

Ronnie Anne frowned as he mentioned his sporty sister, derailing her inner thoughts.

"What's with you and Lynn anyway?"

The question immediately brought him to a halt, trying to still the way his heart accelerated through his chest.

"I don't get what you mean."

"I think you do." She rolled her eyes. "I've always seen you together, either she's dragging you through hell and back, you mop, complain to me, call your sisters nosy and dumb and then you come for some more punishment from Lynn and nobody else…you even traded me for her when I invited you first to the homecoming dance last year, telling me that you only wanted to stay and play video games but someone told me that you there with her." She crossed her arms. "What's your game then?"

"She's family." He answered quickly with practiced finality to his tone, leaving the Latina unaware. "She's my closest sister after Lucy, the only one who understands me properly, without judgment. I don't have to hide who I am around her, she understands me in a way that nobody else gets me. Sure, she makes fun of me, picks on me and I've almost broken bones because of her, but she makes things to make sense…life just flows around her and I would do anything for her or any of my sisters…I don't know if I am being clear enough." Looking aside, burning with love, a faraway look to his expression.

Ronnie Anne processed his answer and couldn't make sense of it, finding the expression he was making somewhat odd. She knew that they very close and meshed together so well; which was unreal since siblings were supposed to fight, snarl at each other throats and keep their distance. The Lord knows that she always picked on Bobby since they were growing up and he dealt with her because he was his younger sister and just endured it, getting as far from her as possible whenever possible. For as long as she remembered, Lynn and Lincoln had been like bread and butter, if it was extreme buttered toast, extreme like skydiving and making a sandwich in midair; they were the ones who were always laughing, fighting, round housing and though even some times dragged into, Lincoln tried his best to support her by practicing one of the many sports she excelled at, just to eat the dirt and she had noticed that some changes that he had gone through had been from her…perhaps she rubbed off him and she didn't like it one a bit. He had changed…Lynn and Lincoln needed some distance apart though she wasn't going to let that be voiced, she didn't wanted to anger him as she knew how much of a family boy he was. It left her confused and quite frankly, somewhat disturbed at their closeness and spending excessive time together with each other as he complained about his sporty sister to her and then came back for more. Perhaps he felt that she was like a boy in the family where they could both very approachable and enjoy things together than nobody else could. She did remembered that Lynn and her were quite similar in that regard, staying as far as the typical female peeves, instead relishing upon them, Lincoln was an ironic character; though he had an overdose of ten other sisters and was quite sensitive, a fact she disliked at times, the boy knew even more things about femininity than even her! He even knew how to sew, apply makeup, hair styling and put her cooking to shame.

"Lynn…She was in a very deep funk before she almost turned 14. We don't know what happened but she changed drastically. She was always so angry, Lynn is always vocal and likes to annoy you for fun, but all she did at that time was give us the silent treatment, studying, playing sports to spend her energy and boxing! She was hyper aggressive and wouldn't talk to us, even threatening to break Lori's nose if she tried to drag her to another of our sibling meetings. It was quite disheartening."

"Ah…" She uncrossed her arms. "So that's what you did? To help your sister?"

Lincoln had a hard time lying to her and he thought that this would the very first lie regarding his actual relationship with his sporty sister.

"Yeah." He let on simply. "I took her to the dance, she was all dolled up." He snorted, faking amusement. "She looked different and un-Lynn like but she opened up and we started to laugh at the nervous couples and playing around and suddenly, that Lynn that we saw went away and she came back." He smiled tenderly. "Though I didn't see you in the dance though. I would have loved to have you around as well."

The Latina sighed. "Without you around it wasn't really worth me going to that pansy girlish dance, 'sides, third's wheel company." She clenched her fists in her hoodie; she had been in fact preparing for that day excitedly, even asking recommendations from Carlota…a fact she regretted colossally, spending her saved up allowance in clothes, accessories and make up for nothing! All of that money gone in a poof. Those clothes were currently with a thin layer of filthy dust in the furthest corner of her closet and perhaps will never be in contact with the outside world.

"Nonsense." Lincoln smiled, disarming her. "I've missed you having you around Ronnie."

Her heart was beating like a drum, smiling and looking aside; she punched him on the arm with extreme precision, making the boy to growl in pain, rubbing at his arm to ease to pain.

"You're such a doofus Lincoln."

And he was, it was almost time to let her show him that he would be HER doofus.

The boy felt amused, laughing with Ronnie Anne; things might have changed between them, but if he might say so, it felt right to have her back into his world, even for a short day.

"Hey, wanna go to the park?" He offered, knowing how much she loved to relax in it.

Ronnie Anne smiled. "You tryin' to sweep me off my feet again Loud?" She asked half-jokingly, smirking at his reaction, trying to stammer a response flipping his arms wildly in denial. She laughed who heartily, locking her arms with his. "I'll follow you partner." She said imitating a cowboy accent, feeling as his body shook with nervousness, or so she thought.

In reality it was because Lincoln felt extremely uncomfortable at the uncalled for touch, it felt wrong…like dishonesty against Lynn. Once more he made the decision to untangle his arms, faking that he had to scratch his back and made no motion to reconnect her arms with Ronnie Anne when she offered her hand, instead walking a tad forward making her twist her eyebrows in annoyance.

He wanted to play hard to get? Fine…she could work with that.

They walked in silence; the streets not surprisingly were less crowded. It seemed that only he enjoyed the time in summer of his town while everyone else went off State or abroad but that suited him just fine. They could go any place around without fear of being clogged with lines! From arcades to restaurants, often lenient on reservations as cash became tight and for that fact, Lincoln enjoyed immensely. Arriving at the park, he was surprised to discover that it was quite alone. Usually when Summer came about, this place was _crowded_ with kids. Confusedly he scratched his chin, looking around; sensing his confusion, she observed the park, sharing his sentiment.

"Geez, this place is deader than one of Lucy's Mortician Club's meetings."

"How do you know about that?"

She shrugged. "We used to date…it was my duty to meet each and one of your sisters intently." She frowned looking aside. "Though Lynn wasn't the hanging type, there was lightning coming off her eyes dude, every time I saw her."

Lincoln rolled his eyes at the dramatism, but he could sympathize with it, it had been a dark time for her.

"C'mon." She started walking without waiting for him, this time not making the effort to grip him by the arm again.

They made their way around the concrete path, sitting on the bench, overlooking at the lake and the ducks that were in it, quaking without a care in the world.

"How's your classes? Any improvements? I could ask Lisa to tutor you, she's pretty good and had tutored Lynn to help her stay in her sport teams."

The Latina tried to not let it bother her that he kept bringing up Lynn into their time together, but she failed, her smile falling flat. Taking it the wrong way, Lincoln gasped.

"You've been failing again?"

"Of course not!" She denied it harshly. "All I do pretty much these days is studying. "She growled with displeasure. "I've been grounded the whole summer and the remaining of it! This is pretty much my only break I've gotten so far! Thanks to Queen Maria, in her great holiness tells me that it will make me a better student and a better person and that someday I will understand it. Or some crap like that, and, and don't get me started. I like my new home and spending time with my family but Gosh Linc. I can't get a break really…except…when we talk." She smiled sweetly. "Either through the phone, even if it's getting interrupted by someone using the internet or through AIM."

The boy smiled, putting her hand on her shoulder in a supportive manner.

"I'm glad that I am your big escape from your stressful weekend. I know I would die if I couldn't spend time in the summer. But I don't know how to make your time better."

"You already have Lincoln." She said, squeezing at the hand on her shoulder. The time was perfect. The way his smile enlarged, his blue eyes sparkled, frosty white hair blowing in the wind, all she had to do was to tilt the axis of the world to his. She closed her eyes and let the moment swing, puckering her lips but it all came crashing down on her when she heard a gasp and a finger against her forehead, denying her.

"What are you doing?" Lincoln stood up immediately, removing her hand from his and he would have succeeded if it wasn't for her hand crushing his into a tight grip earning a pained gasp from the boy, thrown him back to the bench.

"Duh, trying to smooch you, handsome." She smirked, releasing some of the pressure of grip. "I know it's been forever since we last saw each other and we agreed to break it off, but I still like you a lot and so do you."

He was transforming into wreck of nerves, trying his best not to be harsh and remove her hand from his, trying to think of a way to let her down slowly without bringing a world of hurt. His escapism came back again but this time, he couldn't avoid his brutal and honest answer and perhaps Lynn had influenced his forwardness.

"I just don't like you that way Ronnie, not anymore; we're friends, good friends but just friends." He had hoped it would have been the correct answer however by the way her eyes widened in shock and starting shifting into an angry visage, perhaps it hadn't been his best course of action. He cursed himself for not letting her down gently but he wanted to be direct and get the point across, standing firm on his decision; Lynn would've praised him for it, going straight for the kill.

"…what did you just say?" Ronnie Anne took his hand in a tight grip this time he couldn't avoid hissing in agony by the way she was twisting it, wounds threatening to tear up his bandages again. "Look Lame-O, this is the way it has to go. I know we live hours apart, but it won't be forever, we can spend the weekend together doing everything we like to do until we can do what Bobby and Lori did, get our own place together in some years down the line! So don't be a dumbass and take what you're being offered. Be my boyfriend again"

His eyes clenching in rage wasn't what she had expected and neither was the following.

Lincoln stood up so fast that she tangled with her own legs and fell to the grass; he pulled his hand bitterly from her grip and in a move that surprised her, his expression turned feral, blue eyes shining coldly, stunning her where she sat.

"Are you nuts?! I'm only 12 years old and I said no! "He snarled firmly. "I…DON'T…LIKE…YOU…THAT…WAY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! OR DO YOU WANT ME T O SPELL IT TO YOU?!"

Stop yelling at her! Stop yelling at her! Why was he yelling? He was so furious…and mad but he couldn't stop feeling this way. Frantically he scanned her face to answers of the WHY she was doing it and felt horrified that her face had twisted into a fearful expression because of him. Weren't they being clear when they broke up? Wasn't that they broke it off mutually? His eyes lost some of its anger as he remembered that they had not.

"The day we broke off, it wasn't just because of the distance, it's because of this!" He said pointing at her.

"What do you mean?" It was her turn to be angry after getting off her shock, snarling with equal fury.

"You're possessive and you're my way or the highway. You might not realize it but I hate to be handled like I am some…some sort of trophy! Parading it around while you hang and say, this is my property! You even got jealous of poor Clyde! My best bud and even tried to keep me away from him to spend more time together."

"Well duh!" She threw her hands in the air. "That's what couples do! Spend time with each other!"

Lincoln sighed, slamming his palm against his forehead. "You just don't get it. It was way more than that!" He could almost cringe at how angry he sounded like, he didn't like it one a bit. "You pushed me on to be by your side, even if I didn't want to and you kept me caged and defended your 'territory' going as far as to ask me around every single person that was in contact with me and even going as far as to question if I cared about you for trying to spend time with them or God forbid, my own family."

She was too shocked to talk. Never had she saw him so angry and dominating. His stance was wide and asserting and it terrified her…it almost felt like she was dealing with a complete different person from the sweet, shy, thoughtful and sensitive boy he she had known him for, twisted into some sort of an anger seeker.

"…why you never said anything?" She asked abnormally timid, looking aside.

His posture relaxed, sighing some of his anger away. "Because I didn't have the heart to tell you stop. I didn't want to hurt your feelings or…lose you, nor only as my girlfriend but as one of my best friends. Someone I treasure a lot. I thought that if I pleased you, you would stick around me but…it ended up biting me in the butt and I don't want this. Do you understand? I do care about you Ronnie Anne and you're one of the most important persons in my life. You're like something I never leave my house without it."

Her plans were burning in front of her, things she had thought for months and this asshole had the idea to be a complete insensitive jerkoff? Her eyes light up like an inferno, angrily standing around and pushing him roughly, hands clenched at her side.

"Bullshit. What's with your attitude? You have never been such an asshole before or never! You're behaving…" Her eyes light up in recognition. "Just like Lynn! You seriously need to lay off your time together a notch. It is starting to look gross"

If only that enraged him more, marching angrily towards her, bandaged hands dying to be clenched, it frightened her even more. Even if she was so angry herself, his attitude astonished her.

"I am the asshole? I almost saw my sister Lynn got RAPED in front of me in school ground! In our school! If it hadn't been for me, she would have! Or worse! And you got the nerve to talk bad about her?! My…my sister!" He cursed himself, almost having a slip of his tongue, throwing his bandage to the ground and for the first time, Ronnie Anne almost passed out from the shock of the revelation.

Neither Lori or Bobby had mentioned such a shocking event; just that two bullies got into a fight with Lynn and Lincoln defended her at the cost of his physical integrity. The stitching was hideous to look at, his skin pulled and grasped together with thread, his skin still matted with red and purplish spots, with crusty dead skin flacking off the wound.

"This will be with me until the end of my life and this scar will be my mark to bear as an example of what happens with the people that mess with my family and those I care about. And right now, you're telling me that I shouldn't spend time with the person that…"

He had to pause on that part, taking the sweet air into his lungs that felt stalled by his anger, unevenly breathing and trying to calm himself; he almost said it right there, once more.

"Look, we went through some difficult situation together, alright? I am just spending as much time as I can with her so we can get things back to normal. Make it a thing of the past and she made me realize some things about myself that I didn't even know."

"Like your self-discovery anger issues?" She lifted an eyebrow in annoyance.

Feeling exasperated he had to give her that, figuring out that the source of his fury was no other than the need to protect Lynn and what they have, at all cost.

"You know what? Whatever. My bad for feeling that we had to hit it off, again. It sucks that you see it that way but I ain't going to force you, but you should've been more honest with me."

"And I am sorry Ronnie Anne. If only, I've gotten to accept that things change, I should've just told you how I really felt rather than faking that they were not even long after we started dating."

Her teeth rattled, her fury spilling in waves, turning to face him fully at his words, taking it the wrong way. She couldn't believe that it was all fake…were those tenders moments that they passed together were only that? Pretending?

"When we're done with the meal, we'll be on our way and then you can just stay with your _despicable_ family and your butch of a sister that you seem to care about so much, enough to get your ass kicked for."

She couldn't stop her mouth not even if she tried. He might have discovered that he had anger issues, but Ronnie Anne knew since a long time ago and nothing could halt the train that just took off from the station, balling her fist.

"It was just a big fat lie?"

Lincoln snarled, this time not stopping as his fists clenched in fury, blood seeping from his busted knuckles, trembling and enraged he lifted his fist, ready to administer some damage control. The girl stopped instead taking a step back.

"You gonna hit me?" She asked with a threatening edge to her voice. "The gentleman, about to hit a girl. You're a coward and a spineless jackass." She laughed cruelly to hide the fact that she was hurting badly. "I know what it is. You got someone else didn't ya? Couldn't even wait till I left you alone and you leeched to another girl. Didn't even wait a full year".

In his mind, he knew exactly that she was doing. Provoking him, easing up for a fight, his fists raised and yearning for her blood before he stopped completely. This is what life wanted of him; to get a rise out of him, to explode in uncontrollable rage and give himself to it. It would feel so good to break her nose and he was more than certain that he wouldn't stop until his already busted knuckles were once more stained with blood. It felt like a sweet melody of violence took a hold of him as his fists came forward, faster than she could've anticipated, preparing herself for the pain, gasping and tightly closing her eyes but it never came, instead she felt two hands firmly grasping her shoulders. Opening her eyes, Lincoln eyes had lost its furious luster instead shifting to sadness.

"I don't know what happened with my friend Ronalda Santiago. But you aren't her…I said that I would try and make things better for you but whatever its bothering you, I neither want part of it nor I want to see you again." His eyes shifted once more with an edge of finality, his face twisting in uncertain shame before he started walking away back from where they came.

The Latina was stunned, looking as his retiring form on the concrete before she snarled, taking off her Royal Woods hoodie and throwing it aside.

"Fine you spineless asshole! JERK! You aren't even worth of my company!"

Her screams fell in deaf ears, Lincoln never stopping walking away from her. An enraged scream tore off from her throat transforming into a sob until she was nothing more than a crying mess, crawling her face on her hands.

"You bastard." She sniffed, eyes blurred by the tears she was hit by a wave of guilt, regretting her actions and her plan of attack had been deflected. Angrily swatting them aside, she stood up and started walking after him, stepping over her Royal Woods hoodie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the happy gathering, the family was enjoying their get together though for Lynn, it had been gotten boring quickly. Lana was an energetic ball of power but she couldn't even keep up with her due her young attention spawn; the fixer attention had shifted to annoy her twin with bugs that she found in the tree bark of their backyard, the pageant girl as soon as she saw her face twisting into a nasty smirk she screeched to keep them away from her as the pig tailed girl chased after her almost knocking Bobby to the ground; one accidently had fallen on Leni's hair sending the poor blonde shrieking catching the attention of Rita's and Lori's, chasing after her to not veil as an astonished Lynn looked on…she was extremely fast. Amusedly she laughed good heartily as Bobby, Lana, Lola joined the chase. The amusement died and with that she did her part, taking off running, going into a step dive against her legs.

"Hoot, hoot, hoot!" She tackled her, bringing the blonde down slightly which met the ground with a grunt.

"Get them away from me! I don't want them in my clothes!" She screamed, twisting around the ground getting her hair matted with leaves.

The Matriarch sighed sending Lana a death glare, knowing too well what was coming for her. "You don't have bugs on you! We've been trying to tell you for over ten minutes."

Lori looked her over. "You're fine Leni, you seriously need to stop spending so much time freaking out over nothing."

The jokester couldn't help herself. "Expending. That's expense taste... see what I did there? Get it?" As in cue, the collective groan happened though Leni laughed, brushing the leaves from her hair, feeling ridiculous and embarrassed extending a hand towards Lynn who immediately put her back on her feet.

Bobby walked next to his girlfriend shaking his head. "This is…"

"Insane?" Lynn offered with a smirk. "You kinda walked into that one when you got involved with us." She snorted, hitting the man on the ribs with her elbow teasingly, embarrassing the Latino who lighted up as Lori put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed offering him a smile.

"Well he sure picked well." They both sighed, joining hands and pecked their lips with a playful giggle coming off Lori's and suddenly Lynn was hit with a wave of envy that almost made her recoil with rage. Would the day come where Lincoln and she could do that in public without a problem? Without the added disgust? Probably if they moved to another continent but she stopped wandering, preferring to live in the present; Lucy's words coming back to her. The blonde had stayed still watching the reaction of her younger sister of the couple show of affection, she saw how she clenched her fists and turned around forcing a smile. This was certainly not a way that they should celebrate a union, short as it was; her heart went to her, immediately smiling in her direction.

"Can we play something while we wait? Something that all of us could do and won't kill us!" Leni asked. The family members nodded with agreement, liking the idea, minus the young scientist waiting in the sidelines, notebook in hand, eagerly waiting for the future 'source' of research material that was about to happen after the meal; with a small grin, she retired to her own lab to set up her machines.

Lynn was thankful for the interruption, nodding and wracking her brain to cater to the small crowd that surrounded her. Her face suddenly light up.

"Ya know…there might be something I could do 'bout that."

Corn Hole.

The game had been brought up by Pop-Pop last year in one of his rare visits. It was a game of another era, an era where they were barely getting off the witch hunt, where a tiny sneeze could kill you. It was also called bean bag toss. The game was fairly simply; two wood platforms with a hole in them were faced opposite at each other from a distance of ten feet...but where was the challenge in that? The brunette had set it up for thirty earning a glare from everyone. The idea was to toss the bag without crossing the imaginary line adjacent to your board, throwing the small beanbag into the hole earned you 3 points, landing the bag on the platform earned you 1 miserable point; the teams had to score 21 or more to win but they had modified it to play with their numbers, setting the winning streak at 71 with 4 members per side. Lynn stood over her side, with Lori, Leni and Lola while the other team consisted on Lucy, Luan, Lana and Luna, Bobby was looking from the sidelines, smiling in amusement.

Their mom had decided to go and relax with Lily, watching them set up the game but decided not to stick around, going inside the house.

Lynn looked over the other team and scoffed.

"Watch and learn amateurs." The Sportsgirl sighed while holding her bag, extending both of her hands, palms facing upwards then she went into a squat, extending her right leg all the way up, clapped twice and swapped legs. She was doing her lucky dance, she had already dunked the restroom and it was last attempt for things to go to her favor all while everyone looked exasperatedly.

"Throw the bag already!" Lola screamed.

And she did after whirling three times to the right; it slipped from her fingers smoothly, covering the distance in a few seconds and right into the hole.

"HA! Right in your faces! Team Lynn 3 points!" Her team jumped in excitement cheering for her sister as the sportsgirl crossed her arms with a challenging rise of her eyebrow.

"Not fair dude, you got the best in your team." Luna sighed as she took her turn, jumping slightly with a big step at the line and throwing it. The bag landed on top of the box, giving her team one point, for the sportsgirl it wasn't a big loss and was intrigued when Leni took the bag between her hands and did her own small dance, twirling with an impressive swirl of her legs, rotating three times right and scoring a perfect hit leaving everyone jaw's open.

"Woah!" Came the collective gasp of surprise, the blonde confusedly looked at the bag of sand that was just between her hands and now it was gone.

"Where's my bag?"

Lynn nodded approvingly, crossing her arms.

"You got a strong throwing arm Leni." She commented as she watched a wary Lana step into her turn.

"Not fair." She young blonde groaned, taking her bag and sighing.

Lucy shook her head. "Amateur sigh…do as I do…sigh."

Close to the Loud Household, Lincoln was walking at a brisk pace, completely agitated and grunting, wiping his blood soaked hands on his pants. He couldn't believe the nerve of her telling him such horrid things. Of all the shit that Ronalda 'Ronnie' Anne Santiago had done, this took the cake. _How could she?_ He grunted in anger. _How could she say so many horrible things? And of Lynn of all of those!_ His teeth were charring in fury at the mere thought. They had gone their separate ways in good terms, at least he had thought so, even going as far as setting a webcam just so they could speak when he missed her company and now that she was here he thought he was about to have a blast with a returning friend, but that wasn't the case. It was like she was a different person; Portland had changed her…but she wasn't the only one who had changed. Ever since Lynn was almost…raped, something had snapped inside of him, something had come loose; his anger had resurfaced in moments that were most uncalled for and for that, he gave the right to her but he wasn't going to forgive her for pulling something like that, trying to force him back in a relationship that had run its course like if he was an accessory to be put on.

His musings got cut short when he heard the pitter patter off fast approaching footsteps. Ronnie Anne was running and he stood his ground, changing his stance completely, eyes hardening as the panting Latina. He eyed her up with distrust, crossing his arms, wanting to get as far as possible from her not trusting himself in how things would play out but his feet didn't move from the spot.

"Something else you wanted to add, _Ronalda_?" He spat, looking aside, barely containing his rage.

The Latina took a deep whiff of air, facing Lincoln.

"I'm sorry."

He rolled his eyes at her predictability.

"Why should I accept your apology? You tried to force me into a relationship and you said those awful things." He said looking aside.

The Latina sighed. "I take it all back Lincoln…I guess I got jealous. Look…I just haven't been in my game ever since I moved out. I wanted for things to go back like they used to, simple times, simple minds…I thought you were my soul mate."

Lincoln turned to face her; his expression turning into a serious demeanor wasn't what she had expected to happen.

"Well I am not, not anymore. That's life Ronnie. Things change, get on with it." He said with unintended harshness.

Tears of shame began to well in her eyes, turning around so he couldn't see her, her heart clenching in barbed wire, to be protected from the savagery that he was showing her.

"But why Lincoln…why are you rejecting me? Say it. Say you got someone else you bastard!" She didn't want to give him up and for the second time of the day, she was fighting for him to stick around, in more ways than one.

"BECAUSE IM OVER YOU!" Lincoln screamed with more wrath than he intended, angrily smashing his foot on the ground, arms sweep over his head; his expression was wild and feral, something she had never seen on his face before. But instead of feeling afraid initially, now she felt…pity and a pit of anger in her stomach. What had taken for him to shatter his spirit? The transformation she had just witnessed left her speechless. The boy sighed, slumping against one of the fences of the houses they were passing by, cradling his face on his hands.

"Look Ronnie…I am tired of fighting, can we just please go home, eat and you'll be on your merry way?" His words woke up once more the fires of hell once more, this time not avoiding the burst of anger that came, shoving him backwards on the fence, smashing his palm on his chest making the boy to yelp in pain, his bruises flaring up with agony.

"Selfish asshole." It was not supposed to happen, never like this though it hadn't been the first time that her fist had met his face, never had it done in a malicious way. Her geared up fist went flying, striking him on the nose making the boy to growl in pain, his nose exploding on impact but as the second one that was coming, he rotated his torso, the punch swooning through the lack of target, slamming heavily on the wood wall. A scream tore off from her throat, letting him go, crawling her bruised hand on her lap. The boy growled in both pain and anger, barely repressing his rage to not rush her, just standing there, a hand shoving off the trail of blood aside, leaving his cheek stained, fist shaking as the Latina incorporated with a hiss from her lips.

He looked extremely furious and the mere sight of him, bleeding from his nose, fists clenched with blood trekking down his hands, he looked ready to kill and instead of feeling horrified at her actions, she was instead filled with hot rage. This wasn't the Lincoln Loud she remembered and if she had to pummel this one to get him to revert, she was going to. Squeezing her hands, she hissed, testing her hand for discomfort before she stood up completely, dropping into a fighting stance. Lincoln eyes widened slightly, looking for an exit but the only way was back; the Latina moved at the center of the trail, blocking his way in.

So this is how it was going to be? Lincoln sighed, crossing his arms.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, forcing himself to quench his wrath, trembling under the strain of self-control.

"Because I hate losing and I am NOT letting you go that easily Loud until you see how good you're gonna get it…but if I got to make you understand the hard way." She grinned, showing her clenched teeth. "I'll be happy to oblige."

"And then you say that I act like Lynn, but unlike her, she's not a petty bitch." Admittedly, running his mouth for what he had heard other people say was a bad plan, but he couldn't help himself. He was at his limit controlling his anger.

His words took her off guard, shaking her to the core and waking her up from a long lethargic state. What…what he just called her?!

"Now you've done it. I'm going to show you why it's called tough love." She said, advancing with her fists raised as Lincoln looked, eyed widening.

 _Back in the game._

With their father calling out that the food was going to be ready in less than half an hour, they excitedly went back to their game. So far Team Lynn was going for 59 points and surprisingly Team Luna was at 51. Not that far away. Luan had the bag, squinting in concentration, staring at the target in hand, calculating her trajectory. The jokester wasn't very athletic but her body had always been lean, over the spawn of a year she had grown a couple of inches, her assets expanding and her body getting leaner and fit; it looked like she was going to be as voluptuous as Leni when she was fully grown. The brunette concentrated, tongue licking the edge of her steel braces. Her posture was like a pitcher about to throw a thousand miles throw, fingers twirling the small bag between her slender fingers. Lynn snickered at the seriousness of it and honestly? Who likes losing? Like an athlete she rotated her hips, jumped and swung her right leg forward, stopping in mid air with a surprised scream as Charles passed between her legs, Mr. Coconuts in his jaws, running to the other side of the fence, dragging the wooden puppet through the grass. Fighting to maintain her balance, the brunette was forced to jump in one leg but ultimately she lost to gravity, the bag flying off her hands landing on her butt with a pained grunt, the bag sailed at least thirty feet and into the other side of the fence, in between the house rear trail of Franklin Avenue.

"Mr. Coconuts!" Luan was on her feet in a second, screaming her way to Charles who saw her coming and took off running.

"Hey get back here! We got a game to finish the game!" The fixer screamed with a wave of her arms. "Now what?" She asked, pointing a thumb at the jokester chasing after Charles. "Can Bobby replace her?" The Latino was eagerly about to join but he was intercepted by the older Loud sibling.

The musician rolled her eyes. "C'mon man, I don't wanna lose due forfeit because we lost a band mate. Can we just continue later on? I'm starting to get hungry." Luna complained, rubbing a hand over her aching stomach, the others nodding between each other.

Lynn hummed in thought before shrugging nonchantly, her hands raised to shoulder level.

"I guess. Let me get that bag first though."

"Don't take too long though. We're famished." Lori added taking Bobby's hand before going back to the house with him in tow, the others following minus Luan who was so unaware to what was going on, still chasing Charles as he wagged his tail, having the time of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes before Luan bag slipped, Lincoln stared at the advancing Ronnie Anne, a mixture of hesitation and anxiety crossing his face.

"I don't want to hurt you Ronnie Anne."

She sneered, taking a hold of his shirt, a fist raised and ready to unleash punishment.

"That's a shame, because that's all I wanna do."

As he prepared to defend himself, a fast flying object came into his vision before it slammed on the back of her head, sending the screaming Latina against his chest, the momentum carrying her off his body and she would have hit the floor if it wasn't for Lincoln catching her; even though she promised pain, he didn't have it in his heart to see her hurt, sitting down and lying her slowly against his legs, observing her head for wounds. There was a nasty bump against her head; it made him cringe, looking around to what had hit her, knitting his eyebrows at the small bag across his lap. He rolled it between his fingers, the six by six bag was sort of heavy. He was surprised that someone could launch it so far away and he wondered if the 'someone' in question was his girlfriend.

At the same time, Lynn grumbled to herself, going around the avenue to the trail in between houses, sighing and trying to spot the damn thing but was instead surprised to find Lincoln crawling an unconscious Ronnie Anne. She quickly approached them ignoring the jealously that sprang from deep within, spotting a yellowish bump on her head and the missing Corn Hole bag a few feet off Lincoln who was equally as surprised to see her.

His eyes softened as he locked eyes with her.

"What happened?" She asked with true concern, kneeling in front of them by now observing the remnants of the blood drips down his shirt. She snarled immediately her eyes shifted to the downed Latina, trying her best to stop listening to the urges that were telling her not to gauge her eyes out. Lincoln placated her fury placing his warm over hers, enough to made the urgent need of violence, her frustrations disappearing in a flash.

Lincoln at that time would've loved to spill the beans right there but that would probably would cause Ronnie Anne to die from blood lust. His expression turned sour before it soared away by an expression that she could tell it was fake, his left eyebrow flickering swiftly, a clear sign that he was about to lie, knowing his quirks intently.

He forced down a smile, staring at the unconscious Latina as she started to stir. Her eyes flickered open, groaning, her hands instantaneously grasping at her forehead.

"God, my head. What the hell happened?" She groggily asked, looking around, her head staring upwards at the concerned gaze of Lincoln but was riddled off her reverie as Lynn came into the picture.

"You…" She said, her eyes stabbing her with a look of hatred.

"Me?" The sports girl asked confusedly, wondering how the hell she just earned the ire of the Latina.

She slapped Lincoln hands away from her, standing up on shaky feet, her head a mass of confusion, groaning in the air and then suddenly lost her balance, propelling the white haired boy to help her again but she pointed a finger at him daring him to even touch her.

The siblings looked at each other, Lynn more confused than concerned by now.

Ronnie Anne suddenly cackled, slapping her knees hard as if just told the world's funniest joke, all the while brother and sister stared now more troubled.

"Are…are you okay Ronnie?" Lynn approached her cautiously, her lips cringing as her laughed got even louder than before.

In a move that astonished them both, Ronnie Anne stopped laughing, hugging them both taking them both by surprise. If they were confused by now they were astonished at her behavior; they stood there awkwardly, not even lifted their arms, the Latina shaking her head in amusement.

"You both are something else." Her eyes were closed, a silly giggle coming off her mouth, cringing at the disturbing behavior, they were both astonished when the Latina turned them around from their shoulders, taking them by their heads and smashing their cheeks together, grinning in amusement, pearly whites shining in the sun.

Neither resisted the contact with each other, Lincoln uncomfortably smiling at her sporty sister, whose cheeks had exploded in embarrassment, looking from Lincoln to the ground, hands brushing. If that only, it brought more amusement to Ronnie Anne who let them go; the siblings stayed rooted to their spot, welcoming the exchange of body heat but as she snickered, Lynn was the first to wake up from her surprise, pushing Lincoln away from her.

"Ronnie, what the fuck are you doing?"

The Latina's grin was starting to upset her, wanting nothing more than to slap her cheeks off her skull. Sensing that violence was about to come, Lincoln got in between them, the Latina disarming the moment starting to move on her own.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." She chuckled, walking through the trail, pillowing her hands behind her head. "I am starving, knowing your family Lincoln, you must fight for your share." Neither sibling saw as her lips trembled, trying her hardest not to break down from stress.

The craziness of the event left them confused, yet Lynn wanted an explanation.

"What's with her? She hit you? What in the hell Lincoln? Tell me right now why I shouldn't pulverize her" She said crossing her arms, clenched teeth showing through her angry visage.

His expression turned serious with a hint of anger and it stunned her enough to uncross her arms.

"I promise I will tell you everything tonight but for now…let's eat…I am…so hungry and tired." Looking around for any onlookers, he pecked her lips quieting anything she was about to say, her lips tingling in pleasure. He extended his hand and she took it, sighing in relaxation, laying her body close to his as they walked back to the house, thinking that for the short time they could be free from society's rules, sneaking a kiss that made the boy with the white hair blush; grinning Lynn attached to him, not planning to let him go until they reached their destination and maybe tonight, they could indulge with boy and girl time…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The food was delicious. The aromas captivating and mouthwatering, the entire kitchen a buzz of activity with clanks of dishes passed through, Lynn Sr. presenting his wild boar, mouths watering at the sight of the juices running from its golden roasted color. Lynn had her tongue out, the butt of her knife and fork slamming against the table. The matriarch was about to protest for her utensils to be mistreated in such way but as the contagious attitude passed through she sighed, for once ignoring the ruckus and instead enjoying the silliness of the situation. Plates were passed through with smoking and sizzling meat with their house salad and plentiful sweet tea to drink but still Ronnie Anne fork played around with her food, not in her right mind to eat, occasionally munching a piece here and there. As expected, Bobby had almost exploded when he saw the bump on her head and was even more in shock as Lincoln walked with Lynn; his wounds had reopened badly and it looked like he had one more addition to them, dried blood smeared on his orange shirt from his nose. The predatory and accusatory glare that Lori projected terrified the Latina, almost pissing herself in the spot and it was only by the scream of Rita Loud and the surprised gasp of the other siblings that appeased her fury, but by the way her fists were shaking, this wasn't over…not ever by a long shot. The white haired boy had been forced to enter their restroom and rebandaged and even though he insisted he was completely fine, his pained grunts said otherwise.

The sporty girl had been questioned by Lori and she just told her that she encountered them like that, battered to hell already but there was a glint in Lori's eye, something like certain recognition. As Lynn Sr. called for the meal to be ready, they were all forced to attend and as everyone sat down, the questions flew from Lana and it all snowballed from there.

Lincoln was still awkward as he stammered a lame excuse how both had fell down a hill rise and that's why they were so banged up; she hated the fact that after all the shit that she had pulled and said, Lincoln still found it in his heart to look over her and that make her feel like absolute shit, deep shame coursing through her heart, regretting every action and word that had come from her, it didn't help that Lynn was staring at her intently, her fork stabbing at the cooked pork with more than intended force, knife twirling in her hand, chewing loudly but not enough to catch the attention of the Matriarch, just imagining what she could be doing to her if none of the adults were around. From under the table at the other side, Lincoln feet brushed against hers, a worrisome expression on his face. Lynn swallowed her food and brushed her foot against his earning a smile from the boy as he ate with gusto.

Their feet stayed joined through the meal and it felt good, it was to be their only secret.

After the meal, the situation with Ronnie Anne had left Lincoln drained so when Lori and Bobby announced that they would leave in just half an hour, Lincoln didn't even react and if only, Ronnie Anne looked to be in the same state as him; with her nervous breakdown, she even looked eager to leave, trying to prepare herself for what was about to come and dealing with the broken dishes and back to her joyful solitude.

Lily as if sensing that a separation was imminent, latched to Lori, crying openly.

"Ugh, love, probably give me some more time, Lily doesn't want to let go." The apologetic smile was met with a chuckle from Bobby.

"I know how it is. I'll get the car ready. Ron-Ron, wanna hang around while I make sure we got everything we need?"

"Sure." She said out of politeness, sitting on the couch, trying her best to stay still but was forced to intervene as the twins fought for her attention. Back in the car Bobby was checking his oil level when he felt a tug at his shirt. Turning around with oiled rag in hand he gazed at Lincoln, smiling at the white haired boy.

"Sup dude?"

"I really have to thank you for everything you've done since you arrived at our lives Bobby; I know we aren't as close as we used to be when we hung."

The Latino was touched, placing the dipstick back into the car; he wiped his hands on the rag and sat it on the engine bay of his clunker car.

"I am glad you feel this way, those are some good vibes you got there my man, and I really love your sister."

Lincoln smiled slightly but as it fell, the Latino lifted an eyebrow at the shift of his expression and stance.

"That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about…your attention might be on my sister but Ronnie Anne needs some attention as well. She…she's going through some tough times."

Bobby sighed. "It's just, every single time I try to try and make her open she just lashes out and immediately asks to b left alone, she isn't even hanging around her friends that much, preferring to study. It's a hard nut to crack dude and neither my mom can't get her to open. It's like she's depressed. Mom and I had talked to let her see a therapist but…"He sighed. "You know how she would react."

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "She would get even madder. She would probably think you're calling her a mad hatter."

"A-yup." The Latino nodded. "Maybe that's what we need, a family intervention and try to convince her. Maybe mom was too harsh on her, but she worries my man, she wants the very best for her but this punishment had make her change and I worry."

"I worry too." Lincoln admitted, though his worries were also mixed with the remnants of his rightful anger and disbelief. "Just promise me that you will get her everything she needs."

He grinned. "We'll try our best." They both high fived each other, going back to the house by now getting annoyed at being in this nuthouse and wanting to leave badly.

The Matriarch had pacified Lily, by now the entire family gathered around Lori, Bobby and Ronnie.

"Ready?" The Latino asked.

The Latina shook her head. "Let's scram." She turned to the family gathered, nodding her head politely. "Thanks for the meal and the hospitality and I hope we see each other again."

"Every time honey, we all miss you here." Rita smiled bringing some comfort to the Latina.

"Sadly with you gone, you're _butting_ some jokes off." Luan grinned earning a chuckle from Ronnie Anne.

The Musician gave her a fist bump.

"Happy notes dude."

Strangely, the small scientist was missing from it but everyone heard the toilet being flushed several times.

The goodbyes had been hard to deal with as always when Lori was involved. Who could have thought that after her 'reign of terror' had ended, as Luan put it, everyone would be so eager to hug her tight, the twins resisting the urge to cry though this time. The last to hug her was Lincoln together with Lynn.

"And you two, try to stay out of trouble. Next time, I'll take you guys out, I'll get some time off in some weeks. This is Lori Loud, signing off for the day." She grinned imitating Luna earning a contagious laugh between everyone, though her eyes were still on Ronnie Anne who had stayed silent, behind Bobby, fidgeting.

Minutes later the car started and they were on their way, the family waving at her.

In the car, Lori gazed at Ronnie Anne, looking out of the window, lost in her own thoughts. Bobby put a hand on hers, squeezing it slightly with a worried expression on his face, his eyes flickering between her sister on the rear view mirror and then back at his girlfriend. Whatever was on her mind, it could wait, understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"Where's your hoodie Ron-Ron?" Bobby asked, Ronnie Anne sighing inwardly…this was going to be a long and awkward trip to Portland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln stayed until the car disappeared from his sight, turning around back to the Loud residence, catching the rest of the siblings as they helped mom and dad to clean the kitchen; the Matriarch looked at the haggard state of her son and just motioned upstairs, for once letting him off the hook; Lincoln smiled, blowing a kiss at her, the Matriarch smiled.. He didn't feel like being around anyone right now, other than his thoughts and that got Lynn worried, observing the lethargic way he was acting, immediately knowing that this was the fault of Ronnie Anne, for now she would give him space. Gazing at her left, the Goth nodded at her, reading into the situation quite well.

As they dried dishes together, Lucy looked upstairs before looking at her.

"He needs his space. Do not pressure him or explode on him."

The sportsgirl nodded a solemn expression on her face. The family looked at her oddly at the strange attitude rather than the cocky expression and the challenge of drying dishes faster than everyone else. With so many events happening at the same time, many decided to let it go and give her the space she looked like she needed, not even the animals of the Loud Residence asking for her attention.

Upstairs, the snow colored boy was sitting on his underwear wearing his 3d glasses, enjoying the tridimensional comic in its entire splendor, taking his sweet time to drink every detail page by page. As on cue, his Ace Savvy radio cracked to life.

"Commander Snow, Commander Snow, this is Space Captain Deuce. Come in." Lincoln grinned, laughing to himself.

"This is Commander Snow." He decided to humor him for old time sake.

"Lincoln!" The excited voice of Clyde resounded through his room, almost taking his ear off. "I've been trying to contact you for the last days. Where have you been?"

Lincoln immediately felt bad at his tone, his heart going to his best friend.

From the other side of the line, Clyde heard a deep sigh, his eyes jumping in worriedness. He only did it when he was in deep pain or he was into another existential rut. "Are you okay Lincoln?"

"No Clyde…I…I am not okay." He said into the radio, tracing his scar behind his bandage. "Lots of stuff happened…I…" He almost broke down crying after the constant onslaught that life had thrown in his lap but he sighed, seeing that it also brought him the comfort of revealing his secret feelings that he had harbored for some long and returned by his older sister, now his girlfriend.

"I can tell my parents to drop me off, this sounds like an emergency."

"Not today Clyde."

The boy was visually pained by his answer.

"Tomorrow? How much junk food are we speaking about?"

Lincoln smiled. "Lots…I got a lot to tell you buddy. I don't know even where to start. And no Clyde, Dr. Lopez won't be necessary in this situation, at least. I think so, this time."

Clyde smiled from his end. "We'll see about that, tomorrow at the park?"

Lincoln sighed, a tad of his anger returning as his memories solidified once more about what had had happened with Ronnie Anne but he had no choice, it was their most visited place.

"Sure. Let's eat at Spunk'E'Pigeon. That pizza goodness has my name of it…and better yet. My treat, I got lots of money saved up."

"Gladly! See you tomorrow _Commander Snow,_ this is Space Captain Deuce signing out! Good night!"

"Night Clyde." He laughed, his spirits lifted for the day, putting his radio aside and going back to the excitement adventures of Ace Savvy in space in 3D.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later after a refreshing shower, Lynn was back in her room dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and red shorts with nothing else, reading a sports magazine, currently reading an article about the famous boxer Mike Tyson boxing license being suspended and charged lotsa money after biting off his opponent Evander Holyfield', which was horseshit; it had been the most brutal fight she had ever witnessed and it wasn't fair that her favorite boxer was being punished, even though his methods had been unorthodox. The Goth was back at her bed, seemingly reading another of her depressive books, but in reality, she was reading a new book that had come to the attention of the ready club, it was a book about wizards, called Harry Potter and the sorcerer stone; so far the book had been mostly sad and tyrannical events that almost let it put it down, seeking a break from her usual habits, but as she continued, it had gotten…happier and that made her feel elated to continue, almost eating through half of it in such a short amount of time; it did captivated her attention but it was enough for now, not wanting to let it end so soon. She marked her page with the cutout of a plastic dark rose, placing it on her nightstand, looking at her sister, flickering through a magazine; her expression was of a lost puppy, strangely silent.

Lucy assumed that being this late, close to ten o clock at night. It would be enough for her sporty sister to sneak back to her 'price charming'. She eased up the wave of abhorrence that came with that thought, hopefully it would go away at a lesser rate if they both did their part.

"Lynn." She called out for her, making the brunette to jump slightly in surprise.

"Y-yeah?"

"It is time." She said, her digit slowly extending towards their alarm clock. "Perhaps, it would be a good time to go to him."

Lynn blinked, looking between her and the alarm clock, sighing.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked, timidly, perhaps more in tune with her emotions after the roller coaster that had happened in such a short amount of days.

"I miss you Lynn." The Goth looked aside, revealing her inner feelings, the sportsgirl eyes widening. "But I did promise."

The brunette was touched. "I…you've done enough Luce, maybe I dunno, we could do something together. Maybe like a movie of your liking?"

Lucy smiled slightly, a clear sign she was more than pleased, liking how Lynn was trying her best to do something out of the comfort zone in order to bring them closer…but perhaps it was time to reveal one of most safeguarded secrets, it would be only fair after all.

"It would be acceptable…now…go, though…you should really make it before sunrise, it would be best to avoid suspicions and it should be an habit by now. From what I've gathered when you've gone with Lincoln, your early habits go out the window."

Lynn was about to protest but she was like always right…Lincoln had an aura that pulled her in, making feel so safe, loved and welcomed that she completely felt like a different person as she nuzzled his hair, falling asleep in his arms, completely forgetting about her early morning habit. Perhaps to keep appearances, she would have to get up earlier, even if her body missed his warm and comfort.

Nodding at the Goth, she slung her long legs off the bed, looking at Lucy one more time.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're a sister I can confide in."

The pale girl blushed, looking aside. "I will see you tomorrow Lynn."

Biting her lips and in a Un-Lynn, she hugged the Goth, earning a gasp from her but she quickly returned the hug, her blush deepening.

"Night, have spooky dreams."

"Heh." The Goth chuckled, watching Lynn until she quietly slipped off their room, throwing a wink to the Goth before she closed the door quietly behind her. Two doors down her objective was in sight. With no toys in sight or any other object that could hinder her mission, she sighed, preparing herself, not even knocking as she opened her brofriend door. She was met with Lincoln in his red victory undies looking at the ceiling, his shocked eyes staring at her; she gave him a wide smirk entering the room and closing the door behind her, Lincoln blushing heavily, fighting his way into his bed comforter. It seemed that in the spawn of a year he finally got self-conscious to half expose himself to everyone but Lynn was elated at almost looking at him naked, awakening a wave of heat in her cunny. In the light that was coming from his lamp, she saw the contours of his growing muscles and her eyes would be hungrily tracing the sharp edges from his half naked body if he hadn't spoken.

"Can I bunk with you tonight? I mean…sure there's not a problem." Her eyebrow rose in a questioning manner, asking his permission knowing full well how he was feeling.

Gathering his courage, the snow hair colored boy gulped.

"You and Lucy had another fight?"

She undid her pony tail, letting her locks cascade down her shoulders, noticing how his eyes traced the curves of her body, the sleeveless shirt tight against her body and her shorts were not helping manners. Her well-toned legs seemed to call him, the skin looking inviting and ready to be touched. She cleared her throat.

"My eyes are up here Casanova." She smirked as he looked aside, blushing. "And no…I just missed being in your room with you."

"Just…just to sleep?"

His answer was an amused roll of her eyes.

His inhibitions were cut short, smiling widely at her. "Hop in." If it wasn't so late and trying to sneak around him, she would've taken his heart and actually _hop_ on his bed, but this would have to suffice, he thought as he turned his lamp. The brunette smiled, sitting on his bed and getting comfortable before her long legs swung on it, taking his comforter and lifting it, exposing his body sideways. She eyed him up, with a raised eyebrow, grabbing his second pillow and cupped his privates with it, not hard, but slowly and firmly enough to cup his bulge with it, Lincoln gasping with a disbelieving tone.

"Or does sleeping with me give you any _funny_ thoughts?" She teased, with a shit eating grin. Lynn cackled as his eyes widened even further, by now trying to finger the pillow away from his privates, being victorious when instead of taking a hold of the pillow, he placed his hand on her hand, the warmth immediately spreading to her body.

"…Lynn please, don't do that." He implored, throwing her an annoyed look, though secretly she had woken his dormant libido and her meager nightwear wasn't helping his case. She just chose to chuckle, placing the pillow back on her bed, resisting the odd thought that came to her about taking a deep whiff where his penis had contact with the pillow. As his eyes locked with hers, he couldn't avoid a wave of happiness to go through him; the warmth that his gaze held for her spoke volumes about how he really felt about her. Wrapping her arms around his body, she pulled him close against her chest, cradling his head against the nap of her neck, the boy automatically sighing in relaxation, filling loved and save; her natural fragrance and the smell of her soft and rosy skin hitting the boy with the realization that he was exhausted and was more than ready to fall to the veil of sleep, before he felt his face being tilted upwards.

Warmth doe eyes met his gaze, his eyes getting half lidded, the world once more tilting on its axis and with it, the feeling of her burning lips against his own woke him up, in more ways than one. Moaning she laughed smacking him on the chest.

"C'mon Linc, it was just a little smooch. No need to get like a skyscraper."

He moaned in embarrassment, resisting the urge to get off his room to smash his face against the wall in pure frustration. Sensing his discomfort, she brought her right leg around his, earning back his attention, to his great chagrin.

"Let's just sleep okay? We can have that wonderful boy and girl time later…as well to tell me what happened today with Santiago…"

That wasn't a maybe, it was an order and he was more than happy to oblige but not tonight. They settled down calmly on the bed, sighing in relaxation, both smiling and pecking softly, tenderly and lovingly with no more exchange of heated up touches, even if they were both aching with need for each other, they controlled their urges, the time not appropriated for it.

"Night Linc."

"Goodnight precious."

Her eyes widened slightly at the nickname, promising herself that she would too find out what nicknames he would like, but not tonight.

The lovers smiled at each other before their eyes dropped in a depth sleep, safe and loved in each other arms.

Across the hall, Leni had stared in the direction of her brother's room while she sat on her bed, deep in thought about today's events and while the storm had eased up, another one was starting and this time, the maelstrom of emotions shared wouldn't stop. She only wished that at least for today, the lovers could find peace and with that thought, she slept peacefully through the turbulent night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** I know what you're thinking, another fic who demonizes Ronnie Anne and is placed as one of the villains in this fic? The real villain in this fic is life itself and its because as explained here, she is extremely depressed and as shown, she had mental collapse with Lincoln due to it, he was the last safety net in her life from the madness that is trying to take her apart but things will get better! I already got a clear idea of what's going to transpire and as I promised in this one…it's lemon time!

D4rK


	11. Tussle

**A/N:** I was extremely inspired to get this chapter as fast as I could and this time, my promise is fulfilled. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and I do not make any money writing this fic.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

 **Siege of Hearts**

 **Chapter 10**

Tussle.

Ugh…..hmmmm?

The sporty girl groaned at the sudden uneven shifting of the bed she was lying on. Sighing she stared as Lincoln inserted himself into the heavy bed comforter not being too subtle in his movements, his hand coming into contact with something warm and soft, he almost jumped to the ceiling as her hand came and brushed his own off with a grunt.

"Watch it Loud." Her groggy voice grunted in protest. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the pale moonlight providing her with an outline of his body still on his underwear, shimming it back into bed with a tired sigh, looking at anything but her. Concern overcame her exhausted mind, her head lifting off the pillow to look firmly at him.

"Linky?" She called out, whispering to which the boy acknowledged her with a frail look of his eyes before he looked aside. Beyond concerned, her palm cupped his warmth cheek, enjoying the sharp intake of electricity through their brief contact. "What's wrong?"

She was more surprised at how he jumped if he had been burned, lifting a hand to smack her hand away just like she had automatically done a few moments ago but it fell down to the bed, his cheek nuzzling her warm palm, making her smile.

"I can't sleep." He admitted with another elusive stare, deeply annoying her.

"It is because of what happened today with Ronnie Anne?"

Her only answer was silence, for a long time, his eyes stared at the ceiling, contemplating today's events all the while Lynn stared, forcing herself to tolerate it instead of beating the answer out of him like her subconscious had told her.

"No." He finally spoke. "Look, tomorrow…good night Lynn." He said to his girlfriend, who had tried not to nod off through the silence, though a light tap on his chest, he opened his eyes once more.

"C'mon…" She protested, laying her head on his chest, his hand automatically stroking her hair softly, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"Well, no…this is…uh…different." He stammered, mentally kicking himself for his lack of confidence in these matters. In reality what happened today while painful and disbelieving was not the true motive why sleep was elusive today, the answer was quite literally lying to his side and her name was Lynn. Her eyes were peeled and expectant of an answer.

Steeling his resolve he sighed. "I…" He choked on his own words earning her immediate attention, lifting her head to look at him, the proximity of their face made him shiver, hot breath puffing at his neck. He was trembling, fighting a losing battle and his body knew it well, all the elements conspiring for what was currently happening under the comforter. Her natural fragrance of lilacs and the alluring smell of her hair was driving him mad, not realizing at first that he took a big whiff of her hair, his member twitching again in his underwear. He jumped in disbelief, surprising the sportsgirl.

She eyed him over as he trembled, his body doing times, looking aside again. Her hand felt down his body, as he gasped, his skin twisting as he recoiled with a jump. His heart was beating like a drum, breath coming off in hot waves.

"Please stop." He implored her, weakly pushing her aside but she wasn't known as Lynn Fucking Loud for no goddamn reason, even if his evasive demeanor put her at the edge of her limit.

She groaned. "Jesus Christ Linc." She threw her hands up in frustration, her annoyance mixing with her exhaustion into a deadly and volatile cocktail. "Can you man up and tell me?"

"I got a stiffy okay? Happy?" He tilted his head in embarrassment, trying his best to disappear within his bed.

His response was clearly something she didn't expected and it woke her up immediately, her mind processing his words. Before she could help herself, she pushed him off her, taking her pillow and snorting with laughter, her legs wildly shaking as she guffawed, smacking the mattress with the other hand. The white haired boy stared in disbelief, groaning in frustration as she smacked him on the arm.

"It's not funny." He threw her an annoying glare and if only that amused her even more.

He sighed.

The sportsgirl closed her mouth as another wave of giggles threatened to escape her but as their eyes locked, she couldn't help it and laughed again.

"Please stop…this is all your fault."

Those words eased her laugh into a disbelieving chuckle.

"HA…AH, gaaaghs-how is this fault that your junk decided to take a _night stroll?"_ She snickered as he groaned in annoyance. "Why didn't you go to the bathroom to jack it?"

"…."

She stared at him as he tried to generate an answer. Looking down she could see the outline of his hands trying his best to cover his wheelie with a grunt of embarrassment. This was certainly not how he had wanted to pass the night and she could sympathize with him, however she had wanted another girl and boy night and was better than this one? He was certainly _rising_ for the occasion.

"I walked in the basement more than once and…I don't want to do that in the restroom, thank you very much, I could awake everyone and then my whole family would know I'm a pervert." He hissed as his tool throbbed once more, not daring to do anything with Lynn just beside him, not trusting himself.

At her younger brother's pained expression, she felt the sudden need to take care of him. She sensually lifted an eyebrow.

"Hey." She called for him, a finger tracing his jaw, his features hardening, fighting the pleasure that heated up his skin as her soft finger traced his chin, joined with three more, tracing down his neck, paying close attention as his Adam apple bobbed a few times, the pleasure trip not ending with her hand, moving to his chest, cupping the skin on his pale chest producing a sharp intake of breath.

"Lynn…"

She suppressed his words with a single digit to his lips, her hand never stopping caressing and while he was obviously ashamed of the reactions of his body from her touch, he couldn't bring himself to stop her; completely allured by the way she was touching him. She removed the comforter that was getting in her way, her hand cupping the faint line of his flat and soft stomach, enjoying the way the skin trembled and danced for her. It was like a mixed dance of pain and pleasure, the raw bruises still leaving an uncomfortable sting of pain but they were immediately cooled by the heat wave that seeped into his skin every time his sister touched him. A hum of pleasure tore from his throat as her fingers caressed his lower stomach, her other hand taking possession of the elastic band of his victory briefs, the boy never noticing it, too enthralled by her hot touch until he felt them being tugged down his thighs and the rush of cold air on his exposed privates, Lynn catching a glimpse of his erect cock, a ragged breath hissed from her mouth.

His eyes shot up wide as saucers, his hand immediately going to his underwear, pulling it up.

"Lynn…No…I…what are you doing?"

She returned his gaze with a bold smirk that showed no regrets whatsoever in her actions. His lips trembled in uncertainty from the surprising deed, feeling as her fingers once more took possession of his underwear.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before…we used to take baths together. "She commented dryly, her fingers venturing further than the barrier established for siblings, hopping off it, a single digit hesitating before she made contact with the tip of his bulge. Lincoln visually shuddered in pleasure, the contact making him even harder; his sister keenly feeling it expand at the single contact, her finger lingering before it was joined by another, pressing it at the hilt. He exhaled throwing the cutest little moan she had ever heard from him and that sent a jolt of pleasure into her core, getting wet from the sheer pleasure of the control she had over him…with just two fingers. She growled in ecstasy just imagining how he would get when she used her whole hand and some more, visually salivating.

"L-L-L-Lynn…agh…" A haze of pleasure blinded him to everything but the touch of his sister, his brain articulating a response, barely functioning as it was. "When…Mmmmmm…when we were kids and my p-p-p-penis was never…ahhh like this." He hissed through clenched teeth, feeling her hand building pressure on his log, using her forefinger and ring finger to slightly stroke him, her thumb running in circles around the tip of his bulge. He growled, not daring to move her hand away, welcoming the hot attention from his sister, panting unashamedly. Her thumb eased its movement when she felt the ever growing stain of his underwear coat her finger, ceasing the motions of her hand, bringing her thumb closer to her face. The fluid was hot and sticky, slightly oily and quite slick; unconsciously she brings it closer, her nose automatically taking a deep whiff of his essence, her body heating up immediately, mind fogged with pleasure and her mouth panting with need.

Unable to control the rush of desire that turned her lower lips into jelly, her tongue laps the fluid experimentally. She groaned at the taste, smacking her tongue against her mouth trying to pierce a description. It was slightly salty, runny and it tasted like fish and she wanted more of it…her half lidded eyes locked eyes with her brother, who had stayed still, his chest rising hard and fast at the display of his sister, slowly, her hands took hold of his naked inner thighs, running her fingers on the back of them making the boy to slightly jump, his thick bulge sprung with him, immediately catching her attention, staring at it hungrily.

The snow white haired boy legs were separated, not resisting in the slightest, a squeak coming from him. The older girl got closer, kicking her long legs to the edge of the bed, her gaze concentrated on her prize.

"Just let..." Her full hand cupped his entire length pressing it against his stomach, the boy letting out a sexy howl, hands trembling under the strain of his own pleasure. "…your big sister to take care of you."

The boy shuddered, his cock twitching hotly at the pressure of her hand, her digits rotating against his length, sandwiched between his stomach and her hand. Lincoln threw his head back and moaned, gasping in pain and pleasure, never imagining than in his wildest dreams such an event would happen. When her thumbs took hold of his elastic band he didn't protest, his legs being joined back, roughly yanking his underwear off, his prick bouncing up violently to attention. The boy felt self-conscious as her eyes roamed his naked body with nothing left to cover himself, her eyes gluing immediately to his Lincoln log, lust burning brightly on her gaze. His prick was fully erect, his uncut tip shimmering with juices in the dim glow that the moonlight is providing them. She can't help but to feel captivated at her prize, her eyes going down on the meaty sack under his thick prick, the part that made a man, a man. A droplet that had built itself on the tip slid down his hilt, her eyes hungrily watching it slide down his mast.

Lincoln can barely hold his sharp intake of breath as her forefinger makes a furtive contact with the enlarged head, fingers grasping his head between them, her thumb flickering over the moist tip of his penis; her hand is not even grasping it but she can feel the heat coming from it, pulsing, almost imploring for her touch but she lets him go, his prick smacking against his stomach making him groan as the aching need is further increased to dangerous levels. How was this called again? Blue balls?

Her gaze locked with his.

"Lincoln…if we do this…there's no going back. You can tell me that you don't want to do this. I won't get mad…but just tell me…" Brown met blue. "Do you want me to stop?" She sat down at the edge of his bed Indian style, waiting for him patiently, ignoring the throbs of her own flesh.

His blue eyes snapped at hers, a thirsty stare pulling at her. A moment of silence passed, the boy finally growling, his flesh trembling under his own skin.

"I…it…it hurts." He proclaimed with embarrassment, hating to sound so needy. Her eyes softened, finally taking action, letting her torso forward and kicking her legs back, dropping on all fours, slowly advancing at her brother. Despite the feeling of feeling uselessly, he didn't stop her from spreading his legs, placing pecks on his open thighs making the boy to shudder, jiggling under the agony of her touch.

"I'll take care of it lil' bro." She said battling her eyelashes, grinning like a mischievous fox, getting a rush of command. Her hand comes between his legs, fingers curling around his erect piece of meat, closing it around her fist in a tight grip.

"Graahmmmm!" Lincoln is forced to press his palm against his mouth to quiet his moans and then uses his other as Lynn gives his prick a cautious stroke. His cock is a burning rod of steel in her hand, glowing red in her grip. The sports girl eyes laced with lust become wilder as her hand gives him another stroke with a flip of her wrist in a slow rhythm. The white haired boy is panting, aching with need; he was no stranger to self-pleasure but the sheer pleasure of someone else doing it for you, especially a person you loved sent him to cloud nine, eyes flying to the back of his head. Lynn changed the angle of her hand, her other fondling her breasts, hissing as her thumb rolled over her erect nipples, her body heating up and demanding more, so much more. Curiously her eyes locked on his face twisted and lost in the lust for her, savoring how he looked and it was all because of her. HER! Lynn Loud, proudly pleasuring her boyfriend.

Lincoln wasn't hiding his desire at this point and truth be told, he didn't care if she saw how much her hand was destroying his composure, completely surrendered to the older girl motions.

Experimentally, her other hand trekked down, her fingers cupping his testicles, enjoying the thick texture of the skin down there, rolling his man flesh around her fingers. The boy jumped suddenly as she squeezed them a little too roughly for his liking, his left leg flying, accidently going through hers, his calf brushing against the wet apex of her sex provoking a pleasured groan from the girl, stopping her motions all together. Through the lustful gaze increases, fogging his brain, he looks down at his blood sibling, suddenly feeling egoistical.

"What about you Lynn? It isn't…fair."

She was touched that even if she was gripping his thick flesh, he fought against his own pleasure to seek her own. There would be a time for that later…the night was still young. Lynn smiled warmly at her brother, her hand flicking his erect cock down, stroking at an angle. Whatever seemed to be in his mind was lost, the ability to talk stolen.

"Shhhh…let your big sister to take care of you, lover." She said, liking her first use of couple talk. The boy accepted it as her hands got to work again, this time using two hands to fondle his erect prick, both of her thumbs pressing against his enlarged head, precum staining her fingers. She stopped to gaze at the thick liquid. An appetite for it woke up inside of her, her face tilting closer to his thighs, inhaling the aura of sex around his penis, her folds getting hotter inside her panties visually shuddering in lust. Her face got even closer to his thick flesh, her lips a mere inch from his testicles. Her nose whiffed his sack, a thick haze of lust overcoming any rational thinking, her tongue was outside of her mouth, panting in heat in sharp intakes of breath all while the boy looked down, shuddering in agonizing desire, unsure how to feel about the girl ministrations but loving every single second of it.

This time, she couldn't control her impulses, gripping his flesh with a possessive growl.

"This…is…mine." She proclaimed and the boy couldn't agree more, body set ablaze, quivering without control. But he wasn't prepared as her lips dangled close to his enlarged head, her tongue sliding on it, tasting his precum, sending another wave of agony into her cunny dying to be touched. The boy jumped as if he had been burnt, looking in disbelief as her tongue lapped his flesh experimentally like trying a new popsicle flavor. Her lips hummed appreciating his hot taste, the vibrations of her lips sending the boy into another spiral of pleasure, feeling a pressure from within that made him recoil, her hand coming and pressing against his stomach to lie him still, her tongue exploring his flesh, lips brushing against his thick meat. He threw his head back, his hands gripping his bed sheets so tight that they snapped off the bed frame, doing his best to quiet his moans. Encouraged by the effect she was having on him, she pressed her lips against him, kissing his tip with a moan of her own, pecking his red flesh, rolling her tongue against it sending the boy into another set of uncontrollable tremors that assaulted his body with every flicker of her tongue.

"My Linky tastes so good…" Lynn couldn't avoid another greedy grip on his erect log, her fingers dancing on the thick cord of the hilt, her lips getting to work once more, due another quiver of agonizing pleasure he bounces, his enlarged head slipping past her lips and into her warm mouth. The girl is surprised but welcomes it, finding that she enjoys it immensely, sucking on the tip, gorging on his member.

The pressure assaulted his body once more, electricity coursing through his veins and he knows what it means.

"Lynn…I…I'm going to explode, please stop."

The sullen smirk wasn't what he was expecting.

"Tsskkk…your dick is more honest than you...it wants nothing more than explode in my mouth" Her mouth resumes her assault, this time taking as much as she can into her mouth, sucking on him greedily, bobbing her head down, her tongue slurping around the head, hands squeezing his balls. The boy can barely hold himself, trembling without any control, the pressure going back with a vengeance weakly trying to push head away before the inevitable happens. The girl growls with his cock still inside her mouth, pushing his hands away, by now his stomach cramping from sheer pleasure, his veins tingling, a ball of fire rolling down hill, holding his hair panting without control of his body, powerless as her tongue rolled on his head, releasing it with a wet pop. The girl kissed his tip, gripping him at the base and rolled her tongue down his thick cord, stroking him firmly with three fingers, feeling as her brother convulsed under ministrations, sensually, kissing her way down, releasing her grip on his prick so she could roll her tongue down to his base. She ignored the feeling of small hairs poking her on the chin as she took his testicles into her mouth and sucked greedily, rolling them between her tongue, enjoying the amble flavor of his skin and the hot musk that was fogging her brain, her hand never stopping her motions by now feeling as his body jumped per every single one of her touches. Her eyes observed as Lincoln jumped every time her tongue lapped at him up, taking it into her warm mouth.

The boy couldn't do anything, heart, mind and body dominated by her only, his sporty sister and that was it. The pressure exploded from within, clamping his teeth so tightly that he almost drew blood, growling in pain and pleasure, his seed flying into her waiting mouth, his throat sputtering gibberish, trembling as his testicles gave her everything, feeling shot after shot gobbling her mouth with his hot essence, a final and weak sputtering of cum hitting the back of her throat. The girl moans, her mouth full of his spunk, feeling how heavy and thick it is in her mouth. She breathes nice and easy, before swallowing his load, her face a mask of delight, rolling her tongue around her throat to taste the last bit of his essence.

"Spitters are quitters." She muttered, her long brown locks caressing his skin.

Lincoln head hits his pillow, drained completely riding his orgasm, panting in exhaustion at the deed that his older sister administered, his cock deflating down, completely spend but is waken once more as her eyes dart at the fleeing drop of cum down his head, noisily slurping his cream and cleaning all the remains of his seed, removing any evidence of what just happened, the white haired boy groaning weakly, overcame by the oversensitive feeling of his log between pain and pleasure.

The sporty girl, clean the remains around her lip with the back of her hands, licking her palm and kissing his thighs.

"That…was awesome." She said climbing off his lap, lying on his side, stroking his stomach, fidgeting at his side.

Lincoln can only nod weakly, hit by a rush of tiredness, lightly embracing his sibling. Through the haze that it is his mind, his minds flicker to her happy expression but he can see how uncomfortable she is, her body jiggling, the bed lightly wiggling as she tries but fails to roll her thighs together. It's just…it isn't fair to her. His palms cup her shoulders, blue met brown.

"It…it isn't fair." He protested, pressing his naked body against hers, Lynn immediately hissing in pleasure, trembling under the strain of it, while fighting her own dominance. His fingers, traced her naked shoulders, enjoying how warmth and inviting her skin was, all while looking at her, waiting for denial of his attention but it never came. He would do and make it as he went to see if she opposed, flickering one of the elastic bands off down her arm, loosening her top, revealing more of her creamy skin to him. He couldn't help to trace it as it was exposed, locking his eyes on her erect nipples through her shirt. His hand traced from her shoulders downwards, all the while Lynn observed through ragged breathing, unconsciously bumping their sexes together two moans resounding through the room. His hands settled on her breasts, giving it an experimental squeeze, Lynn closing her eyes, biting her lips though she couldn't help but to growl as his lips came forward kissing her creamy skin just like yesterday, enjoying how her body fidgeted against him reeving his engine once more. The sporty girl wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer, panting and aching with need to be touched, her core leaking steadily into her panties; the body took a deep whiff of her natural fragrance laced with her lust and he shuddered.

It was the same as in the restroom…so that was it was…her eyes stared at her small bumps that were her breasts, still covered by her tank top, fingers testing her flesh between his fingers earning a lustful gasp. She couldn't take it anymore, pushing him off from her, she took her tank top and shimmered out halfway down her hips, revealing her budding breasts to her brother, eyes widening in contact with them. Lynn paused biting her lips, she knew that she wasn't big and from what she have seen, most boys preferred big assets like those of Leni; she felt self-conscious, cursing the last second impulse that propelled her to do what she just did. She looked away not being able to bear how she was about to disappoint him.

But for Lincoln, it was enough.

"Lynn…you're so beautiful."

She kissed him hard, neither of them caring that her essence had been in her mouth. Her tongue rolled in his lips but never one to disappoint her, he clamped his lips around hers in a dominating manner that took her by surprise, her body buckling against his, his erection returning with a vengeance, thick with need. Feeling him up her hand cupped it, the boy hissing with her slender fingers stroking him tightly, a snarl tearing from his lips, her hand took his and dropped it against her right tit, automatically closing his fingers on her flesh breathlessly. She guided his prick towards her panties, rubbing his length on her. The sporty girl kissed him hard, drowning her moans into his mouth.

His fingers traced her slender body down, disengaging from her to her complete disappointment, drinking the sight of her defined and curvy body, pushing his cheeks against her toned abdomen, the feeling of driving him insane with lust, lapping at her skin, tasting her, the shift between cold and hot making the girl shudder, rolling her thighs together. She was going mad from pleasure, letting him manhandle her without restriction.

"Do whatever you want to me…" Her husky voice spiked with desire danced on his ears, making him stop and looking aside.

"I want you to do me a favor, Lynn." Lincoln said tracing her stomach.

Lifting her eyebrow expectantly at him, she was even more surprised at his request.

"I…I want to see you." He implores of her and when she smiles sweetly at him, she nods.

"Okay." She lets out simply, carefully pushing him aside, swinging her long legs to the floor and standing up. Lincoln sits down on the edge of the bed, looking at his sibling from the rear, gazing up and down his eyes centering into the cleft of her butt, the glistening material of her lips calling out for him, seen even through her shorts. When she starts moving, he realizes the thin sheen of sweat covering her body highlights her delicious features, his erection throbbing painfully. Her thumbs hook into the elastic band of her tight shorts, dropping her down her legs, heart shaped butt calling out to him thinly covered by her stained panties, the pale flesh jiggling from her motions. He had always been envious of her body in more than one but now looking at her…he felt a hunger so powerful from within that he had grasp his bed not to rush her, enjoying the beautiful show happening in front of him. Her tank top loosened up from her hips, falling from her body, piling at her feet standing in nothing more than white cotton panties, looking over her shoulder, long brown hair cascading down her back, her blue eyes stealing a look as he panted in heat in high gasps of air, his cock bouncing with every huff of air.

He could see her moles marked around her skin, wanting nothing more than to taste every inch of her body with his lips and tongue, not even grasping how she would taste like. Even if he was young at the edge of puberty, there was a fraction of DNA embedded into every human being that will allow them to continue the species and now, it was telling him what to do, logic fighting with the lust that was invading his body, planting his feet firmly on the floor.

When she turned around, Lincoln's breath caught in his throat. His sister was so beautiful in every way, staring thirstily at her body. At 14 years old, her body curves called for him to be touched, to be felt, to make her feel exactly as his body was feeling. The brunette blushed, biting her lips slightly, self-control almost going off the window. She traced the contour of her cotton panties, the last barrier from her womanhood fell down her legs, stepping out of them, shyly looking at him, wanting nothing more than to know his opinion.

"Well?" She called, walking slowly to him.

The boy panted, not even daring to touch his aching desires but his eyes spoke volumes of how he really felt. His eyes fell down on her pink flower, glistening with her love juices because of him…the thought sending a wave of heat down his length. They were slightly parted with just a thin layer of hair covering the top of her lower lips. His lusty gaze made her shudder in pleasure.

"Come to bed…" He called, arms extended, calling his princess to him and for once, she humors him, her palms pressing him back on the bed, climbing on his lap, the hot aura of their bodies is scorching, heat increasing at the contact of naked skin. His cock is dripping precum against her right ass cheek and she feels him, already more than ready to consume their sin, what two siblings shouldn't do. Lynn presses herself fully against his body, lifting her body slightly with her knees so his hot rod could press against her moist lips, kissing and sucking on his neck to quiet her moans, hips automatically gyrating rotating on his erect flesh, the boy grunting. Her lips coated with her saliva kissed her way up, licking at his neck before hungrily kissing him, both exchanging another round of sibling tongue tussle, moaning into their mouths.

Lynn removed her lips from her boy toy, a thin layer of saliva connecting their lips, hot breath gasping on their naked skin.

"I want to do _that…_ but I don't feel ready…even though I'm on the pill, so I won't get preggo" She looked so vulnerable, raw worry expressed on her face, hating to disappoint him but hoping that he understood her reasons.

He stopped, processing what she just said and nodded; for some reason the last part started an idea of how would their children looked like. Landing back in reality, his palms cupped her face, pecking her sweetly.

"Whatever you want done tonight…I'll do it for you Lynn."

She sighed elated, her long legs propelling his body forward, their hips fitting so properly. She felt his thick meat sliding between her flower, snarling, eyes never losing sight of her brother, loving how his face twisted into expressions that she had never seen before on him, her juices coating his member every time their sexes brushed together. Lincoln was getting tired, at the edge of collapse, just thrusting into her juicy center out of sheer will to please his lover.

"Yes…oh Linky." She moaned into his ear giving him the encouragement to thrust his length harder against her lips, their juices flowing staining the bed sheets. Feeling the black edges against her vision Lynn knows that she's at her limit, pressure building into her core, panting like an animal in heat against his body at every urgent thrust of his hips. Her hands clench his butt, loving the soft skin on her hands, driving his hips harder and faster. Her breath was coming in short intakes, eyes peeling in unshed pleasure. Suddenly she stops, latching her mouth on his shoulder, biting through his skin and drawing blood, screaming with animalistic fury as she came hard, convulsing beneath him, a streak of her cum staining his skin. The boy can't do anything than to scream as the pressure clamping down on his thick meat and the hot fluids shot out from her pink flower sent him over the edge, his seed coating the bed and her skin, burning her with them.

With a last weak shot of his seed that made him shudder, the boy falls down on her, both breathing hard; her legs retract from his back, falling down on the mattress, his cum stained length deflated, pressed against her stomach, feeling their fluids starting to cool down and get sticky against her body. Lincoln sighed against her shoulder, his lungs greedily sucking air, looking at her face, a cute smile protruding from her face as she panted, finding her to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"I love you Lynn." He said, pecking her lips.

"I love you too Lincoln so much it hurts." She sighed in relaxation completely drained and satisfied, burying her face on his chest, lazily pressing a finger against his stomach, fighting against the feeling of tiredness, knowing too well that they couldn't stay like this all night but enjoying their afterglow regardless, wide smile on their faces. The sudden intrusion of a hot liquid against her face made her gaze at the intruding liquid, tracing it from her skin and bringing it forward.

Blood.

Her eyes widened, looking questionably at its origins. Her gaze found the point of exit to be the shoulder she bit, gasping in surprise, slightly pressing her off her.

"Linc, you're bleeding."

Those words bring him off his stupor, confusedly looking at her face for any sign of jest but there is none. Slowly, he rolls down off her with a grunt, feeling the fatigue that plagued his body, standing on shaky feet.

"Goddamn it." Lynn curses openly, angry at herself for hurting her brother. "You didn't feel it?"

In reality he had, but he wasn't aware that it was so severe. Sighing, he looked around at the mess they had created with their half love making in his small room. There were clothes thrown everywhere, his possessions had been slightly moved and he couldn't help but to blush when he looked at her stained panties.

Growling in annoyance, she threw his victory briefs at his body, shaking down his inertness.

"Wake up dingus, we need to clean you up…and well…everything else." She hissed slightly, standing up.

The boy shook the offending garment from his body with a slight disgust but his eyes got glued to her jiggling butt as she walked to his window and opened to let the sex funk out, waving it away. Everything was stained with their sex juice.

Fuck! She groaned. Why she didn't bring another set of clothes? Stupid! Sighing at her own idiocy, she started gathering his clothes, throwing it in his dirty clothes hamper; she sighed looking at her brother and lover.

"We seriously need to clean up. You awake yet?"

He nodded stupidly, taking her clothes with a slight shudder, memories rushing into his brain about that day, doing anything possible to avoid looking at her.

"Fuck it. Just throw all that crap in there…" She eyed the stained sheets and took them off as well, kicking the comforter aside. Did it get stained too? Growling in annoyance at the lack of planning from her part now that she was down from the haze of sex, made her curse herself, feeling like a complete block head per every passing second. Taking a shower was out of the question at these ungodly hours of the night and they both knew it. Sighing, she turned to him, still naked.

"Look…get dressed, get me wipes and…my gym back, I got some spare clothes there, put in something and get back here. And be quick about it. We gotta clean up everything."

"I'll be quick." He whispered, quickly putting another pair of underwear, the sportsgirl forcing her gaze away knowing all too well that her body would heat up once more. He exited the room as stealthily as he could to the restroom to get the wipes, cleaning his shoulder to the best of his ability. Now under the cover of darkness, his ears were peeled in the hallway when more than once another one of his siblings would stand up and use the restroom just like yesterday but it didn't came. Sighing, he made his way downstairs, digging through the closet of the main entrance, finding her gym bag, digging through the contents, he found a small pouch, opening the zipper he was rewarded by the sight of her signature jersey, clean underwear and shorts. He was about to put it away when his gaze fell down on the wooden bat. His eyes dilated in rage at the rush of unpleasant memories. Snapping out of it, he shoved the items into his school bag and made his way upstairs, where Lynn was covered in his comforter and nothing else.

Handing her items and standing very still, his eyes peeled at her, waiting expectantly. She gazed at him and smirking.

"Watcha staring at dumbass? We need to do the laundry."

With a groan of disappointment he took the hamper, opening the door to his room and with the cost clear, he silently creped downstairs. Waiting until he was out of earshot, she giggled, completely amused. Boy, he was something else…

Lynn cleaned herself at best as she could, taking wipe after wipe to clean any remaining evidence of their sin, looking for spots that she had missed but finding none she smelled his room and nodded, pleased that the smell was gone, well it smelled as a teenager room should smell like. She got dressed quickly, passing a sweaty hand through her hair just at the same time that Lincoln arrived back into his room, closing the door silently behind him.

Their eyes met and Lynn couldn't help but to swell with love again, their union solidifying the affection she felt towards him, taking him hand into his.

"Hey." She greeted and he couldn't help but to blush.

"Hey…" He answered awkwardly, biting his lips.

Laughing softly, she pecked his lips swiftly.

"Thanks for tonight, lover…" She rolled the last word in her tongue, with a blush of her own. "But I gotta go back to my room."

"I understand Lynn…" He passed a hand through her hair, the sporty girl melting under his touch. "Good night my sporty princess."

"Sweet dreams Lincy."

"I don't need dreams when reality is already sweeter."

She giggled, hitting him slightly on the chest, a pained cringe twisted on his face and she felt bad for hitting him.

"You're so corny." They both smiled and shared a last kiss before Lynn opened the door and exited down the hallway, looking at him once more as her hand took hold of her door handle.

Lincoln stared at her smiling, sending a kiss her way. She shook her head in amusement and entered her room silently, looking at Lucy to see if she woke her up but the Goth soft snores indicated that it hadn't. Now lying on her own bed, her eyes danced with the love she felt for her brother, nodding off into peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _November, 2004._

 _Operation Iraqi Freedom_

 _Camp Fallujah, outskirts of Fallujah._

Two blue eyes snap open with a displeased grunt.

Lincoln hisses at the pain of his hard on, discovering that his hands had found himself into his pants, precum staining his cammies.

What the literal fuck?

Why now, at all moments he needed to have wet dreams with her? He sighed, cupping his face with both hands with a mix of pain and resignation, looking around the cargo net on the turret of his tank and into the eyes of Master Gunnery Sergeant Dunkar who is staring at him with disbelief. The white haired Marine immediately sits down.

"Jesus Christ Loud, I give you guys two hours to chill and I found you combat jacking on my tank?" His tone is all business and that made the young man to cringe.

"No excuse sir."

There was a moment of silence as the Gunny turned around, looking over his shoulder.

"Was it a good dream at least?"

The young man sighs, feeling the embarrassment creeping into him.

"Fuck off."

The older man snorts with laughter.

"Well if you're done reverting to an antsy teenager, we got a check list to get done. They're sending us off soon. Get your shit together boy." Without waiting for a word, he leaves, the young man falling down on the turret with a grunt of frustration before he gets down to business.

Lincoln was the gunner and in the overall in charge of a general maintenance of the tank, a 2.5 million dollars piece of equipment, his secondary job was to assure that everything was in the correct position, the operation of the tank and pulling the trigger and then it would be his own personal equipment that would be serviced. The life of a tanker was a busy one. The majority of work hours of a tank crew its maintenance, everything that happened yesterday was roughly 5% of glorious combat and 95% back-breaking labor. Pulling his check list from storage, a four inches thick manual of roughly 425 pages that summarized everything that he needed to get done for the tank to be fully battle operational he got to work immediately, being joined by nine other technicians for the work to start every tank in the division undergoing major repairs in the motor pool.

Charles Ramirez and Cody Swabble joined him after a while, shedding their coverrals to service the electronic, turbine and turret systems. The engine was sucking too much air and not getting enough air pressure for the turbine engine making the driver to sigh, directing the attention of the lead mechanic.

"We're getting shitty pressure." The Latino American commented making the mechanic to sigh.

"Fuck it. We'll replace the powerpack."

Dunkar was certainly not going to be happy about that. With an incoming large operation coming, time was pressed against them.

The efficiency of the engine, called a power pack was that it was packed in a single unit with all the lines, filters packaged; the tiny turbine on the front is what makes all the power, showing how efficient turbine engines are. The old one had to to be pulled out with a crane, jamming another one in carefully lining it up and connecting it all the while Lincoln checked the pads of the tracks, finding most of them to be almost gone, cracked from long term abuse. The mechanic's attention was pressed to check them and he sighed again, kicking a rock, cursing loudly.

The track sprockets would have to be replaced as well, not wanting to throw a track in the middle of a battle due a bad sprocket. To save time, they decided to put two brand new tracks on it, the tracks joining at the end by an especially designed jack that tensed the tracks in their proper position, lining up the track pins. Lincoln swung the massive sledge hammer, connecting the links while Charles checked their function. Their old tracks would still be waiting for them when they came back…after all, replacing a thousand dollars' worth of rubber hard pads was better than replacing a 90.000 dollars track.

An engine resounding on the distance catches the white haired man's attention. There's a convoy of civilian vehicles traversing down the road adjacent from the field they're standing. The seven white Toyota Highlanders stop a short distance from them with an escort of free Iraqi soldiers; squinting his eyes he gazed with hatred at the logo of the NBC.

Lincoln always had distrust towards the press. When they weren't making up bullshit to make them look mad, they were capturing the wrong footage and linking it to a factless event. Because of them, the military was starting to have a bad reputation of killing civilians on purpose, it didn't help that the insurgents were extremely smart in that regard as well, making them look like all they did was kill innocents.

As soon as they got out, the dozens of reporters were already snapping pictures of the units working and maintaining their vehicles, camera men looking around, aiming their cameras at them. Lincoln growled as a camera crew came closer to them, he spat aside in revulsion. They were wearing blue colored ancient looking plate carriers with a giant sign that said PRESS and older gen Kevlar helmets. A particular one caught his attention however, singling her out due the worn out pink roller skates that hung around her neck, brown hair made into a single braid, looking calmly around the tank and their crews. Dismounting the tank turret, he approached her.

"Hey you fuck, we ain't done yet." Swabble said but he ignored him, now standing at arm's length from her. The sudden and confused tone of the cameraman who greeted him as he had seen him approaching caught her attention turning around to face the haggard young looking Marine with white hair and blue eyes.

Her eyes widened, mouth babbling in disbelief, trying to get her mouth to function.

"Polly? Polly Pain?" He called out, arms hanging out loosely at his sides.

"L-L-Lincoln?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** As a final note of this chapter, the next one will take some time. I want to go through the whole fic to catch any spelling errors and work out sentences structure and clean it up from whatever I had missing plus give some love to The March of the Black Queen, who does needs my attention badly. Please review! Tell me what do you think or how can I improve. Feel free to PM if you wish. Take care y'all!

D4rK


	12. A Long Dream

**A/N:** I managed to crank this one in a short amount of time because it was already half written after last chapter. Now I am off for revision and writing The March of the Black Queen. Stay tuned for more updates!

Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and I do not make any money writing this fic.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

 **Siege of Hearts**

 **Chapter 12**

A Long Dream

"Oh my God. Oh my God! It's you…Lincoln Loud, Jesus! You're…you're alive! Nobody ever knew what happened to you!" She screamed, taking him into her arms.

Lincoln blinked in surprise, though when the rest of the crews started to howl in an animalistic way, several Marines thrusting their hips forward laughing hysterically.

"Get sum for ol' JC!" Screamed the TC of 3-2, laughs echoing around the camp.

The white haired boy sighed, disengaging from her arms but surprisingly there was an amused smirk tugged at her hips.

"Military hospitality." She said with a laugh on her own, crossing her arms and waving at the Marines who waved back, cheering and wailing at them.

"Yeah, I am still alive. What gave you that impression?" Lincoln said with suppressed anxiety. In all these years, Polly was the very first familiar face he had seen in years…back before the accident, before everything went to hell. He eyed her over trying to difference the changes she had gone through the years. Besides the antiquated body armor, she kept herself in good condition growing to almost 5'6, with a gray shemagh around her neck, gray colored shirt, combat pants and boots. There was a white pink band around her left arm with an embedded P, perhaps a reminiscence of another time yet her roller skates is what caught his attention, essentially the item that set her aside. Was she that childish that she kept an item that didn't even fit her anymore around her neck? Or perhaps she embraced her past and that item was just a way to honor her background and everything that had let her to this moment. Lincoln only possessed few items from his raging past and only one of them was treasured.

The brunette blinked, eyeing him over before she felt a pat on her armored shoulder, forcing her to whirl around.

"Hey Polly, know this guy?" A news reporter eyeing the rugged young Marine in his green t-shirt and desert camouflaged pants. He looked like any jarhead, the difference being was his shaved high and tight hair was completely white, it did made him an oddity. By the way he was looking at him, Polly saw Lincoln's expression to swift to a dangerous one, reading the placard around his neck as 'Kevin Sites'. Sighing to calm her wild beaten heart about looking at a living ghost, she took action.

"Kevin…hey, this is Lincoln…Lincoln, this is Kevin, I am his apprentice in the NBC."

Lincoln rolled his name on his tongue, trying to decipher where he had heard of the name before, extending his hand out of politeness. The man took it in a strong and firm handshake, something that relaxed his tight muscles around.

"My pleasure." His smile, accented by his dirty beard around his face ended in the slight opening of his mouth. "So, what's your history together?" An eyebrow from lifted off his aviator sun glasses.

"We grew up together." Lincoln let up simply, answering before the brunette could. "I haven't seen her in years." By the way she was fidgeting on the spot it was obvious that she was freaking the fuck out. It seemed that it took was years for the woman to change per personality, she seemed more loose than before, or perhaps it was the war zone...war had a way to slice you raw for all to see. He blinked as the rush of memories almost overwhelmed him…it had been years since he thought of the past.

The man nodded. "I see, Polly, we have an hour before our reunion with the base commander, do you want to catch up?"

Her smile brightened. "Yeah sure. I'll catch in a few."

"Good. Just ask for directions to the air control tower. See ya in a bit, a pleasure Marine." He directed his attention to Lincoln who just grunted in acknowledgement, looking at him walking away.

The idea attracted him entirely as much as it scared him, a feeling that seemed so alien in his body. This person was just a totem to his past and it brought uncertainty to him, for years he had lived in the moment, just doing, never rationalizing things. His heart accelerated immediately, barely suppressing the tremble of his flesh into his skin…and he hated it immediately. There was no way that she was going to greet them as the simmering storm of emotions and fury raged on, especially when he had duties to attend to and a battle to prepare for.

Blinking, he turned to his crew members with a brief smile.

"Give me a sec, Polly. I won't be long."

The woman blinked, looking around his face before she nodded.

"Okay."

Nodding, Lincoln walked to his tank, Swabble had his hands full working in the electrical systems and when he saw him approaching he looked at something to throw in his head but found nothing besides the tools that he was using.

"You know we ain't done Gung-Ho." Calling him by his nickname. "You think you gonna walk out with that hottie while all of us bust our chops? It ain't screwby Corporal." He crossed his massive arms, looking down at him and even if Lincoln was 6'1, Swabble was at least 6'6, he could barely sit down in the turret.

"Be advised, private. What I do on my time is not of your business." He said with a tense tone, making the man to peel his teeth at him in a tensioned encounter of their eyes before they snorted with laughter. Lincoln quieted down. "Look…this is a person from before, if you get my meaning."

The man looked at the reporter and then at him.

Lincoln had his past sealed tightly with lock and key and was perhaps the most secretive person in whole division, even the whole Marine Corps. The only thing he had ever disclosed was that he got kicked out of his home when he was a teenager, forced in a military school and enlisted after his graduation. They didn't know anything of his family or when he even grew up.

Sighing, the bulky man he uncrossed his arms.

"Okay…I'll cover for you, but only if you give me your stash of Arak. And I mean all of it…you can't hide from your ol' pal." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Deal." He agreed immediately to his complete shock never expected him to agree so quickly, by now understanding that this was something serious for the young Marine, his superior, even if he was far older.

"Okay. If Gunny asks, I'll tell him you're looking for more parts."

"You're approved for Sympathy Chit Swabble."

Both chuckled before the white haired Marine walked away.

"Where the fuck is he going?" Ramirez complained, dropping down a 3/4 ratchet at front hull of their tank.

"Don't cha worry…we got us a party." He smiled widely with a wink.

Lincoln approached Polly with an uncertainty on his steps, rather than the wide and dominant way he used to carry himself and that bothered him, but this had to get done.

"Follow me." Lincoln walked past her without waiting for her. He heard a slight screech, half jogging to caught with him.

Camp Fallujah was massive.

Before it was established as one of the their military compounds, it used to belong to Mojahedin-e Khalq, or People's Mojahedin Organization of Iran, an Iranian political militant organization that protected advocates in exile and encouraged the violent overthrow of the current regime in Iran, founded around 1965 and was pretty much a terrorist organization. The 3rd Cavalry Regiment of the US ARMY had conquered the compound after they surrendered to them with the 82nd Airborne Division took over the facility until the Marine Expeditionary force 'relieved' them of their command, pretty much they gave them the kick. It belonged to the 1st Marine Division but currently the elements from the 2nd Marine Division occupied a sheer part of it to prepare for the battle, the division that Lincoln belonged to.

Naturally it was just plain arid fields with concrete buildings, sleeping tents and training fields with a couple of artillery batteries facing the city; in the hottest days in Iraq, the sand kicked out and stained a lot of their equipment. He guided her through the array of tents quickly finding their sleeping quarters for his crew and closed the flap behind them.

Polly looked around the decrepit accommodations and frowned to which Lincoln smirked.

"It isn't a five star hotel, but it'll do." He said, sitting down on a steel chair, elbows tugged on his legs and cupping his hands, learning forward.

The brunette sighed, taking off her helmet and setting it aside on couple of ammo boxes, fingers digging through her hair in a single braid.

A moment of silence followed, both observing each other.

From Polly's part, it was pure insanity. She would have never expected that after majoring in journalism and becoming a war correspondent she would met an apparition, a person who had disappear entirely without a trace with no clues of his whereabouts. She took a long breath that cut like glass, trying to calm her frayed nerves.

"You're alive." She finally said. "I mean…when you were gone, you were the spotlight of Royal Woods, we thought you were dead…what…what happened to you?"

Lincoln took a long look at himself, looking at his hands, his memories slamming into him with a vengeance.

"I guess it would be fair. I was kicked out of my home and sent to a military school." He closed his eyes, his fists tightening and loosening as he looked aside. "There was something I did to someone…and to my whole family. As a punishment I was casted out and I was so angry…so full of hatred and in retaliation, after graduating the Michigan Military Academy I joined the Marine Corp and got shipped to this war zone after my training."

Poly blinked, processing this information, by the way she looked aside, uncertain, she didn't seem to believe him.

"But that doesn't make sense…your was family is one of the biggest and closest families in Royal Woods…well…not anymore. What did you do justify such treatment?"

At that Lincoln tilted his head, ignoring the last bit, deciding to ask the one million dollars question.

"What happened after I went away?"

The brunette went still, her hands immediately squeezing her roller skates, trying to process everything that have changed over the years, especially concerning Lincoln. He seemed so cold and serious…the last time she saw him, he looked full of life and joy…what had life done to him to destroy such a character and his entire family for things to shift the way they did? It was hard enough to disengage her memories with the actual reality staring at him with a seriousness that scared her.

"Everything went to shit." She started with brutal honesty, knowing all too well that Lincoln was a non-nonsense person. "Your family segregated…pretty much. We tried you know? All of us tried to get answers of where you went but we didn't get anything out of nobody…it seemed like you were gone forever. Clyde even tried to use his parents lawyers to make a case and accuse your parents of murder but it fell through the cracks of the justice system and when that didn't work, he put signs of missing person and checked on the police for months. In the end, he was forced to surrender to the fact that you were gone, then him and his family went off Royal Woods and I never saw them again" She sighed, gazing as his expression turned from calm and collected to enraged, finally showing signs of emotions, even if anger was what came out of it. "And Lynn…"

He growled, not being able to avoid his reaction, on shaky breaths; he crawled his face on his hands and the journalist holds her breath staring at him. He was the hulk of a broken man, a person shifted by the misdeeds of life. Lincoln had lived the life he was left with after everything was taken away from him and casted away to fend on his own. It was a fitting punishment and the only way to pay for what he did to her and his family was selecting this life style where nothing else mattered but the man next to you, it was the best thing to a family that he possessed. He thought that with him being thousands of miles from his former home, that kind of world would never find him…but he was wrong, for the first time in years for his heart to awake after a deep slumber, immediately starting to hurt his very soul.

"What became of her?" He finally asked after being silent for so long.

"After you were gone, she was never the same." Polly looked aside. "She pretty much quit a lot of teams that she was a member to and became a loner, even if Clyde tried to hang with her; I think she only played exclusively basketball. I tried to help her because I was pretty much the closest to her but she never opened to me. She was dripping with sadness Lincoln…I…we thought she was perhaps suicidal."

Lincoln sighed, crawling his face on his face, pain like no other exploding in his heart.

"Go on." His hoarse voice dripping with emotion took her by surprise.

"The last time I saw of her, she got a sports scholarship in WMU, in Kalamazoo. And then we lost contact after that…my family moved to Utah and I went with them, I became a journalist because I've always liked to tell a story. I was offered a job as a war correspondent and here I am, in my third battlefield." She finished, wiggling her fingers together.

For a long time, Lincoln says nothing, just staring at the side of his tent, memories rushing of another time, another place where the horror that he had seen neither committed had found him. Just a happy boy having a happy but forbidden relationship with his sporty sister. But life had other ideas…Was this the price of his sins? To destroy everything that he had touched. If he had known that leaving was going to destroy everything, he wouldn't have…but what could've done differently? He thought that it was the best course of action to give everyone the normal life they deserved…especially to her.

"You don't want to know about the others?" She asks.

"I don't think I have the right to know."

"Why did you leave Lincoln?" The brunette asks, ignoring his babbling, after observing the array of emotions that shifted on his face.

Lincoln chuckled, opening his pants pocket and drawing a cigarette, lighting it up with his zippo. The man takes a long drag that seemed to burn his lungs off, exhaling it upwards in a stream of smoke.

"You wouldn't understand Polly and I don't want to open a can of worms either." He says looking aside, his eyes glowing with the returning detached coldness, his tone dropping a few degrees down.

"Ughh!" Polly screams in frustration. "You're a fine piece of work Lincoln. You disappear for years and now you're going on this path of bullshit?!" She snarls standing up so hard that the chair is on two legs before it crashes down. "Your best bud gone, your family good as gone too! What could've you done that was so terrible for you to leave everything?"

"I DIDN'T LEAVE THEM! THEY ABANDONED ME!" Lincoln screams, a mere fraction of his repressed rage boils down scaring the brunette, staring at him with a mixture of fear. "The day they kicked me out, everyone decided to turn their backs on me, those that knew what happened anyway…only Lynn tried to save me but she never learned where they sent me, dad and mom didn't tell her I assume. Then again, I _ruined_ everything for everyone, especially Lynn's life after I…" His throat chokes on the last sentence, sighing, trying his best to calm down.

"I have seen terrible things too Lincoln. I am sure that whatever you've done won't even affect me. It cannot be that bad"

Lincoln snorts, crossing his arms, lifting an eyebrow in a challenge.

"The memories of the people I've killed and the fucked up shit I've seen in this backwards as fuck country pales in comparison."

"Try me." Polly stands up. "Can't be worse than Nasiriyah and all the bomb blasts that I've been forced to report in Arbil and Baghdad. We were going to Mosul but with the current battle underway battle that the Army is fighting we were rerouted here…and we'll go to Fallujah under the protection of the US Armed Forces. This is the last day of peace I'll have before I enter the battle. I might be not pulling the trigger, like you Lincoln, but I am pulling a switch, a switch that all the world will be able to see, facing war just like you are and seeing it so others can see what's going on."

The sardonic laugh that the white man throws takes her by surprise.

"Should be obvious from the headline. How many sensational buzzwords can we cram in one sentence? Oh let me guess…innocent civvies are killed by Marines, they were innocently just praying in their Mosque when they were hit by a JDAM. Or better yet! We execute the bad guys and shot em in the head to get the bad press going. We also shoot ambulances, schools and hospitals. You wanna keep 'em counting?"

Polly hisses in anger.

"It's not my fault that is politics out there. It's a dog eat dog world after all, you should know it more than I do."

He shrugged. "So why should I give a fuck that you're getting offended at mocking your profession?" He took a long drag, exhaling it from his nose. "I see it every time, crapheads talking bullshit. People that are not in the military will never get it. You don't get to see what we see and you don't get to do what we do. So congratulations in your picked profession Polly but I'm painting you in the same shade as the other ones, you just wanna sell out some bullshit for a quick buck."

She growls. "Still a stubborn blockhead I see. I didn't come with you to butt heads with you. We came to talk, professions be damned! You think I give a flying fuck that you're a gruff veteran at your age? I gave you my side of things, now give me yours…I saw how you opened up when I was talking, c'mon dude, talk to me"

Lincoln once more looks at the side of his tent. Taking a deep breath and crushing the butt of his cigarette against his boot, he turns back to the brunette.

"I don't owe you shit." He spats with a violent clench of his teeth. "But if life has taught me anything is that you give when you're given. I will but only if you answer me one question and if you promise to never tell a soul. Do you agree?"

Polly nods.

"Why do you think we're still here? Tell me then, Pain…what's your out take of the war. Why are we still here? Wasn't the war supposed to be over with Hussein behind bars with no devices of mass destruction found?"

It's the one billion dollar question, after all, even back home, Americans wonder the same thing, demanding to know the answers, demanding to know why so many of their husbands, wives, sons and daughters are sent thousands of miles home for weapons that were never found. But it's a trick question from him; she can tell right away that he does not cares why he's here in the first place. She might not know to what extend he had changed and how much the military had shaped in the way he was now or perhaps the damage started ever since he was run from his home. This young man was even younger than she was and already he had been marked by war. What brutal things he had done and witnessed to destroy him? It was time for some damage control.

She negotiates her next move, but already her mouth is moving before her brain is.

"Saddam iron fist kept a lid at the expense of so many death and suffering. Then Saddam fell and those tensions exploded. Sunnites fought against what they considered an unjust new shi'te regime, Al Tikriti clan loyalists fought against the shi'tes and other clans, Kurds fought against both for their freedom, smaller minorities got fucked by 'em all. Since we took sides, we were targeted as well. For example, the way the fighters of Al Sadr attacked or helped defending on the political favor their religious leader enjoyed with the American pro regime. They don't give a fuck. It's all about money and power to them, the people be damned. Seen it all firsthand…Iraq is indeed a backwards ass country."

Lincoln slowly claps, nodding his head in approval.

"It's good to know that at least some people have their heads off their asses. Clearly my brothers rather prefer to be ignorant of the fact of our real reason, but that's a story for another day"

"Stop stalling Loud, I gave my part, now it's your turn."

Lincoln rolled his eyes. Fuck it, he wasn't going to be in this earth for very long anyway.

"Lynn and I were dating."

Polly's eyes widened in shock, her head recoiling so fast from her position that a roller skate hits her across the cheek. She snarls in agony, standing up with a bang, rubbing at the pain in her cheek, barely able to process any further thought as the revelation works its magic in her head.

"FUCK!"

Lincoln nods in resignation, waiting patiently until the young woman can fight through the pain and able to think for herself.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand."

Polly growls, clawing at her cheek in agony, but her eyes peel on him.

"Dating…your own sister?" The disgust in plain in her tone as was to be expected but with the missing piece, the mystery of his disappearance is solved; the pressure that had drill into her skull from it disappears immediately, finally being able to give rest to it.

"It was our secret, a joyful secret that we did for almost five years." He continues talking, even if her face is shifting into horror, opening memories that had been locked away for so long. "We weren't hurting anybody by being together, our love was a curse…eventually Luna found out." He sighs, the painful memories of that night of horror still hurt him as if they had happened yesterday. "We are not sure how but she did…and she wasn't quiet about it…our parents were furious. They separated us, my dad wanted to just sent me off to live under a bridge and fend for myself, only my mom convinced him to send him to the same military academy that had produced my grandfather, Pop-Pop, who like me was in the Service as a way to _fix_ whatever was wrong with me, Lynn…I am not too sure what they had planned for her but I always imagined the worse for her. My experience in the academy was terrible and after I got out of it and saw my family after so long in the graduation, especially her…I was so full of anger and hatred that burned me from the inside. I decided right there and there that I was not going to stick around …it would've fair to them after destroying everything…everything that I've build with Lynn, only destroyed them. Our love was our curse. I will never understand how Lynn accepted my fucked up feelings; even if she was fighting against our mutual attraction for years…we should have thought things better. But we decided to be selfish, Polly."

He looks away, his fists shake from rage and she makes the revulsion away, observing the violent changes that he's going through, fighting with himself and she can only feel anger burning inside of her. She stands up; her hand lifts halfway before she slaps him hard across the face.

Lincoln's face recoils from the slap, more in shock than pain, caressing the bruised skin.

"You both were selfish assholes. You both ruined your entire family and friends over having a behind closed doors fucked up relationship? Jesus Fucking Christ Lincoln. I…Fuck. I never expected this. Was it even worth it?"

"Every goddamn second of it." Lincoln stands so quickly that it stuns her, his cold blue eyes stare at her and she shudders, in loathing and in shame.

"You both are sick fucks." She says before she can stop herself, barely holding her stomach together.

Lincoln only laughs at her discomfort.

"We were there for the journey, not the destination." He says nonchantly. There is no regret in his words only a finality of acceptance, Polly can only pity their family after destroying them. She has to get out of here. With a snarl, she picks her helmet, placing her back on her head, snapping the clasp on her chin but she stops at the flaps of his tent, shaking violently.

"Why are you really here Lincoln?" She asks without turning around.

Lincoln smirks sardonically, something she cannot see.

"I came here to die Polly. And if I don't expire on my first combat tour, there's always a next one…and so on" His words drip with venom, increasing the horror that he was producing in her. "I have no intentions of going back; I rather die in a blaze of glory. There is no way to fix after what I've done to my family, friends and…her."

She doesn't say nothing for a moment, Lincoln calmly observing what her reaction would be.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe the selfish asshole is you Lincoln." She turns around, crossing her arms. "You were the glue of the family; with you gone…everything fell apart. Everything, even the soul of your best friends were crushed…and I..I might not be able to understand what you had with Lynn, but you crushed her spirit Lincoln." She observes his eyes widening, glazing over. "You might be a brave Marine who rushes to combat without an ounce of fear…but deep down, you're just a little boy crying for love…I…I pity you and I hate that I feel this way, you forced yourself to become someone you were not and escaped into a bloody conflict so you couldn't deal with the result of what you left behind. What happened to the resilient boy with strong morals, good-hearted and always thinking about the wellbeing of others?"

His eyes turn cold once more. "He's long gone Polly…you'll be surprised how many of us come back for more. Over here we don't have to worry about our demons. There are no morals, there are no inhabitations, it's just us, living in the moment, dying and killing, it's a dance as old as time. Over here I don't have to think about anything…I just do what I am told to do and I rationalize the situation per regulations and my orders. Over here it's just me and my brothers. Nothing else matters but you…" He grunts in annoyance. "You're ruining that paradise."

She punches him so hard that he sees stars, stunned he cannot stop a second punch to his solar plexus that knocks the wind out of him, knocking his ass to the floor, as a kick came to his head, he finally reacts, forcing his body to function, intercepting her leg with crossed arms, pushing them aside, making her lose her balance, but just like Lynn, she's proficient in hand to hand combat. In one only one leg, she jumps to fix her stance, taking his left flexed arms and pulling downwards in an arm lock. Lincoln reacts quickly, ramming a hand on the floor, the move giving him the proper leverage to drive his leg upwards against her head and she's only saved from it due her practiced quick reflexes of many years by tilting her head, letting the helmet take the brunt of the impact that still makes the Kevlar to bounce on her head due the massive force from his kick, forcing her to disengage with a snarl of pain giving the young man time to stand up, slamming both of his feet in a stance on his own, curling his back, fists tugged at his cheeks.

"You wanna go? Let's have some fun, roller bitch." He calls her the very same name that Lynn used to call her. She can't help but to scream her way to him, sending a wide hook that he blocks easily but never expected her head flying to his face, helmet ramming against part of his fist and the side of his head with a nasty crunch. He growls, taking her by the strap of her helmet and threw her aside with ease against the steel chair, banging her arms on impact. The girl hisses with pain, doing her best to stand up rapidly but it is obvious that she never trained to fight with body armor and a helmet, a fact that he quickly takes advantage of, fainting a high blow to her face, forcing her to raise her hands up to defend herself, sliding the armor up and exposing her stomach to him.

A colossal impact on her stomach makes the girl to cough violently, vomiting her stomach contents, gagging on her own fluids. Lincoln snarls, slamming her on the floor, quickly using his body weight and his superior strength to pin her on the floor as she spits and gags on her own vomit, but she reacts quickly trying once more to headbutt him, Lincoln snapped his open palms leaving his sides unprotected. With a snarl Polly slams a punch on his ribcage, sending the man to recoil up from the pain. Her leg swung around his own, wrapping around it and twisting, rotating his body with ease. Spitting aside she brings his fists on his face, splitting his lip, holding his shirt in one hand and lifting the other.

"Had enough?" She hisses, breathing hard on exhaustion.

Lincoln only laughs, dropping his head on the floor.

"You fight as good as Lynn." He commented but suddenly his smile drops, eyes blinking away tears, crawling his face on his hands, crying without abandon. Polly is beyond horrified, immediately standing up, not knowing what to do. She could only hold him as the young man let out the sorrows that he held for so long in his very soul his body wrapping around hers out of comfort as the only thing in this world that could hold him together at the moment. The brunette doesn't know how much time had passed as he holds the young Marine, whose cries had stopped with the occasional whimper from his existential pain, falling asleep in her arms. She cannot even grasp everything that he had gone through, the self-punishment and exile of a gentle soul, corrupted by his very own suffering. Couldn't he see it? That everyone was hurting? She stubbornly let go of her fury and her disgust to see things his way and she's hit by a wave of pity and pain. It was one of the many more painful things that she had seen in this battlefield, in the death fields, one more suffering to add to the others.

Lincoln finally stirs, blinking his dry tears away.

"Lynn?" He calls out, in his blurred vision; he can only see the brunette that held him.

"No Lincoln it's Polly."

The young man blinks, closing his eyes and breathing a shaky breath as the crushing reality of his existence crash around him.

"How do you feel Lincoln?" She asks, rubbing the dried blood from his lips aside.

His eyes flicker.

"Like waking up from a long dream" He says, taking another breath, slowly pushing her arms aside to sit up, the contents of his suffering are quickly pushed inside of his box. His face tilts to hers and he smiles. "Thank you Polly. I needed it that."

She chuckles.

"Glad to smash reality back to you, Loud."

They both laugh.

Lincoln and Polly quickly clean themselves up as best as they could, knowing all too well that their duties would not stay away forever, they had a war to return to, in two different obligations to the world. As they walk, Lincoln is hit by a wave of reality of his situation, he always thought that there was not a way back, but Polly woke him up to the fact that in reality, the only thing he was doing was trying to cover the sun with a finger, guilt like no other ate away at him, thinking, what could have been done for things to go differently? Perhaps if his original plan with Lynn had gone differently…they could've escaped, move to a random town, get jobs and live together, just pretending to be two regular people in love, just like they've had always wanted. But life happened and he had to face the consequence of his actions, only that now, his will to live awoke once more and it called out for her…and the others.

The tank crews see him walking with Polly at his side and they scream, lifting their hands up, once more thrusting in the air.

"Hey his face is all fucked up! You like it rough buddy?" Screamed one Marine, the rest hollering with laughter, Polly quickly joining in.

"HE SAID HE WANTED ME TO KICK HIM ON THE FACE BECAUSE IT GETS HIM OFF!" She screams, the Marines laughing uncontrollably. The white haired man cannot do anything else but to shake his head in amusement, locking eyes with the brunette who gave him a wink and a quick punch on the arm.

They both go their separate ways, returning to their duties.

Swabble and Ramirez laugh at his face.

"Goddamn it, she got you good. You like it that rough buddy? You're a freak on bed Lincoln." The tall African American snorts with laughter and Lincoln can only smile in serenity, the happiest he had ever seen him in his life.

"We were just wrestling, it got out of hand…she's an old friend."

Both Marines look at each other, shrugging.

"You my man just need to grip your commie killer." Ramirez comments, referring to the jargon of masturbation, for the hand which a Marine masturbates with, their firing hand.

He rolls his eyes. "Maybe, but we got work to do. When we're done with the checklist I'll give my part of the bargain."

"Oorah" Swabble smirks, rubbing his palms together.

Polly Pain quickly incorporates to the conference, her head in another world right now. A world that she walked out when she grew up filled with nothing more than the moment she just had with Lincoln Loud. After the conference, the 1st Marines Expeditionary force commander Colonel Jason A. Beaudoin, the acting operation officer in command of the base and its units offers them a pure display of fireworks, which they accepted. Minutes later, standing on the arid field, Polly Pain saw as the full tank battalion of Iron Horse made its way to a firing and maneuvering range, sixteen M1 Abrams tanks rolling on the sands to get into position, firing their massive guns that sent plumes of sand and a wave of sound into their chests, followed by the rapid fire of their machine guns, all under the judgmental gaze of the brunette, knowing too well that Lincoln was in one of those tanks at the moment.

She breathed long and hard.

"Kevin."

She called out to the war correspondent that was in charge of her.

"I need to make a phone call back home. I won't be long okay?"

"Take your time Polly, this is pretty exciting." He smirked while the tanks fired another salvo of destruction down range. Polly excused herself, wiping her satellite phone from her backpack and dialing.

 _C'mon…pick up…_ She implored to whoever was listening that he picked up the phone and as the line connected, knowing too well about his sleeping habits, she thanked whoever listened to her. Perhaps the planets lined up, shining their glory on her.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey HANDSOME!" She laughed with glee and excitement.

" _Jesus Polly, you know how late it is?"_ There was a deep sigh from the other side of the line. " _I've been worried sick. Where are you? Are you safe?"_

All the tanks in the battalion fired, the impact resounding with a big impact in the distance.

" _Polly?!"_

"Francisco! For fuck sake I am fine!" She sucked air through her clenched teeth. "I'm in a military base; we don't go to Fallujah until tomorrow, so relax…I just wanted to hear from you."

He sighed slowly; she could almost see his warm and sweet smile.

" _I'm glad to hear from you too…I worry a lot."_

She covered her phone with one hand and grunted in annoyance, a deep blush covering her cheeks. Even thousands of miles away, he still found a way to make her blush, in the middle of a war zone, no less.

"Listen love…we'll catch up in a second…but guess who I just talked to?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Next chapter will deal more with what's going on with the life of the others in present time. I think that so far, I got the proper background to get the present going. See ya soon!

D4rK


	13. The Will to Live

**A/N:** I promised that I was going to release info about the current situation at the Loud household but I preferred to release this before the other chapter that its going to be entirely based on the lives of the characters in the current present. If you do not like the battle scene, then you may as well wait for the next one. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and I do not make any money writing this fic.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

 **Siege of Hearts**

 **Chapter 13**

The Will to Live.

November 9th

Operation Phantom Fury

Second Battle of Fallujah.

Fallujah was a city that the 21st century had passed by a long time ago. Historically Fallujah used to be a port city, where caravans of all shapes and sizes came to sell their wares for hundreds of years and also it was nicknamed the City of Mosques due not being short on those. But after Saddam built a series of highways in order to increase productivity, forgetting the outdated river trade and shorten travel lengths between cities, it made Fallujah to lose its commerce and it became a backwater city with 300.000 people living in poverty and decadence. A city where insurgents openly came with their captives and did behaving videos and where the insurgents were being trained, with camps all over the city though Fallujah had always been home to extremism. It wasn't a surprise that it became the center of gravity for whatever Anti American militants, a rallying point with insurgency getting out of control with nothing to stop them.

Most foreign fighters went down through a road what they called a Rat Line, one hundred miles from Syria, all the way down to the City of Mosques.

The first battle started after the killing hanging of four Black water private security contractors, their mutilated bodies hung on a bridge over the Euphrates River, the Marines were called forward but they halted their involvement due International pressure. With the failure of its capture in the very first battle, the insurgents had six entire months to prepare for a major attack and that was exactly what was going on at the very moment, now with everyone else coming in to finish the job and this time, the Marines were unrestrained, the dogs of war had been unleashed.

They knew exactly what was waiting for them from a fanatic enemy who was willing to do _everything_ in order to kill and maim; even if they could only have kill one member from the coalition, they would be doing their duties as good Muslims, per their extremist views. Most insurgents who were in the city saw themselves as Martyrs, they were not here to make a stand or defend it, they were here to die for what they believed in, they came to Fallujah from many parts of the world, to Martyr themselves and kill as many members of the coalition as possible. Lincoln knew exactly who they were up against; the crème of the crème of the insurgents were in the city, underestimating this type of fanatical enemy was a reasoning suicide. A mix of Yemen, Chechens, former Republican Guard and even Afghan Mujahideen from many insurgency groups, who had been fighting their whole lives were in the city as well. They were experts at what they did best. It didn't matter that they lacked proper training or marksmanship, what they lacked in training, they upped up in their ingenuous tactics and the use of the terrain to their own advantage and with their willingness to die and disregard for everything else but their 'faithful duty', they were an extremely dangerous enemy.

They were in their turf and they were believers. And like Dunkar said…You cannot reason with a true believer, you can only kill him.

They knew that they had hundreds of kill zones across the city, carefully planned to establish the major number of casualties.

Every house.

Every building.

Everything structure had been weaponized.

From schools to hospitals and Mosques. It didn't matter as long as it was made of concrete and could be defended.

Through the scouting of British SAS they had discovered, part of their defenses included what they called a mouse hole…it was basically a carving the bottom part of a wall, in order to crawl through and move quickly to the next location in order to defend or attack as stealthy as possible. The enemy now was regrouping after the very first day of the attack and now were more than prepared to meet them head on, just waiting. They had stirred the hornet's nest and now they had to deal with all the angry hornets.

Tracer anti air fire was being fired at unseen targets who most were still fired by the unseen AA batteries that they had been hunting for days at a time, but one weapon was unseen by the enemy and to everyone else, it was a new weapon.

UAV's (unmanned aerial vehicle), Predator UAV to be most exact. They provided through its advanced optics from miles away in the skies the movement of the enemy, their location, where their defenses were, their routes of reinforcements, their ammo caches all while live feeding to its user thousands of miles away, back in the Headquarters of the Air Force. With its advanced high quality cameras and infrared optics, it could see everything…it was an electric eye.

The hotel had been one of many important targets that had been destroyed, though it was just a decoy in order to confuse the enemy, among other targets. Elements from the Army and other Special Groups had captured Fallujah General Hospital, Blackwater Bridge, ING building, and villages opposite of the Euphrates River along Fallujah's western edge. Troops from the 1st Battalion, 3rd Marines who had just rode with them yesterday, fired 81mm mortars in an operation in south Fallujah. The same unit, operating under the command of the U.S. Army III Corps, then moved to the western and approached to the city and secured the Jurf Kas Sukr Bridge, a key bridge that insurgents were using to cross between Baghdad and Fallujah but Insurgents had blocked the water flow in order to damage the bridge and try to sink the structure rather than be captured, but they failed in their attempt; all of this had happened while they were busy fixing and rearming their vehicles.

Per orders, they were at the moment traveling through Highway 10, at the north time of the city, under the cover of complete darkness, using their night and thermal visions to move freely and unopposed through the Northern bank. The city was alight and burning, no doubt from the massive artillery barrage that was currently raining down on the enemy, colossal splashes of green and black was the only thing that Lincoln could see in the distance through his night vision as they were less than ten klicks from the city, at their East, just 35 klicks was the capital, Baghdad.

The plan was quite simple, armored divisions and battalions would siege the city, with their heavier presence at the Northern and South parts of the city and six infantry battalions would sweep through the city, block by block, house by house with the help of artillery and air support in order to drive out insurgents, who were rumored to be in the thousands into a kill zone in the South part of the city. 1st Marines 3d battalion would attack the west city limit, where it was rumored that their leaders, communication and their logistics were located. At the main center of the city, 1st Marines, 8th Marines would lead the main thrust, at the very heart of the city, to capture the Mayor's office complex, which would be reinforced and they would keep pushing forward in tight pressure forcing the enemy to retreat and be annihilated in the crossfire of the killzone and this was supposed to allow them to capture the city in just two days.

But as always, no battle plan survives contact with the enemy.

Nobody talked, understanding the seriousness of the situation. Occasionally, radio chatter came in from the infantry squads who were now outside of their designated attack zones, waiting until the artillery ceased its destructive path for them to move in with whatever was left standing. The entire Armored Battalion Iron Horse now stood two miles from the infantry, waiting as well while they watched their sectors, slow and steady but there was no contact with the enemy and just like that, the explosions ceased.

"Rounds complete, keep the change raggy bastards. Cannon Cockers out."

The white haired man heart managed to settle in a steady rhythm as he heard the radio, knowing too well that once the smoke settled they were going to be the first in the battle. Half an hour later, armored bulldozers advanced a few feet and piled up close to the infantry battalions would be waiting into the early with a screen of mixed infantry into the city, to clear the rubble from fallen buildings from the main roads in the city, minutes later the infantry came under fire from a few of the survivors but nobody panicked for a moment. The SEALS had come in and set up a perimeter around the bulldozers, easily picking up the few insurgents that had fired upon them and were swiftly eliminated with accurate re-engagement.

Their platoon moved up into the Askari sector to reinforce the charge of 1-8th Marines, waiting for the imminent fire but nothing happened as they charged into the sector but their eyes were also in the Jordanian Hospital which the US Navy Seals and units of the free Iraqi Army had liberated, capturing dozens of Insurgents and a large cache of weapons. Lincoln knew that Polly would be in that raid, following her mentor around, he would ask her finally at her discovery that insurgents have little care for what building they occupied and were probably using the medical personnel and the wounded as their human shields in order for the coalition to not engage it, but they were wrong and were rapidly eliminated but they expected a counter attack the very same day.

An hour later, the power grid of the city was disabled, falling into complete darkness except for the raging inferno of a couple of buildings on fire and the alight carcasses of vehicles.

The train station was seized after a rapid attack, destroying the small presence of the enemy who had stashed a medium size stockpile of ammunition which would be destroyed later. Using this as a rally point, the Iraqi Free Army and the British 1st Battalion, The Black Watch reinforced this sector and patrolled the East to avoid any insurgents to escape the fate planned for them.

So far, so good.

Two heavy mechanized battalions of the US Army attacked through the North bank opening up the Second Battle of Fallujah, backed up by a thousand strong Free Iraqi Army forces and two thousand Marines.

With the start of a new day, dawning over the horizon, heavy automatic fire ran in the distance with the train station, the Jordanian and the Fallujah State Hospital being counter attacked.

Polly Pain winced as the US forces opened fire at the Insurgents trying to cross over the 'green bridge', the very same bridge were the Blackwater contractors had been hung. At the same time, mechanized Army units got into positions with their Bradley fighting vehicles at the street adjacent to the river, opening fire with precise mutilation, blowing them apart. Her partner and trainer Kevin Sites was taking pictures on top of a Humvee that was manned by the Navy Seals, firing at enemy positions with a fifty cal machine guns and a mini gun, uncaring, even when bullets were impacting on the wall that covered the Humvee, sitting still and recording.

She had been recording since yesterday, going from raid to raid of the outside buildings and was now currently recording the battle, the massive and obscene volume of fire that the Coalition were generating was massive, overlooking the other side of the green bridge, she eased up into her tripod, trying to steel her frayed nerves, hugging her helmet with one hand to stop the continuous flow of detonations across her ears but it was difficult, hours into the firefight, it became extremely hard for her to stay still, but due Sites insistence, she stayed on her spot, eager for a rest.

Lincoln's posed no opposition to the combat at hand. His platoon had been moved further into the city to protect the Marines attacking the Mayor's complex and the surrounding houses that needed to be cleared one by one.

The city had been divided into sectors, inside the small neighborhoods to clear out of any Insurgent elements and that's precisely what the 1-8th Marines were doing right now, all under the watchful gaze of Dunkar and his platoon of tanks as the exchange of fire got worse, the city blazing with war. Hours after a standstill, ignoring the pop shots that the enemy dinged across their thick armor, one of the platoon leaders patched to his coms.

"Sword, this is 8th Kilo. We need assistance with a large complex and blow it off the water!"

"Roger that, standby." He turned to his crew, patching to his platoon. "Sword, roll out, half throttle." He said, the tanks under his command quickly followed him in a line.

Inside his post, Lincoln squeezed the joysticks in his station, his eyes following his optics with thermals as their tank moved into position through the cleared and half destroyed neighborhood. There was a concrete wall separating the complex which they easily went through, bricks spilling everywhere. The aforementioned complex was now in their sights, they encountered Marines taking cover behind whatever they could just waiting.

"All units, engage." He simply ordered the four tanks opened fire, blasting the upper floor into itself, plums of smoke dissipating in the air a single man falling off the floor with the crescendo of destruction.

Swabble didn't bother to yell UP, simply loading as fast as he could in 1.5 to 2 second intervals and Lincoln fired without mercy, piercing the last remaining wall in the complex with a quick burst of his coaxial that cut the wall in two. 3-4 and 3-3 shot HEAT into the blown wall of the complex until all that remained was a mix of rubble and human corpses. A detachment of the platoon went through the wreckage while Lincoln checked his sector, the reticle aiming directly at the remains. With detachment he watched as Marines pumped rounds into the foreheads of whoever they encountered through the rubble from a safe distance, leaving their bodies where they stood and it made sense.

These people were willing to do anything, if they could pin a grenade waiting until someone came to help them or could be holding a suicide vest, they would happily blow themselves up in order to kill an American. To avoid casualties, the Marines preferred to shoot first and ask questions later, all under the watchful gaze of the numerous press companies who recorded the incident but at this time, nobody really cared about the bad press; everyone just wanted to go home and not go back in a body bag.

Bullets and explosions would continue for the rest of the day, even after day bleed into night, it was time to once more for the bombardment to commence, pounding insurgent positions to smithereens but finally the Mayor building was captured and occupied. It was then that their Platoon was ordered to go back to the train station to rest and rearm. Four hours later, Lincoln's platoon was up and running again, this time bordering the Mayor's complex, guarding the Northeast sector but the insurgents never attacked at night.

The insurgents preferred to lie in wait, bobby trapping buildings with gas tanks that could be blown apart from a safe distance, locking doors, fences and blocking main doors with vehicles to stall them and buy as much time as possible. Large chains and padlocks had locked the ways in and out, forcing them to destroy them. At times, Lincoln's own tank had to destroy concrete walls for the infantry to pour in and at earliest in the morning, the attack resumed, this time applying pressure, gaining more ground per every shot fired. Some Marine squads had advanced so quickly that they unfortunately had been cut off from the main force, lying in wait under the cover with Insurgents walking freely, the morning after they attacked without warning, downing dozens of Insurgents before they were counter attacked and were forced to be in defensive positions.

Dunkar protectiveness had come into effect, asking for permission to relieve them but they had their orders and was swiftly denied. A detachment from the Iraqi Free Army and Army Rangers had come to their rescue a few hours after dawn, effectively retiring them from hostile ground and into the safe zone; they were no casualties to report but they had noticed something odd about the insurgents.

Since their orders were house per house, sometimes the Insurgents would just run weaponless and light to another house where dozens of weapons had been piled up. They just stockpiled weapons and ammo and they picked depending on need, from the craziest stories that the Marines had picked up, they had even pulled down an underfolder AK inside an espresso machine in an abandoned coffee shop.

At the third day of the fighting and four death raisers later, Lincoln was manning his station in a street adjacent to the Mayor's complex, their platoon advancing a few feet per every house cleared in their sector at half load currently, they had fired so much that they were being forced back to the train station at least seven times already and he could see that the zero of his gun was already suffering but still they waited until the opportunity for another unit to call them over to blow a house to pieces if there was even the slight evidence of insurgent occupation in order to minimize losses.

The call quickly came in to cover 1-5th Marines and a few vehicles in their advance to the cultural center where it was reported that a massive fuck load of weapons and ammo were piled up. They hadn't even advanced into the stretch of the road when at least four RPG rockets rained down in the leading AAV7 amphibian light apc, the vehicle catching on fire rapidly. Marines quickly opened the rear hatch, spilling to the streets carrying the fallen before it busted into a fireball and that's when hell came loose. All the windows lighted up with automatic fire, centered in them.

"Advance! Full throttle." Dunkar yelled and suddenly they were flying at the maximum speed of 60 miles per hour, blasting their way to the streets. When they arrived, the automatic volume of fire ceased abruptly as their guns zeroed where they had last seen the muzzle flashes and opened fire without restrain, aiming and firing where they had last seen the fire coming from, massive plumes of dust lifting off from the cannon fire.

A squad leader quickly raised his weapon and came to their tank; Dunkar quickly opened his hatch, peering down on the squad leader.

"We got some Marines that got trapped in the confusion and are pinned down!" He yelled through the firefight, aiming at a flock of buildings adjacent to the street. "The Iraqis sent a couple of their guys but I haven't heard anything from them! Please you got to do something."

Dunkar quickly nodded, caring little for how informal he was being, even in the difference in rank.

"I got you, tell em to get into cover." Without waiting for an answer, he closed the hatch. "Ramirez go! Platoon on me."

Knowing full well that they were already low in ammo and fuel, Lincoln squeezed his joystick, easing up his worries, praying that every round he fire met its mark, focusing in his reticle displayed in thermal vision, the Iraqis and two Marine squads joined them.

Quickly, they found themselves unable to advance through the thick layer of rubble that the bombardment had left. Stopping to consider his options, Dunkar eyed his maps, looking at the spot where the hotel used to be, revising over and over the overlay of the streets where they were standing. Cleaning a bead of sweat from his forehead, the old salt Marine looked to the right where a small shopping center stood a short distance away.

"Forward!" The tanks moved across the streets kicking off pieces of rubble and asphalt, spitting them off to the sides, half turning to face the shopping center, its entrance was blocked by a large rolled cage of steel covering the only way in with some torn bodies lying on top of the stairs, to the left side of it, it was heavily covered in the rubble from the remains of the Hotel leaving them with just one way out. From a distance, the Iraqis had piled up, covering wherever there could fit, training their weapons to the windows of the houses in the distance with the Marines deploying from the rooftops.

Dunkar cursed eyeing the bodies.

"Loud! With me!" Dunkar opened his hatch, taking off with his M4 from the internal weapon's rack. Lincoln didn't hesitate exiting from the commander's hatch with his M4, jumping down from the hull of his tank with a grunt, following after Dunkar who quickly approached the downed body of an insurgent, with his guts piling up on the steps of the shopping center. Lincoln immediately cringed, looking around and doing his best to not lose whatever was in his stomach, his rifle barrel pointing at the end of the street but he was ever more confused as Dunkar took the mangled arms of the insurgent.

"Help me!" He screamed and Lincoln blinked, trying his best how to interpret the command. Sensing his hesitation, his head tilted to the Iranian G3 battle rifle that was on the floor. "Put it under the legs and pull up Corporal."

Sighing, he slung his M4 over his shoulder, taking the discarded rifle by the buttstock and handguard, shoving the rifle under the legs of the body that had flies and maggots feasting on the flesh. Grunting in disgust he lifted, the body hanging intestines hit Lincoln on the leg and he almost dropped the body with a cringe. Quickly they moved the body aside from the steps, throwing the body unceremoniously to the floor like a pile of garbage; Lincoln removed the magazine from the battle rifle and racked the bolt unchambering the round in the chamber before throwing it aside.

"Help me with the rest. I don't know about you, but I don't want to clean up raghead meat off my tracks."

Understanding the need in his tone, they dragged three more bodies in complete states of decay and missing body parts and threw them aside.

At that time a detachment of free Iraqis approached them, the leader, a mustached man in his forties with a heavy limp approached them with an Army engineers with Lincoln and Dunkar standing to wait for them.

"We need that gate taken down. C4'it down."

"Yes sir." The specialist nodded, throwing his heavy pack to the ground, the tankers quickly made way to their own tank and got in, going back to their battle stations. Five minutes later, a blast ran through the streets, the steel doors falling down, the Army units and the Iraqis dragged it off the steps and on the street giving Dunkar the order he had been waiting for.

"Forward! Full throttle."

There was no hesitation from Ramirez as he throttled the tank to a high speed on the steps, entering the small shopping mall.

The Insurgents were as surprised as they were, running in all directions through the hallways filled with decay and rubble. Lincoln swung the turret slightly right catching off two men that tried to go through a door, tearing them apart with the coaxial, by now paying attention that they were about to hit a wall.

"Gunny?" Ramirez asked before Lincoln could.

"Go through it!"

Doing as ordered, their tank went through, their platoon following through a small office and waiting room, busting through the drywall and glass, crushing computers and desks, bouncing erratically; they came off to the main exit that was uncovered, smashing through the windows and into the open street in display of a dozen insurgents that had been taking down by surprise by the apparition of their tank. Widening the formation, the other three tanks spilled from the crescendo of destruction they've done, standing side by side and opened fire on the fleeing enemy, cutting them off with obscene obliteration.

"Kill the fuckers, let em have it!" Swabble laughed without abandon, shoving a HEAT round into the tube. "UP!"

Lincoln pressed the main gun trigger against a group of insurgents that had tried to take refuge into a house, sending their shredded bodies flying, firing his coaxial against everything that moved. On top, their remote operated fifty cal snarled down range, tearing up wall after wall, disintegrating every insurgent turning them into wet paint. A detachment from the 7th Army Cavalry reached the site to support them, firing their weapons at anything that moved.

"Watch the cross fire!" Dunkar said to the tank crews, laying waste at anyone he pointed the 50 cal at.

Within minutes, they had laid waste to the enemy, weapons smoking heavily. The Marines quickly left their cover cheering for the destruction. Their tanks lined up, guns pointed at the cultural center to look for any insurgents they had nothing so far. The mustached commander approached the lead tank flanked by two Iraqis and an Army Sergeant from 2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry. Dunkar opened the hatch, observing the new comer.

"Good job commander." The Iraqi began with a thick accent. "But I haven't heard of my men that came to help Marines. We need a detachment to look for them. You understand, yes?"

Dunkar looked around as the Marines went through the remnants of the cultural center, checking bodies while covering their sector. The area was still hot and no matter what, they expected a counter attack soon. With a sigh, he peeked down.

"Loud!" He called.

The young white haired man looked from his post, turning around.

"Aye Gunny?!"

"Get out, I need you to look for survivors. Go with 3d Marines and the 7th Cavalry and and look for any Iraqi soldiers among the neighborhood. Their commander says that they're missing a few."

"Roger." Lincoln said, taking his M4 once more from the weapons rack, passing through Swabble and taking a hold of the hatchet ring, pulling himself upwards, kicking his legs out. With a grunt, he hit the ground, nodding to the gathered Iraqis.

"Anzuruu 'iilaa almanazil fi alkutlat alsharqia! Yala! Yala!" The commander screamed, not understanding a word that he was saying, Lincoln saw as the soldiers ran to the Eastern bloc, leaving him only with the Iraqi commander. "Marine, check the houses up North of the cultural center, we must find my men."

"Got it." He said simply, nodding in affirmation. He sighed, passing a stockpile of weapons, looking around the carcasses of insurgents for any sight of movement before running his way up the street. He was joined by the Army Sergeant in that odd grayish ACU camo and one Iraqi soldier who to his opinion was too jumpy for his liking, flickering his AK everywhere. The odd group made their way to a third story house, passing a busted green fence and heavily chained door, fortunately a stray tank round had made a sizable hole at the left side of the door. Lincoln took a breath, opening his eyes intently and went inside, rifle aiming at the left corridor of the property. There was rubble and remains of furniture everywhere, it smelled of mold and decay and it didn't provide him confidence that this was an unoccupied building.

The Army Sergeant motioned for him to go upstairs without a word, while he and the Iraqi investigated the first floor; Lincoln nodded, training his weapon at the steps, his hands squeezing his rifle handguard. The sounds of distance firefights and explosions were on the distance and his only companion as he made his way upstairs, peeking over the railing. His eyes peeled at the blood stains that he found on the floor, quickly following the trail to a room at the end of the hallway. His boots scrunched the warded wood boards, aiming his rifle at the room, the only one open in the concrete house. Flipping his weapon in full auto, he followed the trail of blood, getting bigger by the minute. Standing at the edge of the doorway, he peeked slightly spotting a boot sole connected to a tan uniform. Fully glimpsing now at the room, his stomach dropped.

Five men were sprawled in different forms, guts torn and spilled to the floor. He cringed, taking a step back; years later, he would never understand what propelled him to dug as automatic fire and screams ran downstairs, a bayoneted rifle passing mere inches from his body, embedding itself on the tilted door. A man in terrorist garb screamed, tearing off his bayonet from the door with the screech of wood before making a second attempt. Grunting, let go of his rifle linked to his plate carrier by his sling, ducking and sidestepping, pulling the rifle upwards. The insurgent was far leaner and shorter than the Marine. Lincoln quickly overpowered him, the terrorist squeezing the trigger on his SKS over and over again, disorienting him as concrete dust rained on the top of his head. Taking the rifle by the blunt flat screw driver type bayonet, he forced it down, the stock hitting the floor and at the same time, he kicked left, the force of the move made the insurgent to lose his weapon, sending it scattering around the room.

Taking him by surprise the terrorist screamed and charged at him, taking him by the pouches and ramming him down to the floor. The little mother fucker had some fight in him, thought Lincoln with a grimace, seeing movement from his left arm, trying to slide a bayonet off his chicom chest carrier. In a second, he pinned his arm to the side of his body with a leg and rammed his elbow across his face, breaking his nose on impact, rotating them around, his hands immediately going for his kabar knife. Snarling the insurgent took him by his M4, pushing upwards, negating his far reach for his knife, the insurgent spat the blood that was sliding from his face into his eyes, making the white haired man to momentary lose focus and that's all it took for him to punch him on his uncovered face, knocking him slightly aside and with the other hand he pulled a F1 Soviet grenade.

"Allah-Akbar!" He proclaimed holding the grenade across his face and pulling the pin at the same time that Lincoln squeezed his hand in a tight grip, the insurgent growling in pain, refusing to let go of the grenade striker lever, negating his 'martyrdom' moment. It was then right there that the epiphany hit Lincoln with the will to live.

He wanted to see her…and the rest who have been so long away from his life.

Lincoln wanted to be home.

The young Marine smashed his face open with a bash of his helmet again and again. Weakened the man can only held as much, crawling his face into his hands and screaming in agony. Frantically, Lincoln looked for the pin, finding it on his boot, quickly putting it on its place, letting the grenade to roll down harmlessly on the floor.

Sliding his kabar off its sheath he snarled bringing the knife as hard as he could into his stomach. The blood chilling scream tore from his throat, hands flying to his face, trying to gouge Lincoln's eyes out. Grunting in fury he bit down as hard as he could at the hand grasping his face, tasting the coppery flavor of blood. He tore his knife off his stomach with a sick wet sound, aiming once more for the heart. He didn't count on an explosion that rocked the house and made him miss his mark, sliding the knife deeply into his thorax, burying it up to the hilt. The terrorist chocks on his own blood, breathing and spitting blood from his lips. The thing that Lincoln can't seem to look away is the eyes so full of loathing, broadcasting hatred so deep that he would never be able to voice it, let alone understand it.

His lips finally exhale the last breath in him, head lopping to the side, eyes losing the alertness in them, lifelessly staring.

Lincoln breaths long and hard, the rush of adrenaline by now shaking his body. It's the very first time that he had killed a man personally but he wished it would be the last.

"Ahmir?! lAaqad qutilna alkalab al'amrikiata! hal 'ant fi alttabiq aleilwi?! Ahmir?!".

His wishes apparently were not going to be granted as he started hearing multiple footsteps coming in hard and fast.

Snarling, he rushed into the hallway, firing a mag dump from his M4 that forced the six men that he counted to drop to the floor, wounding one on the forearm. Screaming, he hit one of the closed doors like a battering ram, destroying the door and almost falling off his ass. The insurgents were to quickly to rush the hallway. Lincoln swung his M4 rifle against an insurgent stomach knocking the wind off the man one who tried to blast into the room. Without hesitation, he fired a burst from the hip at point blank range, his bullets tearing the man's torso open dropping him in the door frame. The terrorist fell screaming in pain, clutching at his chest, gurgling blood down his chin. Breathing hard, Lincoln ears peeked through footsteps sliding across the dusty wood floors, firing another burst behind a wall as the panicked screams resounded through the hallway. He quickly reloaded, slamming a mag home and slamming the bolt close with a slap, waiting.

A war cry came from behind the wall, a man peeked fully aiming an AK but he didn't get far, dropping him quickly with a round that blew his head open, dropping him on top of the other wiggling man.

"Ant khinzir!" Another man came over the dead bodies of his comrades firing wildly full auto, blind firing without looking into room. Smirking, Lincoln waited for him to make his move and when he did he pulled the trigger, except nothing happened, a dry click resounding through his subconscious, his stomach dropped immediately. The man, who was taller than the others didn't hesitate to rush into the room with a head-butt against his stomach that he even felt against his armor, slamming him against the wall. Growling, he squatted down, wrapping his arms around his chest and squeezed with everything he had, immediately cutting off his air supply forcing the man to drop him, pushing him aside. Compared to the mock fight he had with Polly, Lincoln possessed a brown belt in MCMAP and he used such skills to separate the legs of his opponent with a quick and swift kick to his calf, not giving him time to whine in pain as his other hand took a tight grip on his wrist, pulling left and at the same time ramming his open palm against the elbow to a position it was not meant to go.

He heard the satisfying crack of bone and a snarl of pain. What he didn't count is that the insurgent rammed him with full force, his equipment dragging him down to the floor. He tried to stand up but the guy was on him in a second, pulling an AK bayonet and screaming as he hurried with the bladed up. Unfortunately the rush of the move made him topple over his own legs, immediately falling on top of Lincoln as he rammed his open palm on his face, breaking his nose on impact as he fell. He gripped as tightly as he could, taking a grip of his wrist and pulling to the opposite side so quickly that he broke two of his fingers from the inside of his hand. The man dropped his blade screaming, but he refused to let him go, forcing him to the floor, trying to punch him even with broken bones.

"Ayb ant?!"

Lincoln eyes peeled to the sound of quick approaching footsteps downstairs putting him in a precarious position.

"Alttabiq aleulwi!" The pained man screamed and that's when he sealed his fate. In a second, Lincoln jammed his thumb against his right eye, tearing a scream from the man. He pushed with all his strength against his eyeball, ramming him to the side, applying heavy pressure, his other hand squeezing the throat of the insurgent, wiggling against him and trying to kick him off him without bail. Urgently he rammed his full body weight until he felt a wet pop against his fingers, its cornea exploding against his palms, the man thrashing violently against the floor, clutching at his face. Immediately letting him go, the only weapon he had left was ironically the one that was used for protection. He undid the clasps that held his frontal Sapi plate, pulling it from its pouch. Screaming, he took it as high as he could on the air and brought it as hard as he could against his head, blood splattering on his face from the violent impact against his forehead and again and again until the pained screams just ceased, the only sounds that rattled against his ears were the flesh and bone giving in.

"FUCKING DIE!"

HIT.

"DIE!"

HIT.

"MOTHER!"

SPLAT

"FUCKING".

Splaurghhhh.

"DIE!".

He lost count of many times his plate came down on the head, he only knew that he only stopped was because he felt his skull cracking, brains, chips of bones and sinus splattered against the wood floor and against his uniform. By then the footsteps were too loud for him to ignore and with no weapons, he was forced to take the fallen AK bayonet that was discarded, rushing into the hallway as soon as the weapon was on display against his gaze, lifting it away from the terrorist and ramming the bayonet home into the stomach of a young boy no more than 14, gurgling blood and looking at his enraged eyes breathing hard. The boy dropped the rifle, not being able to handle the six inches of high carbon steel into his body.

He stayed in that position, feeling as his life drained away through the bayonet, finally letting him as he heard English language close to the house.

The boy dropped to the ground still gasping at the bayonet through his chest, eyes rolled to the back of his head. Taking his M4 back he removed the mag and pulled the charging handle, clearing the malfunction and inserting the mag back in, palming the bolt close. Without hesitation he put a bullet into his forehead as a form of mercy killing and he did the rest with the other bodies in case they were faking being dead, firing at movement just to make absolutely sure without an ounce of hesitation.

"CORPORAL?!"

The voices inside the house immediately brought relieve to the young Marine.

"Second floor! CLEAR! Coming out, don't shoot! You shoot and I won't be happy!" Lincoln called out, putting his plate back in, walking over the dead bodies. A detachment of Marines and Army soldiers quickly went upstairs, their eyes widening as Lincoln walked into the hallway.

"Jesus…fuck, are you okay man? You need a corpsman?" A soldier approached him, pointing at something.

It was then that Lincoln realized that he was covered in blood and not just one spot. His face, his body armor was seeping with gore, his hands were stained and so was his service weapon.

"It's not my blood." He said, tilting his head at the room where he came from, slinging his rifle on his shoulder. A Marine approached the room and quickly took a step back.

"Holy…shit."

His reaction immediately called out the attention of several that came to take a look.

"Goddamn it man, you did this shit?" An Army soldier commented, whistling at the display of carnage, stepping over the body of the young boy he had killed. There was no reason that he had to stay here. He only went into the room to firmly grasp the handle of his kabar and pulled with all his strength with a wet sound, cleaning the blade on an expired insurgent pants and sliding it home.

Others were making comments about the insanity of such violence but he made no comments about it, brushing the hands off his shoulders from anybody who said anything, too angry and shaken by the deeds he had just done but his soul felt clean. His eyes peeled and looking at the insurgent who's skull he had cracked for a few seconds.

"Better you than me." He said, making his way downstairs, quickly getting saddened at the dead Army Sergeant, whose body was by now being covered by a Marine, eyes on him due being covered almost head to toe in blood.

He would live to fight another day and he promised himself that he would survive this goddamn tour of war and make it home.

Killing whoever stepped on his way.

As Lynn always said…obstacles are meant to be crushed.

They would meet again and nothing would stand on his way.

Not even Death itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** As promised, next chapter is going to be entirely in the future. Let's see what have the Loud family being faring since Lincoln left. Until next time!

D4rK


	14. Besieged

**A/N:** I apologize for the lengthy waiting time. I had been extremely busy, rewriting the fic, correcting any orthographic mistake and writing future scenes for the fic, plus doing my investigation of some subjects related for it as well. To compensate I managed to scramble the longest chapter so far but hopefully it will be as enjoyable as any. Please enjoy and don't forget to review! As always, PM me if you want to ask me something, I am always open.

Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and I do not make any money writing this fic.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

 **Siege of Hearts**

 **Chapter 14**

Besieged.

 _November 16th._

Two luminescent blue eyes opened as they sun rays peeked over the horizon illuminating the room of a teenager girl through the circular window, blinking with appease and a small smile tugging at her features. Lily Loud as was her routine, looked at the picture pinned at her pink dresser, the very same picture where Lincoln took first before trying to 'fix' the family as a gift to their parents. Everyone in disarray, mud thrown by the fight that broke out between the twins, pets running around and the smiles and laughter of everyone while he screamed in desperation for everyone to stop while she herself was reaching to the sky naked as the day she was born. It was a family picture and with happy reminisces she observed herself with some amusement. But then reality hit her in the face and her smile fell immediately, tapping the floor with her sock covered feet.

With a sigh, she rubbed the last of her tiredness off her system and she started to get dressed for the day. Her attire consisted of a light purple dress with black shoulder pads, long purple socks and a pair polished black shoes. She picked up her golden locks in a bun that curved up and admired herself in her mirror liking what she saw. Starting the day, she made her way downstairs, not hearing the usual clings and clanks of utensils, quickly being reminded that Saturday was the day where most of the Louds were doing something else entirely but staying home. Lana was perhaps exploring the woods as always with her friends or Lisa and in the complete opposite spectrum Lola was perhaps in a pageant training session with her mother who usually now took Saturdays off but unfortunately her dad worked and she didn't expect to see him until later that day…and she dreaded it. Lynn and Lynn Sr. occasionally arrived at the same time and every time they did so, both ignored each presence that immediately seeped the youngest Loud with a wave of depression.

Lily quickly remembered that Luan was in her new job at the video store while her roommate Luna promised that she would be there tomorrow after her concert in a city that she could never remember.

Lucy…she was a mystery. The girl usually disappeared through most of the day with minimum conversation and forced greetings though for the youngest one, she usually directed a phrase before making her exit. Even if she now lived with Leni, she never started a conversation to Leni's great depression, over the years she accepted that Lucy was a hull of what she used to be, cementing the pain that Leni felt in her heart.

Lori whereabouts was now ever changing. Since her graduation with honors, she was hired by an international business consulting firm and she was always on the move from country to country, often with Bobby in tow.

The smartest one of the family, Lisa, usually holed in her laboratory was now in scientific convention or so she said, reviewing her latest discoveries and would not be back until tomorrow, she was only allowed to go whenever she wished because she had the USA government protection with armed escorts.

She looked at the cat clock on the wall before making her way downstairs; encountering Leni as usual staring at the TV watching re-runs of her favorite series with a boring expression. As soon as her blue eyes locked with hers, her gloomy expression seemed to disappear, patting the space next to her. Smiling herself even though her discomfort was gnawing at her, she did as silently asked, sitting down beside her older sister, sighing as the blonde hugged her close and she could never say no to Leni who nowadays was confined to the house with her usual visits to the mall and reviewing her options to the fashion academies around the world, of which she had many.

Lincoln's departure and the disintegration of her family had not stop her love for designing and producing the most beautiful garments that she had ever seen and was even wearing it right now but her cheerful persona, had diminished over the years.

"Hey brat." Leni greeted her sweetly. "Watcha up to today?"

She smiled. "Nothing much…just…resting."'

Lily never said much. Over the years she had turned into a very shy person and not many could usually take more conversation out of her besides what she was comfortable in saying, while innocent, Lily possessed an almost supernatural of the world around her, a trait that was shared by Leni herself.

Opting to hum in response rather than answering, Leni continued to watch The Simpsons re-runs, laughing occasionally while Lily did her best to share her sentiment, but her heart wasn't in the right place. It was difficult to mull these feelings into word and actions and she found at a loss of how to identify what she was feeling. Was she depressed? It wouldn't be unusual, more than half the family was living as they could, with a fake persona on the streets but when they were home, if it could even be called that, they showed who they really were.

In her young life Lily could only rely on Leni, Luan and Lynn, when she was home. Luan had become sort of their care taker as Luna spend less and less at home, doing her best to stay away from the house and coming only after their mom had begged her again and again to come back, if only to preserve their love for each other, if there was ever any left. It felt odd at times, the adults like Mr. Grouche talked of a better time, a time that she wished she would remember, where everyone was unified with love, with their large and numerous family joined by the hip but then Lincoln left. Or did she? The younger ones like her and the twins had asked but the answer was almost always the same. Their parents blatantly refused to even acknowledge her question and she was not the only one, sometimes she had asked her older sisters but they only looked aside completely uncomfortable. The only vague thing that Lola managed to caught on is that Lincoln had done something bad with Lynn and Luna was the cause for him to leave the household.

Her thoughts returned to the sporty girl. She didn't knew what to think of her sister Lynn. She acted sweet enough with her, but when alone, she just pulled into herself into her own world, often exercising and jabbing her old box bag to smithereens, crying when she thought that she was alone. But Lily knew, perhaps it was the irony of it all that she had a trait of every one of her sisters and Lucy's stealth was one that she shared with the Goth. She didn't know how to make Lynn happy and now that they lived apart from many hours away, the mystery still eluded her.

The feud that the twins had against the musician was cemented with deep hatred.

They had never forgiven her and from what she could gather, Lynn's own hatred for her ran as deep as the core of the Earth, always remembering the moments that they almost came to fist fights and were only stopped by the screams of her mother while Lynn Sr. looking on with disinterest.

Lily was sick of the secrets, sick of the silence, sick of living with detached people that should act like family. In an act that surprised Leni herself, her small hand caught the remote resting at her thighs, turning off the TV. Blinking in confusion, Leni turned to her, gasping with a shudder. The face of pure animosity that was present in Lily was alien and Leni immediately got worried, trembling under her own skin, trying to understand her odd change of behavior.

"I am tired." Lily said suddenly, her eyes got smaller like slits, eyebrows shrinking in anger.

"But…you…just woke up." Leni stammered, not understanding where her rage was coming from.

Snarling, the young blonde threw the TV remote across the room, hitting the front entrance smashing it into little pieces. Leni gasped, now suddenly feeling terrified of her actions.

"Lily, what…what do you do that for?" Leni asked trying to stand up, but was stopped by a palm that pressed her on the couch.

"I am sick." Lily said, her lips trembling under her own rage. "I am sick of the…the…masks…I am sick and tired of the pain…and the secrets."

The last part brought some recognition in the older blonde and slowly the cogs inside her head started with a kick, immediately seeking out her own conclusion.

"Lily…" Leni said with remorse but Lily wasn't having it, shaking her head violently, lowering her head and trembling, her fingers squeezing Leni's shirt with renovated fury.

"You must tell me." Lily lifted her head, her blue eyes were wide with agonizing pain, tears streaming down her cheeks, her small pink lips were trembling and gasping in the agony that she felt in her heart and immediately, Leni couldn't help but tear up herself, her arms hugging her tightly, hands running down her back in a comforting manner.

"I…I cannot." Leni said, burying her face in the locks of the younger blonde but she was immediately pushed back to the couch once more.

"Why not?" Lily demanded with a snarl that seemed to belong to Lola.

"Because you wouldn't understand." Leni said, staying quiet after, feeling she probably had said too much. The face of Lily scrunched in anger again before her tears exploded against her cheeks, burying her face on her bosom and wailing in agony. Leni didn't know what to do so she held on knowing too well the pain she felt deep inside of her. Leni wasn't very smart, but she didn't need smarts to understand where her pain was coming from. The last years had been so hard on her as well with only a handful of people to talk to and just a few of her sisters. The pain of losing Lincoln and the results from that loss had never healed. Leni was always reminded of that agony every time that Lynn visited the household, looking as detached as the last time she saw Lincoln.

She never told anyone that she knew but Lynn at the end of it all and she felt guilty about not being able to do anything as Lynn and Lincoln were roughly separated, seeing Lincoln once more after he graduated from that hideous academy, with the coldest expression that she had ever seen in her life, walking with the eyes of the death, just greeting her before walking out again to a war that she could not understand. But most of all, she felt for Lynn but in her own ignorance, Leni was often living in the clouds, with her thoughts presenting far more happier than her current reality. It's not that she didn't try to relate to the other members of her family, is that she didn't knew how, at least not anymore.

Leni was just living in the moment and Lily in just a single minute she awoke to the fact that she was not the only one affected deeply by Lincoln's departure. Lily had just been a little girl, no older than four when it happened and perhaps this existential pain was the one that shaped into the reserved and shy girl that she was today, almost like a reflection of Lucy.

"I want to understand." Lily said through her sobs. "Nobody tells me anything."

Leni smiled with the irony of it all.

"But I think I can make you understand, wait here." The blonde told her going upstairs to her room. Digging through her mattress, she pulled a thick but thin steel box with a heart shaped lock. Digging into her hair, she pulled a key, inserting into the lock and twisting it, the lock falling off into her hand, her fingers digging in. Her fingers made contact with many pictures but she found the one she was looking for, closing and locking the steel box before putting it back into its hidden place. Making her way downstairs, she found Lily staring at the wall of memories of the stairs and on the walls, reminiscent of happier times that she could not even remember feeling.

Slowly approaching the couch, she sat down with a single picture in her hands, offering it to Lily.

Curiously and cautiously her small hand took the offered picture, trying to absorb what she was actually seeing.

In the picture Lincoln and Lynn were in an state of undress, covered with bloodied bandages. What caught her attention is how they really looked like…close, far too close. She did not miss the hand of Lincoln reaching under her thigh or the way that Lynn had her legs possessively tangled with his. The picture looked intimate and suddenly she felt her cheeks burning with heat, turning away so Leni could stop looking at her.

"This happened after Lynn was…beaten by two bullies and Lincoln saved her, both got wounded very badly and they had to tend them at the hospital. It's where Lincoln had his scar on his eyebrow, the one you liked to trace because you always said that he looked like Scar from The Lion King and perhaps he was evil because he never had anyone that loved him."

Lily still with her head turned to the other side, made an effort to look at Leni before stopping.

"I don't remember that."

"You were probably still too young." Leni smiled at the memories that surged through her mind.

Still with the picture in her hand she stared at it. The longer she stared, the more it was revealed to her.

"Lincoln and Lynn, did…they loved each other very much?" Lily suddenly asked, half turning to face Leni, only looking at her blue eyes widening slightly, expectant of an answer, an answer that Leni was currently trying to answer.

Leni found herself nodding.

"Yes, very much." Leni confirmed.

Lily hummed.

"I see…but…shouldn't all siblings love each other like this?" She asked, never knowing the closeness that a family group was supposed to have, the family forever tainted by an unvoiced grief.

Leni nodded. "But they loved each other" She struggled to find a word. "…differently."

"H-h-how so? Like…a lot?" Lily pressed on, now turning fully to her, her eyes widening at the answers coming from her older sister.

Leni's face suddenly scrunched in agony, her eyes watering instantly attacked by a somber look that haunted the younger Loud, pushing Lily away so she could stand up before the young blonde could ever comfort her older sister.

"I need to start lunch Lily; the others will be here soon." As soon as she said that, she retired to the kitchen leaving Lily feeling extremely confused and self-conscious not daring to follow her, staring once more at the picture in her hands, trying to decipher its mysteries to her young mind.

But if there was only a thing that she could feel from this picture is that they looked just like mom and dad when they cuddled together in their room and that thought immediately left her feel tangled over at her own feelings, not knowing what to think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That'll be 5.35 sir." A female brunette cashier said at a cashier stand in the library, receiving six dollars and giving him change. Her name tag read Lynn Loud and her shift was almost ending.

Scholarships could only take you that far, the rest of her money had to be earned for other necessities, the university did its best to provide her with whatever she might need for class, but her world was more than a classroom and happily, she accepted a non-permanent half time position in the university's library and school supplier. For the next semester, she would be rotated somewhere else and another student would take her place. It was a good system and she was happy to have extra money in her pocket, how she could've afforded the bus ticket back to Royal Woods otherwise? Silently she counted the minutes remaining for her shift to be over finding happiness that at least today, Luna wouldn't be in the residence until tomorrow at the evening and that immediately lifted her spirits.

Lynn didn't need to be reminded of her mother's disappointment to stop fighting with her sister but it could not be avoided, years of hatred and animosity had been cemented between them, her nosy and holier-than-thou attitude was what got her and her entire family in this mess in the first place and she could never let go of her loathing against the musician, wishing nothing more than using her as a boxing bag until her head went flying to the moon after tearing Lincoln away from her. Shaking her head, her ears peeked at a co-worker and roommate, a girl named Stephanie. They were on friendly terms and other than greetings and talks, they occasionally hung out in their room or around the city to have a drink, but it never went beyond that and she was a happy distraction from her life.

"I swear that if I have to get another punk to ask my number so he can buy this crap I'm gonna lose it." Her black haired roommate said with a glare at the back of a young man who was ogling her behind the snack section. Lynn put her sport magazine down and scowled immediately at the nerdy looking young man, as soon as he noticed her glare; he put down whatever he was browsing and quickly exited the store.

Stephanie blinked and then busted out laughing.

Those who knew Lynn Loud on her bad side quickly got to know her fists intimately, it seemed that her fiery and nasty hook followed her everywhere she went and this university wouldn't do any different. Guys who quickly were immediately to hit on her were ignored and the very few who put a finger on her had the bruises of their bones ragging in their skin to an almost breaking point. In the very first two weeks since Lynn was enrolled had gained a reputation as the walking death and quickly men stayed away from her. Certainly this was no high school, they were thousands attending WMU and the experience was fulfilling enough to cool her anger to an extent, but just a tad.

The red head chuckled, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"That was hardcore." She said grinning and Lynn grinned back having a last laugh before she clocked out of her shift.

Her living quarters in campus was special and not your usual university life style crowded dorm, thanks to her grands. It felt like a small apartment, including a small kitchen with dark wood cabinets, a stove, washing machine and dryer, a small fridge with a microwave on top and a kitchen table in their limited space, followed by a small living room where two black couch were situated facing a flat screen TV. The rooms were next to the entrance, separated by the hallway that led to the living room. It wasn't as small as the others rooms that Lynn had seen and for that she was grateful that her efforts were the ones that led her here, even though the agony of what suffered through.

Sighing, as she opened the door to her dorm building and the usual ruckus that never seemed to stop, with students having their apartment doors open and talking and drinking in the hallway, nothing out of the norm. Nobody got in her way and for that, she was grateful because if any person tried to express a single negativity against her, she would bust their teeth down their throat and most likely lose her bus ticket, her reputation followed her anywhere she went like a double edge sword, but this was just a mere fraction of her life, she was no alone per se, she had some friends and sparring buddies at the university gym, but nothing serious and nobody to talk about her real issues but Ronnie Anne, even if it was behind a computer screen, quickly reminding herself that she should plan a meeting trip with her, they hadn't seen each other face to face in a while. The agony of the solitude sometimes got to her, gnawing her insides until she couldn't concentrate, she didn't even need her mom's insistence to come back to her, feeling welcome to bury herself with the members of her family who appreciated who she was, the only people she could trust her life to but a part of her wondered about if they knew the real reason for their family breaking apart and what would they do or say if they ever found out…only Lucy and Lori knew and the Goth hated her, even if she hadn't said otherwise, Lucy refused to even look at her.

How could someone deal with something like this? The sportsgirl tried to place herself in the musician shoes but like always, the disgust that seeped through her was enough to open wounds that would never heal, the events of that day fresh as the day it happened. The life that Luna Loud had led since Lincoln's forced departure had gone through good to bad, to incredible bad. She was steering down a path that she didn't wish in her worse enemy, the vice that had attached to Luna like an incurable virus had done numbers on her sister. She was on the gaunt side and pale, falling from grace ever since that day. She was the one that tipped the house of cards and now the worse to deal with the fall was her. The isolation that Lynn had gone through had devastated her with nobody to turn to but in Luna's case, it seemed that she found a companion in drugs and alcohol, a vice that no doubt filled the void, no doubt from her fane and that douchebag of her boyfriend, perhaps as a way to lash out against the struggle with the torn home of the Loud residence and played with her gang in whatever places she could to feed herself, and Lynn was certain that her parents and many of their family members didn't knew about her vice. Eventually she moved out with a band to God knows where until one day she found a sponsor for a band derived from Chunk former band mates, The Louders—ironically a name that Lincoln came with—in Detroit of all places, a city torn by the frayed decay of humanity and a ghost city habituated by people that didn't knew where else to go, where crime, drugs, rape and other unmentionables ran amok; they might call Alaska the last frontier, but Detroit? Detroit was the last stop of sin.

Lori…was another case altogether.

The oldest Loud sibling didn't hate her but pitied her but admonished them both for being so selfish. She still remembered the part that she played as she held her, hand extended towards a disappearing car in the darkness that carried Lincoln and her happiness down a spiral, bloodied and muddied. Lori struggled to understand as the oldest, it was her duty to carry out the family in her shoulders and help her family members, but the bombshell that broke their entire family over a forbidden romance with the only male sibling in their big family, was something else as soon as she learned the scope of their relationship and everything that carried with it.

Lynn might have brawns and brains, but Lori outclassed her with the tenacity of her spirit, which broke as soon as Lincoln was out of their lives, living the agony that his absence brought to their family, if it could still be called a family but she forced herself to move on, at the end of the day Lori told her between her tears as she held her, rocking her back and forth all those years back that the only way to fix this would be with Lincoln back…but it was so hard. She had never seen Lori so depressed and broke down, not even after Bobby moved out to another city, it was like if what made Lori herself had been burned out, leaving a breathing husk, only Bobby and Ronnie Anne had pulled her off the abysm and while Lynn's relationship lessened with Lori's significant other, she cemented her agony, her sorrow and hatred into the young Latina, finding instead a friend that had carried her on all of these years…even if she felt bad at burdening her with her problems, at least Ronnie Anne saw the whole picture.

The family initially demanded answers between the screaming, threatening, slammed doors and burst of fury that seemed to submerge the Loud household into a battlefield but their parents always denied answers and eventually the pain and ache was pulled over a dull discomfort until the masks were fabricated and molded for every family member to live on, forever stepping on egg shells.

Eventually nobody could help her find Lincoln, not even in his darkest times was ever a hand of clemency came to help him and that tore her apart as she dealt with the painful loss of her soul mate and her younger brother, not even Lisa stepped on to help, claiming that was building a future for all humanity and didn't have the time to resolve their issues, which hurt her intellect, but deep down Lynn knew that for all her IQ and intelligence, the young scientist couldn't deal with the agony of what they've done.

Lynn was forced to concentrate in her life and another candle was extinguished into nothingness, forcing herself to focus in her present and not in the past, never filling the void that was carved away cruelly from her life, holding into her degree like security blanked, hoping if she held on she would never fall into the dark abysm that was eagerly waiting for her with nobody to save her from it.

An hour later she was being ferried to Royal Woods by a Greyhound, arriving at the bus station three hours later. Like usual, she took a cab that deposited her in the street of her childhood home and as soon as her eyes saw the main entrance, Lynn had never felt so alone in her entire life.

With a sigh, she pressed the door bell and a few seconds later the tall blonde opened the door. With a big smile, Lynn went in between the warm hug of her old sister and once more, the agony couldn't reach her…at least for the remaining of the weekend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And a one and a two and a three!"

Roxanne and Lola Loud twirled dressed with tight clothing of cowgirls, fake guns strapped to their hips. The next completion to qualifications of the Miss Michigan was looming in the distance and at 14 years old, Lola had flourished into a beautiful woman, even with the so many problems in the household, Lola did not let it divert from her objective, moving in the ladder of her passion. Strangely as Lincoln called it 'her sunshine' she never saw it that way, believing in the past that her attributes were solidified but after his forced removal, she possessed a new found humility and a new way to see the world for what it really was. The pain was there, she could still remember one of the last talks with her brother before that depressing day and since then, she had lived as Lincoln would want her to be and had taken her into a road that she was sure she would never encounter.

But her attitude was as nasty and manipulative as ever if you ever got into her bad side. Her inner fire was stronger than ever and per every whirl, per every step of her way, she was honoring her brother, wherever he was, she was sure than one day he would return and he would be proud of who she had become through the effort and the sweat of her brow.

Her mother was present in the practice, but she looked out of it like usual. Rita Loud always was the one that ferried her from practice to practice and pageant to pageant, being there for her physically was an achievement of its own, the vast majority of the week, their mother was like one of Lisa's robots, going through the motions and the routine and nothing else; in the rare moments where she was alone, Lola and the rest would see her sitting around reading books, going off the house in dates with dad or just sitting twirling a glass of wine that was always turned into four or more. And as Lola and her friend finished their mother with a slight clap from the practice trainer, Rita slowly turned her attention from her cellphone to show Lola a tiny smile before returning to her cellphone. Lola frowned, never seeing her to watch her practice, with a sigh she looked at her friend, offering her a grin.

"Not bad for such squared feet."

"I am more impressed that your giant man nose let you move as you did."

Both friends giggled in jest, hugging each other. Roxanne mom, a woman in her early 40s with sun kissed skin and brown hair approached them.

"Good practice hun! I am so proud of you two!" She cheered.

Rita put down her cellphone and approached the scenario, not bothering to climb the ladder into it. She hummed with approval, tilting her head into a nod into Roxanne's direction.

"Good job." Her voice didn't match the fake smile plastered into her face and Lola could tell, being an expert into treachery herself, but for sake of the act that nowadays everyone lived through, she threw a fake smile and with a wink she took her fake revolver and twirled it into her hands, blowing on the barrel.

"We're on fire." With an expert twirl that would receive the approval of a gunslinger she slipped it back into its holster. Roxanne and her mom laughed at her antics, only Rita looked aside as if remembering something before shaking her head.

"Well! I was thinking of going into Dine N' Dance to celebrate! Certainly these two girls deserve something good after this helluva practice! My treat! Can't wait to see them in the real thing!" Roxanne's mom voice carried on with enthusiasm to which Rita denied politely with her head.

"I am sorry Josefina, but I must decline. My daughters are visiting this weekend and I must prepare, though I thank you for invitation, perhaps for the next time and it would be my treat." Her voice carried softly, her eyes half lidded and unawake. Lola could never stomach the way Roxanne and her mom expression fell with every rejection that her mom had said, one of the tad many but she was always glad that they never surrendered in carrying out the best way they could to help them feel welcome, everyone in town knew about their problems, it was unavoidable that the information slipped in such a small town and while the pity gnawed at her stomach, the guilt that she was associated with was stronger and that was enough to let it go, knowing that once more her nerves would be frayed by Lynn's and Luna's visit, the exact moment where her mom would start drinking when she thought that nobody was looking.

With a sigh, she offered Josefina and Roxanne a smile that carried many meanings and she was glad that they returned the same smile.

"Maybe later sis." Lola told the young Latina, who she considered a sister and not just a friend. Josefina blew her and a kiss and with a wave she was gone.

Rita saw them leave with a slight frown, but lighted up as soon as she felt Lola's gaze on her.

"Shall we go for ice cream then?"

Lola growled, crossing her arms.

"Why do you always do that?"

Rita blinked in confusion. "Do what?"

"Blow everyone that tries to get close to us…you know that Roxanne and her mom are wonderful people yet you deny them."

The Matriarch of her family laughed, brushing her locks roughly earning a hiss from Lola.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do!" Her outburst earned them a few odd looks between the other girls that were preparing for their practice, but most of all, the soft and concerned of the trainer, the mother of Winston. With a sigh as she felt the air shift suddenly into one of pure melancholy, she took Rita's, dragging her off to the parking lot, roughly yanking her hand away and looking aside so she wouldn't be able to see the tears that streamed down her cheeks, ruining her makeup on their way to the car.

Sighing Rita saw her go.

"Isn't that Rita Loud?"

A voice of a woman resounded from the entrance and she didn't bother to turn around knowing too well what would follow.

"They said they killed their son and buried his corpse in the woods, God knows what happens in that crazy house." She told her companion and that's when she started to walk on her high heels on the way to the car, already finding Lola strapped to the passenger seat on her old Toyota, looking out of the window, like usual. Wordlessly the older blonde got into the car, strapped herself and started the car. For a long moment, they don't say anything to each other; the car running is the only background noise. Slowly the slender hand of The Matriarch wrap itself around Lola's arm, squeezing slightly. Lola was shaken out of her stupor as she felt her mom taking a hold of her arm, her thumb tracing circles on her skin. Rita's gaze stayed to the front, occasionally blinking, staring at something in the distance.

"Mom?" Lola turned fully to her, concerned, regardless of all their problems and actions through the years, she was still her mother and she loved her.

"I am a bad mother, am I?" Her eyes pooled with tears, a pained wheeze exiting her throat, her fingers clenching around the steering wheel and around Lola's arm; with a hiss, Lola cringed but finally understood why her mom was breaking down. In the distance at the main adjacent road for the highway was a new billboard.

'For our Nation, for us All. United States Marine Corp, the few, the proud.'

It was as a way to advertise the recruitment of new troops for the ongoing war, the war where Lincoln was currently fighting.

It was a mystery that she could never solve and the one that brought her pain was that the family that she supposed to confide in, instead shunned the ones that wanted to know. Was his sin that great that he deserved his fate? The answers was always a strong NO, even as everything felt apart around them, Lola always felt horrible when her mother displayed her raw agony like this. It began three years after Lincoln's departure, in the military graduation of his Military Academy, the day that he rejected being welcomed into their family by her mom and his dad, the moment he decided to go to war and enlist in the Military instead.

She would never forget the way that his cold dead blue eyes snapped into attention when they called his name, his gaze hidden beneath his white military cap and gray uniform, standing tall and strong. The way he marched in that military drill and the moment where Lynn tried to drag him back to them before he exited the doors back into the academy, blocked by two men holding bayonetted rifles, forever disappearing from their lives; she was there on the final phone call that her parents and Lincoln exchanged, the day he threw it all to hell and enlisted and that was the day where all hope was lost.

Three months later, their parents came from California in order to see Lincoln out of recruit training, now being a fully blooded Marine and ready for war. Her dad was almost unresponsive, deciding to cater his needs for his job and his favorite activities rather than spend time with them but Lily and her mom took to drinking, leaving her favorite activities to rest.

What could she say to avoid her mother to stop looking like a walking corpse? Slowly she took her into her arms and she broke down.

"I-M SORRY!" Her mom screamed into her arms, saying it over and over again. With the sadness creeping, Lola could only hold her tighter, running a hand beneath her back wishing that everything was back before this living hell started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A big line of white powder was grounded by two slender hands, blue painted nails reflected on the fluorescent lights of a night club. Benjamin Franklin in bill form was twisted into a rolled and tight form, placed at the beginning of the line.

"No way she could fucking do it." A voice laughed at the left a young woman with brown hair with a pink stream down the middle, dressed in torn jeans vest, a long skirt and combat boots. Her voice broke into an amused grin before she started snorting the line of coke to the amusement of the nine people on the table, never stopping until the two feet of coke was gone into her nose. With a snarl she screamed into the high winds as the cheer of the occupants of the table screamed, clicking their drinks together.

"Fuck! Goddamn it Bruno, you know how to piek 'em" The same voice said with a amusement.

A young man with dirty blonde hair appeared next to the woman's side, caressing her shoulders in not a subtle manner and the woman leaned into his touch, gasping as his lips kissed a sensitive part of her neck.

"Luna you're the best, I am the only one for you."

"Your hand is the only _one_ for you" Luna sneered and the entire table broke into hysterics.

"One more round!" Bruno smiled and motioned to a waitress around the club dressed in scantiest clothing.

As the alcohol burned her system in and out, Luna groaned, appreciating the fine taste of the good life had provided for her, rum and coke mixed with more…coke always put her in the right spirit for some good fucking and today was not going to be the difference, especially since she was the girlfriend of Bruno, the younger brother of their sponsor. Amusedly, she took her boyfriend by the loose tie he wore around his neck, dragging him into standing. Cheers ran amok the club as Bruno waved back to the table, entering of the private rooms of their club. The dance of their tongues mixed with the taste of alcohol, the remnants of cocaine in their systems and the ecstasy pills that her boyfriend feed into her mouth with their rough tryst was always welcome, washed into her throat with a mix of whisky, knocking various bottles as her ass took a beating by the hips of Bruno, snarling into excitement as her orgasm reached her peek Luna hollered into a mix of excitement and adrenaline as he finished with a hiss next to her ear into the condom. Withdrawing from her, they held into each other, the room still twirling into funny colors, the best trip so far after the success of another profitable concert and her other activities, it would carry on her way of life for a long time before then next one.

As she rested nuzzled into his naked chest, Luna sighed suddenly being reminded of what started her on this path and she wished she had more cocaine in her system to forget why she was here in the first place but she knew that she was past her limit so the only thing she could do was to think, staring at the wall of the room.

Did Lincoln deserve his fate? A part of her would always say yes! It was hard to discern into the duality of the memories that always assaulted her. Lincoln and Lynn brought this into themselves for doing what they did; it was their fault that the family had broken like they were. It wasn't her…she only tried to do her best to protect her family from such a disgusting sin. The thought immediately turned sour as she came from her high, leaving a dull ache in her stomach. Did she forgot to eat again? It didn't matter much anyway.

Luna thought she did her best in order to resolve this situation but would never understand the way her parents lashed out at Lincoln and Lynn, wanting nothing more than to kick them out both into the cold streets, she realized her mistake too late but in reality, nobody could deal with the repercussion of their union; her parents took it the worse and was initially glad that her mom convinced her father to send him instead to a military academy, to curve the crazy of that boy into a normal person again and back into the sibling that she loved and respected and not of that freak that defended his romance with his own sister, finding in her heart that her hatred towards him was carved into her heart next to Lynn. Hating how he betrayed them, hated him for daring to do that to them, hating him for staining their family with that disgusting sin.

Three years later, the separation took its hold into the family for the worse and the solution quickly became into the poison that broke down their family, jagged pieces murdering their resolve, their family unit and being seek out by the small city habitants to try to heal them, but the pain was just too great, the river of agony ran to deep to put a stop to it. Whatever dam that held down her tears broke down after seeing a shadow of Lincoln dressed into a military uniform in the academy; his eyes were completely dead inside, completely disconnected to the world around him. His voice and attitude was like if his humanity was beaten out of him, shaping him into a disgusted empty shell of a young man crafted into a toy soldier, molded to the academy's needs.

That Lincoln had the same white hair, the same blue eyes and even though he was far taller than her now and was muscled, he wasn't her brother. His responses were cocky, sarcastic and filled with an animosity that even Luna herself was stunned into silence and immediately she realized that she had turned into that same person, especially against Lynn who she carried nothing more than hatred at being one of the reasons why they were in this mess. She used their shifty meetings to every time to mock her and try to smoother her with the same agony that she carried into her heart, so when she saw her running towards a retreating Lincoln with tears streaming down her cheeks she couldn't help but to laugh into hysterics, especially after those two stoic looking uniformed men blocked her entry into the door that Lincoln had disappeared into.

Months later, she caught her way into Chunk's band as one of the guitarist and singer and her explosive persona had let her to achieve in the scene something that she been wanting since she started in her passion. Using the fury and the pain of being carved out by a knife called life, Luna quickly rose to fame and suddenly everyone wanted to see her. Chunk was forced off the front man, instead playing the bass until he felt that his presence was no longer needed and he quit the band that he started and The Louders was born and suddenly every club and pub were tearing each other to pieces in order to have them to play for them. The cash flow and her fame was enough to push them to play off State and one night they met John Shea, the owner of several clubs in the Detroit area. He offered the band a serious amount of cash and connections to record their first album that was into its final stages of production; she met his younger brother, Bruno Shea and the rest was history.

Her dealings with the Shea clubs was not the only thing that she did for her boss, besides music, she had some side businesses that were more profitable, wanting more than to spread the euphoria that always felt as she snorted a big line of cocaine and so far, everyone had been happy. With a sigh, after lying hours awake, she nudged her boyfriend awake.

With a grunt, his blue eyes focused on hers, burying his face on her naked bosom.

"Bloody hell 'una. Let a man sleep would ya?"

She laughed loving his Irish accent, nudging him once more.

"We can't sleep that late today. We gotta be in the road tomorrow."

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, to visit your family, bet that cunt of your sister will be there too." He said referring to Lynn. Luna rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Who isn't a cunt for you? But it isn't your problem. I'll deal with the bitch myself." Her face twisted into an angry visage before it softened. "A line would probably help me sleep better."

Bruno grunted. "You know that my brother doesn't want to see you pumped full of drugs. He pays our bills".

"Awww, yer afraid of ol' John dude?"

The young man snorted. "Ya know he hates when you imitate that type of thing…but you know what…one for the road wouldn't hurt." He said as he started to look through the drawer, seeking the angel dust.

Luna laughed. "That's my jam!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tokyo, Japan. November 17th 2004.

Lori Loud and Bobby laid together watching the beautiful landscape that was Tokyo at night. They resided in a beautiful hotel overlooking the horizon as the sun peeked from the skies at the other side of the world, tinting the buildings in a mix of blues, oranges and yellows. Their hands grasped together and both smiled.

It hadn't been the first time that she had been in Japan, but this was Bobby's first time.

Today marked their anniversary and after a successful deal, what was the best way to celebrate than to watch the beautiful sunset together after a night of slow and passionate love making and room service with exquisite delicacies? Her world was perfect, or it would be perfect if she knew what was transpiring to her brother, who had always been in her mind.

Her happy smile soon slipped into a frown, looking at the distance. Bobby as if sensing her sad demeanor, was quickly to rub her shoulders.

"You're thinking of him, aren't you?"

Without looking at her boyfriend, she nodded, nuzzling her cheek against his.

"Do you hate Lincoln, Bobby? Knowing what he did?"

It wasn't a secret between them per se. Bobby had been there with Lori the very night it happened, waiting for her in his car as she chased after Lynn who had in turn chased the car that was taken Lincoln away from them. And he was there to transport a bloodied Lynn, Lori and his young sister Ronnie Anne back to the house.

He knew.

But he had never been asked if he ever did.

Hate seemed like a strong word that wasn't in his vocabulary. Bobby Santiago had always been taught to be compassionate, always caring about the wellbeing of others and looking down at the malice that many people possessed, but what could he said about Lincoln and Lynn? The discovery shocked him to the core and he was repulsed beyond belief but never to hate the white haired man. Lincoln was like a little brother to him who he thought to be as a kind soul, just like him and while he didn't particularly disliked the sports crazy and crass Lynn Loud, he couldn't really understand what took them to take their relationship like they did.

Lincoln was a man that many women would love to get to meet. He was compassionate, well mannered, compassionate, smart and his skills were unparalleled at his young age, so when he took this road with his sister, he was so…disappointed and saddened and even more as he saw the Loud family crumbling. He wasn't one to question the odd friendship that Ron-Ron has with Lynn, but it concerned him at first that Lynn would take her down a bad path, yet his worries were unplaced and was perhaps the only friendship that mattered to his sister and the same could be said about the sportsgirl. To Lori's great shame, she could not be in Lincoln's graduation from that military academy but he was glad. The things he had heard from the younger Loud siblings was terrifying to look at. He couldn't imagine the horrible changes that Lincoln suffered in that academy, but the most shocking thing was that he enlisted in the Marine Corp as soon as he graduated, rejecting the acceptance back into the family, marching off to war.

A part of him respected him, understanding that no man wants to be cast aside and torn only then to be asked to return where they casted out him in the first place but another part of him called him selfish for leaving the destroyed family behind to fend for themselves. The changes that Bobby had saw in that family were horrified and he soon understood why Lori tried to stay as far away as she could in these business trips. Either it was the fact that she saw herself as a failure as the big sister and couldn't bear to see the fruits of her failure or it was because she couldn't deal with the fact that her dysfunctional family didn't knew how to even know how to live with themselves; but most of all, Lynn was one Lori's sins, she had told him as such. She truly believed that she could've done something to avoid them committing that mistake and marring to a life of suffering.

"No Lori, I could never hate the little dude." He told her truthfully. "I know he screwed up but I don't want to see him getting hurt." He said as he caressed her hair. "I pity them both."

And he did.

Lynn was shunned completely by her parents the same way that Lincoln would have been if he had remained in the household, writing her off their lives. The crushed expression of her face it's a memory that would forever haunt him. To see such a prideful girl destroyed like that was so depressing. It took months for Lori to get off her depression and when she did, he couldn't find in his heart to dislike Lynn, nodding off to his sister to provide her comfort in these dark times.

Normalcy nowadays was such a nonexistent word.

"Lynn is still taking pretty badly eh?"

"It has been four long years." Lori answered with a twitch of her lips. "I know that Lincoln said that he did what he did to give her the normal life that he couldn't give her…but Lynn needs to move on with her life, get someone else and be happy. The next time I see her, I am going to talk to her, sister to sister. I want her to put this…fiasco to rest." She sighed. "If only to give Lincoln peace whenever he is, though I bet with that war that is raging, he won't know any peace, but at least his wish would come true…he would want for her to be happy" Her eyes blinked away the tears that were surely coming, once more being smothered by her boyfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A pale hand took hold of a camera that sat on a glass counter.

Lucy Loud twirled to look at the camera offered by the sales person, no other than her sister Luan Loud who had been working for 'Memories Forever' video store, a store completely dedicated for the art of videography and photography with plenty of equipment. Luan was dressed in a white chemise shirt with her nametag and black dress pants.

"The Sony Mini DVD Camcorder DCR-DVD201. This baby can burn content into a cd for comfort of use, with a video quality of 1 megapixel and able to record even in low light conditions…it is an entry level camera but I am probably sure that it would work for…what was it again?"

The Goth was silent for a few seconds before she slowly tilted her head upwards, revealing a single amethyst eye.

"Record my sessions of cooking desserts for the show Dessert Storm…" Her monotone voice went silent as a tomb at the end making Luan to sigh rather than cringe in revulsion, like Lucy expected her to do. The comedian had been hit hard as much as everyone else with Lincoln's departure, but nobody had seen as much change as her young sister Lucy. If only, she was more reclusive and antisocial than ever.

"I guess that could work…I could probably ask my boss for an employee discount on this one and offer monthly payments. Anyway….where are you even getting the money for this?"

At that the Goth grunted in annoyance.

"Library." Was the only thing she said before she placed the full amount roughly on the counter. Blinking, Luan pocketed the money into the cash register and gave her a receipt. Taking the box she intended to walk off the store without a word before she was stopped by Luan calling after her.

"Hey wait…my shift is over soon, do you want to catch a cup of coffee? Black and sugary, my treat."

Turning around slowly, Lucy shrugged her shoulders and nodded, exiting the store and sitting down on close to the fountain of the mall, where Luan worked.

Half an hour later they sat on a coffee shop, the Goth drank from her cup wordlessly as she ate from the croissant platter that Luan had also provided, drawing a napkin across her lips, all the while Luan observed her, twirling her thumbs nervously on her lap.

"If you wish to talk, you may, I will sit here and listen." Lucy broke down the difficult silence by adding to its awkwardness.

"It's not me you should listen; I want to heard what do you want to say."

"There is nothing for me to say." Lucy added as she drank another sip of her hot beverage. Luan threw her hands in the air.

"I might not be the smartest, but I know you."

"Do you? It's a funny joke after all, perhaps the only one that had made me laugh." She added with a quick quirk of her lips.

Luan almost slapped her, quickly reminding herself why nobody talked to her in the house.

"I think it's enough with the bullshit." The comedian told her in a low tone with an added snarl, the Goth was intimated by the display of anger reflected in her tone, ready to jump at her. Looking at the exit of the coffee, the Goth was inclined to leave but her hand snatched hers before she could ever make a motion. Looking at her fingers snared against her, Luan saw an expression across her face, the very first in years.

Fear.

And she went in for the kill.

"I think it's time for you to deal with it."

"Deal with what?"

"Lincoln and Lynn."

The Goth groaned.

"You are talking about something even you, Miss Private Surveillance don't know anything about. It seems to be the only interest that peeks at you is to observe other people lives because you lack one of your own."

With a snarl her hand went flying, slapping the Goth across the face, her head being thrown to the side from the strength, almost making the Goth to be thrown to the floor. Lucy trembled in agony, nursing her tender cheek, a thin linr of blood left her nostrils. At that moment their waitress came to the table, observing the display of violence that had a few patrons of the coffee to look at them in shock.

"Miss, it's everything alright?"

Luan was more than ready to cleave her face in two, swallowing her sarcasm; she slammed a ten bill on the table making her jump.

"Should be enough for the table and tip. We're leaving." Forcefully, she took her sister by the hand and yanked her to her feet, exiting the coffee feeling dozens of gazes burning a hole in their backs.

They walked in silence, occasionally she heard the sniff of the Goth as she silently cried, letting herself to be dragged into the nearest fire exits where they could have some privacy. Lucy sat down in the steps of the stairs, her trembling hands caressing her tender cheek, the 16 years old sniffed, brushing a thin line of blood from her nostrils, sniffling and looking at the wall.

Sighing, Luan crawled her face into her hands. It never got easy, didn't it?

"Don't act like you didn't deserve that one." The Comedian told her with a snarl, pearly whites showing, shuddering in anger. "It's been a while Lucy, but since nobody is doing anything about your situation, I am stepping in."

"Uninvited I might add." Lucy added, looking at the floor.

"Perhaps." She shrugged. "But I had it with this bullshit. It's not just you, it's everyone and it's driving me cuckoo. There's nothing that we can do now…we were too cowardly to do what was right…and you think that you know more than I do, remember who I am. Of course I know everything, I knew from a very long time, even before Luna spilled the beans."

Lucy's head snapped so fast to her that Luan took a step back, Lucy's amethyst eyes were glistening with tears, her lips trembling.

"Why you didn't say anything?"

"What was I supposed to do?" She sighed, turning around. "How can I tell my family that my brother and my sister were screwing around behind everyone backs? It's just…they were not harming anybody. I knew that eventually they would get burnt off that kind of relationship, break it off and treasure it while they went off with other people. I just…I…didn't knew that this would happen…but you knew didn't you? You knew from the very beginning."

Lucy's silence was her confirmation.

"I didn't even need to have cameras to observe as you talked with Lynn time and time again."

"They were not supposed to be found out…I thought I had it under control, I told them to be careful but they didn't listen…they decided to be selfish and be…in love."

Luan bit her lip. "I didn't knew that they were so far into that."

"You don't even know half of it." Lucy said, sniffing. "They…they wanted to run away."

Luan blinked, turning to her fully. "They did?"

"Lynn told me in one of her talks…weeks before the incident happened. That the only way that they would accept them would be to run away to live in a town or city that had never seen them, to be strangers, just a couple in love but I guess it didn't work out that way then."

"I guess not." Luan shuddered but her eyes hardened. "I want you to stop shunning off Lynn."

The Goth hissed. "You may threaten and hit me all you want, but that is something that I cannot do…she is one of the guilty ones for what happened to the family…Lincoln and Lynn deserve everything they got due their holy union."

Luan chuckled, slapping her mouth as her giggles threatened to break out.

"You-are-not-a-very-good-liaaaaar" She told her in a sing-song voice. "If you are not being honest with yourself, I'll complete your own puzzle…you are as broken as we are all. At this time, I would take Lincoln and Lynn as they were before this started, or did you already forgot that Lynn tried to kill herself?"

Lucy said nothing, her eyes once more glued to the floor.

"And our disgusting parents didn't say shit…I had to found out through Leni. As for my brother…I rather see him well than in a wooden casket. You think that hiding yourself like an ostrich with her head in the dirt would avoid that the war wouldn't touch you? Look around you Luce, the morbid loss that you so relish in it's everywhere. You know how many cameras I sell for people who want to share their last moments with their parents, sons or daughters before they ship out to combat? Do you really hate them both so much? Or perhaps it is the excuse that you use to keep going with your little thing you call life?"

The Goth looked at her before she looked aside.

"I didn't knew you were so…psychological."

Luan chuckled. "You are not the only good one with observational skills."

"I miss our old life…it's all…this…this isn't what was supposed to happen."

Luan nodded, sitting next to her and putting a hand over her shoulder. "Not at all, but you know what? I think that this has been going on for far too long, the root of this problem was not what Lincoln and Lynn did…its mom and dad…they rather jumped the gun instead of talking with them, to rationalize this and to see what could've done about it and deal with it like a family should have…and not what happened, Luna freaking out also didn't help matters…even though dad that we would never abandoned one of our own…they did for those two and we didn't do a goddamn thing about it."

The Comedian buried her face into her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks, sulking as the Goth did.

"We are terrible sisters but we can still do something. We need to get all together…even Luna and Lori"

The Goth placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Even if we wanted to, what do you think that we could do? Lincoln is in a war and we don't know when he will return…and Lynn…do you think that the way I…we've treated her would be solved in a single day?"

"No." Luan conceded her that point. "But it is a start…as for Lincoln…Lisa could pinpoint him and give us some insight of how to contact him."

Lucy nodded no. "She doesn't wants to help anybody but herself…when was the last time she was even home?"

The Comedian smirked. "As you said…I am Miss Surveillance and trust me…I can find dirt on her faster than the FBI can dig out Watergate leaks."

"I like the way you think." The Goth told her approvingly and that was enough Lucy to guffaw in laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gettings thish samples gits harder and harder…why wouldn't I be provided enough budget for tish?" A bespectacled brunette said, digging through the forest soil with a thick short shovel where a purplish flower resided into a cast of ice, while being ignored by six men wearing long black coats and sunglasses.

A young blonde girl next to her rolled her eyes, slamming her camping tent pole as hard as she could in the soil to no veil. By November the frost was seeping into the State, making outdoors camping more of a hassle that it had to be. Annoyingly she hissed, looking at one of the Secret Service.

"Well?" She asked the nearest man, who tilted an eyebrow off his sunglasses in confusion.

Hissing in annoyance, the 14 years old stood standing next to him with crossed arms.

"Are you gonna be useful? Or you're gonna stand there and look useless Agent Smith."

"My name is n-"

"Dunno, don't care. Make yourself useful." Lana told him extending one of the tent poles as he huffed, taking it into his gloved hands.

"Fine…"He told her, kneeling in the selected spot. Snarling he brought it as far as he could but the pole refused to dig in properly and he tried again and again, his lips twisting in a grimace by every failed attempt, Lana's grin getting bigger and bigger and she was not the only one, with amusement she watched as the stoic agent faces twisted into smiles of amusement.

So they were human after all.

This hadn't been the first time that Lana had taken into camping with Lisa, it seemed to be an out of place relationship, but both seek nature for their own reasons. Lisa because the Royal Wood forest provided her with many samples for her work and Lana because she loved camping out, the fact that their parents couldn't say no because they were completely protected by the US Government…it was a plus.

Finally the first pole went in properly as the agent brushed the sweat off his brow.

"Done." He turned to Lisa who was still struggling with the frost herself. "Do you need any assistance, Miss Loud?"

"Do ash Lana asksh." The young scientist informed him and with a light scowl he turned back to the grinning Lana who had the nine remaining poles.

"Get digging." At that the other agents finally had it, laughing at his misfortune but one by one started helping as Lana started to light up their fireplace, the day finally starting to bleed into the night.

Two separate tents were set up around the camping place, one for the agents and a smaller one for the siblings. Lisa was too busy rummaging through the different vials of the samples collected as Lana hummed a song to herself, brushing her hair. To her annoyance she found a knot that she couldn't do, grunting as she tried again and again to untangle it. Frustrated she hissed throwing the hair brush aside, wanting nothing more than her brother to smoother it and put it into two pig tails like he used to do. With a sigh she looked aside dejectedly, suddenly feeling depressed at the thought, cursing herself to let it linger.

"Do you miss Lincoln?" Lana asked suddenly, those words were enough to give the super genius a pause, twirling fully at her sister.

" I do not have time forsh foolish sentimentalismsh." Lisa told her.

At that, Lana snarled ramming her against her sleeping bag and ramming the zipper home, dispelling the extensions of her short hair that used to cover her uneven hair.

"It isn't that…you jerk. I know that you miss him as much as you do Lis."

"Your hypotesish is flawed and needs tweaking." She told her coolly. Exasperated, Lana completely tore away her glasses which she didn't need so she could look at her directly.

"Look at me in the eye and say that you don't miss Lincoln."

Lisa opened her mouth but no sound came out of it. She sighed, slacking on her cottoned prison, blinking as if the realization that she couldn't hide behind her actions and words hit her.

"We all do." Lisa said with a sigh. "But I didn't knew what to do to help."

The eyes of Lana hardened in fury, pressing her palm against her neck in a threatening manner making the Scientific to let out a gasp of surprise.

"Course you did." Lana hissed. "Lynn asked you to find him in that nasty place…but you didn't. You preferred to hide like a coward."

Lisa closed her eyes, taking a breath that cut like glass.

"And…what wash I shoposshed to do? He wash gone to a private military szchool…we couldn't jush break him out."

The pigtailed teenager pressed at her neck harder.

"You have connections, you could've asked fer it…you could…but you didn't Lis." Lana closed her eyes releasing the neck of the Scientist. "And now that Lynn has been asking you over and over again to be in contact with him whenever he was, you have also denied her…no…denied us the right to know of him…how could you? Where's your humanity? Did you forgot they are family?"

Lisa hummed, her fingers poking from the other end of the sleepingbag and undid the zipper, Lana didn't do anything to stop her.

"Sho don't even know what they did."

"I know I ain't that smart but I know they were in the sack." Lana told her with a brutal honesty that shocked the young scientist. "Don't get me wrong, it's gross and icky, but they weren't hurting anybody and I…I didn't say anything. I don't think that even Blondie knows about it. At this time I'm not even sure who knows the truth."

"Izsh….difficult to comprehend what drove them like that…I was dizsgusted and angry at their immorality. The probabilitiesh weren't in their favor…but still they took the chance and thizh was the resulting product, but I never managed to take my own sadnessh and anger into account…I preferred to not deal with it behind my experimentsh and investigazion and for that I…I am sorry but I do not have the power to just go in and demand his return, he made hish choice and I can't say I do not undershztand it…why would a person that was brushezh ashide would come back?"

Lana sighed, sitting with her legs tugged under her, nodding and hugging herself, not holding it against Lisa anymore.

"We're freaking cowards."

"An accurate asseshsment." Lisa conceded her that point. "But…perhapsh it ish the moment to make amendsh, Lincoln isnt'hs going to be at war forever, he will come back to Camp Lejeune, where hish unit ish'tationated…it would be a start. The key ish if the whole family finally give Lincoln and Lynn the support they crave so we could be a finally be a family once more…especially our parental unitsh."

Lana sighed, drawing her sleeping bag close, looking at the tent wall.

"We don't even know where to begin." She lamented.

Lisa pursued her lips. "Perhapsh not…but Leni does."

The pigtailed teenager turned fully to her, propping her head against her palm.

"Leni?"

"Leave it to Leni." Lisa smiled, the very first genuine smile that the young teenager had seen on her face in a very long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln awoke from his nap way past the evening hours, cradling his face into his grimy hands as the tent around him billowed with the wind, he was not alone, his crew members were sound asleep, Dunkar was missing, perhaps taking another report to the higher ups.

The memories of the events of the battle had been burned into his memory. No matter the time, no matter what he was doing. The only thing that he could ever see in his dreams was the fluorescent reticle of his gunner sight, aiming at people and buildings. His fingers already were dry and his skin was busted from the many hours of holding his station joysticks, pressing the trigger over and over again. A part of him felt that ever since he entered that house, he gave away a piece of his anger away that he felt against the world and he had to thank Polly Pain, the only part of that type of world that managed to find him here, thousands of miles away from the US of A, expecting that the battle that would rage on as soon as he came back to Royal Woods would be as strong as this one but nevertheless, he wasn't ready to give up.

His mind snapped back to the memories of the complete shock of the crew as he came back full of blood and oh God…the smell of dried gore even made poor Ramirez to hurl. In the end, Dunkar forced their tank to safe ground in order for him to get changed, throwing his body armor on the turret until the only blood stained article on him was his helmet until he managed to clean it whole with wipes but at least the constant odor of the tank was still as disgusting but without the putrid smell of rotten flesh attached to him and they could finally return back to combat, the days were a blur of movement and the bright flashes of ordnance but slowly, the city was starting to cave away to their presence, the insurgents had taken to hide between the remains of houses and lied in wait, without food, shelter or spare ammo.

Lincoln could applaud their tenacity and fanatic fatalism.

He was roused from his stupor as he heard the approaching footsteps scrunching on the sand. Quickly taking his M4 by the barrel he prepared it against his chest just in case aiming straight at the tent entrance, the tales of infiltrators wearing Free Iraqi Army uniforms quickly came to mind. But who came to his tent wasn't the person that he expected, lowering his rife immediately. Polly Pain gasped in surprise throwing her hands in surrender and struggled to breathe in surprise as Lincoln aimed a rifle at her, finally able to breathe once more as soon as he lowered it.

"Jesus Christ Loud, what the fuck is your problem?" She hissed.

"Infiltrators." Swabble said from his sleeping post, drawing a hand against his sweaty face, Ramirez turned around so he could relax. "We had reports of terrorists infiltrating bases with Iraqi military vehicles wearing their uniforms just yesterday. I am surprised you didn't heard it."

Polly sighed. "I've been recording nonstop in Fallujah with my boss. He hadn't wanted to leave the site but I get it…that's how we make our money. But now…I got enough clearance to do something that I've been wanting to do since I came here."

Lincoln and Swabble looked at each other before the tall African American beat him to the punch.

"Get the fuck out?"

Polly snorted with amusement. "I wish, but no…an interview! With you!"

Lincoln blinked. "Me?"

"Not you numbnuts, all of you. See where you come from, the reason to join the Marines, what do you think about the war and so on. The people want to know about our Servicemen and Servicewomen back home. Not just see the visceral battle; I already spoke with your commanding officer and I got the green light." Her face turned serious, tugging at the pink laces of the roller skates around her neck. "And you need to behave."

"Fuck that." Said Ramirez from his sleeping post and they all but the reporter laughed. "I am here for is to kill ragheads with my bros, case closed."

Lincoln rolled his eyes in amusement as Polly tried her best to rationalize his grisly comment.

"Belay that. Dress clean, shave and let's give the TV our purtiest smile, Polly might not be Star and Stripes but if you want to show your face to our country this is the best way. I want you ready at…"He looked at his watch. "1700 hours (5PM), nice and shiny."

"Oorah." Swabble said with a sarcastic smile that made the white haired Corporal to chuckle, sharing the exact sentiment. Ramirez didn't looked at all pleased by the order but nevertheless, he stood up to obey, walking wordlessly to the showers area and Lincoln understood perfectly. The stress of combat, death and bloodfields wasn't something to take lightly but he was certain that they could use the distraction rather than brooding about the battle. With a sigh he turned back to Polly who by now she looked quite unhappy about the sarcasm and unwelcoming comments that the other crew members had expressed.

"I am ready for my close up Mr. Demille." Lincoln cheeky grin brought a snort of laughter from the brunette, slapping his shoulder in good jest and suddenly, the world seemed not that grin for Lincoln anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was past 11 o Clock in the morning and still Lynn hadn't woken up from her deep sleep, without the sudden need to wake up and it hadn't been the first time since she slacked down from her early morning riser persona into the laziness that seemed to creep into her every time she visited the household. After light night of talking, movie watching and smacking, the siblings were surprised to see their mother with wet cheeks, Lola trailing behind her. It took an effort from Lynn's part, but all of them managed to hug their mother as she cried in a loving circle of her daughters. It didn't need to be said what haunted her.

Lana and Lisa were deposited soon enough by a completely non suspicious donuts van and soon enough Lucy and Luan, finding the shock the sad display and were soon to join in, but most of all, the Matriarch buried her face on the chest of Lynn as she said sorry and sorry over again. It took the arrival of Lynn Sr. to break the reunion, his cold gaze dissipated as soon as he saw his wife crying face on the daughter he wished he didn't have, coolly pushing her away with his shoulder and carrying her upstairs. Nobody dared to move a muscle to stop them, even if Lynn felt like it was the beginning of something else but immediately, they let go to their own time; she didn't miss the furtive glances that every one of their sisters was given her and to her ever confusion, Lily was observing her with a gaze that made her tremble, it was like watching Lucy at work but she couldn't deny it, this was the beginning where the masks were starting to crack, finding in shock that Lucy seek her out to invite her to watch a movie with the rest, surprised that the Goth had started to talk to her rather than the cold shoulder that she had demonstrated for years…it was odd, but not unwelcome.

Lana was practically straddling her when she woke up, parting her hand from her forehead and sighing as she tried to blink the sleep away.

Downstairs in the basement a secret reunion was taking place.

Leni, Luan, Lisa, Lucy, Lola and Lily sat in a circle, each facing the thin window that faced the street. Soon per Lucy's predictions a dingy old black van pulled adjacent to their street blaring with heavy metal. At the passenger seat Luna exited the vehicle with a laugh, taking off the arm of that disgusting boyfriend of hers snared around her hips, taking her seatbelt with some difficulty. The man with the dirty blonde hair spat off the window, looking at his girlfriend through the rear view mirror as she rummaged through the contents of the van before pulling out her guitar case. She closed the side door and kissed him openly to the disgust of the sisters. Leni quickly put her hand on Lily's eyes so she couldn't bare the disgusting sight and without protest, Lily stayed there and when her gaze was uncovered, Luna was already walking to the house with her guitar strapped to her shoulder.

Lola nodded upwards and Leni and the comedian were quickly to lie in wait with the basement door. Soon the sound of keys jiggling and a lock opening was their signal to pounce. Before Luna could even step in the house, a pair of arms snared around her, her silent screams muffled by the hand that rammed on her face, roughly taking her down the basement, finding her sisters waiting for them. Unceremoniously Leni forced her into the group as Luan placed her guitar propped against the wall and sat down herself.

Finally Leni removed her hand and it was enough to send Luna into an angry frenzy.

"What the hell guys?" She exclaimed with a bewildered look.

"Comfy?" The snark that came from Luan surprised her into silence, her mouth bowing up and down.

"What did I do now?" Luna hissed trying to stand up but to her surprise it was Lucy who forced her down with brutal strength, revealing her amethyst eyes to her and it was enough to paralyze her. It had been a while since she saw her getting serious and she wasn't the only one. Sweet Lily who was always timid in her talks to her looked serious without an ounce of her shyness, looking straight through her and that made her shudder in distaste.

Lola looked at all the assembled members and nodded.

"Well, here we are, at least most of us. I declare this session to start. The first order of the day…rescue our family and get Lincoln and Lynn back."

Luna scowled. "That's funny, I didn't came here to get involved in this idiocy."

"You don't get a said in this matter." Lucy turned to her with anger in her visage. "Whatever you want it or not, you are part of the Loud family and you are part of the problem solving as well. We must do what is right and fix our family, starting with Lincoln and Lynn"

The musician laughed cruelly. "And now you all care?" Everyone jumped as if her words had burned them. "You've shunned Lynn as well. Don't you dare to blame me, I am not the one who…who." Her eyes softened looking at Lily as if she remembered that she was here in the first place.

"Should I acknowledge tshe elephant in tshe room?" Lisa asked.

Luan sighed looking at Lola who had her eyes fully opened, tilting her body towards them and fully attentive.

"Very well." The Comedian closed her eyes, gathering the courage for what she was about to say.

"Don't…" Luna warned her but it was too late to stop now.

"Lincoln and Lynn were…together." Her words carried a meaning that not all understood, locking her gaze with Lola and then with Lily whose eyes were widened. "As Lori and Bobby…or mom and dad."

Horrified, Lola brought her hands to her mouth, the tears flowing freely from her eyes. From her part, Lily was looking aside, her hands fully grasped on her lap as she processed the revelation.

"Most of us knew about it…we found out one way or another, before the incident or…after." The Comedian looked at the scientist who looked away. "But we need to put a stop to this. We need to bring our family together and they are the key."

Luna snorted with laughter, slapping her hands against her mouth, trembling with the hilarity of the situation.

"You…You're, Ha…you're insane if you think that I want to deal with those two freaks ever again. You think that I am just gonna go and hug it out and that's that?"

"You don't have to like Lynn." Leni spoke, with barely controlled anger. "But you need to do it for the family…stop provoking her…stop looking at her as if you wanted to kill her…I've seen you…I do." The blonde's fists scrunched in rage. "I am not that smart…but you always pick a fight with Lynn over the smallest of things…this has to stop…now."

"You don't get to tell me what to do." Luna's voice dropped a few degrees colder.

"Oh…but I do." Lisa smirked with superiority. "Don't shu worry about the band…I have an insightz where are you getting your esxtra money, it would be sadh if the polize learned about who carriesh your instruments from concert to concert….seemsh that Mr. Shea iszh paying you…handsomely."

Cold ice lodged in her stomach, her eyes widening the size of platters.

"How…wh…how…do you know that?"

With confusion, the sisters looked at the confrontation taking place, not understanding the exchange.

"Bad Moon Rising." Was the only thing that Lisa said before Luna stood up suddenly horrified before the strong grip of Leni held her down, Lucy clamping her hand down on her mouth to quieted her screams, her eyes frantically looking for any escape but there was none.

The Scientist stood up to passed around the circle of sisters, her hands firmly clasped behind her back.

"Since this re-affirmshs your cooperation, the plan is quite simple…we will not tell Lynn anything, we will behave, have big lunch with our parentz, which are the catalysth to make this move towards completion. Thish road is'ure treacheroushz but I think we can pull it off. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" The positive screams from her sisters resounded through the basement but Luna. Roughly, Lola smashed her elbow against her stomach, with a hiss she glared back but then sighed.

"Agreed…but don't expect me to lay my neck for any of you when this is done and over." She said standing up, roughly taking her guitar and made her way upstairs, slamming the door close; nobody stopped her. Lola broke down the uncomfortable silence.

"What a bitch." She growled.

Leni gasped wiggling her finger in reprimand.

"There's children here."

"I…I actually agree with that sentiment." The youngest said to the shock of everyone present, shrugging in response.

Luan sighed.

"Well girls, let's get to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** It took a while, but the plans of the girls will hopefully bear the fruits of their labor. Don't get me wrong, I do not hate Luna, she's a fantastic character, but I needed someone who would create animosity and separation between the family and she was the perfect candidate, leading the kind of life she wanted about the rockstar, it seemed to be a perfect fit for her. She is not a villain, but a mere victim of the circumstances surrounding the family. Until the next chapter!

D4rK.


	15. Around the World

**A/N:** My apologies for the delay, my PC died and I had to rebuild it from the ground up with new parts, but thankfully I didn't lose my data. PM me with any questions you guys or gals might have.

Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and I do not make any money writing this fic.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

 **Siege of Hearts**

 **Chapter 15**

Around the World.

The sound of a door rammed close woke Lynn again from her slumber, passing a hand through her face with a resigned sigh.

Leaving the snoring young blonde behind, Lynn cracked her back before her nostrils were attacked by something good coming from the kitchen. Curiously, she made her way downstairs were Lucy, Luan, Leni, Lisa, Lola and Lily were in the kitchen seeing to various ingredients being chopped off and cooked on the stove by Leni, currently checking the contents of the stew, smelling it with approval. As soon as Lily saw her at the foot of the stairs, her elbow tapped Luan on her hips. The comedian saw her approaching and she immediately broke into a smile.

"Look who's back from the dead."

Lynn chuckled, sheepishly looking between her assembled sisters.

"My stomach woke me up." She shrugged. "Couldn't stay asleep forever."

"A brilliant ashment." Lisa grinned. "I shall keep recordsh when thish meal is over…"

Lynn was far too disturbed at being acknowledged for the very first time in years by her to react to her comment. Lisa hadn't meddled with the family in years…it was like travelling in time to a different time. She blinked in surprise at realizing that the scientist was eagerly waited for an answer.

"Gross." She muttered with fake revulsion and that was enough to have the scientist in stitches. What the hell was going on? Suddenly everyone was talking to her?

Lucy tilted her head. "Then I suppose is not too late to help us finishing up the stew?"

Lynn blinked in surprise at being addressed so politely for the second time, this time by a person that hadn't as even breathed the same air as hers. For years, Lucy had avoided her, hearing perhaps two words coming towards her in the years of animosity between them but she never had it in her for hating her guts.

Without missing a beat, she nodded.

"Let's get on with it!" Lola exclaimed with enthusiasm.

For the next forty-five minutes the sisters assembled together cutting the necessary ingredients for the stew. Lisa and Lucy were cutting onions and bell peppers, Lynn was in charge of preparing their rice maker, pouring generous amounts of chopped vegetables in it and letting it run with two cups of rice while at the same time boiling some eggs. Lola, Luan and Lily were busy chopping separate vegetables for their Loud house salad while Leni observed everything with an approving eye while eyeing the beef in the stew.

Lynn abstinently threw the shredded carrot bits at Lola's hair and the blonde hissed like a reptile, murdering her with a look before going back to her task. The spots girl grinned…it almost felt like old times, she twirled the carrot remains in her hands before sighing and discarding them to the trash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside her old room, Luna sighed as the smell reached her nostrils. Her guitar was left forgotten, propped against her old dresser. Her guts rumbled with fury…when had been the last time she had eaten something? She wrecked her brain for an answer and the blurred memories of eating some sandwiches on the road came back as her findings that it had been perhaps two days ago. By now, the white powder called for her but she dismissed those thoughts…it would be a time for that type of party later…that type of party was not reserved for the household…for now she needed substance, even if it meant dealing with the undesirable company downstairs. Stubbornly, she sighed and dealt with the hunger once more, her fleeing eyes looking downstairs before they cemented once more to the wooden ceiling, fingers absently tracing her colored locks.

Her face scrunched in a deep frown, snarling with repressed fury. The feeling of being betrayed had been one that have always been together with Luna ever since that night, the very night where the entire family had been torn apart and the events that just happened in the basement where once more a reflection of the kind of life she lived now. For years she hadn't needed the family, the glue that used to be there had all but gone with only her past memories was the only link she possessed towards the Louds, being part of them by name only.

Luna Loud was a person to be admired and respected…people chanted her name by the thousands. Her gigs had gone to almost astronomical levels in the thousands of fans as her band opened to other famous ones. Her name was quickly expanding through the entire East Coast and with the release of their first album, the world will know of her…wasn't this what she wanted?

Her mind quickly supplied her with something she had heard herself saying, at least the old her…All that matters is having fun…and the only time I have fun is doing it with you guys. It had been a different time, a time where her life hadn't crumbled into the mess of ecstasies and abuses that it was now, a time where she had lost herself into the abysm of her current life, far too gone for someone to reach her.

She wasn't happy.

That was for certain.

For as long as she could remember, the rage had consumed her and guided her every decision, even dating a person out of convenience to expand her career. Bruno was certainly fun…he had been easy to sway in the very beginning, but over the years he was too intertwined in her life to just let him go. He was important to her for only what he represented but this was her choice. Nobody but hers to live as she did and always, she faced the music…alone, behind the curtain nobody could see her raw. Everyone saw the rock diva, giving her best to entertain and light up every nerve on magma through the explosive music.

But nobody could see the song that played in her soul.

It was highly ironic.

She chuckled, licking her chapped lips.

To think that she sacrificed the entirely of Luna's Loud life to become the singer of The Louders, the things she had wanted the most to become who she was…a singer, a front man and a drug dealer to supply her vice and nobody could see it.

She almost lost herself to the irony of life, laughing with no humor left her.

Luna groaned, slapping a hand across her face…this is why she preferred to have something in her system, whatever angel dust or some whiskey, her mind always veered into this path when she wasn't shitfaced beyond what was capable for a human being. Sighing, the smell woke her up to what Lisa had said and internally she praised her cunning, it was exactly what she would have done in her place, after all, she wouldn't be in her current position without some plotting, influencing the scene behind the stage curtains.

Swinging her long leg back on the floor she patted her head to prepare herself in what she was about to do.

"Let's get this crap over with already." She hissed to herself before she made her way downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iraq, November 17th 2004.

Operation Phantom Fury

Fallujah Train Station, Alpha Outpost.

Once more, Lincoln dipped his face on the cold water that the reporter had brought in order to refresh him in the blistering hell that was Iraq, at over 130 degrees. Currently the entire Iron Horse tank batallion was assembled, with their tanks huddled together not too far from they were standing, Polly was far too busy to settle the shot with the cameraman to pay attention at anything else that was happening around her.

Dunkar oversaw the event with keen interest, Lincoln next to him in a relaxed posse, as his RTO, he was his person of confidence, running things with precision when he was absent. The other three Tank Platoon Commanders stood at the distance, dealing with their own crews, everyone waiting for the moment so they could get back to the battle but, men like Lincoln enjoyed the small break that seemed like a Godsent.

Occasionally the artillery pieces fired salvos, the ordnance resounding in the distance but not even Polly was paying attention to it, becoming nothing more than the background noise of the battle.

Lincoln kicked off a rock, sending it skidding across the field, Swabble was to quickly to put his fingers in an L shape across his forehead to which the Corporal quickly answered with the double bird. The approach of Polly and her cameraman immediately ceased their interaction.

"We're going live in two minutes." She informed the crew as Dunkar approached the huddled group, just behind Polly. "EVERYONE GATHER AROUND YOUR POSITIONS! We're going live soon!"

"That means don't do anything retarded fuck face, yeah! I mean you! Don't put your goddamn hands in your pockets!" One of the platoon leaders said sending the Marines to guffaw in laughter high in spirits. With a shake of his head, Master Gunnery Sergeant Dunkar was to quickly huddle. When they were told to look pretty the Battalion commander finally gave the good to go to upgrade to the 21st century and that included brand new MARPAT digital camo uniforms and coveralls. They shredded their old interceptor armor and instead switched to the current issue the MTV vest in coyote color. Their helmets were nice and new and their boots had been upgraded to brand new Danner boots.

The cameraman quickly gave the thumb ups to Polly and her in turn nodded, lifting a single digit towards the crews, who straightened in at eased up position, lying still.

"Twenty seconds!" The camera man screamed and suddenly just like that, the Marines were live and Polly started reporting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The table was being set up when Luna made her way downstairs, standing still at the display of her sisters and they in turn stood still like statues; Lynn in particular blinked setting the Loud salad in the center of the table staring at the musicians with a look that conveyed a wide range of emotions, fury being the prominent one. Leni immediately sensing the commotion was to quickly interject in the path of their view, blocking the stare war.

"Do you think you can help us to set the table? Mom and dad are going to be here soon."

Luna didn't answer for a few seconds, blinking, her hands squeezing and opening until finally she gave her a single nod, approaching the utensils cabinet helping Lola and Lisa to set the plates and the utensils on the table, Lynn never focusing on Luna for fear of doing something stupid, after all, the Loud residence was neutral ground. That didn't mean that she didn't feel the burning gaze of Luna, burning a hole through her body, her eyes flickering on and off her due their close proximity. This time it was Luan who interjected, jokingly slapping Luna's shoulder making the Rockstar to jump in surprise, whirling to her sister in disbelief.

"Hey, help me out with the stew would ya? I beefya it would do you good."

Luna couldn't help but to roll her eyes at the terrible pun but did as asked and just like that, the food was served evenly between the sisters. When it was Luna's turn to serve Lynn, she hesitated, a spoonful of the strew trembling. The sportsgirl was about to protest before the spoon came down, splattering the food in her plate with a slurpy sound. Her eyes stayed glued to the musician and only after she was done and passed to the next sister did she relax, exhaling noisily. Leni bit her lips throwing a worried look at the assembled sisters who looked between each other.

A door slammed upstairs, the sisters threw a knowing glimpse not surprised at the rapid approaching steps going downstairs, Lana ran so fast that she almost slipped off the floor, being saved only by waddling her arms, sitting down ungracefully and slamming her spoon on the table.

"Hi Lynn, everyone. Let's eat!" She licked her lips as a bowl of stew was served in front of her by Lucy, whiffing the air with ravenous hunger, her mouth opening in a pleasured gasp before she started eating and the rest of the sisters did as well, ignoring the sounds of slurping and other repugnant sounds from Lana. The tension in the air continued through the meals, it didn't help that every time that Lynn and Luna crossed gazes, Lynn started to chew louder and suddenly she desired nothing more than to stand up and excuse herself as she chewed faster and faster, slurping at her iced tea and slamming it back on the table, everyone but Luna jumped at the sound, even poor Charles and his cat companion jumped at the sound, waiting under the table as usual for a piece of two that would fall off, scattering back to the living room.

Luan could almost groan at the confrontation that was about to begin and everyone felt the pressure that was about to burst. The sound of a key inserted in the lock, keys jiggling and the front door opening caught everyone's attention, directing their gazes towards Mr and Mr.s Loud who were just arriving, blinking in surprise at all of their children minus two assembled. Lynn Sr. hummed, eyeing the stew but disregarded Lynn with a displeased frown that went away as soon as the rest of his children scowled. Rolling his eyes in resignation, he helped Rita with a few bags off groceries, bottles clinking together in another bag.

"Mom, dad…you want to sit down and eat with us?" The soft voice of Lily broke the tension, The Matriarch looked at her husband and he nodded.

"Why not?" Lynn Sr said emotionless, sitting down at the end of the table, Rita sat on his right, closer to Lynn. Luan was quick to serve them a steaming bowl of stew and iced tea and they dug in.

"How was your day, parental uniths?" The voice of Lisa cut the tension that threatened to come back, surprising everyone at her tenacity.

The Matriarch was quick to smile. "Good, good honey. Your father and I went to a delightful date…say, how is your work with the government working out for you?"

"Wonderful!" The voice of Lana came answering for Lisa. "She has all these Agent Smith's who do everything she wants in a whim! Some of them are so grumpy as heck."

"That's becaush you keep annoying dem shister. They have a job…their job ish not to ashemble a tent for you." The Scientist glared at her, fixing her glasses.

The family cackled, even the lips of Lynn Sr. quirked upwards in amusement.

Luan and Leni looked at each other and suddenly, it was like the days before the nightmare started.

"How's school Lynn?" Rita asked her daughter.

Luna had to stifle her lips, almost throwing a nasty remark at the question, Luan's and Lisa's glare stiffened the musician on the spot and she stayed quiet, taking a sip off her drink.

"Good, good…my grades are going up, I'm making a pretty buck working in the university supply store and pretty much everyone is easy going."

"Pretty sure you make money under the table." Luna sneered with a wink.

The sportsgirl was to quickly growl in boiling fury, under the table, Leni herself slammed her foot on the musician's knee making her jump. She didn't miss the crossed finger across the throat from Lisa and the glare of the twins. Sighing, the musician was to quickly restate her comment.

"I mean…its your scholarship that pays your bills, right?"

"Right." Lynn crossed her arms, her eyes glaring at the ceiling instead, barely controlling herself to not leap off the table and tackle her across the floor. The Matriarch saw the confrontation about to happen and slammed an elbow across Lynn Sr. side, who's apathy was not helping manners in the slightest and was in the process of taking a sip from his drink, spitting it all over his meal.

The twins laughed but Lynn Sr. didn't find it as amusing, brushing the droplets away with a napkin.

"What about you Luna? How's Detroit treating you?" He forced himself to speak for the sake of the normalcy of the situation at hand.

"Rocking so far. We've played many gigs around the city and off state lately and we're about to sign our first contract for an album with Mr. Shea firm…my dream will be a reality!"

"Surprised it took you so little time to do it, seems dating his son really opened the door's for you eh? Or maybe you opened something more than doors?" Lynn payed her back, smirking sadistically as the comment registered and the indication of Luna's angered visage was more than enough to make her stand up in fury.

The hands of Lynn Sr. slammed loudly on the table, the plates and utensils clanking loudly cut through the moment like hot knife in butter.

"Luna Loud! Sit your butt down." He directed his enraged gaze to Lynn. "Stop being a smart ass Lynn Loud Jr. This is my house! You are just welcome here thanks for your mother, if it was for me, you'll be outside, under a bridge. I don't want to heard a single word of bickering from neither of you, useless brats. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Lynn and Luna were to quickly answer, the musician sitting down staring at the ground.

"Finally, so why don't we watch a movie?"

A few minutes later the family was huddled together watching Jurassic Park 2 with the dissipated tension, the family could at least enjoy two hours of normalcy without trying to kill each other. Lynn and Luna sat at opposite corners of the couch, their attention concentrated in nothing else but the movie. A bowl of popcorn was passed to Lynn who took some before passing it down to Lana who didn't hesitate to get a fistful, shoveling it into her mouth with a hum of appreciation. When the movie was over, their parents were to quickly retire upstairs, throwing a last look at their daughters like a warning…behave or else.

Boringly Lana and Lily were surging through the channels as the rest of the siblings cleaned up the empty bowls, depositing them in the dish washer. Lynn and Lucy were cleaning the table, exchanging fleeing gazes between each other.

The sportsgirl had wanted to connect with Lucy ever since their falling down years ago and by the way that the Goth was looking at her, she knew that in her heart she desired the very same thing.

"Tonight?" Lynn asked her with a lead of weight into her stomach but was elated when she nodded, looking at a swift glimpse of her lips curving upwards. The moment was interrupted when Luna came towards her, her eyes immediately shifted to an acidic tone, almost scowling at her but she made a titanic effort to not ram her fist across her face.

"Yeah?"

Luna cleared her throat, under the vigilant gaze of everyone else.

"Help me dry the dishes?"

For a few agonizing seconds, everyone prepared for the worse, ready to pounce at the pair of things got nasty but were relieved instead when the sportsgirl shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure." She let on simply, walking back into the kitchen for their task, the rest of the sisters resumed their duties, stealing glimpses of the sisters, not daring to take them off their sight.

Luna was to quickly pile up the dishes off the dishwasher, passing one to Lynn who took it, dry it up with a quick motion of the drying rag before going to the next one, without muttering a single word to her, losing herself in her task and ignoring as the jagged memories inside her brain fed her that time when she did the same thing with Lincoln before going off to the hike that would change their lives and the lives of everyone else. Shaking her head, she forced herself out of it before she dropped a plate and continued.

From her part, Luna almost threw the stew inside her stomach, feeling vulnerable as they shared the same air, wanting nothing more than to put distance between them. Years of animosity were not going to disappear between them for sharing a meal but Lynn had a cooler head than she did, nothing but the rage against a cruel world was the thing that moved her the most, to have the heinous bodily representation of sin next to her twisted her stomach in the worse of ways and suddenly the need to leave the house was just too great for her, just maintaining this farce due the threat of the scientist.

The sportsgirl caught the look of disgust across the musician face and this time she couldn't help but to throw her a nasty scowl.

"A single day won't kill you." She hissed at her.

"More like, everyday I spend close to you kills me a little bit in the inside." Luna threw back.

Lynn barked with laughter, the rest of the siblings stopping what they were doing to stare at them in shock.

Lisa sighed, slamming her face in head wrenching annoyance, marching in their direction.

"Well, nobody invited you here bitch." Lynn hissed, throwing her drying rag on the floor, ramming her feet forward, lips curling up in anger.

"And nobody invited you to come to this world and fuck us up, but here you are." Luna grinned as her insult made the sportsgirl to stop in her tracks, mouth opening up and down.

"You both! Stop this right now!" Leni barked, ramming a palm across their chest to stop the fight that was about to break out, the rest of the sisters minus two advancing towards them.

From the living room, Lily and Lana heaved a sigh, doing their best to drown the confrontation in the kitchen. She would never know what made her stop at the NBC news showing assembled military men in front of tanks. The fleeing spot of white hair immediately caught her attention, her eyes widened as she recognized one of the Marines huddled together in front of their war machine. The young man was tall and muscled. He was dressed in a camouflaged jump suit with tan colored body armor, helmet poised at his hips and when his sharp blue eyes stared directly at the camera, Lily who was as surprised as she was stood up together in shock…there was no mistaking the white-haired jarhead staring ahead.

In the kitchen, Luna was trying her hardest to advance towards Lynn and give her what she deserved but the hands of four of her sisters restrained her at the other side of the kitchen, Leni and Luan did their best, but she was gaining ground, growling in agonized anger.

"Let me go! I'll kill her!".

Even Leni with her strength couldn't stop her and everyone knew that it would be a fleeing moment before everything would crash around them.

"ITS LINCOLN!" The scream of Lana immediately stopped everyone in their tracks, the sisters immediately letting go off the hostile ones to march to the living room. Lynn was in daze, staring at the tv in stupor and disbelief. The heavy steps of people coming down the stairs broke her reverie, with her and the musician going to the couch, their confrontation forgotten. Soon they were joined by their parents…everyone held their breaths, gasping in surprise at the sight of Lincoln.

Nobody was prepared at the sight of their brother. He was stoic, one heavy muscled arm crossed behind his back with the other holding a helmet, standing tall and strong…the sharp jaw angle of his face took the sportsgirl by surprise. The sight of him immediately elated Lynn's heart to unprecedented pressure, attacked by fear, love, disbelief and sadness at once, the surge of emotions almost falling down in shock but the disbelief went even stronger at the sight of a familiar brunette reporter holding a microphone who started speaking.

"Welcome to another segment from the Iraq war. My name is Polly Pain, reporting for NBC News; I am in the outskirts of Fallujah, Iraq with one of the best armies from the United States, the US Marines of the 2nd Tank Battalion, 2nd Marine Division in the smoldering temperatures of Iraq. But this time I am not reporting about the war, but about the brave men that come from many places of our great country to fight against the tyranny of a cruel enemy. These are the faces of the men that are serving our great country."

When she stopped the cheers of the assembled crews hollered at the camera, earning a grin from her former team member, Lynn couldn't help but to fall down to sit on the ground in shock.

She started with 1st platoon 'Sword', pointing her microphone under an older man, judging by the many steel chevrons at the front of his armor, he was a commanding officer.

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

"My name is Master Gunnery Sergeant Phillips Dunkar. I am the commanding officer of four tanks and the misfits that man them." They were snickers coming from the men around him. "I've been in the Corp for over twenty years, sailing from Colorado and my job is to command them into battle and all the jazz that falls with it."

The other two men across them spoke as well. With the shortest identifying as the driver of an M1 Abrams tank, coming from Minnesota, while the other, a tall African American came from Texas, retiring from a career in computer science so he could enlist, Polly asking them several questions and finally, Polly put the microphone under Lincoln's face, his expression never breaking into more than the professionalism that he was portraying.

"My name is Corporal Lincoln Loud. I come from Royal Woods, Michigan. I am the gunner of our tank and in charge of its maintenance, through and through. I enlisted a year after nine-eleven…I graduated with honors from the Michigan Military Academy and graduated as well from the TDDS Technical institute in mechanics and diesel between my training and here I am, serving with my brothers in Iraq."

"Outstanding. Do you have any family back in Michigan?" Polly pressed on and the young man stiffened before nodding.

"Yeah." He answered simply. "I have a big family."

The warm gaze of her brother was long gone, shaped by war into someone she didn't recognize. His hair in a white buzzcut, eyes sharply looking at the camera without an ounce of warm in them. A part of her broke at the display of a person she suspected was an imposter…it just couldn't be him. Without warning, her eyes glazed over. At her right, Leni squeezed her shoulders, cringing as she felt her shaking, silently crying. The eyes of most of the sisters softened at the agony displayed on her face.

"Certainly, they'll be waiting for you eagerly when you come back home?"

"I can only wish." Lincoln answered, the seriousness of his melancholy almost made Polly to drop the microphone from the surge of pity...Did he already forgot? She stared at him sadly as she faced away from the camera and Lincoln couldn't help but to look away, about to fix his response into something less honest; the entire family gaze looked at the ground in sadness, even Luna was devasted at the sorry sight. The sudden blare of an alarm cut through the moment, the screams of the crew commanders rushing the Marines inside their war machines came, their radios came alive with orders being relayed, the NCO's barking at them to go to their vehicles, marching off to war once more.

The last sight of Lincoln came as he athletically jumped to the tank's main gun, swirling his legs to mount the hull and climbing up the turret and down the hatch, disappearing from view. Soon the jet engines of the tanks whirled with power, twirling on the sand and forming up, speeding away from the compound, the cameraman filming them until they disappeared from the compound, hatches closing.

"This is the state of the war, these are the men fighting for you. A shame that we couldn't introduce them all, but the war will not be on hold for nothing. When they come home, they deserve the best welcoming from their loved ones. This is Polly Pain with NBC News from Fallujah-Iraq signing off."

The image cut down to two news anchors, smiling back at the TV.

"That was an interesting report, in the other news…" Lana turned off the TV.

The water dam in Lynn eyes finally broke, blinking away tears. With a whine, she stood up, knocking Leni backwards against Luan's chest, marching off upstairs, a few seconds later the sound of a door ramming close was heard making everyone to jump.

Nobody knew what to say or do, everyone held together as they could.

"He has grown." The Matriarch was the first to speak, looking at the wall close to the stairs, her blue eyes gazing at the family pictures, stared at the spot where Lincoln's smiling face used to be.

"He's so big and strong looking." Leni commented, still in awe about what just transpired.

It took Luna a few seconds to handle her bearings, before the fury came back. She hated the service and its members, she hated what they represented, just hollow shapes following the orders of their masters, uncaring that they destroyed everything on their path and was completely disgusted at society at calling those murderers 'heroes'…she had seen the footage of the innocents that were sprawled in the sands, shot down like dogs in their own country and for what? Oil. Many of the songs she had written had been against war and corrupt governments stepping on innocents for resources. She almost scoffed at the idea of celebrating their return, wishing nothing more for every fighter to be extinguished. Wordlessly, she retired to her room, her nose twitching wanting nothing more than to lose herself in the angel dust but unable to do so, not knowing how to handle what she just saw.

The others talked about the sight Lincoln and that was the topic of preference until the night when dinner came.

Lynn had lost the initiative to do anything else but to sulk, buried under a wide array of comforters, rocking back and forth, unable to hold back the river of tears, angrily brushing them away with a furious hiss coming from her lips. Even to this day, she blamed herself for their situation…she dragged him down to something that two siblings shouldn't do but her heart had chosen him, society be damned. The sight of the man she saw on TV left her speechless but she broke down again…the infamous Lynn Loud, broken by the painful memories that just refused to heal. His features were hardened by years of conflict, body shaped by harsh conditioning of a military life. What horrors he had participated for him to say such things? She didn't miss the way his lips twitched with apathy…he was still full of fury that had been born years ago and fed by the disgrace that had followed him ever since she was almost raped. She could tell right away that meeting her brother right now would horrify her rather than die from joy at being reunited and suddenly, she felt…scared…scared of the fact that the man dressed in fatigues and body armor was not the same person that she fell in love with…her brother, her own flesh and blood had been stripped away from his humanity the very same day they reunited in the military academy graduation.

Lynn couldn't even begin to understand the swift and violent shift of his life and she knew deep in her heart that the carnage that he had seen and done himself, judging by his employment as a tank crew…how many dark days he had participated in? How many people had he killed and seen dead? Those were questions that plagued her but instead, her heart was beating heavily in her chest at the fact that if they reunited…a world of hurt would follow, perhaps it would always follow him whenever he went but she was sure that he would return to them in one way or another.

She sighed groggily falling back on the bed, not finding the energies to fall asleep again. The sudden knock of a door interrupted her musings, barely being able to unglue her face from her pillow.

"It's open." She called out groggily.

The door knob spun slowly, the door slowly opening revealing no other than Lucy holding a tray with a meat sub and peach tea…her favorite. Immediately, she sat up wide eyes, displaying her red and puffy eyes to her sister who entered silently without saying a word, closing the door behind her by her stretched shoe. She put the tray on the nightstand before facing her fully.

"You missed dinner." The Goth said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

The brunette was to quickly dismiss the weirdness of their encounter, considering that they hadn't talked in years.

"I wasn't very hungry." Her voice cracked, eyeing the food brought to her. "But…this will do, meat subs are my favorite…I…thanks Luz."

"You're most welcome" The Goth sat down on the opposite bed, taking off her shoes, staring at her as if encouraging for Lynn to eat which she did, biting softly. For a few minutes, the Goth says nothing as she watches her sister eat, the sportsgirl stealing glimpses at her, knowing full too well that she was rationalizing how to start a conversation and thinking of her questions, thinking of a way to reconcile after years of the neglect of their relationship and the coldness it left in its wake.

As soon as Lynn's empty plate was placed on the nightstand, Lucy sighs heavily.

"I am sorry Lynn."

The apology is so soft that the sportsgirl can barely register that she spoke but she did, a cold batch of ice ramming into her stomach with a mix of explosive anger. She took a breather to not burn this bridge before it was even build.

"I am sorry too." She says truthfully, twirling her fingers together, falling back on the mattress. "I feel like I fucked it up for everyone else…I didn't follow your advice and well…all of this it's my fault."

The face of Goth scrounged in protest, shaking her head no.

"You shouldn't." Lucy sighed. "It just…happened. It was beyond our control but it happened Lynn…and our family is paying for it."

Lynn hissed like if she had been punched and Lucy almost slapped herself for putting her in that spot, once more.

"But I know deeply in my heart that he will return to us."

"And then what?" Lynn growled. "He's fucked up…do you ever saw how he looked like…how was talking?" She squeezed her eyes shut. "His gentle blue eyes…gone, I don't even know how talking to him would be like…he still looks so full of rage. I cant even imagine the things he has seen…the things he had to do to survive out there. And it's all my fault…fuck…FUCK!" She buried her face on the pillow and screamed, a mix of spit and tears getting stuck to the fabric. The Goth can't do anything but to stare, not knowing how to make her feel better at this very moment, but she knows it as a fact that Lincoln would fix everything…yet the disturbing attitude that had shaken her image of her brother sent her mind into turmoil.

"You and I know that he will be back Lynn, you can be sure." She had hoped that her words would have an effect, yet the brunette did not even stir from bed. Defeated by her own apathy, she was about to retire to her new room when her voice called out for her.

"Please…stay for tonight, please."

The Goth found herself smiling.

"Of course."

Minutes later, the sisters laid on bed together, it wasn't big but it was enough to hold close and just like that, the darkness that had plagued Lucy disappeared, dissipating thanks to her sister, not able to shake the thought that she had acted like a monster before sleep claimed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came in the Loud house, accompanied by the clank of utensils as the family ate with light conversation. Lynn sat at the opposite of the table, chewing her bacon and eggs, not paying attention to anything else but her meal. A hand snaked around her lower back, making her pause in the middle of chewing. Lucy's squeezed and Lynn couldn't avoid but to smile slightly at the opposite side of the table Leni and Luan's lips turned upwards at the display, happy that the sister reunion hadn't gone to waste.

The information that Polly had provided her placed Lynn where her brother was…Fallujah-Iraq. It was a total blood bath, she had heard nothing but bad things about it but it gave her hope that she could perhaps communicate with him. It had been a silly idea that had begun early in the morning as she laid with Lucy, snowballing into an actual idea and before she realized it, she was mulling how to break it to Lisa, occasionally glimpsing back at the genius who was tinkering with an electronic device, sipping from her straight black coffee.

Lynn Sr. sighed directing his attention towards his wife, who laid at his left side.

"Sergei asked me to do an inventory run with him, apparently his brother is sick and I must supply him. It is going to be a problem dear?"

"Not at all" Rita answered, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "At what time do you guys need to go?" She acknowledged Luna and Lynn, gazing between the two of them.

Unconsciously the sisters exchanged looks before partying.

"My boyfriend is going to pick me up at 6." Luna answered, her eyebrow twitching at the disapproval that crossed her family face. She had never brought him with her but that very reason but they had no right to meddle in her life. She was already an adult and she was a big girl that could take her own decisions, and this wasn't out of the fence.

"Three." Answered Lynn with zero enthusiasm. "I have some homework I gotta take care of in the campus."

The Matriarch sighed sadly, nodding.

"Children help me clean up the table…" Was the only thing she said without acknowledging anyone, standing up by the sink.

Lynn sighed gathering the dirty dishes from her sisters, not even protesting this time as Luna handed her plate to her, she turned around momentarily catching two green dressed shapes across the street. Her brown squinted immediately recognizing the military men holding a wooden box, coming to their front door. Her eyes widened, heart stopping in her rib cage, taking a wheezed breath like someone in their death bed, hands trembling with the strain of shock, dropping the pile of plates all over the floor, sending sharp pieces around.

"Lynn, what the hell?!" Her father screamed but she wasn't paying attention, tears exploding from her eyes, shaking her head violently, her breath coming off sharply, her legs trembling, barely being able to be on her feet. Concerned the siblings marched off to her and that's when they saw them, coming closer and closer to their door.

Their parents stared at the door, their mouths hanging off.

Like a death bell, the door chimed and this time, Lynn couldn't avoid falling off on her butt all over the cracked fragments of the plates, slicing her lower back but she never felt the pain of a sharp piece going into her calf. Leni was to quickly stand her up, holding her tightly as her lips trembled, trying to form a coherent word, tears streaming down her face.

The death bell rang once more and that was enough to wake up Lynn Sr. taking a look at his family paralyzed with many crying knowing too well what their presence meant, like angels of death, they stood stoic and firm, waiting outside, together like two gargoyles dressed in sharp dressed green uniforms and hats, unwavering and waiting.

With a shaky step, Lynn Sr. takes a step forward and then another, just like that his hands are shaking, gyrating the door knob until the door is fully open and the family can finally stare at the green dressed military men.

"Nooooooooo!" NO GOD, PLEASE NO!" Lynn can't hold it in her anymore, trembling and shaking under Leni's grip, her eyes exploding with tears, shaking under the hold of the blonde, who's crying herself. The men don't even react as Lynn Sr. closes the door behind him, the cement on his feet only allows him to stand, shaking from head to toe, waking up to the fact that his son…his only son is dead.

"Y-y…yes?" He acknowledges the Marine standing firmly with his white gloved hands firmly pressed against the seam of his pants.

"Is this, 1216 Frankfurt Avenue?" Asks the young Marine with a firm voice.

Slowly, the face of the older man contorts from shock to anger just at the same time that the Matriarch slams the door open, crying herself, leaving the door open, the sisters crying openly, holding each other, Luna was in a stupor to do anything but to stare at the military men, feeling the disdain burning through her nerves.

"Are…are you kidding me!?" Lynn Sr. barks angrily at the two men. "Do you know what you let my family go through?! For having the wrong fucking address!" His fists shake from rage. "You assholes! How can you do this to us?!" The eyes of Lynn Sr. finally break the tears that he had being holding for years, all the while the Marines stand still without an ounce of movement but slowly, the Marine not holding the flag takes off his green cap. Green eyes meet his enraged ones and he cannot help but to take a step back in shock.

He looked so young but when he took off his cap, he grew up goddamn fast. His face had dozens of worry lines all over his face, a sad expression contorted around his visage.

"My apologies sir…" He says in a low voice. "Our instructions were unclear." He says, shifting his eyes to the family inside the house, eyes trembling before he set the cap firmly back on his head, hiding most of his features.

"Wh…" Lynn Sr. starts taking a breather. "It's the street behind us, you'll see a tree house when you get there…can't miss it."

The military men nod.

"Thank you, sir, our apologies for any grief that we have brought to your family."

"So my son…is he…is he alive?" Lynn Sr. asks trembling from head to toe, Rita holding him for dear life.

The young Marine nods.

"I am certain he is okay. Farewell." They offer a polite nod to the assembled family at the house door step, eager for information, but getting confused why they were leaving already.

"How can you do this?" The voice of Lynn Sr. breaks their retreat, stopping and turning firmly towards him.

"Because it's our duty to our country, sir." The young Marine answers before they turn around and walked down the street. Years later, he would be a victim of another veteran who would kill himself due PTSD.

Lynn Sr. drags his dazed wife back to their family, tears streaming down their faces.

"They…they had the wrong address."

"Are you sure?! Tell me! Tell me you aren't lying!" Lynn stands up so quickly, marching off to him and taking him by the neck of his shirt with a surge of strength, slamming him against the door frame, the family gasping at the sight.

"Lynn! Calm down! I am not lying to any of you!" Their father says with a pained hiss, not even registering that this was the very first words that he had said to his daughter in years. Slowly, her hands tremble and she snarl releasing his violently, taking a breath that cut like glass.

"Shit." Is the only thing that come from her lips before anyone can stop her, she marches off upstairs, by now realizing the blood that was coming from her leg.

For a few minutes, the atmosphere dissipates in disbelief at just had occurred, the siblings sitting down in the living room, sulking in silence wanting nothing more for things to go back before the nightmare started.

Luna sighs, staring upstairs where the sport girl room is, reflecting about all these years. She cant be here anymore and slowly she walks outside and dials her boyfriend.

Lynn Sr and Rita look at each other, sadness written on their faces, not having the energy to do nothing else but to sulk, the man whipping off his wife tears.

"Let's go to bed honey." Rita implores and he is quickly to accept the request, texting Sergei about the news of almost having to heard the death of his son. The Russian immediately understands, knowing far too well that talking about his son was a sore subject but understanding his reasons immediately, he is forced to accept. Hours later, Lynn Sr. wakes from his nap, going to the attic to look for a box that had seen better years from the time of neglect but immediately finding the item that he was looking for, a VHS tape labelled 'Memories #31'.

Silently he slips back into his room, putting the back into the VHS that his wife had complained that he had to throw away but it hardly matters anymore. The tape starts to play showing a 4 years old Lincoln Loud opening his mouth, the camera slowly zooms into his mouth, clearly showing a crocked teeth at an odd angle.

"Who's coming to get your teeth Lincoln?" Lynn Sr. asks behind the camera, slowly the child gasps.

"The dooth fairiee!" He says with a big smile.

"Nuh-uh." A voice says at their right, the camera shifting towards a six years old Lynn Loud, with crossed arms. "Me!" She declares, pointing a thumb at her chest.

Lincoln's face immediately scrunches in anger.

"Nah!"

Lynn Sr. laughs at the exchange.

"Uh-yeah! That lady cant take off yer teeth, you gotta knock it loose!" She says with a smirk and slowly the white haired boy looks at his father holding his camera.

"Is da truth da-da?"

"A-yup!"

Lincoln looks concerned for a second, looking at the ground before she looks at Lynn.

"Help me" He asks of her and suddenly Lynn is rushing towards him, kicking him on the face, knocking his ass flat on the ground. Lynn Sr. screams, violently shoving his daughter aside and looking at Lincoln. At the same time Rita Loud comes into the picture, screaming at the sight of her young son sprawled over the floor, a thin line of blood running from his nose.

"Lynn! Why did you do that for?!" Rita screams, the brunette face breaks into a sniffle, looking aside.

"I wanted to help." She says, tears streaming down her face.

An innocent giggle came from the floor and when the camera zoomed back on Lincoln, he was smiling widely, his pink tongue caressing the spot where his teeth used to be, holding it proudly towards the camera.

"Thanks Lynn-Lynn! Imma be rich now!"

The brunette laughs, standing him up to his feet, hugging her brother.

The image flickers and the TV falls silent.

His shoulders shake, shedding tears silently as the memories slam into him, wrecked with grief. Two soft hands wrap around his shoulders, his blurry eyes focusing on his wife, finally not being able to handle it any longer, he breaks down, burying his face on her shoulder.

"What have I done…I am a monster. God…why?!" Lynn Sr. snarls, the Matriarch breaks down with him, crying without abandon for what life had left them with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outskirts of Fallujah-Iraq.

The tanks of Iron Horse stopped in the train compound, their night lights flickered off, engines whirling down as they came to a stop before the whine of their engines stopped. Slowly the hatches opened up and the crews started climbing off their vehicles.

Lincoln whipped the war sow off his face, sighing at the night sky, briefly illuminated with stars, white flashes of artillery rounds lining the sky. They had been called suddenly as a few dozen Insurgents creeped around the Army Rangers and had tried to leave Fallujah. It took the entire battalion and a few Army platoons to contain and eliminate them from the face off the Earth, thankfully with zero casualties but a few wounded. The battle had been hard and he was so tired, eager for a few hours of sleep.

A few men came towards the assemble crew, interrupting Lincoln's trade of thought, immediately recognizing 1st Lieutenant Ditomasso from 1st Battalion, 3rd Marines, the little douche who thought he was General Patton, fresh off the academy. As soon as Dunkar saw him, he straightened, his eyes stabbing at the young Lieutenant who stopped a short distance from him.

"Good hunting Gunny?" He asked with a sardonic smile and in turn, the Master Gunnery Sergeant nodded.

"Plenty, our men are safe."

The LT. nodded slowly. "Good, good." He clicked his tongue, a habit that Lincoln thought was distasteful. "I am assembling a platoon at the moment, a few of my men had to be left behind in Fallujah for provisional duties to reinforce the wire and I find myself short…"

Lincoln, Ramirez and Swabble lifted their eyebrows in confusion and so did their CO.

"I understand your situation, Sir. But we are tank crews, we are not 0311 Marines(infantry.)"

"Nonsense. I looked into your crew records."

Ice lodged into Lincoln's stomach, immediately understanding where this was going.

"Corporal Loud, you were recommended for Recon due perfect score and undertook several courses of AITB (Advanced Infantry Training Battalion), before you decided to change tracks into your secondary MOS, Armor. I am borrowing you for our three-day patrol in Fallujah, we start tomorrow at 0900. Visit the armory for a revision of your gear as my squad machine gunner. That is an order."

Everyone blinked in surprise at the information.

"Sir, with all due respect, Corporal Loud it's my gunner and he is needed for our current mission."

"Nonsense Gunny. I already spoke with Colonel Beaudoin, he gave me his full endorsement, he gave me orders to find suitable Marines for my mission and I found my last one. You can get a replacement from the reserve force as your driver and move your crew up the ranks. You are dismissed…see you in the morning Corporal." Satisfied that his orders were understood, he locked the eyes with the assemble crew before he walked away, his Marines standing staring at the crew, shaking their head, as if understanding the frustration with the imbecile in charge.

"Fuck." Lincoln broke the silence.

"Proverbs 27-12 says: The prudent see danger and take refuge, but the simple keep going and suffer for it." Swabble said glaring at the back of the Lieutenant. "In other words…fuck that guy."

"Careful." Dunkar said with apprehension, sighing. "You never know who's hearing. Lincoln I am sorry, but you got your orders…we'll not be far behind, there's still a lot of pockets of resistance in the city. Just keep your head down and your eyes peeled…stay safe son." He squeezed his shoulder before walking away.

Ramirez and Swabble stayed with him, cringing at Lincoln who was squeezing his hands tightly, lips barred in an angry visage.

The young haired man releases his breath, suddenly feeling vulnerable and worried about what was coming, thinking of nothing else but Lynn and his family.

"If that asshat thinks I'm going to get killed for a medal, he has another thing coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** This is the start of another lapse in the fic and perhaps the final step to prepare Lincoln's reunion with his family, which will happen perhaps with a few remaining chapters in between. Please review!

D4rK.


	16. Hell Patrol

**A/N:** My apologies for this chapter taking so long. But it was a long of planning and pre-writing for the future material after this fic. But finally, it's done, the war bits are almost completely over for the entire duration of the story. PM me to ask about everything and don't forget to review! Also, I did another drawing of adult Lincoln, you can find it on The Loud Booru, look up Siege of Hearts or Yustax, you might have to click on unhide pictures (People down vote my stuff for some reason).

Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and I do not make any money writing this fic.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

 **Siege of Hearts**

 **Chapter 16**

Hell Patrol

A boot kicking his leg was the only thing that woke up Lincoln after a dreamless night. His eyes, crusted with eye boogers as he blinked and swirled up towards the grinning face of Lieutenant Douchebag, flanked by two of his Marines.

"Morning Corporal, get fitted and have a meal, we leave in an hour."

"Yes sir." Lincoln answered without complain and only after he left, he mouthed 'fuck you limp dick' under his breath. He sighs falling down on his sleeping bag before slamming his fists over and over again hating the situation with a burning passion. Swabble groans as the only occupant besides Lincoln, palming the air and reaching Lincoln's hand in midair.

"Hey Casper, we're trying to sleep here." He called him out with one of those odd nicknames he was used to receiving by now due to its odd white hair.

"Whatever I-Swallow."

The black African American snickered before he turned out serious.

"Hey man…good luck out there, I'll be taking your post."

Lincoln groaned as he stood up.

"Just keep my chair warm. And don't touch my shit." He hissed referring to the different pictures he had set up around his gunner station, the only ones he kept about Lynn and a small pixelated copy he could save up from school day, out of the shitty website off his old high school, laminated to the main gun loading tray.

"Just get your ass in one piece, alright?" Was the last thing that the friends exchanged, shaking their hands firmly before he slipped on his boots and walked away, his heart beating off awfully into his chest. He took his heavy alice hybrid molle backpack modified for the field with him and his brand-new armor close to an open tent flapping in the morning wind where steel bleachers had been set up for eating. Other than a few Marines, the place was deserted; opening it up he dug through the contents getting his favorite MRE…fajitas and rice. Naturally he would have loved to have a delicious bowl of cereal but you couldn't have shit out there that was not regulated and care packages, usually sent by supporting and Patriotic US citizens with goodies inside but that usually meant that they had been ransacked by the Supply douchebags for the good shit and left the crappy stuff in it so he never bothered to check them out.

Opening the package, he slipped some water into the thick bag and shook it, waiting for the chemical reaction that heated the package for him. A few minutes later, it was ready to eat, but hopefully not ready to explode off his intestines at a later time, thankfully the meals were usually packed by a lot of fiber which usually meant that the meals will go out easy but thick as a rock. He couldn't help but to think of some of the hilarious names for it to amuse himself…Meals Ready to Explode…Meals Rejected by Ethiopians. He snorted digging into the beef and rice, abstinently throwing away the dreaded bar of Charms candy towards a thickening pile of them at a corner, because they were cursed; eating Charms is like begging for the world's largest thunderstorm to rain down on you and your platoon.

He knew that occasionally some douche from the upper ranks would bag it and gift it towards the Iraqi population, especially children as a show of good will but maybe that's why the insurgents refused to die…they were born off bad luck every time they took a chunk off that cursed candy bar.

Finishing up, he hydrated and threw the contents into an old oil barrel that was used for waste, rubbing the sweat off his brow, he slipped a pair of Oakleys from his backpack before he walked to the armory, a heavily reinforced building with Hesco walls and barbwire.

It was already hot as balls and inside the stale building it was even worse. The man who greeted him sat on a desk that had seen better years. His eyes bored on Lincoln's as he stared as if trying to decipher if he was worth his while; this was sadly a problem with the Supply guys, also called box-kickers…they dealt with so much bullshit around of people doing retarded shit with their gear that it required nerves of steel to sit straight without busting some teeth from the sheer stupidity that they saw day after day of POG retardation.

"Can I help you?" The man spoke with certain suspicion in his voice. He was a man in his thirties, a Sergeant that had been stuck in this sorry ass station for months, sweating buckets of sweat and suddenly Lincoln felt more pity at him than at himself for what was coming.

"Morning sir…I am Corporal Loud. Lieutenant Ditomasso sent me to gear up."

The man pulled a clipboard, scanning something before his eyes squinted and he rose an eyebrow.

"You piss him off or something?" He asked with the amused raise of his lips.

"Sir?" The white-haired man asked with confusion pouring off him.

"Let me read it to you…an M240 Bravo with an Elcan scope, 7 tin cans of 7.62 with 100 rounds each plus pouches, 3 spare barrels, 4 smoke grenades, 3 frags, signal flares, a Beretta M9 with six loaded mags and 50 rounds, a kabar knife, 3 days' worth of MRE's and water, night vision, helmet and…two AT4's anti-tank missiles." He snorted with hilarity, slapping his knee; Lincoln's sinking shoulders only increased his laughter.

"Fuck me man, I needed that…so this guy wants for you take out the entire armory to a patrol? Corporal, you better sit your ass down while I get everything ready…it might take a while." He snorted again and Lincoln was forced to stay still out of Military professionalism. Only when he left to the back then Lincoln mouthed a FUCK and closed his eyes out of sheer frustration. An hour later he left outfitted with over 90 pounds of gear on him, balancing the rocket launchers strapped to his backpack. Unable to balance the way he would've wanted, he had used velco wraps around the disposable missile launchers to keep them in place to his backpack straps and pull them out quickly if the situation required for it.

Nodding at some of the tank members that he recognized as he passed them by, they could smile at him with pity and the memory of their faces was the only thing in his mind as he walked to the assembly area, close to the tank shooting range, where the Lieutenant was waiting with twenty-three men and five Humvees. Several faces that he didn't recognize swirled to him as soon as they saw him coming and just like the armorer…their faces broke into amused grins.

He looked like Rambo and Lincoln heard with disdain the feared word…geardo, the slang for the overgeared POG, a complete embarrassment; completing his annoyance, the Lieutenant smirked heavily, no wonder pleased by his handywork and if Lincoln could he would've swung the heavy 240 and unloaded it on his stupid face.

"Glad you can join us Corporal. Platoon, mount up!" He barked and just like that, the Marines mounted up their vehicles. As Lincoln walked to his assigned one, he could tell by the shallow impacts of rounds against the armored Humvee that this was going to be a different type of battle.

Joyriding with a moron at the steering wheel, guiding them to an incoming disaster. But Oorah, right?

Whoopie.

A few minutes later off the Train station compound, Lincoln stared at the sea of brown, with his 240 supported at the window, his gloved fingers tapping the grip, just staring and looking. The war effort had broken down most of the infrastructure, with power lines poles sticking at odd angles. They passed a few smashed hamlets. There was a carcass of an old and rusted out T55, its turret had blown up and was currently resting on the turret ring, main gun facing upwards and for a moment he thought about his tank like that, going out in a blaze. He shook his head, scanning his sector but finding nothing but sand for miles long. They hit a bump caused by an old IED and he bounced off in his seat, hearing the metallic pings of his backpack strapped to the trunk area and he cursed again, scanning his sector through the 4x scope, wishing they had a better driver. His eyes peeled at the young Marine seeing that he was a fucking boot, barely off diapers and a pit of fear slammed into his stomach.

You couldn't have someone unreliable that would shit his pants at the very motion of danger, especially one that was in charge…its why he missed his crew immediately and his battalion. They had worn out their uniforms and equipment by actually using them in battle.

"Corporal Loud?". A young voice interrupted his musings. His head shot off towards the MK19 automatic grenade launcher gunner who was peeking down at him.

"Yes?"

"What hell alleyway you came from anyway?"

For a second he was more than ready to bust his nuts for not facing off with that gun towards the front but then he saw the three chevrons on his sleeve and he backed up suddenly.

"I'm from 2nd Tank Battalion Iron Horse, Sword platoon"

"The hell is an Armor crewman doing here? Shouldn't you guys be covering our asses, a fine job I might add?"

"Well." Lincoln licked his lips. "In his infinite wisdom, the Lieutenant decided that I should be a valuable asset to the mission at hand, a very important mission was bestowed upon me, with half the armory strapped to my back."

The four Marines laughed loudly, understanding his frustration too well.

"Shit. I am a cook." Muttered the driver.

The Corporal blinked.

"I fully put my trust in the Lieutenant."

His sarcasm made the Marines to snort again before the calm was broken down by the radio cracking to life.

"This is Raptor." Came the voice of a Sergeant further up the column, part of their squad. "Interrogative, I understand we're in restricted ROE's (Rules of Engagement), over."

"That is an Affirm." Came the voice of Douchebag maximus. "We just gotta re-visit the zones that had been cleared out from stranglers…we might have been missing a few."

There was a chuckle. "Roger that Charlie. Probably after Sword rolled over them through the mall and out of the street, sir. Sent 'em running like the roaches they are"

At that Lincoln beamed with pride, not being able to deny the praise from the NCO.

"I express doubt in that assessment." Ditomasso denied. "Five clicks until we enter the city. Stay frosty gents."

The advice was solid, but coming from that type of man, Lincoln whole heartily denied even hearing it, attributing to a hallucination due the heat that reflected from the sands in bright silver lagoons. He stayed silent, scanning his sector, not seeing anything out of the ordinary but Iraqi troops moving out with an Army convoy headed the opposite bank. They were several Stryker APC's at their flanks…to Mosul. Just like Fallujah, it had been heavily occupied by insurgents and it took combined arms and a nasty house to house fighting to clear off any resistance. No doubt they were going there to reinforce it and clean up block by block. He made the cross pattern with his hand, wishing them the best of luck.

As the convoy headed South back through the opposite side where Lincoln entered it for the first time, he was witness to the destruction that the war had left in its wake. Unfortunately, this had also being the way where the vast majority of the civilians had cleared out the city judging by the remains of burned out vehicles and half rotten supplies left by the fleeing civilians, scattered out in the sands. Several times, a group of civilians was seen walking by, towards a new life or temporality camping off the desert, their families staring at the convoy. Several children passed too close to comfort but that was not that worried him, his concern was to clear off the road before there were more of them and a possible situation could rise up; insurgents loved stand still targets, especially a convoy.

Insurgents had made him wary to a point of being neurotic and highly suspicious of civilians as Hadjis loved to minx through the civilians before launching an attack…but they were waving friendlily and he let off a breath he had been holding on, the Marines in the Humvees waving back, accelerating through the desolated road. It curved overhead and dipped, following into Highway 23, the very same road that their squad had taken when they began Operation Phantom Fury to support the operation into the city, coming from Highway 10.

He took a drink to quench his thirst, sighing as the hot breeze that was passing through didn't help manners in the slightest and just like that, the city came in view as they passed under a concrete bridge with signs full of bullet holes that the city was a mere 3 miles away, the hulk of burning buildings and heavy pouring smoke from the raging fires. Passing by a stationary commission from the 1st Cavalry, the convoy stopped in a semi-circle around the wide array of parked vehicles and ordnance, in a mini FOV that the Army Division had set up, using almost the whole street to pile up resupplying areas, ready to resupply their different FOVS set up at the edge of town, following all the way to the occupied Mayor's building.

"Dismount." Came the voice of the Douche and they did so, for the very first time, Lincoln being slammed to the ground by the massive heat wave of the sun, he grunted adjusting his heavy pack filled to the brim of equipment, the rocket launchers swirling heavily and fell in line towards a table which the Lieutenant was already waiting, his RTO –a gruff looking African American man –gave him the map of Fallujah. When he opened it on the table, the city was divided in hexagonal zones with different color codes.

Green meant completely under their control.

Blue meant that the area was not completely secured.

Red meant the areas under the enemy's control, which were diversified in different smaller areas, like a decayed Jackson Pollock paint splotches across a solid colored canvas. Pulling a smoke from his vest, he was quickly to light it up, letting the tobacco to swell his lungs, exhaling it and relaxing him as he balanced the 240 strapped to his shoulders hanging diagonally, wishing it wasn't so heavy…he knew the weapon in and out, but it was always in a coaxial mount and on the top of the turret, never dragged through the streets and the patrol hadn't even began. Not voicing his complains, his ears peeked as Douche started speaking.

"Currently we're in the Muallimin district, at the edge of the Northern bank. Our patrol will cover the blue areas to look for stragglers. That means moving to Nazzal to the South, close to the heart of Fallujah and move west through the industrial park. After our mission is done, we head back taking Highway 10 and then MSR (Resupply line) Michigan and then back to base. We got a limited array of air, armor and arty support...we shouldn't be here more than a day. Attached to this mission it's Task Force 35, a mix of spec ops who are in the vicinity, clearing off areas from the enemy. Any questions?" He lifted an eyebrow in an assertive manner.

But Lincoln was not going to be intimidated by the job at hand or even ask him why he had three days of food rations in his pack. Taking a breath that cut like glass, he tapped his palms on his stretched weapon.

"When do we leave?" He asked, eyeing the smoke coming from several buildings at the distance.

"Soon." Ditomasso got serious, observing the assembled men, not daring to stare too much at their faces for too long and then Lincoln knew that he was scared.

Weren't they all?

"…Rah." The snowball colored man said, nodding.

If it took his cooperation for this thing to work so they could all come back and alive so be it…his combat tour was almost at an end and soon, he would be home to face what he had left years ago.

His expression scrunched in agony before he shook his head, icing his train of thoughts with the situation at hand. Minutes later they were following the torn streets, powdered by the poison of black powder and ordnance; they had separated in two 12 men squads, Raptor and Charlie, the other squad led by the Napoleonistic Douchebag have taken the other street further up. For the very first time, Lincoln was walking through the mile o' death, the first day of the Sonne, Omaha Beach. The decayed arid buildings were hulks of destroyed structures, piles of concrete surrounding their foundations. Power lines splintered and crocked decorated the street, with the power lines streaming around the dusty road, a burnt off bus was in the middle of their way, forcing them to use the one of the back alleys with a smashed wall to go through the other side, their eyes flickering towards the bus in high vigilance.

Trash lined up around the streets, filling the air with the stench of putridity and the familiar smell of death, a smell that Lincoln had than long got used to. The further they went in, the stench got higher, literally tasting the ash in his mouth. By the way the other Marines were grimacing, he was not the only one affected.

Passing a patrol on their way in, he couldn't let but to stare at the pile of bodies that was burning off from the insurgents, bodies that had been left to rot for an entire month. He stared at the face of a young one, at the white of his eyes and he couldn't help but to remember the young boy he had stabbed through the chest as his life bleed off the edge of that bayonet. Two Army privates wearing gas masks were standing guard against the wide array of stray dogs that were taking pieces off the badly decomposed bodies ready to be burned, one even went as far as to venture to the grotesque pile of flames and took a bite off his charred calf before the Private ran him off by setting off a M18 smoke grenade, sending the dogs running away. Lincoln caught a flash of a camera from a roof stop and he knew that this would once be sold as bad press.

He shrugged, for once not caring, more concerned about the starved monsters that just waited for their chance to kill them, everyone advancing quickly away from the pyre of death.

But there was no escape from death.

Two bodies stood on the hood of a car, their bloated bodies under the 130F temperature and high humidity made them look like black sponges, they were clutching badly rusted AK's that he wouldn't be surprised if they could still fire.

"So many dead hadjis. How is that Allah will provide them with so many virgins?" The cheeky voice of the Sergeant that was manning the Humvee's main gun came, a man named John Truts.

"Well you can go and volunteer your pussy for 'em." Lincoln ran his mouth before he could stop, but rather than be insulted by his answer, he laughed joined by a chorus of the others in the squad.

The cook smirked. "Sometimes, Allah ain't too Akbar. "

It would be the last thing he would say.

Rounds ratted the calmness of the patrol from a three story behind them, one passing through his neck, splattering his sinus all over the streets.

"FUUUUCK! COVEEEER!"

The Marines screamed hugging the buildings away from the cone of fire from the machine gun but Lincoln couldn't let that poor young Marine lying down on the streets as his arms flickered, blood pouring down on the streets. Ignoring all logic, he screamed bringing the 25 pounds weapons to his shoulders and peeking around the wall letting loose the death rattle of his 240 bravo, the 7.62 armored piercing ammunition impacting the building with fury, silencing the fire as his belt disintegrated into his weapon, piles of casings and steel links falling around his feet.

"SUPPRESSIVE!" The Sergeant ordered, the squad firing rounds after rounds in the building as Lincoln ran as fast as he could towards the Marine, dragging him off through cover, leaving a long and thick smear of his blood towards them.

"Corpman!" Lincoln screamed towards the approaching squads of Marines adjacent to the streets. "CORPMAN!" He screamed louder before remembering he even had a radio on, calming down his breathing. "Charlie, this is Raptor. We got a man down, took a hit to the neck."

There was a gasp from the other side of the radio as if the person holding it couldn't talk for a few seconds before it cracked to life.

"What's his status?"

Lincoln looked down, using his thumbs to try and seal the wound but too much blood was coming off him, staining his nomex gloves, hissing in anger, he opened his medic pouch, throwing septic powder all over his wounds to slow the bleeding. Finally, the squad medic arrived from the other squad running at full gallop, kneeling in front of the cook, putting his hands arounds his neck to check for entry and exit wounds judging the situation. Automatic fire ran through the streets, forcing the men to take cover, but it was not directed at them.

"What's his status?!" The voice came again.

"He's unstable sir, the corpsman is here." Sergeant Truts spoke, maintaining his weapon pointed down the street.

"Roger, inform me of any changes. Sit tight, I'm calling an arty strike."

The men looked disturbed at the news.

"Is he insane? That's danger close."

Lincoln said nothing as he shredded the cook's body armor, throwing it aside, the medic threw an approving nod over using the powder before wrapping a thick combat dressing around his neck, the poor young man choking on his blood, barely being able to breathe properly.

"Hold pressure." He ordered to Lincoln and he followed through, the medic looking through his battle pack pulling serum with a needle, quickly tapping his shaking arm and inserted a needle.

"We need to medevac this man or he's not going to make it. Critical wounded, he needs surgery."

The Sergeant snarled.

"Wasn't this area marked as green? Fuck. We aren't even close from the rendezvous area"

The Corporal said nothing, patching up his comms.

"Lieutenant he's stable but we need to get him out of here. He needs surgery or he's not going to make it."

"Roger. I'll call transport from the 1st Cavalry, they are in the vicinity."

As the squad tended to the wounded, the radio cracked.

"Rolling Thunder, this is Charlie-3. SEAD, over."

"Charlie-3, this is Rolling Thunder. SEAD, out."

"Grid to suppress Mike-Charlie 4-3-5 9-2-1, grid to mark Mike-Charlie 4-7-3 9-8-9, over."

"Grid to suppress Mike-Charlie 4-3-5 9-2-1, grid to mark Mike-Charlie 4-7-3 9-8-9, out."

"SA-6 Gainful, non-standard minus 2 to minus three 3-0 plus 3-0 to plus 1, mark smoke on the deck, two rounds HEVT, FO TOT 5-3, over."

"SA-6 Gainful, non-standard minus 2 to minus 3-0 then plus 3-0 to plus 1, mark smoke on the deck, two rounds HEVT, FO TOT 5-3, over."

"OT direction 1600."

"Message to observer, Charlie two rounds, HE delay in effect, five guns. Bravo, one round, one gun, smoke on the deck. SEAD. FO TOT 5-3, target number Echo-Kilo 3-0-0-9, over."

"MTO, Charlie, two rounds, HE delay, five guns, bravo, one round, one gun, smoke on the deck. SEAD. FO TOT 5-3. Twenty secs for splash. Out."

"We need to move. Clear off the street!" The RTO screamed in the radio, forcing the Marines on their feet across the streets, back tracing where they came from, Lincoln and the medic carrying the wounded Marine as he howled in pain, the young Corporal having the IV bag in his teeth. They reunited behind a building that joined the two squad's streets as quickly as they could before the deep whine of the artillery, impacting the building where they came from, the Lieutenant pulled out his binoculars just as the 155mm rounds impacted off the target, blowing two houses from the face of the earth.

"Lead 2-0, add seventy, correct and try again. Break"

"2-0, one round, HE."

Seven seconds later, the round impacted directly on target at the top of the building, scattering concrete everywhere.

"Target, BDA 10. Mark it concentration baker for this sector. Six rounds HE, fire for effect."

"Six rounds, HE. Splash in twenty seconds. Rolling Thunder, out"

The building imploded, collapsing into itself, thick brown smoke covered the street as the building plummeted as it was slammed by five more shells, ceasing any threat that might have remained.

"Job well done sir." The RTO spoke to his commanding officer and strangely rather than feeling smug over the successful artillery strike, the Lieutenant instead was looking at a fallen Marine. It was perhaps the very first true casualty under his command, with sudden realization Lincoln offered a squeeze over his shoulder.

"Orders sir?"

The man woke up, looking around the assembled squads.

"Overlord, overlord, this is Charlie-3. Over."

"This is Overlord…send it."

"We got a critically wounded. He needs a Medivac ASAP or he'll die. 1st Cavalry its on the vicinity close to our grid"

"Charlie-3, what's his status?"

"Unstable, requesting medivac at my position. Grid 0-3, 4-7…" As he finished up their coordinates, everyone held the breath. What would follow, would decide the fate of the young Marine.

"Green light. 1st Cavalry its on the way. ETA. 5 minutes."

Lincoln let off the breath he was holding. The squads immediately took cover in defensive positions, his 240 Bravo was facing at a rise on a broken sidewalk, his head barely visible but it gave him full view of the road for at least the entire mile. His ears picked at the sound of approaching tank tracks, more than used to the sound, able to recognize it everywhere. Two Bradley light tanks approached, the diesel powered engines whirling through the streets, coming to a stop a few feet from them. The rear hatches opened, nine men disembarked, aiming their weapons at the windows as the tank gunners scanned their sectors. Two walked low to the ground with a stretcher, crouching around the Marines, looking at the wounded in question, Lincoln could saw that he was an Army First Class Sergeant, same rank as their Marine Gunnery Sergeant, the other was just a Private First Class.

"Status?" He asked to the corpsman.

"Shot to the neck, stable…for now. He passed out minutes ago. I am afraid of tissue damage and fat clots…that would cause him to instantly die. This man needs surgery." The medic spoke to the Sergeant.

"And he'll have it. Help me to load the wounded to the Bradley's."

"Yes sir." The corpsman and the Lieutenant, shockingly, slowly moved the wounded Marine on the stretcher.

"You'll be alright Fick." Ditomasso said as the was carried off to the back of the closest Bradleys. The infantry moved up inside, closing the hatches as their tanks let out a salvo of smoke grenades, covering their retreat, noisily backpedaling until the last thing they saw was their barrels disappearing from view. Cursing under his breath the Lieutenant sighed looking at his RTO.

"Hopefully we'll get sitrep from Private Fick…Corporal Loud, join my squad. O'Connor." He motioned to a M249 SAW gunner. "You'll take Loud's place…we still have to follow our route. Any objections?"

At not hearing any, he nodded approvingly.

"Move out."

His expression was unreadable but the mission already was turning sour…losing a man against a city that was a death threat in its entirety. Relaxing his grip on his 240, he sighed at the blood trails of the poor cook, slinging the weapon around his shoulders horizontally. All business at hand, the patrol continued through the Muhandisin, from a rise of the terrain, Lincoln could clearly see the Green Bridge at a distance, along with the hospital. They stopped there for some needed chow and water in an abandoned building that had been cleared out before resting. It was already past 3PM and it felt just like yesterday when he woke up in his tent, the stress of combat had a way to fuck up with your perception of the world around you. The weight of the upcoming combat placed an ardent fury that seemed to jolt every nerve of his body, forcing him to focus, the way to Royal Woods wasn't in a body bag…or with a limb missing.

The temperatures had risen in the half an hour that they resided in the building, already Lincoln was already breaking into a sweat, the heat seemed to find an opening where to get into to make him suffer and it did, sucking some water from his camelbak seemed to just slow the flow of sweat but it didn't stop it.

Sergeant Truts stood up suddenly, looking outside the window of their temporary shelter, squinting his eyes at a group of at least twenty coming through the streets.

"Unidentified camel fuckers coming through the road."

The Lieutenant stood up, taking his M4 with a 203 grenade launcher, walking to the window looking at the people in question. Pulling out his binos he scanned the group, children among them.

"They aren't armed. Children in the crowd"

By now the two squads had caught up about the situation, standing up from their positions to loosely look at the group, looking from the second story. Regardless, Lincoln deployed his 240 on a busted but sturdy table in the room they were in, feet away from the window. A man in loose garments walked from the crowd, loosening the shemagh covering his face. He breathed nice and long as if it would be his last one, a man said something in Arabic and he just nodded, locking eyes with the building, resuming walking once more.

"Orders?" Ditomasso's RTO requested.

"The ROE's are clear…we must be engaged to engage…do as they do. Watch that man."

The man in question suddenly broke into a run accompanied by the cheers of the crowd that he left behind, their arms and hands waving and encouraging him; as he ran, his clothes dissembled, seeing through a vest with plastic cylinders and wires connected to a single detonator, wired to his wrist…in a martyrdom grip.

"Fuck! Suicide skinny!" Ran the voice of the SAW gunner, aiming at the man.

Two young boys no older than 13 clustered came from the crowd carrying a PKM general purpose machine gun, placing it against one of the concrete barriers that separated the road and opened fire on the building and just like that, the crowd dispersed pulling weapons from their robes and thobes dispersing from the main road before the squads could engage them. By now the suicide bomber was a few phases from the building.

"ALLAHU AKB-"

He was cut down from a burst from the 240, the heavy projectiles cutting the man down before he could cross into the walls of the building they occupied, falling to the ground and releasing his grip on the detonated rigged to explode as soon as he let go sending a shower of smoke, flames and body parts went flying but still Lincoln held the trigger down, shifting his aim towards the crowd had assembled to peek from the walls sending them screaming into cover. Quickly remembering at the youngsters lighting up their building, there was no hesitation as he zeroed his 4x scope on the machine gun. A man peeked down from the right flank firing an RPG at the building outside of his field of view.

"RPG!" Someone screamed. The rocket went flying, passing through one of the windows and detonated in an empty room at the upper head floors, shaking the building and sending smoke through the hallway. Snarling, Lincoln fired a quarter of a belt into them, cutting them in the primer of their life. Strangely, as the loader fell down in a pool of his own blood, the other one kept firing even as the bullets went flying around him, with the eyes of the death, as he was just staring ahead, unfeeling. Lincoln stopped firing just to clear a jam racking the bolt, his eyes never leaving his as he palmed his empty weapon to look for extra ammunition but there was none.

Ditomasso aimed at him and hissed, hesitating, but Lincoln didn't.

Two bullets into his chest, tearing his body down. The boy raised a single trembling hand to the skies before falling down, head swinging to the side.

"We need to get out of there!" Sergeant Truts ordered and Lincoln was happy to follow that order, his 240 rattling in the streets suppressing anyone who dared to take a peak and shoot back. Hissing, he dropped his heavy pack, pulling a spare barrel, swiftly changing barrels by the handle, slapping into a new one as he dropped the hot one in the heat resistant bag. The two squads made their way downstairs and immediately they soon found themselves fighting for their lives as bullets ran from the insurgents firing from outside in undisclosed positions. The other machine gunner screamed pressing the trigger on his MG, clearing path for their escape but the enemy wasn't just letting get away…they were the enemy they have wanted to kill since they stepped into Fallujah and now, they smelled blood in the waters.

"Shit! Shit! We got no way out!" Screamed one of the Marines, keeping his head down as the concrete dust fell around them, bullets slamming inches from their heads.

A bullet graced O'Connor leg passing through his pants, leaving a burn sending the man hissing in pain taking cover once more. Quickly they were being pinned down from several places, identifying and assessing the threat came quickly to Lincoln even as the automatic fire poured in their building from seemingly random directions.

"COVER!" He screamed snatching one of his AT4 CS rockets from his backpack.

Ditomasso snarled, lowering his rocket with a heavy palm.

"What the fuck are you doing Loud?"

"We need to get the fuck out of here Lieutenant. If we stay here we're going to be over run! They're covering both exits…but not the one I'm about to make."

Understanding his plan, he screamed standing around.

"Take cover!" He ordered as Lincoln fiddled with the safeties on the weapon, swinging a lever to the right to arm the rocket, aiming at the opposite wall where they were in.

"Rocket! Rocket!" He screamed turning around. "Clear backblast!"

He pressed the trigger button sending the 84mm Anti Structure Tandem-warhead hissing through the tube, imploding the wall and sending concrete showered off the building, the kinetic blast was more than enough to topple the surrounding walls making a massive hole that shook the concrete building. Standing up he threw the disposable rocket away, pointing at the hole he just made.

"Go! Go! move out!" The LT ordered and just like that, the twenty-three men ran through the gap into the back alleyways, the clack of boots and heavy equipment shifting echoed through the air.

Exiting the alley, the men made a turn encountering six barrels aiming at them. Hissing, Lincoln fired from the hips sending hot lead towards the insurgents, cutting three men down and crippling a fourth, busting his arm in half the man dropping his weapon as he was dragged through a thick steel door. As the man poured down the alleyway, six members of his squad turned around and fired at the wall they just left through, Arabic screams and death rattles falling around their ears.

"Loud! Hit that door with the AT4!" Ditomasso ordered and Lincoln was more than happy to oblige, resting his 240 bipod on the ground tearing off his rocket launcher from his backpack.

"ROCKET! ROCKET!" He swiftly turned around finding nobody behind him. "CLEAR BACKBLAST!" The rocket slammed into the door, pounding it to dust sending it catering through a hallway crushing a terrorist against a wooden bean, caving up a part of the second floor. Throwing the now empty tube, he took his weapon firing into the opening he just did, a quarter of the belt gone in seconds, Ditomasso looking at him in awe at the swiftness of how quickly he was able to react. Realizing that the way off the opposite street towards friendlier lines could be accessed through that structure and to an empty lot of terrain where they could easily retreat through, Lincoln pointed at it.

"Sir! We could exit and backpedal through that house, it would take us towards the South-East and rendezvous with the Spec-Ops!"

Nodding, the LT spoke into his radio.

"Rally on Corporal Loud, we're going in!"

A concrete dusted terrorist came off the hole he rocketed in, lazily tumbling, completely disoriented. There was blood coming off his ears, judging by the hand that was trying to stop the blood flow and the other clutching a concrete stained AK, he never saw as the snow colored man hissed and pulled his Beretta M9 strapped to his chest and made him take one in the chest. The man took a step back, bleeding heavily from his mouth and tumbled off, dead.

So much for the 9 mil vs the 45 slugs debate.

Lincoln slung the heavy machine gun and charged into the hole he just made, flanked by four other Marines as they slammed on the wall for cover. Peeking through the dusty hallway, Lincoln locked eyes with a fallen terrorist, a young woman in a pony tail laid in a pool of her own blood, an underfolder AK laid at her bloodied thighs. Her right arm was clutching the door frame leading to another area of the house as if she had tried to drag herself out to escape but the piece of thick rebar sticking through her chest pinning her to the wall said otherwise, a thick trail of blood ran staining the chicom vest she was wearing. The Marines entered gazing at the other three terrorist lying dead on the floor, cringing as they passed a headless one. Her arm moved, perhaps in a post mortem fashion, clutching the AK and tried to find the pistol grip to fire at the Marines or so Lincoln suspected but he didn't hesitate to put a round through her forehead, splattering her brains all over the white walls. Seeing female terrorists was an oddity and he knew immediately that they weren't part of the usual ones…perhaps Chechen? It was inconsequent now that she was dead.

Kicking empty casings as his boots shifted through the dusty concrete floor, he pressed himself against the wall as automatic fire ran through the hallway, making him to crouch low, the door being frame being splintered from AK fire. Placing his weapon against the frame, he let it drop and fired a burst forcing the combatant into cover, kicking his legs fully in a prone position, his shoulders and head were the only thing visible and he shouldered his weapon, his elbow dipped into the blood of the dead woman by his feet, covering that hallway.

"Loud?!"

"I got you! Frag that room!"

Sergeant Truts and the LT jumped over Lincoln, slamming against the wall. Lincoln quickly let loose a valley of fire as he sensed movement in that room, distraction that the men used to get a grenade from their belt pouch as Sergeant Truts did the same, nodding at the LT.

"Frag out!" They both pulled the pins, grenade handles going flying, hurling the explosives through the doorway. A massive explosion resounded sending dust everywhere ran out, charging into the room finding nothing else but the charred remains of a terrorist and a messed-up kitchen. Lincoln was to quickly stand up, cringing at the blood that stained his uniform, slinging the MG and taking off his Beretta, walking into the dusty room, the Marines congregating behind him.

"Nice redecoration." O'Connor sneered, checking on the fallen terrorist, his lifeless eyes staring ahead. The automatic fire ceased momentarily and the RTO knew immediately that the remainder of the insurgents were moving, assembling into the ruckus they've been making. Lincoln looked at him and with a sinking feeling he knew that they were not out of the woods yet.

"Move, move!" Ditomasso screamed, Lincoln acting as pointman, running through the doorless frame and into the empty terrain that dipped down. There was construction equipment everywhere indicating that the insurgents had been trying to build something the invasion but were interrupted; thankfully the ground kept going lower and lower into they could move through a rat hole made into the ground by concrete tubes that passed through the other side, below the streets. The road went up until they could finally see the street sprinkled by the dusty sands and trash and their way North towards friendlier lanes.

"It would be a good idea to call the tanks up to protect our advance." Ditomasso suggested the RTO, the man analyzed the situation, shaking his head in a solid negative.

"Can't do. Going further into the city with all these buildings, we don't have enough man power to protect their flanks if we're trying to retreat…calling arty on danger close is our best bet."

"Or we can just use the sewer system." Lincoln shrugged. The men blinked not being able to avoid to cock their heads in confusion. "It was in the briefings…Fallujah has an extensive underground sewage system, they still use the ancient methods of aqueducts…by now they are empty."

"And smell like camel fucker dogshit." Muttered a Marine close by.

"Maybe…but we can follow North until we hit an aqueduct and blow our way out."

Ditomasso groaned. "And how do you expect us to know what way to go genius?"

Opening his admin pouch behind his pistol holster at the chest area of his vest, he dug through the contents pulling several maps held together. The top one had clear paper, with multiple lines that went through the entire city of Fallujah, with multiple X that displayed entry and exit level points.

"How do you have this?" O'Connor asked him in confusion, peeking further at the map.

"I've been working in theory. I've noticed when I was in my tank, several of these morons suddenly disappeared like fucking ghosts." He cleared his throat. "Lieutenant, when you joined our attack to silence the mortar fire…I saw a man running away with a mortar, even though he was shot several times, he was high as a kite but we never saw him again even after we inspected the complex, gone like a fart in the wind. I noticed several aqueducts entrances, so I was about to propose to my CO a complete study of the sewage system because I know goddamn well that they're using it to move men and equipment…they are operable."

The men looked at each other.

"Even if we do that, we'll encounter more of these fuckers…it'll be like a tunnel rat in 'Nam…who says that they haven't it booby trapped it yet?"

"Because they already spend all their ordnance on the surface…they could easily would've done it if it was enough, not only that…this city is ancient; blow something down there, you take the entire street with you, and the hadjis might be retarded but they aren't that stupid to get buried under tons of rubble. I also suspect that the terrorist cells don't have any leadership…its just a lets gather together and go and kill 'mericans kind of thing. The very little leaders are either busy making their exit or organizing killing zones for more ambushes, just like this one."

The LT was riddled up, grunting with annoyance. Either because it hadn't occurred to him or because they were about to step into stink land but eventually, he nodded at Lincoln's plan.

"What's the closest entrance?" He asks, clenching his fingers around his weapon.

Checking the map, he looks to the North-East.

"Not far. One click at least from here, closer to the Shurta district and away from the target area…but it's better than being dead."

Hesitating, Ditomasso crouched in front of Lincoln.

"You'll be the pointman of Raptor, Truts its with me. Take them through the route, Charlie will be moving with me…we need to find that Task Force, it's the only reinforcements we ever have. After we link with them I'll patch you through our comms"

It certainly placed the odds not in their favor but his words held merit and he was forced to nod his head.

"Roger that. Good luck out there."

The LT nodded wishing the same, his RTO stood there to gaze at him, nodding at him in respect before the squad moved away.

Sighing as he locked his blue eyes with the eleven men that he was commanding, taking his time to remove his almost depleted ammo box from his 240, pulling his charging handle and opening the feed cover, clearing off metal links with a flicker of his gloved digits. He opened the feedtray as he pulled another 100 round ammo box from his vest, locking it in its place, moving the ammo belt with an open palm in its proper groove before slamming the feed cover down…he was lock and loaded.

"Raptor, move" He ordered and just like that, the squad moved through the war torn streets of Fallujah, ignoring the way his nerves lighted up into his skin, knowing too well the grave danger he would be facing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Royal Woods, Michigan.

November 18th

7PM.

Lynn closed the last one of her bags running the zipper home. She sighed, closing her eyes as the memories slammed once more into her. The moment those green men had left the devastation that she had felt into her heart almost made her end her life right there, the universe must have some sort sick sense of humor when they said they had the wrong house. She fixed her hair with a nervous tick of her eyebrow reminiscent of the events of today and everything that conveyed it…

Hours before, her father had forced his way in the room. For a few moments, she thought that he would be there to insult and belittle her…but instead his eyes exploded with tears hugging her in a crushing hug. For a few seconds she hadn't known what to do as the man cried on her shoulder, telling her again and again that he was sorry.

 _I am so sorry Lynn…I didn't knew how to react to…to that. And I lost it! In the worse way possible._

His words ran through her like a knife and for a moment she was more than ready to punch his teeth for all the pain, the loneliness and the misery that she had suffered through the years but she realized that it wouldn't change a goddamn thing. Lincoln was still out there in a war that she didn't understand and this man…a man that was her own father, a sorry excuse of a man who ignored her and didn't do a goddamn thing for the family that crumbled apart for the last four years of their existence…and now, he was crawling at her feet bawling his eyes out. Perhaps it was due her solitude that made her mature through her pain, perhaps it was the new found resolution that she had with the sisters that valuated her but she didn't have it in her heart to turn him away, enveloping him into a hug.

 _Until Lincoln comes home in one piece…we will not talk about forgiveness._ It had been her words but the sulking man understood her perfectly, managing to kiss her cheek, surprising her but not rejecting the kind gesture. In the end, she crumbled once more and this time, the lethargic man awoke to real life, for the very first time seeing him cry openly and express emotions in over for years. To think that it only took the scare of her life to bring him back to the world of the living was enough to rattle her nerves.

But finally it had happened…their masks had finally crumbled off, facing real world for the first time in years.

Yet Lynn didn't dare to ask the golden question…what would happen if they've wanted to pick up where they left of? The question on itself excited her and scared her at the same time. Wasn't Lincoln doing what he did to give her 'a normal' life that he couldn't provide her? But she didn't wanted a regular life, she wanted him yet that didn't mean that Lincoln would want her again. A pang of agony went through her heart and she sighed, staring at the ceiling, barely able to contain the fit of rage that took a hold of her.

The bus had long departed, it sucked but she had asked for al later hour. It left at 9, her grades would have to suffer yet she expected the teacher of Economics to understand. There was a single thing that she had to do before she left.

Lynn calmly knocked on the former scientist room, waiting patiently as she fingered her bag over her shoulder. The door room opened slowly half the way, the 9 years old looking at her with some apprehension drawn in her features. Lynn broke into a tiny smile and the scientist did as well.

"I liked what we shared today Lis."

From her part Lisa was put off by her honesty, thinking that she hated her guts.

"You've let go uh?"

Lynn nodded. "We don't have a choice…look what hate caused." She said reflecting on the years of animosity deep within the family.

The Bespectacled young girl opened the door fully, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Itsh a start."

Lynn nodded, hugging her, surprising the brunette yet she returned the hug, releasing her after a while.

"I need you to do me a solid though."

"Yesh?"

Lynn looked her directly in the eye.

"I need you to find Lincoln for me…"

Lisa pursed her lips, already anticipating the question at hand, uniquely she was already prepared for such contingency and thus, the young scientist smiled.

"I sushpected you would ask." She grinned, but then her smile fell. "It will not be an eashy task…I am afraid I will need to break protocol but I promish I will do my very besht."

Lynn released a breath, hugging her sister tightly, lifting her up, leaving the brunette with her feet dangling.

"Thank you."

"Conshider it as way for you to forgive me."

Lynn put her down and nodded.

"We'll talk later about that…I need to go Lis. You take care okay?"

Both sisters smiled at each other. It wasn't long before she slipped on her thick black coat to combat the chill of November and said her goodbyes to the rest of the sisters and her parents, this time telling her willingly that they wished she came home soon, unexpected but not unwelcome. While the masks had cracked and for the first time many saw real life with peeled eyes, there was a lot of trust to be rebuild, bridges to be crossed over but Lynn felt that today marked that day. But ultimately it was the rest of the sisters that made saying goodbye so different than the rest. The tears had spilled, a dam breaking the repressed emotions and the closeness that they had missed in years, yet unfortunately Lynn could never find Lucy; she imagined that she was still coping with all of this and she understood wishing her that the next time they met it would under friendlier conditions.

Unbeknown to Lynn, Lucy had heard her every word, she had felt ashamed to spy on her yet her habits died hard and with the aching need to earn her trust one more time, she did something that she hadn't done in years…she seek the underworld itself.

The young Goth observed as Lynn left into her cab through the basement window with longing in her eyes exhaling and turning away to look at the altar that she had build in the basement. An altar was placed next to the washing machines, 12 feet of hand drawn circles with a dialect long forgotten. Symbols carved and several objects that Lincoln had long forgotten was placed neatly in a circle around her. She took an old and stained polo shirt that used to be his, placing it around her neck, sitting in the middle of the circle, legs drawn, hands extended, thumb and index pinched and breathing deeply looking into the unknown of things that was beyond her control, yet came naturally.

"Please Aunt Harriet…keep Lincoln safe…he needs to come back…in one piece." She chanted, an electrifying hum of energy seemed to build around her chanting Lincoln's name over and over again. It would be hours later where she would woke from her trance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was just no rest for the wicked wasn't it?

Crossing a main highway in Fallujah was akin to suicide, you were better off putting your sidearm to your head and pulling the trigger; yet Lincoln was here eyeing the street with disdain, looking at his maps again, remembering his training and his situational awareness, knowing exactly where they were…but unable to minimize the risk towards his squad behind him, eagerly waiting for him to give the order.

"We have no choice, we need to cross this fucker to get to our objective." He let the words sink in, expecting resistance and plain disobedience but instead he found a solid resolve with the men around him.

"'…'rah." One of the Marines said, realizing it was no other than O'Connor who nodded approvingly seeming to immediately take a like for the fast reaction time from the young Corporal.

"We'll deploy a smoke screen; I know that the 1st Cavalry and 8th Marines are close by. We'll ask them for assistance…this is a target rich environment"

It was only a short moment later when the Marines from the 8th and 3rd Battalion answered and they agreed to provide cover fire, with several of their snipers covering the street from the front. As soon as they pulled the pins of their M18 smoke grenades a massive wall of fire started slamming the buildings adjacent close to them. Lincoln all the while waited until the smoke was thick enough and that's when he gave the signal.

"GO!"

"BOUNDING!" Screamed three at the same time and ran like hell towards the other side of the wide highway.

"Set sir!" One of the answered through their comms. Lincoln peeked around the corner, providing cover with his own weapon and nodded his head. Screaming, 6 men ran, in its rush of the Marines fell down but quickly stood up without wounds on him, even as small arms peppered the streets with automatic fire.

O'Connor and another Marine carrying an M4 looked at Lincoln, realizing that they would be the last ones to cross.

"I'll stay and I'll run this bitch last, you guys need to cross when I give you the signal, crystal?" His steel blue eyes bored on the hesitation that the Marines showed at his order but eventually nodded.

"I'll cover you" The SAW gunner said, placing a hand on Lincoln's shoulder and he nodded, finally giving the signal and peeking fully, swinging his machine gun and letting off a few rounds towards where the flashes of orange and red were coming from before taking cover, rounds slamming on the edge of the wall where he was standing a few seconds ago. The smoke by now was starting to dissipate, negating the last cover that he possessed. Sending caution to the winds he snarled and ran at full speed, wheezing heavily as he fell something bouncing off around his leg, tilting heavily to the right but he straightened before he could fall, finally under his squad, breathing heavily as the adrenaline traversed through his veins.

"Corporal, you're hit." Someone said and that's when Lincoln realized the burning sensation coming from his leg, looking down and feeling as warm liquid ran down his limb. Growling as the pain set in, he let some of his squad members press him against the wall, sitting slowly on the ground, his pant leg lifted up exposing a chunk of skin in his calf missing, with blood already pouring where his flesh used to be.

"You lucky son of a bitch, must been a ricochet." A Marine with a mustache said as he pulled medical supplies from his vest pouch, pouring anti septic powder over his wound. Lincoln didn't even flinch but smiled in appreciation as the Marine worked to patch his flesh wound, finally ending up with thick gauze being secured with an emergency bandage, pinning it in place and rolling his trouser leg back again.

"Can you walk?" O'Connor asked and Lincoln stood over with a small wince, placing his weight fully on his wounded leg and nodding.

"I had worse." He said with a shit eating grin, a grin that Lynn would've found hilarious. The thought immediately send him to made him realize that the last thing he wanted was to die in the streets of this disgusting monster of a city…he needed to get back. Sighing he thanked for the support of the units in the vicinity before they moved away towards the target. According to the map they were close by another entrance; taking a deep breath that cut like grass, he ordered their advance and just like that they were on the move, clutching your weapons and vigilant. Stopping against the wall of a building, Lincoln peeked over to the empty and desolated street, pulling out his binoculars and taking a peek at the target area, 300 yards away.

The aqueduct entrance was torn to pieces, covered by debris and a burnt car. Cursing, he stayed watching, not even flinching as the heavy pounding of the AA fire that seemed to be very near; he looked at the Marines and they looked back, recognition falling into their faces.

"The anti-air batteries are close by." O'Connor commented earning a few approving nods. Moments later, a terrorist came from an abandon building close to the smashed aqueduct entrance, earning Lincoln's suspicion but quickly deducing that they must've build another entrance.

"The entry to the aqueduct was smashed…but I got contact with a hadji coming off a building close to it…they probably build another entrance." As soon as he said this, another burst of automatic fire poured up to the skies, a jet overhead climbed up and disappeared from view. "We need to silence that fire." Extending his palm, he dropped it forward immediately moving his Marines through the streets making as little noise as possible. The advance was cautious and slow, by every footstep that they took, the unease that Lincoln felt got stronger, looking around the hulks of buildings that surrounded them, the cringe of metal interrupted the stillness of that day, along with the thump inducing heavy automatic fire, getting louder by every second; less than a hundred yards away, a football field stood six armed men in terrorist garb along with a young child. Indicating for cover, Lincoln observed the child…she couldn't be longer than 9 years old and she was armed with a Tokarev pistol, but what caught his attention was the bomb vest she was wearing and attached to it was a thick cable that she held firmly in a Martyrdom detonator in her left hand.

Quickly pulling his binos he observed her further in disbelief. Her brunette hair was billowing in the wind, her blue eyes were unfocused as the men around her talked, given the deep lacerations in her arms she was drugged beyond belief. His elbow slipped behind the wall he took cover, a loose brick falling down and smashing against the concrete, resounding through the entire area. The little girl was far too quickly in pinpointing her gaze into his, those pools of acidic blue shifting into a penetrating force that burned into his very soul. He couldn't look away from her, like if the little girl had him on a deep sleep that he couldn't wake from. Someone was pulling at his sleeve but he couldn't stop looking at her, not even as the automatic detonations bounced around where he was crouching. She was also shooting back at him without expression, without soul, mechanically looking at him and shooting. A man was to quickly pull her behind the burnt hulk of a car where the three remaining terrorist took cover, all the while Lincoln stared at her.

O'Connor was screaming something at him, screaming on his face but still, he couldn't get a reaction to him.

It was when the other men were killed by accurate shots from the Marines leaving one remaining that the little girl made her move, lifting her martyrdom detonator high in the air, her blue eyes flashing back at him and he saw a glimpse of her pain. Someone like that couldn't fight through the rubble of agony that she had gone through and Lincoln decided that he was going to free her from the shackles that held her in. Pushing O'Connor away from him, he held the 240 on the wall, quickly taking aim with the Elcan scope and fired a burst that hit the little girl like a ton of bricks, opening her up from face to the hips. Her eyes took another different sheen, as if waking up to the world from a long slumber, quickly boring her eyes on him, forever burning her eyes into his memory through his scope, she tried to say something but quickly fell down freeing her hold of the detonator. A massive explosion sent the last remaining terrorist thirty feet on the air, half of his body flying while his mangled legs flew with him, intestines rotating on the air like a twisted childish game of jump rope.

The smoke dissipated just as the body fell. The Marines were to quickly clear the area for any remaining contacts, but they couldn't find any. Lincoln woke up from his stupor, her eyes still looking at him, immediately breaking into a wave of horror took a hold of him. Breathing nice and calm, he unconsciously took that memory and shoved it as far as he could into his box. There was no time to deal with that now, sighing he took hold of O'Connor arm as he was about to slap a reaction of him.

"I'm fine. Let's check their bodies…it was obvious that they were guarding something."

The Marines looked between each other, clearly concerned from what they just saw him doing.

"Are you alright?" The mustached man asked, turning fully to him, Private Peterson and when Lincoln looked at him, he sure wished he didn't. His face seemed to almost reflect the face of an 80 years old man, too worn from the infection that we call live and just like that he took a breath, looking back at the burned hulk of the car.

"Marines, I gave you an order." The steel in his voice quickly made them to move, their weapons up and ready. While the Marines searched the bodies of the terrorist that had fell in the open ground, Lincoln approached the man that been blown apart by the little girl, or at least, just half of his body. Without a single movement of his face, Lincoln reached out into the folds of his chicom vest, searching for something. His fingers quickly made contact with a Ziploc bag, pulling it off the body to look at it intently. It looked like a folded map of something important which he stored in his backpack, standing up right and stealing a last look at the silent tomb of the little girl, his jaw painfully tightened with a burning rage to kill every last of these fuckers.

"I found something. We're Oscar Mike!"

The Marines got in line towards the building that they had seen the terrorist coming from, peeking inside. The hallway was desolated, with piles of rubble and trash littering the floor. The second story had collapsed, most likely from a bomb or a fire, given by the scorch marks on the walls, yet Lincoln knew that there was something in here, his eyes peeling at every possible piece of evidence that would guide them to the prize. It wasn't difficult to discover an old and rusted out fridge that was loosely held against a wall, discovering a hidden entrance through the building next to theirs. Sensing movement, Lincoln came face to face with an old man in angry visage pointing a Makarov at his face, if it wasn't for his conditioning he wouldn't be able to lock the barrel of his machine gun against his forearm quickly smashing him on the wall, the impact made him drop the pistol on the floor.

Quickly, the man started speaking Arabic in a panicked tone just as the Marines made their entrance through the hidden entrance. Six little girls crawled from their hideouts rushing Lincoln trying to put distance between him and the man who was openly crying and hugging his little girls.

"Does anyone speak Arabic?" He spoke to the men in charge. Only one lifted his hand up to which Lincoln nodded his head at him.

The Marine started speaking to the man, his hands quickly snatched him by the vest, the Marines already on edge lifted their weapons up but the man didn't panic, making a motion for them to lower their weapons.

"He's saying that this is his house. The Taliban kept him and his little girls as guard dogs from any incursion and told him that they would kill them all if they didn't obey. They're being used as human shields." He translated to Lincoln. "He said there's an entrance to the sewage system further up the hallway, covered by a rug."

"I don't give a fuck it's your house, this is war zone, sir. You need to haul ass with your family right now, we'll going to blow off this joint. Translate that to him."

The Marine did as he was told, the eyes of the Muslim widened and he broke into a cry of sadness. Sighing, Lincoln pulled his wallet, given him a 100 bill to the shaking hands of the man who was to quickly accept the offering. Opening his backpack, he threw the man four packs of MRE's and two bottles of water, enough for him and his family to make it safely.

"Now translate this. Tell him to go to the train station, he'll be safe there." The Marine relayed the message and just like that, the man dipped his head as a thank you and took his little girls with him.

Sighing, Lincoln wiped the sweat running down his face. He looked at the men assembled before him and he cringed.

"Now let's kill some camel fuckers." His words immediately made everyone to grin. Immediately they set up in the hallway, making contact with the rug in question. Nodding to O'Connor, he pulled it down revealing a deep hole with a wooden stairway, immediately hit by a wave of putrid waste.

"Get your NVG's." Lincoln ordered as he whipped his own from his backpack, attaching it to the bracket of his helmet. The area was less than desirable to be in, how the hell did the Insurgents could even fight here was out of the question, yet as much as he hated them, Lincoln respected their suicidal tenacity. The water had dried up a long time ago, yet the smell that permeated the area was less than desirable. Hearing automatic fire that resounded through the rock walls, which seemed to vibrate the entire area, the Arabic voices further up quickly asserted to be the complete area. Advancing slowly, the Marines finally were on side of the most unbelievable thing that they had ever seen in their lives.

The circular area had once being a system that was capable of rerouting several currents to different places through the city, now it was used as a AA rat hole. There were three disassembled diesel trucks with their rear wheels off and instead the rims used as a pulley system, with chains and thick rubber bands acting as to pull a platform where a Soviet ZSU-23 stood, a twin anti air monster. The truck accelerated its exhaust connected to a plastic pipe that guided the fumes outside, finally lowering the platform to the ground, where four men waited, brushing off the giant casings and loading fresh ammunition from ammo crates. The other two trucks accelerated as well lowering two more platforms to the ground where their own crews repeated the process. The idea that that something so well engineered was done by men without any technical training was shocking but they came here to do a job. A man stood guard with a PKM machine gun, overlooking the operation with a radio in his hand. Lincoln made signs to get into position as he slowly made his way towards the man. He waited until the platforms started going off again, the diesel trucks noisily accelerated, quickly making use of the noise to approach him, KABAR knife in hand. His hand quickly jammed around his throat, stabbing him through the neck in an arc that squirted his blood through the air, the man shaking weakly as his life drained away.

Dragging his body towards where the rest of the remaining Marines were waiting, he threw the body unceremoniously to the floor, lying down on the ground with the 240 Bravo supported by his bipod, waiting.

The automatic fire resumed, piles of casings falling down from the platforms as the terrorist waited with ammunition in hand. Just as an insurgent put the truck into gear again, the Marines waited eagerly for the signal to fire, the platforms slowly coming their way down.

"FIRE AT WILL!"

The screams of Lincoln immediately alerted the terrorist to their presence but it was far too late. Fully automatic fire tore into the men without even giving time to react. Lincoln aimed at the truck driver that was trying to make his getaway, lightning him up in the front seat, smashing the glass and tearing him into chunks, the man lying to rest. The Marines were to quickly fire into the remaining terrorist without being able to lift their weapons to fire back, men falling from their AA platforms. The action perhaps took less than six seconds. Immediately Lincoln stood up lifting the heavy weapon against his shoulders, observing the bodies for any movement, quickly firing a burst to a man that twitched.

"CLEAR!" O'Connor screamed.

Lincoln observed the area, feeling pleased.

"These fuckers had been scaring off our CAS since the operation started. This is the smartest shit I've seen pull off." He licked his chapped lips. "We need to C4 this bitch, get some charges."

"On it!" Private Peterson said, dropping his pack and pulling some C4 bricks from it. Others pulled one brick per Marine, lying the explosives in the trucks, the guns and the ammunition as Lincoln observed the operation with an approving gaze; they were using at least 130 pounds of plastic explosives. The process took at least twenty minutes, finally O'Connor gave him a thumbs up.

"Clear out!" The Corporal screamed as they made their way up through the entrance, walking into the streets and to the North. O'Connor gave Lincoln the detonator, he didn't knew if the signal would be enough underground but he took a gamble pressing the button. There was a massive vibration underneath, the ammo down below exploded sending hell and brimstone half a mile high, their ears ringing, even with ear protection, collapsing two buildings on ground zero sending smoke and dust through the streets.

"Fucking A!" One Marine screamed just as the radio blared.

The insanity of the explosion was more than enough to drive them to cover as hellfire rained.

"What the fuck was that?" Came Ditomasso's voice through their comms.

Lincoln smiled, ignoring him completely.

"Overlord, come in. This is Corporal Loud from Charlie-3"

"This is Overlord, send it."

"The AA threat has been neutralized in Fallujah. CAS missions can be in the go again."

There was silence from the other line, earning a confused lift of Lincoln's eyebrow.

"Outstanding Marine." The voice of 'Mad Dog' Mattis came through the comms; the entire squad gasped at being directed completely by the General himself. "There'll be a commendation when you RTB. Out."

"Was that General Mattis?" Ditomasso asked.

Lincoln grinned. "Yes it was."

"Fucking A".

Half an hour later the Humvees they have departed with came to link with them, the Lieutenant was the first to disembark with the rest of the men in Charlie, however from the other Humvees men wearing woodland camo came out and a face that he hadn't seen in more than a year came to face him, walking towards the location. The man was tall, standing 6'4, a wall of muscle holding a custom made SOPMOD M4 with things that would be allowed per regulations. The man grinned taking his high speed helmet.

"Lincoln Fucking Loud. It's been a while."

The white haired man eyes widened.

"Is that you Pablo?"

The men hugged exchanging a friendly hug laughing.

Lincoln had been with him prior to Recon training in boot camp, going through every exercise, every training with surgical precision. Since day one, they had each other backs. After they agreed to enlist in Recon, they did everything together, from scuba diving missions, to halo jumps, among other skills that Lincoln possessed…yet he didn't felt that he belonged to Recon and exchanged to his secondary MOS, armor and fell in love with tracks. Pablo immediately understood and the last thing he heard about him was that went to train overseas with the British SAS. Given that his rank was now a Captain, he had done well for himself. His eyes looked around the men that were in his company; they were ruff looking men with a mix of uniforms and high speed equipment of different nationalities, given the different flags that adorned some of their uniforms and holding highly customized weapons, even some AK's.

"That's Captain Pablo Guerra for you."

"More like Captain Douche."

"That's not a way to speak to a superior Officer, Corporal Loud." Ditomasso reprimanded.

"At ease Lieutenant. The Corporal and I go way to boot camp and Recon school."

Ditomasso scoffed but he immediately backed down.

"So how you been all these years Loud?" Captain Guerra asked and Lincoln took into his appearance. He was a South American born that had enlisted as soon as his green card got through and learned proper English through boot camp. His dark hair was longer than an enlisted man was allowed to and even sported a thick beard. His uniform was well worn and so was his equipment. His will was something akin to Lincoln in getting shit done, so he knew that his rank was out of pure dedication to the mission and the Marine Corp and he deserved to be there.

"Busting my ass in my tank. I am the gunner of an M1 Abrams and the RTO of the platoon. I've done good to myself, I think."

The man blinked, looking at the Lieutenant.

"So if you're Armor, what the hell are you doing here?"

Ditomasso cleared his throat but a dirty look from the Captain shut up the man immediately.

"The Lieutenant seemed short of man and looking for more men he looked into my record and saw my previous training and deduced that I would be a good man for this mission…and he was completely right. We just took out the anti-air holding our CAS missions hostage. Shit, I even got a commendation from Mad Dog himself."

"Damn."

General 'Mad Dog' Mattis was a legend among the Marines, so taking praise from such a man was a privilege held by not many.

The Captain turned to the Lieutenant.

"Good job. Well…Loud, since you did the work for us, we don't need to be here anymore."

The confused stare of the men around them was enough to make the Captain to chuckle.

"Command was more than annoyed that the AA batteries had slowed the advance to take over the city…they sent me and my team to silence those guns but here you are. I'll put a word with command and maybe when my deployment is over I'll pay a visit in Camp Lejeune."

"Hoorah." The men exchanged hugs, before the Captain retired the men around him gave them respectful nods, acknowledging him before going as well.

They saw them go and finally the Lietnenat sighed.

"We're RTB."

The ride back was more calm than before, with the mission done, Lincoln could breath easy, especially after getting the word that the cook had made it and was in his way to recovery with no ever lasting damage. The base received the men with praise after the word got out fast.

Charlie RTO immediately approached Lincoln, placing a hand on his shoulder as a sign of respect.

"Man Im surprised you didn't kill us all. Let me check myself…am I dead?" O'Connor said sarcastically at their left.

"Hey Lincoln, ignore this cocksucking hick, you did good today" The RTO praised him just before they saw the General himself and everyone stood to attention. The General made a lowering motion with his hands and the men relaxed; he beckoned Lincoln with his hand and he followed towards his command tent, feeling completely giddy.

"I'll cut to the chase Corporal, you're one crazy sum bitch, but you got the job done and got the men temporally assigned to you in one piece. The 2ND Lieutenant Ditomasso report was clear about the bravery of your actions and your quick thinking saved everyone from an ambush with the enemy as well as charging heavily armored positions to save a fellow Marine. Not only that…it has not occurred to me that the insurgents had been using the aqueducts to move men and equipment. We'll dispatch some of our engineers and blow the entire system if necessary, to which comes my second point…you saved us a lot of problems, the AA positions had been a thorn in our side for far too long. Effective immediately I am promoting you to the rank of Sergeant, you will be assigned your proper duties and depending of the movement of NCO's perhaps you can command your very own tank soon enough."

Lincoln almost fell down in shock.

"The maps you retrieved also helped us to identify a training center for terrorist in an abandoned school…it is perhaps why we've been encountering heavily drugged kids fighting for the insurgents. The Iraqi government had asked us to look into it after many reports from parents who spoke about their children being kidnapped…this is the final clue. The Lieutenant and Captain Guerra spoke highly of you, to which it is my pleasure to inform you that you will be commended for a silver star and soon as we're able, there can be ceremony. You may speak now, son."

"I don't think I deserve such an award, sir."

"Nonsense. You have been fighting in this god forgotten city almost from day one with the 2nd Tank Battalion and your commanding officer spoke highly of your previous actions. Now, if you have a request…this is the moment to speak. Anything you want."

Lincoln immediately knew what he wanted.

"Well…there's this thing…"

When he was finished with the General, he saluted and moments later, the Lieutenant was called in; the reunion was brief and when he exited the tent, he was pale as a ghost. He saw Lincoln and approached him.

"Can't say I can't blame you Loud…I just been re-assigned back to the States for a new position in supply and command. And to be honest…I am glad you did this."

Lincoln gave him an odd look to which the Lieutenant sighed.

"I am not cut for combat and after this mission, I know this more than everyone else…I don't hate you, I just hated that you were a reminder of my shortages at being a leader, you deserve where you are. Who knows? Maybe one day you can be a fine officer…farewell Sergeant."

They saluted and it was the last time he saw the Lieutenant as he talked with his RTO.

He watched him go, a pity burning in the pit of his stomach, shaking his head. He bid the other Marines that he commanded briefly a farewell that was friendlier than he had expected and just like that, he reunited with his crew who received him with open arms at being in one piece. Combatant personnel came to him and saluted at him, the news spreading like wild fire, everyone was called him Crazy Lincoln or Loco Lincoln for his actions in the battle, rushing without a second thought and killed countless hadjis.

"Hadjis bane!" A Marine screamed and immediately the memories of killing that little girl appeared, his body shaking.

Master Gunnery Sergeant Dunkar, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Lincoln negated with his head. "I just need to lie down."

Dunkar understood immediately who cleared path from the Marines that surrounded Lincoln, sending them away.

As soon as he stood in his tent to his briefs, he fell asleep. His dreams were troubled, seeing nothing more than sad green eyes filled with sadness and pain. He saw himself unloading his machine gun at close quarters at the little girl without a single ounce of regret.

"Thank you…thank you for murdering me." The little girl said opening her mouth in a smile as blood poured heavily from her mouth stained her stained shirt and down her intestines.

Lincoln awoke with a scream as a strong man held him fast propelling him to punch as fast as he could to get away.

"FUCK Lincoln!" The voice of Ramirez brought him to the world of the living, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. Ramirez was clutching the hand that he had used to defend himself from his punch. Lincoln fell down on his bed, brushing the sweat of his brow away.

"I'm sorry."

Dunkar came to him and saw the situation at hand.

"Get dressed Sergeant. We got a new mission to link with 3rd Marines and provide cover fire. Hadjis are moving…they are trying to escape again. You shook the hornet's nest with the destruction of the aqueducts…and now we need to deal with the hornets."

"Yes sir." Lincoln said as they retired to give him space to get dressed and just like that he was in battle again, this time under the cover of darkness, they moved up to Fallujah towards the Mayor house firing at anything they moved. Five hours later they were running low on ammo, the platoon leader immediately called for his tanks to move to friendlier territory to a supply area that had been build in the remnants of the plaza that they had cleared out days ago when they busted through the mall. Lincoln opened the hatch, eyeing the massive piles of ammunition in the Deuce and a half trucks manned by the 1st Cavalry.

What they didn't knew is that they were being observed by the weary gaze of two terrorist hiding in a building around the plaza. They had been hiding there for a long time, starving and without drugs in their systems, they were presenting heavy withdrawal from the drugs, feisty hunger no longer being suppressed by cocaine and just in front of them stood at least fifty men supplying their war machines, other vehicles and infantry platoons readying for another patrol. Feeling that they were in their last legs, his partner made a positive response with a nod from his head. Both peeked from cover aiming their AK's at the closest tank, no more than one hundred yards from them from their elevated position.

They saw an infidel holding an ammo box on the turret of his tank and aimed at him.

Lincoln grunted as he received two ammo boxes for the fifty cal from Swabble who grinned.

"Don't exert yourself Loco Lincoln."

The white haired man snorted with laughter at the nickname.

"You can kiss my A-"

A shot rang out in mid-word, the bullet missing his teeth as it carved its path from the back of his neck under his right ear tearing his right cheek in two as it exited through his open mouth, the white-haired man letting out a surprised grunt as he fell down on the turret dropping the ammo boxes to the ground.

Lincoln couldn't hear anything, but he couldn't move as he laid on his side. Someone was touching him, his vision was slowly started to stain red as his blood poured heavily on the turret, his eyes widened as he started to choke on his own blood and the remains of his skin gurgling down his throat. There was some sort of flash of white and his vision was now a dust cloud, his blue eyes scanned the night stars, shining brightly for him and he wondered if Lynn would be looking at the same sky just as he was. His eyes were getting blurry, not identifying whoever was in front of him, holding him as his body started dying. His mouth moved but no words could come out. Every breath that he was taking felt like the last and if he couldn't speak, then he would at least write the name that was in his mind, the one he couldn't even say.

Shakily, he ignored the shadows that moved and touched him, his fingers dipping in his own blood, slowly tracing the name of his love on the turret of his tank…Lynn.

His hand fell as his vision swung in the last colors of the night, bleeding into a solid black.

'I'm so sorry Lynn' Were the last words in his mind before Lincoln Loud knew no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy awoke from her trance, looking around with a panicked yell as the offerings were completely melted. The picture of Lincoln, the last one they had of him when he was 12 years old at his birthday started to melt before her very eyes. In disbelief the only thing she could do was to lay on her side, tears streaming down her cheeks as the reality that her brother was dead slammed into her.

Upstairs, Lisa Loud sighed for the tenth time, finally having the information that she had seek for over nine hours of using her clearance from the government, buttering several officials into giving her the information that she wanted. The Agent under her charge had been finicky the moment he appeared in the webcam, an odd moment was exchanged the moment their gazes met, but she ignored it as she thanked him for the report that was currently emailed to her. She cut communications and opened the attached file in her safe email, opening it without hesitation, reading it immediately.

Sergeant Lincoln Loud.

2nd Marines, 2nd Tank Battalion Iron Horse. Company A, 1st Platoon.

Location: Deployed to Fallujah, Iraq

Status: K.I.A

She stood up in shock, not believing her eyes. A pained gurgle of pure agony went through her, her eyes exploding with tears.

Back in kalamazoo, Michigan Lynn Loud slept soundly unaware of what just happened, dreaming of better times, dreaming when her brother and her were together, years before the incident…better times than the reality that had dealt her with a bad hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Is this the end? Of course not! Hopefully I can crank the next chapter very soon.

D4rK


	17. Dreams

**A/N:** I did say it wasn't the end, right? Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and I do not make any money writing this fic.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

 **Siege of Hearts**

 **Chapter 17**

Dreams.

Last day of July, 1997

Royal Woods, Michigan-USA.

Summer vacation.

Lincoln grunted in his sleep, turning to the side, scratching his ass unconsciously. The boy slept soundly not having a slight ounce of energy after his tryst with his sister that lasted until the ungodly hours of the night; his body trying to recharge after giving so much of him. Yet Lynn Loud wasn't known to have an ounce of mercy in her bone as she stared at her brother with a feral expression of amusement for what she was about to do. As soon as he turned on his back, she could observe his thick bulge across the thin sheet that covered him. A flash of pleasure went directly to her cunny, her legs bulging from the unexpected surge of excitement as her memories came forth, but she waved them off walking at the foot of his bed, getting back into her game, she leaned down and as carefully as she could, she flicked her palm across his boner, slapping his man flesh.

The result was instantaneous.

Lincoln shot off the bed with a pained scream, tangling his limbs with the sheets and in the commotion, he fell face down on the ground with a pained grunt.

He groaned on the ground and that's when he heard something that immediately made him sent red.

Lynn laughed hysterically at the pathetic display, slapping her palms across her stomach, shaking from side to side. From the ground, Lincoln hissed in a mix of agony and pain, uncovering his face and murdering his sister with a hateful glare.

"What the hell did you do that for Lynn?"

The only answer that he got was Lynn crouching at his eye level on purpose, her loose shirt bobbling, showing her cleavage to Lincoln whose expression immediately shifted into like a cat who is about to eat the canary, exposing her breast to him.

"Mom told me to wake ya…breakfast is ready."

"Breastfast?"

Lynn snorted with laughter almost slamming her back against his dresser.

"Jesus Linc, get a hold of yourself." She grinned, though she appreciated how enamored he was with her. Yet…at his shocked expression for one second, she suddenly got the urge to tied his limbs to the bed post and have her way with him. Rubbing her thighs unconsciously, she turned around to face the door so she couldn't lose her advantage, with a playful bounce of her buttcheeks across her shorts she turned around her left shoulder.

"Just go downstairs…lover." She winked with a giggle and left, closing the door behind her.

Lincoln crawled his face into his hands and grunted, feeling his hard on throbbing inside his pants, knowing too well that Lynn had him feeding from her hand and he was too weak to resist her advances and he will have to think of a way to get back at her, there was no way to forget Lynn after having a continuous streak of blue balls but he man up and got dressed and swapped his dirty bandages by clean new ones, quickly reminding himself that he was supposed to hang out together with his best friend.

It wasn't that he didn't wanted to talk about Lynn about his issues, since they lived the incident together and ironically it brought them closer. But he needed his best friend opinion, a trustful head that he could confide with whatever he had in his mind, even though the only feelings that came to him was the homicidal rage that sent him into a murderous berserker, asking himself what would've happened if Lynn hadn't stopped him. Shuddering, he sighed and immediately hoped in the shower and got dressed with loose shorts and a t-shirt before making his way downstairs when already he could smell the aroma of hot eggs and bacon along with the common screams, this time the scene that received him was Lola fighting for bacon and eggs with Lynn who held a steel fork keeping her own at bay.

"This belongs to me!"

"Just because you decided to give your share to Charles doesn't means that it belongs to you, you gave away that right."

The blonde girl shrieked like a banshee, but Lynn was unmoved by the display of aggression, being more than capable of doing what she was doing a hundred-fold and more, parrying her fork away as she came to attack the plate.

"Lynn!" She hissed but hesitated when she saw Lincoln standing on the edge of the kitchen. "Linc! Tell Lynn to give the princess what is her right!"

"I decreed that you're a dumbass." Lynn grinned earning the ire of the blonde having enough of not getting her way, almost smashing her face away if it wasn't for Lincoln intervening in the nick of time.

"Lola that's enough! You don't have to hit Lynn, I haven't had my share but you can eat it, I can get some cereal."

Lynn threw him an annoyed glare but he caught on that she was defending his share of the food. He appreciated it giving her a warm smile and a shake of his head, finally the sportsgirl relented, liberating the plate to the blonde who immediately snatched it from her hands laughing mockingly, blowing her a raspberry.

"See? Even he sees that royalty is treated as they should…better learn some manners you ugly ogre…thanks Linc!"

Lynn hissed in murderous rage, about to rush her but Lincoln put a hand on her shoulder before things could escalate, forcing her on the chair until Lola was off sight to eat in front of the TV. The sportsgirl shrugged his arms off her, crossing her own, looking at the side.

"That was yours."

"It's fine Lynn. She can have it." Lincoln shrugged, opening the cupboard, gazing with depression as he saw that his favorite cereal was gone…and the only thing that remained was an off brand flake box with barely enough for a coffee cup. Sighing, he used a little bit of milk and sat down in front of Lynn to eat his meager breakfast, all the while Lynn moped with rage at being so easily manipulated into giving in. She might confessed her turbulent feelings to him, but she was who she was and being told what to do, after making an effort to defend what was his shocked her.

Lincoln interpret her silence, thinking that she was pissed at him, as was her usual. He had learned that when Lynn was staring on the distance with an angry visage it was just better to let her cool on her own than face her directly, but It was better than having a heated discussion because she couldn't calm down her rampant fury, so rather than say things that Lincoln knew he would regret, he would let her cool off on her own.

It came faster than he expected as he chewed his breakfast, her blue eyes lost her angry luster, looking at him with her eyes shining with mischief. Her eyes looked around, seeing no witnesses, she licked her lips sensually, her brother eyes shooting up in surprise before her foot extended from the other side of the table to rest on his crotch, rubbing it firmly. Lincoln choked on his cereal with a loud snort, sending milk and flakes down his nose and all over the table. Lynn cackled having him a second time, this time Lincoln couldn't take it anymore. Ignoring how she cackled, he threw the remains of his breakfast in the trash, cleaning the mess with a flicker of a pair of paper towels, he turned to him who was grinning at him.

The game was on.

Firmly taking a hold of her arm, the sportsgirl hissed at the unexpected strength that came with that move, shooting a nasty glare at him that he responded by lifting her up from the chair.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed, trying to dislodge her arm from his iron grip.

Ignoring her completely, Lincoln dragged her upstairs as she once more tried to free herself.

"Linc you're hurting me." She tried to play it sweet to trick him into letting her go, but he was too far gone to stop and she quieted down, letting herself being dragged down the hallway, passing her room as a lonely amethyst eye peeked at them before the door shut with a click.

Lincoln opened the door to his room and shoved her inside.

"Fine, we're here now…the hell do you wa-" The question died on her mouth the moment he slammed his lips against hers with an untamed aggression. She grinned and recuperated quickly from the surprise against her lips, encircling her slender arms around his back, bringing him closer, applying pressure with her tongue, never to be undaunted, kissing like it was a competition…and she played it to win. The boy wasn't prepared for such a swift response and he tugged her hair down, just the way he liked, his fingers slipping inside her shirt, caressing her lower back and for once, Lynn was forced to moan, her feet digging on the carpet from the sheer pleasure of her brother but the battle was far from over. Pushing him roughly on the bed, she stood between his legs as they rested against hers and slowly sat down on his calf, grinning and lying back, bouncing her thighs forward up his legs, like a trail to an unparalleled pleasure, her agonizing desire almost turning painful by the way that her brother was undressing with his eyes, not daring to lift his fingers, letting him have his way with her. Lifting her body with her palms as both teens breathed heavily, she made contact with her sex against the growing bulge of his pants, her mouth opening in an O of pleasure as she rested completely on top of it and buckled her hips drawing a hiss of her lips and the muffled moan of her brother, knowing that he was loving this as much as she was.

As far as she knew, only herself, her brother and Lucy remained in the house and she was sure as hell that she was going to enjoy the fact that they were almost home alone…a rare opportunity, but they could never get completely nasty this early in the day. A part of her, from what she had read in those pathetic teen mags was they were supposed to patient and not give all of it to not burn the candle for their relationship, but by the way her lower lips were already slick and marked on her panties against his erection, that advice could be damned. His hands exploring her hips, his fingers caressing her hips, traveling around her skin, loving the warm that spread from the tip of the toes of his feet to the throbbing of his stiff organ as it was assaulted by another rough rub of her pussy lips, feeling himself heat up to dangerous levels, his head swimming with the haze of the lustful pleasure with his sister.

Their tongues meet in a crash of lips, breath exchanged as Lincoln pinched one of her nipples through her shirt, the sportsgirl growling deeply, in turn attacking his left ear, angry at his dominance and trying to move away from their position but Lincoln didn't let her, flipping her on the mattress, Lincoln lying on top of her legs. Her eyes glowered at him, breathing hard as her legs encircled him, crushing him against her body, Lynn's warmth almost burning him. The boy was trapped in her heat and he relished on it, rubbing his cheeks against her breasts, unconsciously poking his thick length across her cunny, the sportsgirl not being able to do anything else but to moan seeing that her plan completely backfired now with the boy pistoning his pulsing meat across her sex, shaking her entire body with agonizing pleasure, her nails racking on his shirt

Her mind was darkening to the outside world, just feeling the jolt of heat between her legs and just like that, it was gone only to see Lincoln untangling from her legs swiftly. For a moment she thought that he heard something that she couldn't in her high but when he grinned mockingly she stared at him in disbelief, even more when he took his shoes on hand and his funny looking walkie talkie, looking at her over his shoulder still sporting an impressive tent in his pants that he covered with his shoes as he waved at her in mock salute.

"See ya later Lynn!"

Faster than she could react, he opened the door and took off running laughing. Snarling, she ignored as the wetness ran down her legs barreling on him her hands about to snatch him up when out of nowhere he used one of her signature moves and slipped down the stairs from the rail, smoothly jumping down and putting one shoe, bouncing as he put the second one, almost hitting Lola on her way to the kitchen, smashing the garage door open where his mountain bike was already ready to go, mounting it as soon as Lynn barged through the door. The tires literally spun leaving dark tire marks as he pedaled as hard as he could, rushing down the street as Lynn saw him go with an angry shout that vibrated the detergents and chemicals on the garage walls.

She couldn't believe the little shit! He buttered her up to get back at her and even through her loins still ached for his touch her anger turned to complete amusement.

"I guess I deserved that." She said to herself.

"Guess you did." A voice whispered next to her making Lynn to jump back in fright, her bulging eyes looking at the young Goth as she fixed a bang of hair behind her ears.

Lucy hummed, looking at the situation at hand before sniffing.

"You stink…when two people do…whatever you were doing, does it reek that bad? Perhaps it would be a good time to spend some sister to sister moment, don't you think? After you shower of course"

Lynn blushed hard, turning around, completely ashamed for Lucy to see her like that and just marched upstairs without a word where the sound of a door slamming and a shower starting after resounded.

The Goth shook her head.

"Teenagers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The white-haired boy laughed without abandon, racing through the streets, shifting to a lighter gear as the adrenaline rush starting running out, now barely functioning with fumes, panting hard on the way to the park. His erection had flatted out refused to die, pressing heavily on the bike seat but that was the last thing in his mind as he turned around to scan for her girlfriend but she was nowhere to be found…which made him paranoid. Lynn giving up? That was weird, even for her and he wondered what kept her busy enough to not grind his bones…literally. He was so distracted that he almost ran over poor Rusty who screamed, side stepping at the last second. Lincoln slammed the brakes with a screech of the tires, looking at his friend with an apologetic look.

"Sorry buddy."

He flipped the bike stop and came off to check on him but instead of being terrified of almost being ran over, the boy crawled on his knees to Lincoln, took his hand on his and kissed his palm uncovered skin.

"Gross! What the hell Spokes?"

"I just kissed the hand of Lincoln Whoopass Loud."

The snow haired boy blinked, his eyes hardening with a hard clench of his teeth. The orange colored boy backed up suddenly by the complete savage turnaround from Lincoln, unconsciously taking a step back.

"What did you say?"

"Dude." He placated his hands, if only to help to steady his heartbeat at the way that Lincoln eyes turned savage, never seeing him in this light before and with the heavy bandaged hands and head it was obvious that he was about to follow for what he had done.

"Spit it out Rusty." Lincoln spat with more aggression than he intended.

"Everyone knows." The rust colored boy said after finding his voice. "Everyone knows about the kickdown you did to those bullies to defend your sister."

Lincoln blinked, suddenly his anger deflating at the pained memories, crawling his face into his hands.

"The whole school knows man. They say that you went in like a man possessed against the toughest guys in the school, you sent Terry and Victor to the hospital after breaking their bones. They had to pry you off Victor after you were pummeling his face with your bare hands" He pointed at the thick bandages that surrounded his palms.

Lincoln couldn't say anything for a few moments but when he did, Rusty did a double take.

"And how the hell do people found out?"

"The football team was there man…the Coach knows as well. I haven't heard anything 'bout the Principal said anything with the summer and all…but a lot of people had wanted to talk to you and well, here we are…do you want to talk about what happened?"

Rusty was a good friend, certainly they had a rough beginning but once he warned up to him, he had become a pillar of trust and understanding. But he wasn't so sure if could tell him what really had happened, the police had promised to keep this under wraps and given the fact that the news were always circling the town for any scrunch of news, he was more than surprised that there wasn't a news van already outside his house.

The white boy looked at his friend directly in the eye, turning fully to him.

"Rusty, get Liam and Zach…I'm meeting with Clyde soon in Spunk'E Pigeon…when we're all together, I'll tell you what really happened."

The rust colored haired boy wasn't the smartest bunch, but when he saw the way that Lincoln seemed so resigned, he got concerned.

"This…this something serious. I…don't know what to say man. I've never seen you like this."

The image of the always confident Lincoln, laughing and full of life had been replaced by someone he didn't know quite well. His feet got cold at having to face this alone but he took a breath to ease his worries, they would be around good company…good friends.

"Okay."

Lincoln nodded. "See ya with Clyde in an hour. See ya later Rusty."

The boy just waved at him and with a quick grin, Lincoln got up on his bike and pedaled away, slipping the walkie talkie in his hands while pedaling.

"Clyde, Clyde are you there?"

The radio cracked to life.

"Loud and clear Commander Snow."

Lincoln rolled his eyes but smiled, his best friend always lifting his spirits, no matter what.

"Rusty, Liam and Zach are going with us. Hope you don't mind the company."

"Not at all man…we got lots of stuff to talk about.

"Buddy, you got no idea."

Half an hour later he parked the bike in the stand at the side of the building where Clyde was currently waiting. Both friends looked at each other but no smiles reached Lincoln, instead Clyde hugged him leaving the snow colored boy to gag, arms hanging at his sides.

"Dude, you look like crap. Let's get inside."

"Yeah…" A flustered Lincoln said awkwardly. The cheesy scene that always followed them through was in full display, with kids of all young ages running around. The noise was deafening and they knew not to sit too close to the animatronics that were currently in full display, singing and dancing, their old servos making noises that still made Lincoln express a look of pure disgust. The only reason they kept coming here was because the restaurant served one of the best pizzas in town and even though Lincoln had grown having fun in these types of places, it just didn't cut it no more…is this what it felt to grow up? They sat in one of the booths away from the scenario where a disguised employee that seemed to be dead inside went to their table on roller skates.

"Welcome to Spunks…best fun place in town…can I take your order?"

Lincoln talked before Clyde could say anything.

"Two extra large pepperoni pizzas, ham, extra cheese…and do you have sauerkraut on the side?"

The server made a face but ultimately noted down everything.

"Yeah we do…"

"Good, two large cokes and we're waiting for friends."

"Yay." The server said without enthusiasm before skating away to the kitchen.

The black-haired boy lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't think I ever seen you been so…so…" He racked his brain for an appropriate word. "So bold."

Lincoln just shrugged.

"Lots of stuff happened dude."

Clyde looked at his bandages and nodded. "Yeah." He looked away, suddenly far more than worried for his friend but shutting his mouth and waiting for the rest to arrive. It wasn't long before they arrived through the main door, the teens cringing at the little kids throwing pizza crusts at the animatronics, sitting on the table. The server as soon as they saw them brought them Cokes and the pizzas, greeting Lincoln and Clyde with high fives and in cautious spirits.

Lincoln looked around his friends gazes and just sighed.

"Well? Let's dig in."

Each of them took a slice and munched with an approving moan at the taste. The place might be creepy, but it was really the best pizza in town.

"Alright…so" Zach, the bespectacled boy started. "What went down?"

Lincoln swallowed the last of pizza before throwing the crust aside, looking between his friends. Clyde didn't hesitate to put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Man…if you are not ready you can just relax and tell us later…I heard what happened. And while I disapprove of the use of violence…you should have handled the situation better to avoid the fight."

Lincoln couldn't blame Clyde for what came from him, but it was the last thing he wanted to hear, slamming his hands on the table boiling bursting from within, the boys jumping up with fright at the unexpected angry display.

"They were going to rape my sister." He hissed with his teeth clenched. "I found the bastards on the ground, Lynn was gagged and tied up…I caught them with their pants down." His hands shook at the pure agony, wishing one more time that he was on top of that bastard, wanting nothing more than to see his skull giving in, punching his face into scraps of meat.

The boy's mouths were opened in pure shock, never in their whole lives having someone mutter that word openly, trying their best how to digest what was just said.

"…rape?" The way that Rusty said as if he was sick and it was like a stab to the heart to Lincoln who nodded.

"I couldn't sit there and let it happen…I lost it and gave it all I had…but it wasn't enough. They hurt Lynn." His eyes filled with tears, brushing them angrily. "They touched her and made her bleed…so I made them bleed." His hands scrunched angrily with agony written on his face as he said the last part. "If Lynn hadn't stopped me…I would've killed them."

The table was silent, not even knowing how to handle what Lincoln just said.

"They got arrested…and now forever I will have this" He took off his bandage, showing them the horribly scared tissue underneath. Clyde in particular looked sickened at the pulled skin, grasped together with black thread, though the skin now looked a healthy color rather than the flaked bloody mess that it used to be on the first day, with swelling now gone.

"Holy shit." Rusty broke the silence. "I…I…we had no idea man." He looked around the table, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Probably nobody should've said anything."

"You're kind famous now Lincoln." Zach said fixing his glasses up. "Pretty much most people in school now know about it…but they don't really know what went happened, at least, we don't think they get the whole picture."

Lincoln hissed in anger. "And nobody else needs to know." He looked around the boys, all of them nodded.

"How's Lynn taking it?" Liam butted in, lifting an eyebrow. Clyde in particular was more than attend for what Lincoln was about to say.

"She took in stride." He smirked. "She said that she was proud of me for not pussying out." He smiled for the wrong reasons, his smile not matching what he was saying, knowing too well that something like that would have to stay under wraps. "My family took it very badly. They said that the town is very safe…something like that is unheard of in Royal Woods…which makes sense, since those bastards were trailer trash from another town."

Clyde was about to butt in about the rudeness of that comment, however a very important piece of information came to him.

"You don't think that their cousins will be looking for revenge…don't you?" He asked, referring to Hank and Hawk. "They're just a few hours away."

Lincoln scuffed.

"I'll deal with them." The white-haired boy said with a confident and eager grin, shaking Clyde to the core.

"Lincoln." Clay made a disapproving shake of his head, throwing a nasty look at the boys who seemed eager to see him busting their teeth off. "You must remember that violence only brings more violence…having the reputation as tough guy can get you in all sort of troubles." He sighed. "Suddenly you'll face off people who want a piece of the guy who's tough…bringing him down, just for status."

The white-haired boy mulled over his words, seeing the logic behind him, but it didn't click with him.

"Clyde…I am not letting my ass getting beaten. No more…I don't want to look for trouble, but if it comes my way, I am not going to run away from it."

"Even if someone else gets hurt from your actions?" Clyde's words were laced with concern building in his tone.

"If you're worried about yourself…just stay away. I don't want you to get in my way, that goes to the rest of you."

"Lincoln…" The African American looked deeply hurt by his words but Lincoln was not going to back away from what he just said.

Rusty in particular looked disturbed, his chest was heaving rapidly, finger drumming on the table.

"We'll stand by you." He said finally. "You did something that nobody had done before. You got balls."

"Balls? You mean like from the arcade machine? Liam asked but everyone ignored him.

Lincoln sighed.

"I just did what it was right…there was just no way in hell I would stand there and let it happen."

Zach nodded. "You did the right thing buddy…right Clyde?" All set of eyes looked at him, knowing his almost religious aberrance to violence, but eventually he was forced to nod down.

For all his life lessons from his parents and the couching by his personal shrink he valued Lincoln's safety as well as his family above all else and it was conflicting with his emotions on the matter.

He put his hand on Lincoln's and every boy did the same, launching their hands up in the air.

"Yeah!"

"Alright dude!"

They laughed, smacking their glasses of soda together as a toast, their hunger resumed once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bus dropped off the sisters at the mall where already Lynn was having second thoughts about spending time with Lucy, yet she felt as she owed to her, nor only for being supportive but for opening so much to her. The mall was more crowded than usual with summer time…tourism in this town was odd, yet already she was annoyed with so much people, almost bumping into a grumpy old man. She sneered at him and he hurried up away from her, Lucy paid her no mind, checking her watch and checking the crowd, as if waiting for someone else.

"Something the matter Luce?" Lynn tapped the floor in annoyance.

"She's late." Lucy said after a minute of license, prompting the brunette to forcefully turn her around by the shoulders.

"I thought we were hanging out, just the two of us."

"Funny you mention that." An eerie voice behind her made her jump in fright, falling in a combat posse, her aggressive expression immediately dropping at the sight of Georgina Marie "Haiku" Kidder, Lucy's friend from school and from that weird as hell club. Rolling her eyes, she looked between both Goths and sighed, her regret now increasing tenth forth. Lucy was surprisingly a very social person…even if the friend now standing before her was from her writing/vampire/mortician odd club. Her eyes turned to her, a scowl already building on her expression.

Sighing, she pulled Lucy aside a few steps from the Wannabe Goth until they were almost eye to eye.

"Luce, what the hell? I thought we were hanging out, like, just us."

The Goth looked away, twirling her thumbs behind her back.

"I…wanted to share more with you…and well…Haiku knows me."

For a moment Lynn was paralyzed in fear, catching her off-guard. Her shoulders started to shake with unaltered rage, sinking her fingers on her shoulders.

"Did…you tell her about…"

Lucy's eyes jumped so high that she revealed her amethyst eyes.

"Of course not…" She grunted at the pressure on her skin, placing a palm against Lynn's solid stomach and pushing her slightly. "Just…hang out."

Rolling her eyes, she released her, throwing a look of distrust at the other Goth who choose to remain stoic through the whole exchange.

"Fine…what's first in the schedule?"

Lucy looked at her friend and for the first time, Lynn could see emotion from the girl…looking aside and blushing.

Gathering her courage, Lucy sighed.

"Do you remember that time that someone clogged the toilet with…a…Princess Pony book?"

Lynn snorted with laughter, remembering the episode. As much as she loved Linc to death he could have some…feminine mannerism that she found beyond odd, but learning to love someone was accepting that special someone, even if they read about ponies and kept a stuffed bunny on the bed; he had done more than enough to accept who she was, dealing with her bullshit and baggage, she wasn't someone special, yet he chose her above everyone else, regardless if they were the same blood.

"Uh-uh." She said confused why would she bring something that happened last year.

"Well…uh…" Lucy stuttered, a rare trait on her usually cool demeanor. "It was me…it was me all along."

Lynn did a double take, her hands falling on her sides. For a moment, a tingling almost busted through her stomach, the need to laugh at her too strong to be ignored, but other than an amused smirk, she said nothing.

"I like a break sometimes from the dark."

"Sure you do." Lynn snorted, pointing a thumb to the other Goth. "Same with her?"

"A correct assessment." Haiku said, not making eye contact.

She knew where this was going…they were going to watch that awful movie that came just came out. Shrugging her shoulders, she rolled her eyes.

"Let's get this over with Luce." She smacked her lips and lifted an eyebrow when Lucy took her by the arm.

"You aren't going to say this to nobody…correct?"

Lynn felt insulted, immediately throwing a nasty glare.

"Don't insult me like that. Now let's go and watch it." Lynn snarled walking away from her, feeling shaking from rage.

The Goth nodded at her friend who immediately both were quick to catch up with the sportsgirl.

As soon as they entered the cinema after buying the tickets, Lynn felt out of place. The line to see the movie was bursting with all sort of little girls, parents being dragged almost against their will and strangely Lucy looked giddy as well as Haiku. Both girls couldn't stop giggling and talking about themselves about some sort of magic and the power of love or something like that. Her stomach was already revolting of how disgusting the movie was going to be like, full with cutesy little ponies talking about love, magic and friendship and she almost hurled into the nearest trash can. Yet through the disgusting, something shined through. Is this how it felt like when she dragged her family members through another session of sport goodness? Perhaps Linc was rubbing off too much on her…she was finding empathy when she lacked any, but if that's what made her happy, so be it. Lucy had sacrificed enough as it was for her, she would be a bitch not to give in into this small request.

Smiling, Lynn took Lucy's hands, squeezing it, showing it that no matter what, she would be her little sister and she loved her.

The Goth smiled at her acceptance and they stayed like that until the movie was over…the experience was as she expected it and she didn't eat anything because it was sure as hell that it wouldn't stay down.

When they exited the cinema, both Goths were laughing and giggling between themselves.

"…and then when Princess Puffer calmed Gulsh the Ugly Ogre with that hug…it was so…magical." Haiku said, her smile breaking through, making Lucy look away to hide her own smile. Lynn huffed now free to get a bite now that they were off that horrid cute fest.

"Don't know bout you but I'm starving." The brunette patted her stomach. Both Goths stopped, arching their eyebrows at each other.

Haiku in particular looked at her feet, perhaps having second thoughts. Lynn didn't know her very well other than she was one of the typical Goth groupies but perhaps she felt too exposed with a someone she deemed as a stranger.

"Suit yourself." Lynn shrugged her shoulders uncaringly. "Luce I don't mind if you want to hang out with your friend, I can catch up later in an hour."

The Goth felt bad despite herself, taking a step forward, the sportsgirl smiled and rolled her eyes.

"It's fine."

They both shared a unique smile. While they loved each other dearly and shared their many secrets, both knew that they could only share so much before they got too burned off by each other conflicting personality and that was fine as far as Lynn was concerned. Hugging her sister, she kissed her cheek and gave Haiku a friendly wave which she returned with a slight raise of her arm.

Lynn chose to stuff her face with a hotdog, just staring at thinking about what happened this morning, her loins burning at their unfinished business. Perhaps he needed a reminder why Linc belonged to her…body mind and soul…especially body. Smirking, she slurped some of her soda, killing time by visiting a sports store until it was time to go. The ride on the bus was silent with Lynn throwing an appeasing smile at her sister and counting the miles to their house, eager for tonight's plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rusty, Liam and Zach departed a few hours after the meeting and Lincoln stayed with Clyde alone, resting on his bed while Clyde looked at anything but him. Lincoln felt drained and mentally abused by the images that refused to get off his head. He relieved how it torn him in two the moment he encountered seeing Lynn tied up with those brutes' pants around their ankles, ready to do the deed. If there was something that he noticed was his out of nowhere short fuse and explosive anger. Perhaps asking her parents for some help wouldn't be as bad…he would hate to hurt those who he loves dearly, just like it happened today in the meeting today with his friends. A part of him wanted to punch Clyde on the face for daring to even say that he handled the situation poorly…only a coward would've stood there not doing anything while the love of your life is raped in front of your very eyes.

The thought immediately made him squeeze his hands in a moment of unaltered rage, his hands flaring with pain.

"You know…" Clyde began. "If you keep squeezing your hands like that, they won't heal Lincoln."

The white-haired boy breathed nice and slow, hissing through his clenched teeth until his expression calmed, releasing a long sigh.

"I know…but I can't stop myself from thinking about it."

Clyde turned fully to him, an expression of pity drawn on his face, patting Lincoln's shoulder from the edge of the bed.

"Have you thought about…seeking help?"

"Of course."

Lincoln's tone gave away the anxiety that he was feeling and it pained Clyde to see his friend like this.

"Lincoln…you're my brother and I love you…you can't just keep getting angry out of nowhere…I can't even seem to comprehend how you must feel right now after this trauma."

A flare of anger went through his face, scaring Clyde enough to take his hand away but he calmed down once more, tears started to pool on his face.

"Lincoln?" Concerned, Clyde swallowed his own fears and once more made contact with his friend, his hands rubbing his back.

"It hurts Clyde."

And it did…not only for the painful memories but because he knew that he would never tell Clyde the whole truth about his union with his sister, how he really felt at relieving those bastards about to have their way with his love, his own sister and he finally had the courage to tell her what he had safeguarding for years just for the fear he felt at almost losing her…he was deeply broken inside and right now he was hiding in Clyde's house seeking a comfort that he couldn't even reveal to his best friend. He knew he would have to talk to Lynn about this but they've been having such a good time since they reveled their feelings to each other that he didn't want to make it awkward and laid the tension thick. It would ruin something so precious…but he knew that Lynn will be able to understand him…after all, she revealed the agony that resided in her soul and he knew that she would understand him, just like she always did.

He smiled thinking about her, confusing Clyde when his words didn't match his expression.

"It…makes you happy to be hurt?" His best friend muttered tilting his head at his him and arching an eyebrow making the white-haired boy to curse his over imagination.

"Its nothing…just happy that everything turned okay, for now." Lincoln took a deep breath. "Do…your parents know?"

Clyde shook his head.

"Not at the moment. But I'm pretty sure that it will reach their ears." He looked worried and rightfully so.

Sighing the snow colored hair boy grunted in pure annoyance, dragging a hand across his face.

Concerned, Clyde turned fully to him.

"Do you want to play something? Watch a movie?"

Lincoln shook his head without turning to him.

"I am…drained from today." He admitted with some difficulty, especially someone as overactive as his friend, yet he was pleased to not see him starting to scream and mandate his every whim and the dramatism that would follow, yet it didn't came finding instead a small but supportive smile. Perhaps he wasn't the only one growing up and had to give his friend some credit.

"Don't worry man…have your walkie talkie ready and we'll see what we can do during the week. We must have the best summer ever!"

They hugged, happy that they could share such secrets with each other, but still he felt bad for not being able to say the entire truth…maybe someday it would come out, but today was not that day.

Lincoln's departure came abrupt to Clyde, but he respected his decision and gave him as much space as he needed…even though it hurt him badly to see him like that after the things he shared with all of them. The teen opted to take the bus home, arriving just in time to see the family serving dinner. The aroma of beef stew caressed his nostrils, almost making him float on the way to the kitchen, encountering Lynn serving a much-needed bowl to Lana. The moment they locked eyes with each other, they both smiled, their eyes conveying more than met the eye.

"Hey, there's still space left!" Lana licked her chops making the table to erupt in laughter at her eagerness, cheering when Lynn served her plate to the brim.

The Matriarch more than amused shared a smile with her husband that he returned before he winked at his only son.

"Had a good day bud?"

Lincoln smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah." Once more Lynn eyes locked with his and at the sudden eyebrow rising up, he knew immediately what she wanted, nodding as if doing so at his own sentence, a smile breaking out on Lynn's face, sitting down to eat her share, now counting the minutes where they could be finally be alone.

Yet Lola couldn't stay quiet for too long as the slurps of Lana became too loud for her ignore.

"Would you shut up?!" She slammed her palms on the table.

The Matriarch glared at her, the blonde immediately curling into herself from the incoming scolding that was surely coming.

"Lola Grey Loud! What did I've tell you about your behavior on the table?! If I have one more problem, just a little one I'm pulling you off the next pageant…and it's a big one."

The blonde teared up at the promise yet Lana was to quick laugh completely amused, catching Rita's eye.

"And you Lana Lacy Loud…if you think I've forgot about you little girl…you got another thing coming. Be nasty like that on my table one more time and say good bye to every single outdoors activity known to man"

The twin paled, dropping her spoon in her beef stew, her mouth bobbling up and down in shock.

"You're siblings…you cannot keep this up. You're all growing up." Rita told the table with the pained nostalgia that only a mother could express, the siblings looking at each other, each one with their own thoughts as they processed her words. "I tell you this because I love you all with all my heart, you do love each other?"

"YES!" Came the chorus in the table, Lynn Sr. looking with pride at his children.

"I love you." Both Lincoln and Lynn said the last part, a mere whisper that was exchanged in the heat of the moment.

Under the table, Lincoln felt the brush of leg running around his calf making him blush. Lynn drank from her iced tea to conceal her smile, her eyes shining with love for her brother, their hearts beating rapidly, burning with new emotions, elating Lynn's spirit an untold level of euphoria, waiting for tonight's tryst. Only Leni and Lucy understood the looks all too well, one received with confusion, guilt and disgust while the other understanding, trust and welcoming.

The night quickly approached, with Luna staying outside to plane some tunes in her guitar, enjoying the nice and cool air while most of the Louds had already gone to sleep. Wearily, Lynn looked from her hiding spot behind the chimney, gnashing her teeth with barely any patience left in her body, counting the minutes spent in complete seclusion, with the only sounds to keep her company were the slick notes of Luna's guitar and the soft wind. She took a deep breath, observing as the lights started to die down in the town as the night extended its dark cape around the town, covering it in blues, black and the soft hues of whites of a bright full moon. She squeezed the rope that was tied around the chimney

The moment that she was expecting arrive as soon as the notes stopped playing and she heard the back door closing. Walking slowly on the ceiling, she was careful not to slip in the crescent of the tiles, the last thing she wanted was to fall two stories down and break all her bones. Peeking down, she was more than happy to see Lincoln's circular window open, with her tongue hanging at the edge of her lips, she looped the rope around the exposed steel rods that the gutters from the home, reinforced by Lisa after the mishaps of her experiments. Giving it a solid thug, she nodded to herself about the safety before she rolled the rope between her hips and her thighs, slowly rappelling down the window. Thanks to her monstrous stamina, with ease she expertly flipped on the rope, her legs dangling up, her palms easing on the rope down until her upside down observed as Lincoln was currently was just on a towel…dropping it to get dressed. Her lusty eyes looked a few droplets of water went down his delicious chest down to hips and if her arms weren't so tense holding the rope, she would've fell.

Using her legs as leverage, she tilted left, letting the rope to swing to the left before she kicked on the empty air, flipping her once more in a proper position, her feet tapping the outside house wall, lowering herself a few feet off the window as she took hold of the frame and pulled herself into the room, falling on her waiting palms and against a surprised Lincoln who almost let a surprised yelp before she straightened with her hand stand to a standing position, slamming a palm against his face, his deflated prick pressing against her Number 1# Jersey. Smirking and pressing herself harder against the boy writhing beneath her, she was more than satisfied as her body warmth and the pressure made the boy to grunt in agonized pleasure.

"L-lynn? Where the hell did you came from?" He hissed in surprise, his face completely red as her assets were pressed on his face, her hips rotating sensually on his growing erection.

She attacked his neck, suckling on his skin, loving how every flicker of her tongue made her boyfriend to shake uncontrollably.

"Through the window doofus…You think I was gonna forget, eh?" She pressed a palm against his cheeks, forcing him to look at her, flickering her eyes at him. "You got me good bro…now I got you too." Her palm snaked down his naked chest, slowly rotating her digits on his skin, the boy being forced to bite his lips to stifle his moans as her hand petted his firm stomach, two fingers tracing down until she met the wet tip of his bulge.

The boy hissed, kissing her with a hunger that seemed to overcome hers…but Lynn was not about to be undone, kissing him with equal amount of force, competing against the tongue that managed to slip through her defenses. Her fingers quickly snatched his erection, squeezing the solid and hot rod of steel in her grip, the boy immediately losing it, frozen in time. Lynn clamped her lips against his, regaining control, dominating and assaulting his mouth unopposed and at this stage Lincoln could hardly care, her hand motions slowing down to a torture.

"Mmmmm…nice bat you got here bro…so firm…and hot." She squeezed his man flesh in her hand, it was already pulsing with need and droplets of his precum were already staining her fingers, the boy not being able to do anything but pant in complete ecstasy but she didn't count on him to get an ounce of logic, his hands cupping her breasts through her shirt, Lynn conceding him with a moan snatcher from her throat, pausing just to gaze at his hands working on her chest. Being lenient was not something she did for everybody but she was more than impressed for what he did today, she reasoned as her fingers hooked inside of her shirt and slipped it from her, throwing it across the room. The boy paused to stare her B cups; for a moment she thought he was having second ideas…feeling once more ashamed to admit it that her breasts were too small yet she was proved wrong once more.

She saw him struggle with himself even if they were both eager as hell, Lincoln was always sheepish but…she could work with that. Pushing her chest towards his face, the boy's eye bulged off his sockets. It seemed that it gave him the encouragement he certainly needed, his palms cupping her breasts. Lynn mewled at his touch, closing her eyes, her nipples hardening like pebbles with her brother touches becoming more intense until he was rotating her flesh into his palms, his thumbs brushing her left nipple. A sudden spike of pleasure went through her spine as she felt his mouth attach to her left nipple, her body shaking in vigor and excitement.

Now he was the one in the attack, his tongue lapping the rose bud across her flesh, loving how her body trembled every time his tongue made contact with her breast. He soon swapped places and gave her other nipple the same Lincoln special, the girl over him racking her palms across his shoulders, buckling her hips, seeing his Lincoln log. In the motions Lincoln's accidently flickered his teeth over her flesh making the girl to jump in pain and pleasure, hissing through clenched teeth.

"More…" She implored, lying next to his side, she kicked her shoes, not hesitating to open her legs when Lincoln climbed on top of her, his thumbs caressing her nipples as his mouth descended down the skin of her stomach leaving goose bumps as his tongue left a hot trail down her body. The boy marveled at the wet spot between her legs, already there moisture building up. He inhaled her smell and shuddered, his dick feeling harder than ever, remembering the very first time he smelled her delicious fragrance. His fingers hooked on the elastic bands, looking her in the eye for permission.

"Wait…" She squeezed his hands before he could do the deed. Thinking he messed up somehow, Lincoln's eyes filled with apologetical agony.

The sports girl rolled her eyes, biting her lips as the memories surged.

"You know…I saw you…"

He lifted an eyebrow. "You…saw me?"

Lynn kissed him hard, suckling on his lower lip, releasing it with a wet pop.

"Mmm-hmmmm…that night…the night I found you with a big woody…just like this one." Her palm rotated against his hard prick, the boy moaning and trembling without control. "…you smelled my gym bra Lincoln…I saw your dick getting hard from the smell…and then you took my panties." She licked her lips, pumping her hand a few times, taking his right hand and pressing it against the wet stain of her shorts, hissing at the contact. "You stopped before you could do the deed…and it drove me mad…to think that my secret crush was getting the hots for me for a little sweat." She giggled at the combination of complete stupor and pleasure that was on his face. "I had to jack it in the shower…and after I got mad at you…I thought only about you and I couldn't stop cumming."

"Lynn I…"

"Shhhh lover…let me give you what you missed that day." Her palms pushed him off her, her brother sat on the bed with his legs tugged underneath his body, his erection bobbling a few times. Biting her lips, she took over her shorts slowly, revealing her creamy skin to him as she shimmied out of them. His eyes immediately locked down on her cotton panties, especially at the wet spot in the fork of her legs. His lusty gaze made the girl to shake but with her mind made up, she pulled her underwear down her legs, opening her legs to her brother, letting him see her…letting him know how much she wanted him right now.

"Here…don't waste it in one sniff." She twirled her panties in her finger before throwing it at his face, stunning him for a second before he snatched it between his fingers and pressed it against his nose, inhaling deeply. The smell was highly delicious with a musk that made his dick to twitch, exploring her essence with every sniff but something compelled him to extend his tongue and lap at the wet spot between her panties, grunting at the flavorful tang all the while Lynn observed him, her fingers exploring her outer lips with a pleasured snarl. When Lincoln came off from his high, hands trembling still holding her soiled garment he knew that nothing would stop him from getting more that flavor into his mouth.

Blue met brown, two gazes hazed with lust that seemed unstoppable and right now if it wasn't for that little annoying voice in her head, Lynn would've offered her cherry to her brother right here and now…but she wasn't ready for that yet and she knew in her heart that she wouldn't need to voice that part. Slowly Lincoln's hands cupped her thighs, the tip of his fingers cupping the sensitive flesh, liking how she trembled at his mere touch. Her smell was getting him mad from agonizing pleasure.

"Do it…touch me…touch me." She hated to sound so needy but she wanted it.

The boy slowly put her hands on her petals, flickering two fingers on her opening. Lynn's eyes bulged out her sockets, biting her lips to stifle her growls of agonized pleasure. Her silky lips were so hot to the touch that the boy thought it would burn him, instead it was already creamy, the sounds that her sister was making as his fingers stroked her outer lips with curiosity was egging him on, bringing his fingers closer to his face. His stained fingers separated, looking at the moisture that was attached to them, the creamy liquid sticking to his fingers should disgust him but instead he brought them to his mouth and sucked with greed, moaning at the taste of her musk, Lynn observe him with half lidded eyes, not trusting her mouth.

Her taste awoke a new type of hunger, his eyes looking at her stretched pink petals, face lowering closer to her puffy lower lips, leaning in closer and closer.

Lynn didn't dare to blink, her chest heaving up and down in short puff of air.

"C'mon…it's buffet time." She implored him, her voice laced with lust.

The white haired boy inhaled the aroma of lust that permeated his nostrils giving him the push he needed to press his lips to her labia, pressing a tender kiss against it. The girl jumped, taking his pillow and muffling her screams with it.

Lincoln could smell her body, feeling her softness, his hands caressing her body up and down, opening his mouth and clamping on her pussy, sucking greedily, lapping at the nectar that was slipping from her lower lips. Her legs wrapped around his lower back, pushing it against hers, begging with her moans to keep going and the boy did so, his tongue piercing her opening, his tip flickering in it, the girl doing times convulsing and shaking with no control of her actions. Her palms flew to his scalp, her palms pressing his mouth as close as it could go, her milky essence spilling from her lips, lapping as hard as he could, suckling and attacking her skin with his mouth, loving the music that came from within her legs…that wet slurping sound and hard breathing was the only sounds that resounded through the room before the girl eyes flew open.

"I'm…I'm, oh Go-" She rammed her face against the pillow, shaking with no control as she came all over his face. The boy's eyes flew open in surprise as a wave of fluids smacked him against his lips, lapping as much as the fluid as he could.

The girl fell down on the mattress, breathing hard, high on Lincoln and only him.

When the boy came off her, she saw as his cheeks were laced with her cum still on his face and it awoke hunger once more, her legs extending him and letting her drop on top of hers. She didn't care that her essence was all over his face, she kissed him hard, slipping her tongue into his mouth, tasting her sex in his lips, her engine reeving once more, her hand cupped his erection making the boy to hiss.

"Cum for me darling." She whispered on his ear before sucking his ear lob into her mouth, hearing his delicious moans made her pumping harder and faster, feeling the air electrify and the room spinning with the heat that was spilling in waves, her palm squeezing his log, thumb flickering against the wet tip before she pumped her hand as fast as she could, the boy burying his face on her creamy shoulder to muffle his moans, feeling on the verge of collapse.

Lincoln saw white and came all over the stomach of his sister unashamedly, his prick shooting a stream of gooey cum over her stomach and breast, snarling as her fist pumped for everything he had, collapsing on top of her, breathing hard, feeling the stickiness between their bodies. The boy enough left over energy to pet her lips softly before rolling to her side and hugging her close, her arms snaking around his hips with her right thigh hugging him across the hips.

His mind went back to everything that they had gone through, everything that had happened since the day of the hike. His trembling fingers caressed her face making the brunette to throw him a tired smile.

Yet when his blue eyes were blurred with his tears, the girl grew concerned fighting through the haze of their afterglow.

"Linc…what's wrong?"

The boy hugged her closer.

"Lynn, I love you…I don't want to ever lose you…just when I just found you." He sniffled, his mind not being able to escape from the conversation that he had with his friends.

The sportsgirl snatched his face closer to hers, hating to see the pain reflected on his eyes, her thumbs flickering a lone tear from his left eye.

"You silly boy…you will never lose me…you're the love of my life and whoever has something to say against it, I'll stomp their face on the curve."

The lovers hugged, both struggling with the raw emotions that they still could not fully understand but both that they wouldn't have it differently if there was a choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last day of November, 2004.

USS George Washington (CVN-73) Aircraft Carrier.

…Somewhere in the Persian Gulf.

Two blue eyes snapped open with a snarl of pain and agonizing confusion, his eyes flickering towards the room where he was, so out of focus that he was already feeling sick. He couldn't move his body and he panicked immediately screaming in maddening bewilderment but no matter how much he screamed and panicked he couldn't move his body. His eyes started to focus and he was frozen in terror…he saw himself strapped to a gurney, the right side of his face covered in thick bandages and gauze, chest falling up and down in a odd patterns as his ears caught the beep of a medical machine somewhere in the room.

He tried speaking but nothing came and he felt nothing. He couldn't feel his body, couldn't feel the breeze, couldn't feel his heart or the air in his lungs. His eyes could only flicker a few angles horizontally like if his head was strapped and the only thing that the man could do was to stare in horror at his own body, screaming for help. The sound of a mouth clearing up caught his attention, trying in vain to look for the source of the sound.

The man heard the snap of fingers and suddenly he was able to move away from the apparition of himself. He looked at his palms, his fingers were wrenched and strained, skin a ghastly white and he panicked again.

"Child, cease your tantrum for a second."

An eerie voice that disappeared in whispers ran through his ears, making him snap his head to the right.

There was a woman sitting next to the bed of his own body, reclining on the chair and with her arms akimbo, looking at him through a mop of shoulder level, silky black hair.

"Lucy?" Lincoln muttered in disbelief, squeezing his eyes, forcing them to be out of focus.

The woman mouth quirked in an amused grin.

"Close…but no cigar." Her voice was smooth and milky just like her pale skin. She was dressed in a simple but elegant vintage dress with golden details along her long sleeves, her tender neck adorned by pearls of several sizes, an ankh amulet hung closer to her heart.

Lincoln raked his brain for answers, his eyes widening just as the woman smile broke through her features.

"Great Grandmother Harriet?"

There was a hummed answer as the woman stood up from her chair, walking closer to him.

"You've grown so much child, since I last saw you of course."

"But…you passed away when I was still a child." The white-haired man blinked, shaking his head at the insanity of this moment, looking at his own body. "…I am dead too?"

The woman crossed her arms behind her back, walking closer to the room's window, looking out to the sea.

"You are not dead…but you aren't alive either. You're right on the verge of it…you're in the limbo child, the only link between the world of the living…and the world of the dead."

Lincoln blinked again, digesting this information. He remembered falling down on his tank, shot in the cheek by someone and then nothing. Oblivion took him, or at least it should've done it so…he knew that one day death would come looking at his door step, living the live he did, risking everything to salvage the little things that remained inside of him. He fell into the abysm, in the valley of death, another casualty of war that would mark another step in the ancient dance of death.

His grand-grandmother laughed softly, bringing him back into focus.

"I've been watching you for a very long time…a very long time." She tilted her head. "I've seen your choices, your struggles and I dare to say that while you could've perhaps planned things better…as the man with the plan, you decided to walk a path not designed for you and your sister."

Lincoln stabbed her with a look of pure hatred, bringing her to a halt.

"I do not condemn it nor I endorse it. The actions of the living do not concern me….yet I am compelled to be here, to give you a choice."

Lincoln blinked.

"A choice? What kind of choice?"

"A choice between life and death Lincoln." Harriet told him, making his eyes to widen. "You see…Lucy implored me to look after you and bring you back, I am here to keep that part of the bargain." Her eyes looked at his own self resting on the bed. "In one way or another…you were living to die…waiting for that opportunity to give your sister the life that you thought she deserved, not realizing that the only thing that she wants it's you. Lynn has suffered through a gut wrenching pain that you have no idea about, not knowing where she's standing without you, seeking answers but finding none. Your choice was perhaps a logical one…but now it is your time to make a choice."

The woman paused, looking between the Lincoln sitting on the bed and the one floating next to his own body.

"You need to think long and hard if this is what you want…to die here and come with me, leaving the world of the living forever, in a world in which perhaps Lynn could move on with her life…or remain here and fight to be with her and everything that conveys with that decision."

Her eyes locked with him.

"This is the moment of crossroads Lincoln Loud…to live or to die." The door opening caught both of their attention, looking at two medical personnel with military uniforms and lab coats. One of them, a woman in her late 40s started to disconnect the medical equipment while the other took the clipboard that hung at the gurney, writing some things. They were speaking to each other in a blurred language that Lincoln could not understand as they tended to his own body, disconnecting medical equipment, even as his own chess still breathed. The woman drew medical gloves putting them up, uncovering his chest as the other doctor took a hold of the gurney, waiting for his partner.

Lincoln's eyes widened as the doctor traced a pattern with a sharpie marker in a cross section in his chest, preparing him for dissection, the gurney being taken to the outside of the room, looking at his own body disappeared from his view, cemented where he was.

"You do not have too much time Lincoln…let your mind wander to your memories, memories of another time at that age of your life." Her words made the young man eyes to start flickering to a close, fighting with everything he had against the sleep that assault his senses. In the end he couldn't resist it and once more, he fell down the rabbit hole of his memories, to a time where nothing seemed to matter more than the world of his life, his sister Lynn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** This was a very interesting chapter to write. When I conveyed the last scene, I remember Harriet and how Lucy always speaks about her, in an occultism way of some sort. It isn't really confirmed if Lucy its indeed a real witch, but I thought it would be interesting to include Harriet since a very long time. This marks the beginning where every single day, week, month and year will be lived by both Lincoln and Lynn into the past sense. This will be a fun ride, hold tight.

D4rK.


	18. White heat, Red Hot

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait but so many things had happened since last year. Finally, I got my grove back to crack up another chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and I do not make any money writing this fic.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

 **Siege of Hearts**

 **Chapter 18**

White heat, Red Hot.

Lincoln awoke to the sound of his window closing. He begrudgingly opened his crusted eyes with a moan of discomfort as he stood there, waiting for things to make sense. The first thing he realized was that he was fully clothed on his orange Pj's and the sheets had been changed. Looking at his Bull Winkle alarm, he saw it was close to seven in the morning. Absently he touched the spot where Lynn laid the night before and slowly, his lips twisted into a small smile as the memories of the night came to him, his heart jumping to higher levels, bringing alertness to his whole body. What they shared had burned into his memory and rather than leaving him to his jaded feelings, Lynn had instead embraced him and welcomed him with open arms, claiming that she belonged with him.

Sighing, he stood up, cracking his back with a grunt, opening his door to take a shower. His relief at the lack of a line made his smile, finally admitting that waking up early did saved him a lot of trouble at the end, notching another point to Lynn. After his shower, a quick dress up and new bandages he went downstairs, his nose not smelling the usual Loud matriarch manning her battle station for the horde of the Loud family. Frowning and getting furious out of nowhere, in childish disappointment he shrugged, with a red mist of a passing storm of anger and poured himself a bowl of cereal, easing his early grumpiness, blaming it on the early hours of the day.

The sound of someone opening the door alerted him to the presence of his father, who appeared quite exhausted and oddly dressed lightly for the day. His mind decided to made itself alight to the fact that it was a Sunday, which he had to work at the restaurant at mid-day. Lynn Sr. looked at him wide eyed while cleaning his hands up with a rag.

"…Lincoln did you just stayed overnight playing video games?" His father asked with the edge of a threating tone.

The white-haired boy shook his head slowly, rather than his usual alertness and energetic mannerism, quickly worrying his father that motioned at him to sit down, looking worryingly at him as he sat down.

"Are you alright champ?"

The things with Lynn were hitting off and he didn't feel like revealing the tryst with his sister…to his own father, like never, but the fight…the sudden impulses of anger that were coming out of nowhere was worrisome. When he almost gave into his most sadistic impulses to just smash Ronnie Ann face against the wood fence over and over again, he knew that there was something very wrong with him. Something was born on that day, on the day where him and Lynn had to fight for their lives. There was this uncontrolled anger that seemed to take possession of him, like Jekyll and Hyde. It made him think things that his young mind could not comprehend…the day before he thought about smashing Clyde's face in and almost punched Rusty…he looked terrified of him.

With a slight move of his lips, Lincoln looked straight at his dad which was expectant of an answer.

"I'm angry."

His words, while muttered in a low volume voice were more than enough to get the message across, even someone as clumsy as his father understood the meaning behind his words very well.

Lynn Sr. eyes softened, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, as a father how could I ever make you forget about that day…you did the right thing Lincoln."

His words did not reach him in the slightest and he didn't knew how to explain to him what he was feeling; his old man would think he was insane and prior to attacking people out of nowhere and he would get locked up, away from his family, friends and Lynn, so instead he faked a smile and nodded.

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime, son…now, if you excuse me, I'll keep working in the van."

Lincoln eyes widened slightly. Usually there were two plain reasons why his father would be working in Vanzilla. One, the entire family was preparing for another infamous trip across the country or he was preparing for another van exhibition across town. The first thing he did was to look over the slightly ajar job to see his dad humming, calmly working in the engine compartment, which meant the later…family trip.

Grunting to himself with a massive roll of his eyes, displeasured enough to think about his time with Lynn would be cut short, but that dad and mom would drag the family through another insane session halfway across the country. Not that it could be any worse than the last, it was the thing that he told himself and perhaps he could finally step up and suggest that they put to vote where their new location it could be rather than leaving the entire planning to his parents which usually brainstormed the entire thing without telling anyone but until it was too late and no matter how many cries of displeasure the family would voice, they would make them haul ass.

Lynn went through the front door completely soaked in sweat, panting slightly as she drank greedily from her bottle, droplets of water fell into the crevice of her shirt and Lincoln couldn't help himself but to stare at her lustfully, enough to feel his pajamas to feel tighter, almost licking his lips, wanting nothing more than to taste her skin. As soon as she saw him, he smirked at the look that he was displaying, compelling him to back up from his bedroom eyes in full display in their home rather than their privacy which he almost couldn't obey.

"Morning Lynn." He finally said after some seconds of silence. "Any problems, _yesterday_?"He asked with an amused quirk of his eyebrows.

"Morning _Stinklon."_ _She smirked as his smile slipped off his face, not being able to resist teasing him. "Nope, everything was just peachy. I lifted something very heavy early in the morning and just got back from my morning job." She jabbed at him further, this time earning back his smile, that was until Lynn saw that their father was working in Vanzilla through the crack in the door, looking back at Lincoln with a stupefied expression._

 _"Oh man…no."_

 _Lincoln, always the sarcastic idealism, shrugged with an air of finality._

 _"What's the worse that can happen?" He laughed at the annoyed look of his sister, almost knocking his cereal bowl to the floor, wiping his eyes out as their mother entered the kitchen in tug with Leni holding a saliva bubbling Lily._

 _Unusually the Matriarch frowned, seeing his son so early in the morning, blinking confusedly._

 _"Why, good morning Lincoln, it is highly unusual to see you so early in the morning…did you spend the entire night playing video games? Or maybe someone didn't let you sleep?"_

 _The last part made Lincoln and Lynn to almost bob their mouths in surprise, scared beyond comprehension._

 _"Oh mommy, don't be silly." Leni pitched in. "Lincoln has been going to bed very early lately! He's growing up to be a such a good young man."_

 _This seemed to please Rita, humming her approval._

 _"I have actually noticed the change…I am proud of you son."_

The praise made him smile slightly, his smile widening at he looked at Lynn who cleared her throat, a slight blush covering her cheeks, going to the fridge to refill on some OJ so nobody could look at her embarrassed expression to hide the fact that they had gone to bed early for a good reason. Tearing his gaze from her was the hardest thing he had to ever do in the entire weekend besides controlling his new violent impulses.

Unbeknownst to them, Leni was smirking in the inside, turning with a slight wave of her face to attend Lily who had started to chew on her golden locks.

Soon, the smell of breakfast filled the house. Coffee was prepared with the smell of dark roast whiffing in the kitchen, mixed with the batter of pancakes, waffles and the fragrance of breath. The smell must seemed to revive the household from their lethargic sleep as suddenly the ground opened up with dozens of footsteps stampeding downstairs, the utensils and plates clanking loudly on the table and just as the first family members entered the kitchen, the Matriarch like a seasoned platoon leader was just serving the first waffles, with the pets entering later, mouths watering at the smell.

"Morning mom!" The twins, always eager to shovel food down their throats were the firsts to enter, fighting with each other who was going to get the first waffle, quickly remedied by a snapping Rita, serving them two waffles each.

"HEEEEELOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOUD FAMILY." The Rock Diva claimed, sat down while imitating the sounds of thousands of people chanting her name in a rock concert, quickly accompanied by Lincoln doing a guitar solo that seemed to put her into better spirits.

The self-made comedian approached at her seat muttering a quick good morning; after checking that the cost was clear she sat down with her hands folded in front of her plate just as several eyes turned to her with an inching suspicion that she was planning something just as she hummed innocently.

Lucy was the last to approach the table, slowly turning to the gathered family, moving her lips with a faint morning before she sat down on the opposite side of the matriarch, facing Lincoln and Lynn who were next to each other. For a second Lincoln swore he saw her violet eye staring them at them intently, throwing her a smile that she didn't return as she was served black coffee, toast and scrambled eggs.

Rita looked over her family, her smile turned bigger as her husband walked in a little more presentable after changing but then she frowned, going to the counter and pressing a button to the intercom.

"Darling, the whole family is here, would you mind coming down to eat with us?"

Static cracked to life.

"In a while, mother." The voice of Lisa sounded strained and there was some hesitation from Rita's part at scolding her, knowing all to well of the perils of leaving her experiments halfway done.

"Alright dear, there's going to be some pancakes in the microwave for you." She didn't receive an answer, shrugging, she finally sat down to eat her share after halfway of her work was done, the other half was to take care of the family as they ate. The breakfast continued on without a fuss, which was an oddity in the family, perhaps that was what hunger and family unity would do, yet the Matriarch smiled as she drank a sip from her coffee. Under the table, Lynn and Lincoln were playing footsies, secretly smiling as Cliff pawned as their shoes make contact with each other.

The phone rang, interrupting the tranquility of the moment. Sighing, Lynn Sr. offered to stand up for her but she dismissed it with a wave of her head, eyeing the called ID attached to the phone identifying it as…from the school. Worry immediately etched at her heart if her children had done something to be called in the middle of the summer vacation.

"Loud Residence, how may I help you?"

"Ah…Miss Rita." The voice of Principal Huggings came from the end of the receiver. "I hope your morning is as nice as today?"

"Well, yes." She said as she eyed her family who were looking at her with odd expressions. Yet never one to beat around the bush, she hummed. "May I ask what is the purpose of this phonecall Mr. Huggings?"

The mention of his name had the Loud siblings snapping their faces intently, even stopping eating.

"Well…it isn't for me to say this but…it is about the incident that occurred in school grounds."

There was a deep silence from the end of the line. Slowly, Rita's mind snapped to the fact that he made mention of the most danger her children had ever gone through.

"…what is it that needs to be discussed?" She slowly released a breath, her anger barely restrained, the phone almost snapping under the pressure. Recognizing the gesture of pure indignation, Lynn Sr. started shaking in fear, understanding the seriousness of the phone call and the family felt it too, the room was cold with thick tension.

The Principle sighed. "This is not easy for me to say, after the unfortunate circumstances and the results of such untold levels of savagery in school grounds that ended up with two of your children being hurt and two landing in jail, my condolences about th-"

"Mr. Huggins, please get to the point." Rita muttered coldly, the eyes of the family widening.

He cleared his throat. "It is unfortunate for me to say this but…I had been informed by the school board that the best interest of our school is that Lynn Loud is expelled from any contact sport that might riddle the rest of the students in violence, to avoid further accidents in the future."

Silence.

"Your son, well, he is not in trouble as he was seen from the Board that his actions avoided a terrible calamity." The Principal continued on, understanding her silence by understanding.

Rita Loud exploded.

"What do you mean by that idiocy?!" She slammed her hands down on the floor cabinet making everyone to jump. "Do you have any idea the trauma that my children went through?! You should be ashamed of yourself for even calling me about this…we've been going to the same district for years, we've collaborated with every single activity and charity that the school had asked for and my daughter has provided that school with more trophies that you have hair on your head Principal Huggins and this is the treatment that we got in exchange?"

Everyone was in disbelief. You could hear a pin drop as Rita breathed in and out harshly, squeezing her eyes in rage.

After a minute of silence, the voice at the other side of the line cleared his throat.

"Perhaps…it would be best if we talked this in person in my office, today, at 3 o'clock if that's a suitable time for you Miss Loud."

"It is. Oh yes, we will talk about this alright, we'll see you later Mr. Huggins."

"Until that time then, farewell."

Rita slammed the phone down, crawling a palm on her face and sighing, trying her best to calm down. Facing the stunned family, she locked eyes with Lincoln, Lynn and her husband and immediately Lincoln felt the hairs in his neck stand up.

"Mom…did…we did something?" The white haired muttered slowly, slowly exchanging a look with Lynn who took his hand in her grasp. The face of their mother broke in sadness, shaking her head violently.

"You two did right thing, don't ever tell you otherwise."

Lincoln smiled.

The Matriarch gazed at her husband and then to Lynn.

Lynn Sr. sighed, knowing that a storm was just brewing in the distance. Taking a deep breath, she joined her hands against her lap, her eyes filling with deep sadness.

"Lincoln…Lynn, we need to talk."

The family looked at the siblings with some worriedness, the twins looking perplexed at the situation, not yet understanding.

"Be a dear and finish eating with the kids love."

Smiling at her, he nodded just as she walked away. Looking at each other, the sportsgirl and the snow-covered haired boy stood up, following after her upstairs and into her room. All three sat down, Rita took a deep breath, doing her hardest not to break down right there and there, finding that this had been the most horrible thing that she had to talk about. Already she was envisioning how her son would react…as the most compassionate of the two, he would blame himself and he would undecisive in what could've been the right course of action, knowing too well that Lynn was her daughter who loved sports and was all about contact sports. Lynn was about to suffer one of the most soul crushing experiences after the incident when her innocence was almost stolen from her. This was not going to be easy at all.

Mentally preparing for what was to come, Rita put her hands soothingly against her children's.

"I don't know how to even begin." She took a deep breath just as her children eyes widened, hearts beating wildly. "The school principal called today to inform us that after the incident at school, Lynn should be banned from ever playing a contact sport for…riddling and baiting students into doing violent acts."

The results were something that would live down in Rita's mind until the day she died.

Time came to a stand still and even without Lynn expressing her outrage in the matter, Lincoln stood up snarling and displaying a violence that she had never seen in her son.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAID?!"

Lincoln snarled, stomping his right foot in an aggressive show of rage that the stupefied Matriarch. His expression was like a beast, teeth peeled back, cringing and trembling in unsuppressed fury, fists enclosed and shaking so madly as if he was barely controlling the impulses to tear the room apart. Rita was too stunned to even scold her son from openly cussing in front of her, her eyes were widened and she felt…afraid of her own son, even if it lasted for a moment.

"NOOOOO. THIS IS BULLSHIT! THEY ATTACKED US! I DEFENDED LYNN! HOW DARE THEY!? HOW DARE THEY BLAME US!"

His anger scaled to another level, silent tears of anguish felt down his cheek, shaking violently, his fists clenching and unclenching, wishing that they were around Victor's neck once more, the need to tear him down limb by limb and having his blood impacting on his skin.

"LINCOLN! CALM DOWN! THAT'S ENOUGH OF YOU!" Rita stood up, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. The moment she touched him, something snapped in him and if it hadn't been for Lynn quick reflexes, he would've punched her on the face. Hissing in her own anger, Lynn pushed Lincoln away, holding his fists in her hands, immediately clamping down with her entire strength, barely being able to control him as he hissed, struggling in her hold.

"Lincoln please!" Lynn cried and finally he awoke to the fact that he was scaring his mother and his sports girl to death. Breathing hard, his eyes were pulsing and widened, shaking without control as his body released his adrenaline in burst of disbelief, realizing where he was just as the red in his vision disappeared. He had lost the complete control of his brain. Looking past Lynn, his mother face was contorted in horror, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Slowly, he slid down the wall behind him slowly just as Lynn released his hands, crawling his hands against his face in disbelief at his actions, shaking violently, even as he felt Lynn hands caressing his shoulders and propelling him into a hug, finally he couldn't take it anymore and he broke down crying, ashamed of his own actions and lack of control.

All the while the mind of Rita was in turmoil at what just transpired across of her. The sound of someone coming upstairs hard and fast snapped their eyes to the front door as it opened, Lynn Sr. eyes widening at the display in the room.

"What were those screams?" His eyes stabbed into Lincoln, switching between him and his wife.

Sighing, Rita sat down.

"We have a meeting with Principal Huggins…to discuss the situation." Her eyes wandered to Lincoln and Lynn as they huddled on the floor, the sportsgirl hands caressing his back soothingly. "At 3…please Lynn…be a dear and tend to your brother, your father and I have things to talk about."

Lynn slowly locked her sad eyes to hers and then back to Lincoln who hugged her tighter.

"Okay." She said finally, slowly helping the love of her live to his feet, walking him slowly to the hallway and to his room, as Rita closed the door behind them.

He never resisted, too mentally drained to even react. She slowly laid him back into his bed, kicking off her soccer cleats, spooning him from behind, her hands tracing his shoulders and placing a feathered kiss on the back of his neck, lying her head on his shoulder. Lincoln eyes curled into himself, lying in a fetal position, his eyes opened staring at the wall, his hands slowly were crawled to his chest as Lynn sighed behind his neck, sending goosebumps down his system but he immediately clenched down that feeling.

"I screwed up Lynn." He finally said, his voice cracking in agony and it took her entire willpower not to break down crying behind him as she heard his words coated by deep pain.

Slowly, Lincoln flipped himself around to face hers. His eyes were deep red from crying, lips trembling with hesitation.

"I…I am so…so angry."

She traced a thumb a tear that had escaped from his eyes.

"I know love." She sighed as she finally displayed her emotions on the matter. "I hate it…but you know me my prince. This is just an obstacle, and what do we with obstacles?"

Lincoln blinked and then his lips broke into a small smile.

"We jump them."

They shared a peck, immediately his worries and his anger disappeared in seconds. Sighing as they hugged together, it wasn't difficult for them to cuddle, Lincoln found a nice spot for his head and he fell asleep immediately, too tired after his outburst. Lynn from her part, just sat there, thinking.

Lincoln was right in one thing, it was not fair at all, though she wished that he didn't reacted like that…it scared her for what he could do to himself and others around him, that was kind of her department per-se, without going to extremes. Where their roles reserved? Where she was impulsive and thoughtless, often doing things out of instinct without a care in the world and now Lincoln was going ballistic in the blink of an eye. She had seen that side of him before, but never like this, to see him about to strike his own mother without control was something that immediately sent her system into shock. Perhaps they needed to sit down and talk proper without any other interference or perhaps she needed her roommate and the person where she could confide in this, Lucy. Just as a first option, though after what happened, she wasn't surprised that her mother was just seeing in for the first time.

Her second worry was about the results of that unruly school decision. Those football practices had served her well and augmented her fame to untold levels. While she didn't seek anyone's approval but of her family and him, she couldn't find it in her heart to understand why would someone do that to her? It broke her heart that someone was just responsible to ban her from contact sports, such as martial arts, boxing or wrestling because Lincoln and her had fought for their very lives after those two monsters have tried to do untold disgusting things with her. No wonder how Lincoln exploded in that regard, to think that someone had done that was cruelty but she was a big girl and Lincoln needs to understand that she can deal with her own problems on her own.

Today at 3, her parents, her and Lincoln would go to that meeting and hopefully, such an unjust decision could be reversed.

Sighing, she laid her head against the love of her life and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs, the situation had turned into pure madness.

The moment the two parents came to their children, the poor Lily was crying without control into Leni's face, staining her blouse completely with tears, the twins immediately latched to Rita's legs almost making her lose her balance while Luan and Luna screamed at their father.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Luna hissed at her father as he cleaned her spit with a disgusted huff.

"Momma, tell us!" The twins cried.

Only Lucy and Leni had stayed silent in their whole ordeal, looking at each other with concern and the wellbeing of their siblings.

"Th-that's enough!" Lynn Sr had it. "Everyone please, just sit down and let us explain."

The family looked between each other and sighed, obeying their father for once. Once the short order had been stablished, Rita looked at the assembled family, sighing.

"The Principal called today to inform us that the board of education had decided to expel Lynn from any contact sport that the school offers, which she is enrolled for…thinking that to avoid further fights she needed to stop participating because her presence…incites violence."

The entire table was too stunned to even know how to react. Only the older siblings with the exception of Lucy were too stupefied as the reality of what she had just said.

"That'sshhh highly logical." The voice of Lisa said as she frowned cleaning her hands with a rag. "Isshh there'ssgh going to be an interview with the schhkool sysshtem about theish, mother?"

"Of course." Rita immediately answered, silently thanking Lisa to avoid the outrage that was just about to occur. "We have a meeting with Principal Huggins later in the day to discuss this matter."

Lucy revealed her amethyst eye to her family, stunning everyone into silence.

"Is Lincoln okay?" She spoke for the second time in that day. "He didn't take it kindly, I presume?"

The parents looked between each other, with a sigh, Lynn Sr. shook his head but it was Rita who answered.

"He's very angry, the angriest I have ever seen him."

Lana hummed. "How angry?"

"Angry as if burning all his comic books together?" Luan asked.

"Worse than that I am afraid." Rita folded her hands together, lowering her head in sadness.

The whole family gasped, looking at the ceiling.

"Owwww, my poor brother." Luan said, cleaning a tear from her eye. "Linky doesn't feel that this is his fault, right?"

Rita's eyes scrunched in anger.

"There will never be a day where I think that what he did was wrong…we've always taught you that we stick together as a family. We never let ANYONE to hurt any one of us, so no, he is not in trouble but he is going through some tough times and he's very prone to anger right now, so please, do not provoke your brother."

"That's a complete bummer." Luna sighed, crossing her arms. "And Lynn? Sports are a part of her life, these dudes are cuckoo in the head for even suggesting such a thing!" She threw her hands up in disbelief.

"YEAH!" The chorus of everyone resonated through the kitchen.

"That might be, but we're Louds." Rita put her hand around her husband's left shoulder, kissing his cheek. "We'll get through this."

Excited smiles reached her gaze and Rita believed that everything was going to be just fine. Only Lucy remained away from the reunion, keeping her distance. She only thought, under what circumstances, he had shifted to be an anger seeker?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awakening had been difficult and the silence in lunch time was more than difficult but the hour had arrived and the family had stayed with them, wishing them the best as Lynn Sr. drove them in Rita's car as his was still being worked on. The drive was tedious for Lincoln, clenching and unclenching his fists, his eyes looking at anything but the road, inside he was full of turmoil, even as he felt Lynn's hands sneaking around his arm, it did not quench his anger. As if sensing the tension, Rita put on some music to relax the atmosphere, even to a notch was better than what she was feeling as well, pondering in her son…perhaps bringing him was a mistake, yet she felt ashamed at the thought, quickly finding the hand of her husband who clenched her trembling hand into his, holding tight.

The school finally came into their sights, Lynn Sr. finding a spot not far from the entrance. Of all the school visits, this one felt the worse for the parents, not even imagining in a million years that something like this would've happened to them but this was the reality and they had to sober up for it.

Slowly, Lynn Sr. turned to Rita who nodded at him. They were going to face this as family, just as they always had, no matter the circumstances and nothing would change that.

Their kids got out slowly, their parents holding hands for a moment before turning to face the music.

Non surprisingly, the staff was minimum as they were in the middle of summer vacations, the very first day of August and just shy of a month for classes to renew once more. Cheryl was there to receive them, her usual bubbly smile was gone and her eyes were sympathetic towards them.

Pressing the intercom, she cleared her throat.

"Principal Huggins, the Loud family is here to see you."

"Why thank you Miss Griffin, send them in."

With a wave of her hand, the family opened the door and let themselves in.

The principal was standing right there at the door to receive them, offering them their most welcomed smile, they didn't return it. Slowly, Mr. Huggins was awakening to the fact that this was going to be the hardest decision of his entire career, just motioning to the family to sit down. Once the family did as told only then he sat down in his chair, folding his hands in front of the desk.

Someone had to start and before the Principal could gather his courage not surprisingly, the Matriarch seized the principal up with disdain.

"When the school told me that they needed help with the making of hundreds of cookies for budgeting one of the failed school programs, me and dozens of parents sacrificed our time and money to help, because we know that the education is everything. Because we know that their future is shaped by keeping their minds enriched and to know that we helped made a difference."

The Principal internally sighed, already not liking where this was going.

"My kids have been enrolled in this school for decades, starting from Lori to our youngest, with Lily following up when she's of age. I've known you for a very long time Mr. Huggins, but I guess is that…I don't you know well enough after today's phone call."

The eyes of Lincoln gleamed with a calculated fury, following every twitch of the man expression, hands laced in front of him, like calculating the best way to dispatch of him without anyone else noticing, too focused on the adam's apple of the principal as he struggled to dismiss her claims, for the first time he was in the loop in the next course of action.

"The board of education…" He started but was yet interrupted by Rita holding out her hand.

"The board of education does not dictate the education of my children, even if they think they do and frankly, I question your experience as the principal of this school if you do. What do you think it has to be done Principal Huggins?" The tone was the one that caught with the sportsgirl. Her mother was saying a slightly politely worded You're a dumb fuck, now what?

Lynn eyes were gleaming with nothing more than admiration for her mother, she was her hero and she was a prime example why you do not screw up with a mother and their children.

Finally, the Principal sighed, nodding.

"Alright."

Sighing, he went to the front door and locked it, turning around swiftly to face the family.

"My hands have been tied by the board…they think that by removing the assailants, or the remaining ones from that incident from school grounds is more susceptible to maintain the normalcy before it can escalate further and bring a bad reputation to the school."

Lynn Sr scoffed.

"That is an outrageous claim. Why would they punish our children, especially Lynn, where she's the victim of this crime!" His easy-going attitude was gone, replacing by complete indignation. "Do they think because it happened in school grounds it gives them the rights to commit such an atrocious action?"

Mr. Huggins sighed.

"And you have my most sincere apologies that it has come to this…believe me, I share your sentiments in this matter wholeheartedly." He turned his swivel chair to face his vast collection of awards and mementos spawning over a long career of thirty years of service to his community. "I wish I could help you, but it entirely out of my hands. If I do not do as I am told, I could lose my job and I have almost a thousand students to take care of."

The Matriarch hugged her face with his hands, looking at her own daughter with an apologetic shake of her head as Lynn placed her hand around hers and squeezing, looking downcast.

All this time, Lincoln had sat down, ignoring everyone, simmering in his own rage, his hands shook again and his teeth cringed against each other painfully in his throat.

"How typical of you." He snarled, speaking for the first time.

The Principal flipped his chair around in surprise, looking at the expression that Lincoln was displaying.

"Typical? Son, I just said that it wasn't my call to made."

Even before Rita could scold stop her son, she saw with her very own eyes how he transformed into a rabid animal, his eyes bulging and burning with a hatred that she wished she could forget after seeing for the first time this very morning. Lynn Sr neck hair stood up, looking at the face of his own son. It was like looking to a completely different person…said person stood up with an air of fury, stomping his feet loudly in his office, a hand slowly but firmly pointing at the face of the astonished Principal.

"You got no shame? This isn't what Ace Savvy would do…he would do what is right and just. But you? You rather see my sister get thrown under the bus when we had to fight for our very lives?" He snarled removing the bandage from his forehead, showing him the healing, traveling upwards. "You're a filthy coward!" He pointed between his eyes, slamming his other palm on the Principal's desks, making everyone to jump in shock. Lynn from her part stood there open mouthed, dazed and confused at the display of fury from her love. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…it was the only logical thought in her head at this very moment.

"Lincoln!" Lynn Sr. stood up, placing his hand around his son shoulder. "You need to calm down young man!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed with a ferocity that stunned Lynn Sr. to take a step back, petrified to even blink at his son. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" He screamed, the ears of everyone ringing with that declaration. "I HAD TO PRY THOSE BRUTES FROM MY SISTER WHILE THEY HAD THEIR PANTS DOWN AND TRYING TO TAKE HER CLOTHES OUT TO RAPE HER! I FOUGHT TOOTH AND NAIL FOR HER AND YOU'RE TELLING US THAT WE'RE TO BLAME?! YOU BASTARD!"

He saw red.

If Lynn thought it couldn't get worse, it did when Lincoln snarled, hugging the Principal possessions and with a mighty roar, he shoved his possessions off his desk, smashing his computer screen against the wall. Rita's eyes were filled with terror, immediately screaming and holding him back but she couldn't hold him enough, the hand of Lincoln clenching the Principal by the necktie, bringing him closer to ram his fist to his face and he would've succeeded if Lynn hadn't reacted quick for a second time and with a surprising amount of ease, twisted his elbow against his back, pulling upwards. The result was instantaneous, Lincoln writhing in pain, letting go of the horrified Mr. Huggins as he kicked his chair back and stood up, wishing he could curl into the wall, breathing heavily.

Even as Lincoln cried and screamed, trying to get to the principal with murderous rage, he would never be able to outdo Lynn who quickly put his head into a head lock, holding him tight against her just as the door starting pounding from behind.

"What's going on there?! Principal Huggins?!" Cheryl screamed, rotating the door knob in desperation.

"Lincoln!" Rita screamed in anguish, holding him for dear life, her daughter barely holding on, even if her expertise in martial arts and older than Lincoln, the brutality that he was displaying to their shocked eyes was a sight to behold. Finally, it took the effort of all three to grab Lincoln just as Lynn Sr, palmed the door while holding Lincoln with the other, opening the door just as Cheryl was pulling on the door knob, sending her screaming, slipping and falling to the side, the family coming down and almost toppling, all the while Lincoln screamed bloody murder. The things that he said sent the family into a deeper turmoil of disbelief but finally, Lynn had enough of him, her fist catapulting and giving him a well deserved right hook that knocked him on his ass, breaking his nose on impact and another one as he tried to rush her as he hissed and rubbed at the blood that seeped through his busted skin, his eyes widening in astonishment and disbelief.

When Lincoln came to be, he was on the floor, the face of Lynn was torn into deep agony, her chest heaving up and down in exhaustion, tears at the corner of her eyes. Slowly, Lincoln blinked slowly his gaze traversed to his parents who were openly crying, choking down as the situation crashed around him. His blood-stained hands shook as he rotated them, staring at them with astonishment, once more his mind relaying the trauma of that day as if he had been burned into his retinas. Gradually, he lowered his hands, supporting his shaking body from behind, his eyes exploding in silent tears, mouth shaking without even knowing what to say or do.

"Oh my God, oh my God." Crystal with some effort had stood up to check on the Principal and then at them the family. "Sit tight Mr. Huggins! I am going to call the police!"

The Loud parents finally snapped from their stupor at the declaration, looking through blurred eyes at the office.

"No! Please…don't do it Crystal. I have this under control…give me some privacy." Mr. Huggins surprised the parents as soon as those words left his mouth, stunning the secretary into silence.

Slowly, her eyes traveled from his to the family outside in the hallway, lowering the receiver with some hesitation.

"But Principal…"

His smile shown through, even if his eyes didn't display the same.

"I am…alright, please." He made a soothing motion with his hands and finally she relented, walking down the hallway, never even meeting the shaking form of Lincoln. As her heels clicked away, the Principal finally sighed, slamming back into his chair, looking at the remnants of his office.

Mr. Huggins cleared his throat, doing the best that he could to steady his heart, facing the Loud parents once more.

"I…trust we could still talk in private about this?"

Rita looked at Lynn.

"Are you going to be fine?"

Lynn held her catatonic brother against her, running her hands down his back.

"Just go." She told her without even turning around. The parents looked at each other with worry, before slipping once more in the trashed principal office, closing the door behind them.

The sportsgirl swallowed the lump down her throat.

"You really did it this time love."

Lincoln didn't even react, keeping his eyes glued to the floor, his mind in a different world, shaking so hard like if he had a bad fever.

"I know that you want to fight for me, but I am a grown ass girl Linc. You don't have to get beat up about me…I can take care of myself. I am not made out of glass."

Her words were lost completely to him, only that the feeling behind them were layered thickly with anger and sadness.

"I…" His blood red eyes focused on her. "I am scared"

He stunned her again with just three words. For the longest time, Lynn did not know what to do or say to even counter it. Wanting nothing more than to kiss him right there and to chase his demons away, but this couldn't be resolved with kicks and punches. Now she came to the realization that something had come out that day, clutching Lincoln in its clutches and she didn't even know how to even fight something like that. She started to feel completely pathetic, pinning this on her…if she hadn't been so headstrong and competitive, constantly reminding the failures of everyone, none of this would've happened…they were completely right about her.

"Why I am so angry?" His voice was so small, lips shaking as sobs cracked. Immediately she crushed him against her, finding his needs more important than her own conflicting emotions.

"You did nothing wrong…I…did this to you. If I hadn't rubbed the team of how much they suck, nothing of this would be happening…you should hate me for it…screw sports. What's the point of enjoying it? If nobody is going to be there to supporting me"

Lincoln took control of his sadness, shaking his head slowly.

"I have always cheered you." The white-haired boy said, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. "They were…just…bad people." He sniffed. "Don't feel bad…they don't ever deserve your pity after what they did to us. Even if I reacting like this, out of my control, I don't regret kicking their asses."

The sibling-lovers smiled weakly at each other; the door opening interrupted them as their parents aimed a worried look at them. Sighing, Lynn Sr walked to his son.

"I trust you're calm enough to talk to Mr. Huggins without destroying half the school?"

Rita sent a deathly glare at how insensitive that had sounded but Lincoln stood up with conviction, slowly separating from Lynn.

"Yes." The way he said it with such emptiness brought a gut-wrenching agony to Lynn who sent her heart out to him.

His father aimed his palm towards the office.

"The principal wants to speak with you Lincoln, alone. If I just learn that you try to attack him once more, God help me in what I will do to you." He stabbed an angry gaze at his son and Rita had to hold from running her mouth, hating how he had just reacted, even if it was a completely understanding reaction to what just happened.

Sighing, the boy rubbed the ears from his eyes and entered the office of the Principal once more as he closed the door behind them. He hadn't even made a motion to beginning to clean up, yet his eyes were completely focused on him. Would he be expelled now? He was completely at his mercy now and with good reason. His parents would have to have a fortune aside just to repair the damage that he did to his office. He was going to get locked up in a cell for the mentally insane.

"Not long ago we were just having a good time to bound little one but you and I are going to have a talk to see what makes you tick." He cleared his throat at the lack of reaction from the boy. "You see Lincoln…my PH.D was in psychology, years behind my time and I dare to say that I know what is the cause of your anger…and believe me, I will do whatever is in my power to reverse this situation, but you must help me as well to make it happen."

Lincoln blinked.

"By doing what?"

Mr. Huggins smiled.

"How about you talk to me? Man to man, that's something that the Savvy would do"

For the next twenty minutes, they talked. Outside, Lynn sighed for the eleventh time, fighting with her own impulsive nature to not rush into that office and complete the job that her lover had started when the door slowly opened. Lincoln and Mr. Huggins came aside to the expectant Loud parents. Rita worryingly spared the principal and then to her son.

"Well? How was everything?"

The white-haired boy looked at the principal and he nodded.

Sighing, Lincoln armed himself with valor and faced Lynn and his parents.

"I have PTSD."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **A/N:** For the longest time, I have reeled the cause of his random burst of anger steered from the event that brought them together, yet, would that be the obstacle that puts a wrench in their relationship? We shall see about that.

D4rK


	19. Sand Toes

**A/N:** I enjoyed writing this short piece. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and I do not make any money writing this fic.

Summary: It all began with an innocent look that soared the sporty girl and the man with the plan down a path not meant for them to take together, searing their hearts under siege. LynnColn

 **Siege of Hearts**

 **Chapter 19**

Sand Toes

"How did it feel?"

The voice of Wilbur Huggins cut through his gaze as his eyes roamed the outside world, the stadium where his life got complicated in the distance; he contemplated the question that jagged his mind to a halt, yet his eyes did not falter from his observation, his thumbs twiddling together as he sat down on that chair, racking his mind to how to even begin. How do you even describe feelings that were not yours and that your body was acting on its own? Like putting your mind in the back seat and letting your own body to drive. It was an insane prospect, yet that was his own reasoning. To think that minutes ago, he had trashed his office and destroyed half his stuff in one pull was gnawing at him into guilt, even more at scaring his family half to death. The blood when Lynn sucked punched him to wake him up had stopped yet he didn't make a move to remove the bloodied tissue.

"Like I was in the passenger seat." The Principal didn't stir at his answer, he just merely tilted his head to the side before making some notes in a notebook.

Flat memories snapped into his own mind to a person he did not recognize shrieking like a demon, destroying everything he saw in his path without a care in the world. He didn't just care… _he worried._

Would he behave like that until the end of times? Snapping at a moment notice at the slightest provocation or bad situation? Nobody would want to be around him and Lynn was a hot firecracker, sort of like him, did not have it in her to watch out for him and his anger like a petulant child that had his candy taken away from him…he was acting like Lola.

He felt a headache coming.

This fury, righteous as it came to him was starting to be a liability to him. He always prided himself in being the logical one, non-confrontation and keen on observation. But that day something had come up, something primal that wanted nothing more than to grasp open flesh and tear it to the bone.

"I see." The voice of Mr. Huggins came as he finished jotting some notes in his book. For the first time, Lincoln realized that he was speaking the whole time, transcribing his feelings into words without even realizing it.

Frowning, he turned away so he could stop looking at the stadium, flickering his gaze to the ceiling, trying to ignore the jagged memories of his fury and what came from it. This time, he put a finger to his lips in case his mouth decided to run on its own.

It didn't.

"I know how you must feel." Mr Huggins started. "You tend to ponder in the past, trying to remember how were and what you've become."

That immediately caught his attention.

"Have you ever been feel like that?" The white-haired boy crossed his arms across his chest.

The sad smile was all the answer that Lincoln needed to here.

"I have many regrets Lincoln." He caressed whatever remained of his hair, a nervous trait that he had never noticed before in the principal. "Things that I did that I wish I didn't…thinking of what could've been. But if it something that life caught me is that you cannot go back how things were…the trauma that your body went through, just as such a young age can stunt your growth and whatever you like it or not, your brain is still development, trying to deal with this…these bust of anger are perhaps a way for your mind to escape to a different time, yet the moment it ends, the memories resurface and linger."

Lincoln immediately felt stupefied by the simple but effective way in the accurate portrayal of his random anger that had developed after the incident. Yet he frowned, looming at Wilbur.

"…Principal Huggins, why you didn't pursue a path in psychiatry?"

The man smiled but this time it was a thousand watts smile, with his chin up and his arms crossed down.

"Like you…I followed my dreams to help people, just like Ace Savvy would."

At that, Lincoln chuckled, humor flowing back into his system and a sense of admiration grew into the pit of his stomach.

"I could've sat down in an office guiding a patient through their problems, or I could produce effective members of society and prepare them for the life." He sighed. "The rest might see me as a demon, a villain, so young and misguided that they don't realize the monster that is awaiting some years down the line. When they have to get a job to have food, a roof above their heads…to pay taxes and to live and struggling until the next pay check. The kids of today live in a bubble Lincoln and it is my job to burst it and show them that no matter how much you cry, throw yourself on the ground and have a tantrum, life will be there waiting at you…yet you realize that at your young age by _factors_ out of your own control."

Lincoln said nothing, his gaze once more locking with the stadium, his fists started to shake, fingers curling in his seat, scrunching his eyes shut as memories tried to overwhelm him.

"Have you?" The Principal lifted an eyebrow.

He was a silent for a few seconds. "Yeah." He let out simply, wondering how easy it was for him to coerce an answer out of him and immediately he felt ashamed of his behavior and his lack of empathy towards his family and Lynn…he should've talked with them from the very beginning, but he was just a young boy thrown at the mouth of the wolf. He didn't know what the fuck he was doing.

Silence reigned down with the only sound was the tick-tock of the clock and the principal jogging down some notes, his final ones and slammed the book shut, interrupting Lincoln from his musings.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder, do you know what that is?"

Lincoln looked at his own hands, shaking and for a brief second, he saw them tinted red with Victor's blood.

"Is what soldiers have after a war, right?"

The Principal rolled his eyes.

"That's a misconception. PTSD can happen to anyone. A rape victim, car accidents, mental trauma and stigmas. Even witnessing can afflict so many…you've been confident since our chat so I'll be confident in your silence after this is over."

Lincoln blinked in confusion.

"I am listening."

The Principal pursed his lips. "The board needs to be convinced that you and your sister can reintegrate into the school system so things can reach normalcy in their eyes. I can convince them to let you off the hook if you keep coming here to talk to me until we can actually have a proper session". He tapped his fingers on his desk. "I still have my duties as principal, yet once the moment comes…I can recommend you someone to look after you in your times of need."

Lincoln sighed at his shoulders slumped with the reality of what was happening.

"I think I may know someone." The white-haired boy said slowly, the older man watching his face that scrunched, deep in thought.

"Then the matter is settled. Once school starts, I expect you to follow the directives as any student and not to get in any fights…if you feel like you need to vent your anger…I know that you feel that you're broken Lincoln, but you are not."

Lincoln chin raised up, sad eyes meeting the Principal ones.

"You have a beautiful and strong family, confide in them, do not let this beat you and drag you down to someone that you are not…this is the moment to be a man. For others it might start at the age of 18, but for you? It began in that day."

His eyes shot up wide in alarm, a cold batch of ice logging in his stomach, barely being able to hold his breakfast down; there a sudden feeling came over him, like a bull being freed from a pen in a rodeo. The boy turned so fast that the principal took a step back in surprise, immediately meeting his eyes who had closed thin as slits of fury.

"If…something happens to Lynn though…I'll look for you Mr. Huggins."

Lincoln words caught him off-guard. Yet by the serious expression on his face, face straight as a tombstone, they were not mere words, it was a promise.

It was a few seconds when the Principal could find his voice, disturbed by those icy blue eyes of hatred that stared deeply int him.

"Yes…of course, everything is going to be okay, as long as you do your part…now, let's talk with your family." His words were more directed at himself than the young boy next to him. If Lincoln noticed it or not, he remained silent as he walked through the door, now outside with his expectant family, he muttered his condition.

Lynn Sr. looked as if someone had punched him in the face, his eyes widening, looking at Lincoln all over.

"How can you be certain?" He asked in disbelief.

Mr. Huggins cleared his throat.

"Well, since we talked…your son has been described as being easily irritated, hostile, vigilant and after today's incident at your home." He looked at Lincoln and he in turn stared angrily at Rita for even daring to mention it to him; she seemed to shrink away from her gaze, openly challenging her authority. Lynn growled irritably at him to back up and he did, sighing as he took a hold of his head.

"Victims of PTSD might suffer from flashbacks of a traumatic event, extreme anxiety, mistrust in people, loss of interest or just to word it better, fun in activities." The more he talked, the more identified Lincoln felt, looking at anything but the Principal, shaking as in agony. "Insomnia and nightmares are a fairly occurrence…with emotional detachment or unwanted thoughts, as if, it came from somewhere else." He cleared his throat, looking around the family, feeling completely awkward. "And well, it seems to fits with what your son is going through. I can of course bring a professional to better diagnose him and start a treatment right away, this is something that can stun his brain growth and it is a very serious condition."

The parents looked between each other with worried gazes just as Lynn did the same with Lincoln, disturbed by his behavior or nevertheless, she just wanted to kiss and hug him, however at the same time, she needed to ponder and think about this, quickly planning a talk with her Goth sister.

"I recommend plenty of rest, you know, spend plenty of times with family and friends while going through therapy. It is the best shot that he has to overcome this obstacle, before it can affect his schoo-"

Lincoln stopped listening after that. He didn't remember much of it other than when he just woke up already back in Vanzilla. The atmosphere was completely silent, other than the occasional tune and just like last time, his eyes roamed the outside world rather than the thoughts in mind. Shaking fingers sneaked around his arm, grasping it firmly. Slowly he turned fully to his sister who was just as he was, looking outside rather than facing completely the reality of what his life just became.

It happened so fast…yet, he saw it coming.

The sudden bust of anger, his direct and assertive manner of how he started to interact with the world, the fight with Ronnie, the thoughts of carnage, wanting to get his hands once more around Victor's throat and squeezing the living crap out of life…and now, the culmination of that path.

Vanzilla skipped to a halt in their drive way. Quickly the first that came out were their parents, walking into the house after saying something that he didn't even paid attention to, leaving the siblings alone.

"What are we going to do now Linc?" Lynn said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

The white-haired boy blinked.

"Me?" He looked at his hands, as if drenched with the irony of the question. "This is about you, it's all about you that I reacted the day I did."

She hissed, firmly grabbing him by the shoulders, forcing him to face her, digging her fingers painfully making the boy cringe.

"Don't feed me that horseshit." She scoffed. "I know that I might not be the smartest tool in the shed but you fucking used me to snap like that…I am not a goddamn prissy princess and I don't need no knight in shining armor with wings growing out of his ass."

Her words cut him deeply, yet stayed silent as she berated him further.

"I need a partner, a team mate…if you want for this to keep growing, you need to stop acting like a psycho. I don't want to keep punching you to wake you the fuck out" She accentuated this by slamming a finger painfully on his chest, rage suddenly flaring inside of him at the gesture, yet he clamped down and held unto the seat, holding it so hard that the springs under it buked under the pressure.

Lynn took her distance, looking at the ceiling of the van.

"You need to talk to me…"

His anger cooled immediately.

"We are in this together…I might be your girlfriend but I am also your sister, fuck whatever implications that means but I am here for you….talk to me Linc, whatever that stuff is eating at you, you need to man up and talk, even if it hurts you…I can share your pain with you." Her hand clasped around his, making him sigh in pain.

His other hand found hers, grasping it firmly, finding her warm skin to be soothing.

"We'll talk, tonight." He promised her, his fingers caressing hers in a soothing manner. "It isn't fair…stuff like this shouldn't happen to us." He added with a sigh.

"Shit happens, couldn't happen, it doesn't matter...we gotta deal with it now. It sucks alright?" She let go of his hands and squeezed her fists. "It sucks ass that some school assholes want to punish us for what happened and I am counting on you for my life to get back on track."

That immediately offended him as he threw her a nasty look.

"Psst." She wiped his anger off her shoulders uncaringly. "I've never counted on nobody to push forward; I've just counted on my own strength…I don't like to have a crutch. I've always felt like that and you won't change me…and you don't have to change yourself to me, is that clear?"

And he understood.

"I do…"

She smiled, punching him slightly on the shoulder.

"Yaugh!" He hissed and that made the sportsgirl to cackle, opening the door of the van and stepping outside. Lincoln stayed glued to her form as she ran, almost salivating at the thought of running his hands around her curvy body and tasting her again. Sighing at his sexual frustration, he stayed there for one more minute, gathering his thoughts. He didn't believe for a single second that she wasn't hurt by the principle's visit…to think that a big part of her had been ripped apart by morons who were incompetent and downright cruel. He sighed before stepping out and locking Vanzilla behind him, promising that he would behave and get her back into good graces with the school board.

Inside the house, he found Lynn on the sidelines, waiting until the ruckus died off in the kitchen from their many siblings bombarding their parents with questions. He arrived, lifting an eyebrow and just like that, the twins and Luna swarmed him. Asking about the meeting with the principal, what were they going to do about it and that's the last coherent communication he could perceive as the screams became noise, like nails scrapping against a board.

"ENOUGH!" The Matriarch cut through the screams, hissing in a mix of annoyance and anger since the events in school.

The siblings obeyed, lowering their heads like scolded children.

Sighing, the Matriarch pinched her nose.

"Apparently, the school board decided to suspend Lynn from every contact sport offered by school, because they think that her attitude angers people and that creates an action and a violent consequence." She said with distaste in her mouth, observing as the eyes of her family scrunched in anger. "Yet, the principal gave us the option that if she could demonstrate that no other incident happens where Lynn is not the initiator, the principal can convince the board to reinstitute her."

"Your mother and I are very disappointed right now with the school." Their father added, almost as a whisper. "I am convinced that this will be behind us, but lets this not affect your summer vacations. In fact…" He looked at his wife for permission and as she nodded, his face broke into a smile. "We're going to stay in Oval beach for a few days."

"Owwww" The voice of everyone awed, their expression lighting up like a Christmas tree, forgetting about the early morning incident, before the moment was interrupted by a crack from the house P.A system.

"Oval Beasch?" The voice of Lisa cracked loudly.

The Matriarch sighed. "I thought you've deactivated that thing Lynn!" She hissed at her husband who merely smiled innocently.

Mouth agape, from her station, Lisa hummed in appreciation, immediately writing a quick email to her government contact, receiver an answer in seconds.

"Free hotel for our family, courteshy of Uncle Sam."

Murmurs of agreement went through the family, smiling regardless at the loud interruption.

Perhaps the only one who had to cancel plans was Luna who broke the news to Sam.

"It's kewl Lunes." The blonde said through the phone. "Life's a bummer ya know?" She said frowning, not in her usual bubbly way to which the musician quickly sighed.

"You're telling me." She added as she hung outside down in her bed. Looking at her guitar that sat abandoned in the corner of her room. "My little dude and my sister just keeps gettin' jammed into this crap and I feel like as the oldest, behind Leni, I need to step up and be for them but I don't know what to do."

The blonde snorted. "C'mon gal. Your parents are like Rambo, they'll sweep through this faster than Mike Swagger can go through a hundred tails."

Both laughed happily at the joke. The girls said their goodbyes for the day, after Luna promised her to spend some more time with her after the trip was over. While their relationship was not defined, she wasn't in a rush to step outside their boundaries, even if she wanted to.

The trip was quickly off schedule, to their parents chagrin, who quickly decided that an early trip was perhaps exactly what the family needed, having to deal with two more bombshells once more involving their only son and one of their dear daughters. Lori hadn't taken the news well, she was currently in Germany without Bobby and she was more than ready to throw everything away to hell, foaming at the mouth, her mom barely able to convince her to let her handle it and stay in Europe for her business trip. After a tense goodbye, the Matriarch only had to deal with some other trivial matters and an advancement on their reservation, which required an extra charge that she infuriatingly paid, cursing the nasty business in school once more.

Dinner passed uneventful, only that Lynn and Lincoln were given themselves the stink eye, their eyes shooting daggers at each other from across the table. Curiously the Matriarch watched the display with annoyance and even her had a limit to her patience. After today, she was not in the mood for their shenanigans. They had bickered the entire meal from the most mundane things to soreness of Linc's jaw.

The white-haired boy stared at her, peeling his eyes.

"Pass me the salt Lynn, please."

Cheeks flushing from anger, the girl made a motion to grab it but stopped before her fingers made contact with it, shrugging with indifference.

"You're like, a feet from it. Stop being lazy." She said with a bit of a snark that made the white-haired boy to grind his teeth, looking at her grinning face and ready to widen her teeth.

His fists shook but he sighed, slowly extending his hand to grab it, though Lynn aimlessly knocked down the salt container with the butt of her knife with an exaggerated 'Oooops!', spreading salt everywhere.

"Lynn!" Her mother screeched in alarm.

"Hey! You got a like a billion years of bad luck!" Lynn said in alarm, quickly grabbing a handful of the salt on the table and throwing it over his shoulder, peppering his face with salt grains.

The Matriarch finally stood over, taking her by the arm.

"What's the matter with you, young lady?" Her nostrils flared. "What is the meaning of this?!" She shook her rather roughly surprising the sportsgirl who looked at the table for some support but not even her so called boyfriend stared at her.

Their father sighed, throwing an angry look at his only son and his daughter.

"You know? I think I had enough of this" He sighed, throwing his fork and knife on his plate. "You even made me lose my appetite. First thing in the morning, the rest of the family will pick their _sweet spots_ but Lincoln and Lynn. They'll sit in the back and they'll be quiet!"

The eyes of the siblings widened.

"But mom!"

"Uh-UH! Lincoln stinks!"

The face that their mother did was enough to made them kept quiet that not even Luan managed to squeeze out a joke at the situation.

"Now think about how you've been behaving and go to bed"

The siblings stared at each other once more before they threw their napkins on the table with a scoff. Rita saw them part with sadness, shaking her head at the insanity of the situation. A view that was shared by the rest of the siblings who thought what had gone wrong? They were getting along so well. Though the view was not shared by the twins, who looked at each other, their eyes scrunched in fury.

"They totally stole our number!" Hissed Lola to Lana, who crossed her arms angrily, looking upstairs with disdain.

"Totally." She said completely bummed. "And I wanted to ride in the back."

Next to her sister, she equally crossed her arms with a hum of anger.

Upstairs Lincoln and Lynn cackled, covering their mouths to stifle the hilarity that they just pulled at the table. Certainly, it had been worth it, even facing their mom's rage to get exactly what they wanted.

They both shared an unshameful look that carried many meanings but to Lynn, it was like the culmination of her hard work to toughen him up to her high standards. To think that the safe kid, the man with the plan and a stickler for rules managed to pull this with her showed how far they've gotten together in advancing each other to a new level. For Lynn, she felt her empathy being solidified by him every day they had spent together and she in turn saw as her brother turned into someone bolder and more direct, without hesitation to say what he wanted with brutal honesty, it was a quality that was both a curse and a blessing. A blessing because no longer she would have to beat the answers out of him and a curse because right now she was so turned on that a part of her would gladly smash him on the table and tell him to do the horizontal dance right there in the kitchen.

"Was it necessary to hit me with the salt though?" Her brother asked with a raised eyebrow and the quirk of his lips going upwards.

Lynn snorted.

"It was a complete necessity." She answered with honesty. "I tarnished my good luck by doing that…and I managed to not drag you with me with that salt. You should count yourself lucky."

Not believing her, Lincoln just shook his head in amusement.

"You're weird."

Now it was her turn to snort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night came and thus, Lynn lay in covers, staring at the ceiling, just staring and thinking about the events of today and the violence that she had seen. It wasn't like the one she usually did in a nasty situation, it had been more primal, more like a reaction without any control. Is that how Lincoln would react to any of his problems? Flying off the hook at any ounce of anger. She sighed, looking at her sleeping sister next to her. She didn't have the heart to wake her up just to talk, but maybe, something good would come off this trip.

They had indeed met at night in his room, slowly speaking about their doubts but it gave her a true perspective on his problems. At the end, she promised that they were in this together and this wouldn't make a difference. With a peck, the lovers separated, getting ready for the beach trip, eager to see what this adventure would bring.

With the sun rising over the town of Royal Woods, Lynn grunted standing up first than every in the house, an habit of working out so heavily, yet her body was not in condition to go for an early jog run, her heart was getting heavy, still heavily being reminded of yesterday events. Minutes later, the matriarch slowly opened her room, blinking, yet she wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"Morning hon. Are you ready?"

The girl slowly nodded, nothing like an eager and the usually energetic Lynn. Rita stayed on her spot thinking of questioning her daughter but she dismissed it.

"Get your sister ready love."

"Will do mom."

Sighing, Lynn plopped back on bed, looking at her sister with some annoyance, throwing and slamming her pillow on her bed. It made a smack sound when it happened and she broke down laughing hysterically at it. Groaning, Lucy looked at her through a bad case of morning hair, blinking and rubbing her face.

"Ow."

The sportsgirl snorted with laughter. Ditching her was easy, she knew that once she was awake, nothing could get Lucy back on bed. Usually she wouldn't be as mean, but she was not in a mood to play momma duck with her, just like the Matriarch who almost had everyone already sat on the table. They were eating already, nodding off through the food. Just then Lincoln came downstairs with a bright smile on his face, as if yesterday hadn't mean anything, which elated the sportsgirl, yet she put on the same act, her expression turned murderous and him in turn peeled his right eyelid at her, blowing her a raspberry as Lynn Sr. looked on unamused behind his newspaper.

Rita slammed a hand on her face. "Please God give me strength…sit your butts down and eat, we have a long trip ahead of us."

Breakfast followed on without any more mishap and just like that the Louds were lock and loaded in Vanzilla, on the way through I-96 West, already one hour since they left their home with the entire family sleeping through the trip, even the Matriarch had decided to sleep, a perfect opportunity for the lovers who had fused through peeled teeth about hating it there and it had taken them an unnerving trip through how much they could resist the steel in their mother's voice.

Lincoln peaked through the trunk seats, staring at the family with certain nervousness at the family waking up. He felt her hands creeping on his privates as he slapped a hand on his mouth to force his moans back into his throat. It had been her idea from the very beginning; they were risking so much by the perversity they were about to do, but days after their relationship started it was like a train that had carried down to station _bold._ So many things that Lincoln had denied himself out of fear of being getting caught, so many things that had stopped the boy from further accomplish something fun but now…he was doing the ultimate sin with her sister in tow in front of their whole family. Slowly her hands cupped his thigs as he bit his lips, her fingers tracing a naughty pattern across the thick bulge pressing against his pants, she could barely resist a giggle of giddiness that she felt.

The sportsgirl was anything but giddy but Lincoln awoke feelings that she didn't knew she could experience. The moment of truth came when her fingers made contact with his zipper, slowly starting to lower it. For a moment, the only thing that Lincoln could hear was the hum of the car and the tires, his own ragged breathing and that _metallic_ sound, dragging for what seemed like hours. The moment it stopped, her fingers were more than ready to tease the boy into submission, entering the free hole in his pants and just like that, her warm palms slammed against his bulge as his eyes clenched. He couldn't help but to buckle his hips forward against the rear seat. They both panicked for a second, their hearts beating wildly in their chest.

Lincoln's eyes were vigilant against the family but neither woke, with their father still driving without paying too much attention to what was happening in the back. Slowly he gave a thumbs up and she smiled, licking her lips, once more retaking her assault on his wood pecker, playing with a wet spot on his briefs that sent her to cloud nine. Right ne was her eyes to whatever was happening in the van as her eyes were drawn to a different type of thing. Slowly, she unbuttoned his pants giving her more range of motion to cup his boy toy, giving him a tight squeeze, enjoying how much he was squirming in her grasp. It shouldn't feel so good to give him a handy but the feeling of such forbidden acts in front of her family was turning her on. Growling, she joined two fingers, partying her shorts and panties and slamming them into her wet snatch. Her eyes went high as saucers, squeezing his dick, pumping him through his underwear, both teens panting with the need to sent each other over the edge.

The brunette couldn't take it anymore and it wasn't just about the heat that spread through her whole body. She wanted to make this trip special…maybe, it was time to go the whole nine yards with Lincoln, she felt more than ready now. Lovingly, she cupped his penis, leaving the remains of her own juiced on his underwear, slipping it down but the elastic band. Lincoln breathed long and hard, his cheeks completely flushed seeking her loving brown eyes, lust written in their faces, hating how much her teasing was between pain and pleasure. The tip of his penis was trapped on his underwear, his length trembling and pulsing, aching for release and just like that, her fingers finally undid the last barrier of his dick, shouting upwards, bouncing with a slight meaty snap against his stomach before falling erect, pointing up.

She didn't waste anytime to slip a middle finger into her, biting the sleeve of her shirt to muffle the noise that she was making, being careful not to make the music between her legs too loud. The boy wasn't fearing any better, barely being able to keep his gaze on his family any longer, feeling his balls to clench heavily in his sack, knowing that his time was near. Usually he had lasted far longer than this, but take it Lynn to take it up a notch and making feel like liquid fire inside his veins…this was a new level of naughtiness. Suddenly his prick was enveloped by the hot sensation of her mouth sucking on him greedily. It took everything out of him not to explode right there but given the constant and fast repetition of her mouth bobbing fast in her mouth and her tongue lapping his gorged head over and over again told the pre-teen that Lynn was hungry for his seed and wanting to end this as soon as possible, still wary at exploring these uncharted waters.

They didn't speak a word, the only thing that they could hear was the wet and slurpy sounds of her lips enveloping his member and her puffy lower lips being stuffed over and over by her fingers. Suddenly Vanzilla went over a slight bump that made the vehicle to jump upwards with enough force to jam his penis almost all the way into her mouth. Her eyes shot up in surprise but she didn't stop, jagging heavily on his prick as a challenge to stuff as much as she could inside her mouth.

That did it.

Lincoln exploded in her mouth, his knees almost giving out as shot after shot of his boy juice went down her throat, the sportsgirl lapping every droplet like a sweet nectar, the feeling finally sending her over the edge of sanity, her walls contracting as she came in her panties, shuddering in pain and restrained pleasure, feeling as the boy went still so she could clean his deflating penis, releasing it with a wet pop. The boy looked down just to witness her giving his prick a nice and sweet kiss, licking her cum stained lips with a hum of satisfied desire and it sent him again to half-mast. Giggling, Lynn put him back into his pants, sighing as she overcame her brief but delicious orgasm, smiling completely satisfied.

The sportsgirl straightened her clothes, overcame with the feeling of drowsiness. As the boy could finally rest against the trunk of the vehicle, he smiled patting the place next to him. Lynn sighed happily as they cuddled in the back seat, rubbing their cheeks together. Their eyes were the last thing they saw as they dropped to slumber, thinking of all the wonderful things that this trip would bring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** The next chapter is going to be once more filled with more fun of our lovers. Let's see where this trip takes them.

D4rK


End file.
